Harder to Breathe
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: <html><head></head>Estar tão perto, estar tão longe. Saber quem se ama, mas ao mesmo tempo, temer desapontar essa pessoa. Sofrer de amor e de dúvida. De que vale a vida sem amar? Radamanthys e Valentine, Yaoi. Presente para Akane Mitsuko. Em HIATUS POR TEMPO INDETERMINADO</html>
1. Chapter 1

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**ShiryuForever94**

Presente para Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange

Gênero: Yaoi/Drama/Angst/Lemon

Beta Reader: Nina Aioros (Obrigada ^^)

Personagens: Espectros de Hades

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades, todos foram ressuscitados por seus deuses, e isso incluiu os seres do inferno.

**CAPÍTULO PRIMEIRO**

Trabalho incessante

Todos os espectros haviam sido revividos por Hades, havia paz na terra. Ou quase. O trabalho no meikai nunca parava. Nunca.

Logo que reviveram, o inferno estava até calmo, pois as almas haviam sido dizimadas com a morte de Hades.

Só que isso não durou muito.

Os humanos logo voltaram ao seu cotidiano de guerras, morte, destruição, vícios, baixezas, torturas. E em pouco tempo o meikai fervilhava novamente.

No meio de todo o vai e vem de almas, estava Valentine de Harpia, o espectro vigia do Cocytes. Um homem difícil, distante, acostumado com o frio intenso, com a falta de companhia, com a morte.

Com a solidão.

Valentine estava um tanto cansado, acabara de voltar de uma missão. Não fora nada de incomum, apenas levar as podres almas de terroristas ao Cocytes. Eram pouco mais de meia dúzia, mas difíceis de controlar. Seria mais simples se o ruivo não estivesse usando seu cosmo para isso há várias horas.

Já conseguira prender dois deles, os piores, no gelo. Só que os demais tentavam se soltar.

Por estarem no meikai, aquelas almas pareciam adquirir corpos. Fracos, mas ainda corpos. Fracos? Não exatamente. Não eram humanos, logo eram mais fortes que humanos normais. Seres hediondos. A força da malevolência e do ódio.

Para os que acreditavam em anjos, havia a contrapartida dos demônios. Valentine jamais vira um anjo. Só conhecia demônios. E conhecia muito bem almas perdidas.

O cipriota considerava se ele não era, também, apenas uma alma perdida dentre tantas outras. Recusava-se acreditar nisso. Tivera uma vida antes, tivera uma família que perdera quando a estrela maléfica o levara, arrancara e submetera. Não estava revoltado com Hades, nem nada, cada um com sua missão. Apenas que não esperava reviver como espectro.

Não houvera opção. Sua vida já se fora há muito tempo. Sua vida terrena, de morador do Chipre, já não existia fazia tempo. Tudo que tinha agora era o meikai. Se é que se podia chamar aquilo de "tudo". Tinha dúvidas sequer se aquilo era alguma vida.

O vento cortante do nono inferno, que parecia ter parado, recomeçou de repente. Normalmente isso não o distrairia, mas no momento, imerso em pensamentos, e cansado ainda, fez com que acabasse se desconcentrando. Era arriscado se distrair no meikai. Havia entes perigosos. Podiam ser almas, mas no meikai, almas tinham força.

Os espíritos maléficos que ainda não estavam presos no gelo partiram para cima de Harpia. O ruivo revidava como era possível, mas seu cosmo fraco não estava ajudando como era de costume. Cuidaria daquilo, tinha que fazê-lo. Era só serviço de rotina! Não era possível que não desse conta. Praguejou seu ódio quando um golpe acertou sua cabeça fazendo seu elmo voar longe e caiu momentaneamente atordoado. Tinha que se recuperar, e logo, mas eles não paravam! Seu orgulho o impediu de pedir socorro. Não ia pedir ajuda!

Não muito longe dali, Radamanthys de Wyvern, o kyoto regido pela estrela da ferocidade e um dos seres mais aterrorizantes de todo o inferno, fazia sua ronda.

Os passos eram firmes, o olhar resoluto. Era um kyoto e se orgulhava muito disso. Havia acabado de se despedir de Minos de Griffon, outro kyoto do inferno, com quem tinha algo que poderia ser chamado de relacionamento. Na verdade, era um passatempo. Não havia indícios de que o agressivo inglês pudesse gostar de alguém. Pelo menos não que se soubesse.

"Algo estranho no cocytes, emanações estranhas." Falou entredentes enquanto seu apurado cosmo vistoriava quase tudo ao mesmo tempo. Não se alarmou, no entanto. Era Valentine quem cuidava do Cocytes. Um espectro de confiança.

Radamanthys viu Ayacos passar, em direção à sexta prisão e pôde notar o jeito de olhar dele. Sabia que Garuda, o terceiro kyoto de Hades, sentia algo por Minos. O problema é que Radamanthys também sabia que Griffon tivera um ataque de amor, ou paixão, ou fosse o que fosse, por si.

Nova sensação estranha e Wyvern rangeu os dentes e rosnou sua força. Não demorou absolutamente nada e, numa velocidade absurda, plantou-se bem defronte de Valentine e viu as almas. Um sorriso sádico, um ar poderoso e um grito aterrorizante. Partiu os corpos falsos de todos eles, sem piedade. Ou arremedos de corpos. Não deveriam sentir dor, não fosse o fato de que o cosmo do kyoto de wyvern infligia dor insuportável a quem quer que fosse, até a humanos. Até a espectros. Que dizer de almas condenadas sob sua supervisão? Crueldade não era algo que se estranhasse no inglês.

"Curvem-se! Onde pensam que estão? Eu sou o senhor daqui! Eu sou o kyoto do inferno, eu sou WYVERN!" Viu os rostos apavorados, viu-os se encolher e voltou-se para o espectro que parecia um tanto atordoado. "Esqueceu como deve fazer seu trabalho?"

Harpia escondeu sua surpresa. O kyoto surgira do nada! E controlara a situação. Não estava com vontade de discutir, era óbvio que o kyoto faria tudo parecer fácil, ele era mais forte e não estava cansado. Controlou os pensamentos, aquilo não ia dar em nada e respirou um pouco antes de responder. "Não, não esqueci. Perdão pela negligência." Acalmou-se aos poucos. Diabos, odiava parecer fraco e na frente do inglês era ainda pior.

"Levante daí e vá enterrar esses inúteis. Eu fico de guarda se mais algum pretender revidar." Radamanathys viu um filete de sangue no rosto do outro. "Está ferido? Quer que eu faça?"

"Não é preciso, kyoto." Harpia levantou-se, sentindo a face doer e seu orgulho ir para abaixo do subsolo. Tudo que não queria! Ser resgatado! E por aquele homem, ainda por cima. Não podia ficar pior. Concentrou-se. Os malditos eram fortes, afinal. Ignorou o cansaço, elevando o cosmo e enterrando-os no gelo um a um.

"Eficiente e frio. Melhor assim. A força é a chave. Quando estiver cansado para uma tarefa, não banque o espertinho, chame ajuda. Sou um general eficiente, odeio falhas, mas não sou um imbecil. Use mais espectros inferiores se for necessário. Você é meu homem de confiança, não o quero ferido. Adeus." Sumiu simplesmente, sem mais palavras.

Valentine nem teve tempo de responder nada. Bem, se antes estava curioso por Radamanthys se importar com sua saúde, agora estava sinceramente surpreso. Era o homem de confiança dele? Sabia que era. Suspirou. Apesar do jeito cruel e violento com que normalmente o kyoto de wyvern agia, percebia que ele não era má pessoa. Apenas fazia o que era preciso e, mesmo que a preocupação que ele demonstrara fosse apenas por não querer um espectro que não pudesse lutar, apreciava aquilo. Revirou os olhos. Aqueles pensamentos de novo! Melhor fazer algo de útil. Foi procurar seu elmo e depois voltou à pequena casa que tinha naquele deserto gelado. Cuidaria do ferimento e descansaria um pouco antes de voltar a seus deveres.

Radamanthys resolveu checar outros espectros e foi vendo um a um. Era um general terrível, mas também sabia reconhecer méritos. Voltou para seu castelo. Em breve teriam mais trabalho. Mais pessoas que atentaram contra seus deuses. Estava ficando difícil arrumar espaço no cocytes. Se bem que, lembrou-se, os domínios de Hades se estendiam sempre que preciso. Logo surgiram mais relatórios e trabalhos. Iria numa expedição, em breve, para vistoriar a Sibéria.

Riu-se. Gelo. Minos não ia gostar muito. Melhor nem mencionar a missão para ele. Pensou rapidamente no que sabia sobre a Sibéria.

O clima variava de continental a polar e na Sibéria estava o local habitado mais frio do mundo: a aldeia de Oymyakon. Como o kyoto sabia tanta coisa? História antiga... Vidas suficientes para estudar e saber, pois algo que Wyvern fazia era ler muito e estar sempre a postos. Sem falar de Camus. O cavaleiro dourado até que fora uma boa companhia, apesar de estarem em lados opostos. O francês era culto, inteligente e, a despeito do que pudessem pensar, Radamanthys conversara um tanto com ele quando Camus, Shura e Saga haviam sido revividos para lutar por Hades.

Nunca confiara neles, mas respeito não era intrínseco à confiança, não no caso deles, guerreiros.

"Aquele ruivo era muito inteligente." Radamanthys falou sozinho e pôs-se a ver mapas e examinar que clima os esperava para onde iam. Iria precisar de mais dados, mas apenas com o que dispunha, começou a elaborar estratégias.

Enquanto o kyoto estudava e pensava na missão, Valentine fizera um curativo simples, entre a orelha e a testa, onde fora o ferimento, e depois de um cochilo logo saiu para o Cocytes. Um dia inteiro de vigília e solidão. Era seu trabalho, afinal de contas. Quando terminou, recolheu-se, não queria pensar em nada, apenas descansar. Tentou sintonizar seu general, achando-se um idiota por querer saber por onde andava Radamanthys, sabendo que talvez o alertasse e aquele louco viesse ver se era alguma invasão! No entanto, só queria saber se ele estava bem... Suspirou frustrado quando notou que estava sendo indiscreto pois sentiu que ele não estava sozinho. Minos de Griffon estava com ele, como de hábito.

Antes que pudesse despertar os sentidos do Juiz de Wyvern, Harpia apenas fechou os olhos, balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro e suspirou novamente. Era melhor apenas ir dormir.

No castelo do Kyoto de Wyvern, um loiro arredio e forte apenas abriu os olhos no meio de um beijo em Minos e concentrou-se ligeiramente.

"Que foi?" Minos enroscava-se no amante, langoroso e morto de paixão.

"Nada, pensei ter sentido algo, talvez um alerta de um dos espectros." Sentira uma ligeira comunicação, parecia Valentine, mas o que o espectro quereria daquela vez? Logo sumiu, podia ter sido apenas impressão. Tinha outras coisas a fazer.

"Pois vamos tratar de sentir outra coisa." Minos puxou-o de volta para cima de seu corpo e logo Radamanthys deixou para pensar em espectros e alertas uma outra hora qualquer.

* * *

><p>Nota da autora: De volta a Saint Seiya. Essa fanfic tem mais ou menos 15 capítulos e já estou terminando de escrever o décimo primeiro... Ou seja, está bem adiantada e espero publicar um capítulo por semana, a menos que ninguém se interesse, pois tenho outros projetos, como prosseguir Sombras e Best I Ever Had, além de atualizar, finalmente, Masquerade, Diga-me e outras que ficaram paradas por um tempo devido a alguns problemas pessoais. Espero que curtam meu profundo amor por Radamanthys e Valentine e, se quiserem, opinem. Essa fanfic também é um presente especial para Akane, minha eterna Valentine e amor. Beijos.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**ShiryuForever94**

**CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

**Impressões**

Amanhecia quando o Kyoto se revirou na cama e sentiu os fios loiros de Minos enroscados em seu braço. Observou-o dormir. Os lábios apetitosos, o peito esbelto, mas forte. A pele clara. Gostava até que um pouco dele. Mas não era amor, tinha certeza. Nunca amara ninguém no meikai e saberia reconhecer se fosse o caso. Talvez tivesse aprendido um tanto sobre paixão ao encantar-se com Camus, mas amor? Não sentia nada parecido. Não queria estar com Minos para sempre, nem se achava capaz de conviver com ele, ter conversas interessantes indefinidamente. Não, amor não era o que sentia.

Empurrou o kyoto de Griffon levemente para o lado e levantou-se, totalmente nu. Minos acordou.

"Bom dia." Minos ergueu-se também, os longos cabelos pelo peito e foi até o outro. "Que tem de bom hoje? Mais trabalho, certamente. Você só pensa em trabalho." Colou o corpo no de Wyvern e esfregou-se nele. "Gosto de você pelado de manhã."

"Se provocar mais te faço ver estrelas, de novo." Sem voz de paixão nem nada. Apenas gostava de sexo como todo bom escorpiano. Sorriu e enlaçou a cintura do outro, puxando-o com olhos dourados cintilando. "Quer? Quer mais prazer, Minos? Se aguentar..."

"Você é muito romântico mesmo."

"Deixe disso, romance não é nosso forte, como bem sabe."

"Cale-se e mostre-me o céu... De novo." Minos virou o rosto para Radamanthys e beijou-lhe a boca. Não demorou nada. Radamanthys não precisava lá de incentivo extra para querer sexo. Rápido, preciso e sensual. Wyvern tomou o outro para si sem maiores problemas e ergueu-se novamente. "Vou tomar banho. Se quiser, use a suíte ao lado."

"Você realmente não é romântico." Minos suspirou, o corpo doendo um tanto. Wyvern era tremendamente sensual e um tarado na cama, matava-o de tanto prazer só que em contrapartida, deixava-o quebrado, arranhado e loucamente satisfeito. Sem falar nos apertos e na força dele enquanto arremetia em seu corpo. Estava exausto. "Assim não aguento o trabalho."

"Então temos que transar menos. Uma pena, pensei que você era parceiro à altura." Foi a resposta de Wyvern sem mais delongas.

"Por Hades, Radamanthys, você é insuportável!"

"Obrigado. Até mais." Entrou no banheiro para tomar banho sem nem um beijo no talvez namorado.

Minos revirou os olhos. Já deveria ter se acostumado com o jeito dele, mas era bem difícil. Pegou suas coisas, tomou seu banho em outro quarto e se foi. Não teria um romântico café da manhã com sua paixão... Considerava que Radamanthys seria eternamente frio e desprovido de romantismo, mas o que mais quereria num homem feroz e cruel? Como se ele, Minos, fosse um coitadinho. Riu-se ajustando a súrplice e rumou para seu trabalho, mais almas, mais condenação, mais tortura. Um dia comum no meikai.

Em outra parte da vastidão infernal, Valentine já estava de pé havia muito. Acordara cedo, um hábito seu, comendo qualquer coisa antes de sair de sua pequena casa. Teria alguns momentos de folga, nem colocou sua sapuris, não sentia frio, não fazia diferença. Caminhava perto da entrada da oitava prisão quando viu um dos espectros de Ayacos se aproximar. Sylphid. Viu-o acenar para si, logo parando ao lado. O belga estava indo revisar uns relatórios com Ayacos. Ah sim... Àquela hora da manhã? Nem comentou, apenas conversando um tanto sobre futilidades e se despedindo com um olhar divertido enquanto voltava para sua casa, era hora de trabalho, enquanto observava o outro se afastar.

"Ei, viu Sylphid?" A voz de Lune ecoou perto de Valentine que apenas suspirou.

"Vi sim, foi entregar relatórios para Ayacos."

"Relatórios?"

A expressão no rosto de Lune quase fez o cipriota rir. Se Sylphid soubesse... Lune parecia totalmente apaixonado pelo Basilisco. Talvez Valentine dissesse algo, talvez não, pensou rapidamente que Ayacos não era lá tão apaixonado por Sylphid que justificasse qualquer problema caso finalmente Lune tomasse coragem de se declarar. Harpia tinha certeza que os dois espectros combinavam melhor que o juiz com o subalterno. Juízes... Lembrou imediatamente de Radamanthys e rilhou de leve os dentes.

"Sim, Lune, relatórios. Por onde anda Minos? Você não tem trabalho a fazer?" O tom era calmo, mas por dentro Valentine estava agoniado. Fazia ideia de onde Minos estava.

"Ah, você sabe, no castelo do Wyvern. Enfim, machucou-se?" O loirinho observou com atenção para o pequeno curativo.

O ruivo ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Nada demais, um acidente qualquer." A Valentine, Balron não parecia muito atento. "Tudo bem, Lune?"

"Sylphid foi ver Ayacos, você não sabe mesmo como me sinto?" Desanimou na hora. "É melhor eu não pensar muito nisso, nem pensar em me intrometer, não quero ser escorraçado. E logo terei que voltar à primeira prisão. Minos não chegou ainda. Também, eu se fosse namorado do tal Wyvern não ia desgrudar nunca. Tudo bem que eu o acho insuportável, mas já viu o peitoral daquele kyoto?" Lune piscou os olhos. "Olha, Minos é muito bonito, mas o Radamanthys... Não sei, o ar dele de louco suicida me fascina... Isso que nem o acho interessante. Ou talvez eu ache. Sei lá o que pensar daquele psicopata."

Valentine pensou um pouco se ria ou não. Ao mesmo tempo, não conteve uma ponta de ciúme no olhar, mas logo se acalmou. Simplesmente era melhor deixar para lá.

"Já reparou no Radamanthys? Ou é cego? Fala alguma coisa! Me sinto conversando com uma pedra."

Valentine revirou os olhos. "Não sou cego, não tem como não reparar, como você mesmo disse. Não achei que precisasse dizer."

"Por que mesmo jurou fidelidade a ele? Ele não é bem do tipo que liga para algo além do dever dele. Ah, se ele me desse atenção... Hum, bem, não é isso, prefiro o Sylphid. É que, bom, ele podia me ensinar umas coisas... Ah, deixa pra lá. Pronto, Minos está na primeira prisão. Sinal que o kyoto dragão assassino vem já para cá."

O cipriota nem pensou em responder, o outro continuava a falar e apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não gostava daquilo. Sabia que muita gente gostava do Kyoto, e outros tantos o odiavam. "Se Minos já chegou à primeira prisão acho que é melhor você ir Lune."

"Sei meus deveres, ora." Lune virou-se rapidamente e sentiu uma presença. Rápido e mortal, o Kyoto de Wyvern. Olhou-o. Um homem e tanto, sem dúvida.

Alheio aos pensamentos de Lune ou de Valentine, Radamanthys apenas chegara até ali enquanto raciocinava que Minos podia ser bom amante, mas era por vezes enrolado demais. Simplesmente não tinha tempo para essas coisas. Resolvera verificar como estava Valentine e decidira falar dos detalhes de missões futuras. "Minos já deve estar esperando por você, Lune. Bom dia Valentine, vamos viajar." Curto e direto, nem sequer cumprimentou Lune.

Harpia mal tivera tempo de notar um cosmo se aproximando rápido demais. Dito e feito, Radamanthys parara quase atrás de Lune, que se virara para vê-lo. Novamente uma sensação de ciúme surgiu em Valentine, mas limitou-se a escutar o Kyoto. Viajar? Provavelmente ele falava de alguma missão, não tinha nenhum outro motivo. "Presumo que seja uma missão. Quando?" Neutro como de hábito, não havia flexão alguma na voz do ruivo.

"Bom dia, Kyoto de Wyvern. Creio que é hora de eu ir. Até mais." Lune sentiu uma vibração intensa no meio daqueles dois. Era como uma pequena tempestade elétrica. Nem esperou que respondessem, se conhecia Radamanthys, ele não faria caso de sua existência e Valentine estava ocupado demais prestando atenção no juiz.

"Eu, você, Queen, Gordon, Ox e Stand. Sibéria. Amanhã às cinco da manhã. Esteja no castelo na Alemanha."

"Certo." Valentine apenas concordou com a cabeça, não era louco de sequer opinar sobre o horário que parecia cedo demais.

"Eis as ordens para hoje." O Kyoto apenas leu as ordens para Valentine sem sequer olhar para ele. Estava trabalhando afinal. Tinha uma mancha roxa no pescoço, logo abaixo do maxilar direito. Era uma das dentadas de Minos. Não havia notado, nem se importaria se houvesse visto. Não dava satisfações a ninguém.

Harpia detestava o jeito com que o Kyoto se portava, às vezes. Não podia comentar, nem lhe cabia achar coisa alguma, apenas que o incomodava tanta falta de atenção. Aquele homem era seu kyoto, afinal de contas. Notou claramente a mancha roxa e quase não conteve um muxoxo irritado, felizmente mantendo ainda a mesma expressão. Estava difícil controlar seu cosmo para não ofegar perto da energia absurda daquele loiro. Reparou nas mãos firmes cobertas pelo traje arroxeado e não conseguiu não olhar para os traços fortes e saxões do rosto de seu superior. Radamanthys tinha olhos dourados que, embora bonitos e diferentes, podiam ser aterradores de vez em quando.

Do alto de seus 1,89 m de altura, Radamanthys parecia ainda maior com os chifres do elmo e as asas imensas da súrplice de Wyvern. Era um homem amedrontador na grande maioria das vezes, mas ao mesmo tempo, Valentine tinha certeza que havia algo no fundo daqueles olhos perigosos. Não saberia dizer a ninguém porque admirava tanto seu Kyoto, não era somente a fidelidade que jurara mais de uma vez, era algo mais... Distraiu-se por segundos.

Foi o bastante.

"Algum problema ou é apenas minha agradável presença que o faz ficar me olhando com essa cara de quem não sabe nem onde está?"

Valentine quis sumir. Não podia fazer aquilo! Pigarreou sem jeito tentando disfarçar o quanto ficara sem graça. Havia uma ironia divertida nas palavras de seu superior. Tinha horas que queria fatiar aquele inglês orgulhoso! "Perdoe-me, creio que minha conversa com Lune deixou algum efeito residual. Podemos continuar?"

"Sei. Avisarei a Minos que Lune tem desnorteado você." Havia uma clara malevolência no comentário. Por milissegundos Valentine pensou ter visto algo... Melhor não se distrair mais!

"Não será necessário, Kyoto, apenas continuemos." Harpia estava em maus lençóis. Desviou o olhar do forte dourado de Radamanthys, não conseguia encará-lo. Só lhe faltaria ficar avermelhado, seria bom pretexto pra se atirar no gelo fingindo um tropeção, talvez...

"Se você diz... Bem, acho que você é o mais indicado para chefiar o grupo dois. Eu, Queen e Stand iremos no grupo um. Você irá com Gordon e Ox, obviamente. Alguma pergunta?"

"Certo." O espectro curvou a cabeça de forma respeitosa. Não lhe cabia discutir, ninguém discutia com Wyvern.

Radamanthys observou o ruivo. "Como se sente? O ferimento fechou? Algum outro problema?"

"Foi apenas um corte leve, já está curado, praticamente."

"Ótimo. Não o quero falhando em serviço. Um espectro que se preze sabe reconhecer quando o melhor é repassar a missão. Até amanhã e... Hum..." Seus olhos dourados fixaram-se nos do ruivo por instantes. Valentine sentiu-se desconfortável. "Há danos na sua omoplata direita. Nada grave, apenas acho que não percebeu. Cure com o cosmo. E, sinto invadir sua privacidade, mas não vou ter minha missão atrapalhada por ferimentos." Radamanthys virou-se e ia sair quando resolveu fazer algo que nunca fazia. "Preocupo-me com o grupo. Você é valioso. Adeus."

Valentine ficou aturdido com a análise que o outro fizera, sentira-se nu diante dele. Lembrava-se que o haviam atingido no ombro, mas não notara um ferimento. Não conseguiu dizer coisa alguma, apenas acenou com a cabeça vendo-o se virar para sair. Tudo apenas piorou com a última frase. Olhou-o surpreso, viu-o sumir e não conteve um pequeno sorriso. Ora... Bem, melhor cuidar de seus afazeres. Não era nada. O Juiz apenas odiava falhas.

**FIM DA PARTE DOIS**

Resposta dos reviews de quem não tem conta:

Cat: Que bom que você gostou! Rada e Val é meu OTP, sou louca por eles. E, poxa, obrigada pelos elogios. Er, flor de estufa? (rindo muito aqui) Não, nem pensar, seres do inferno não combinam com frescurinhas. Que bom que gostou, sério! E, olha, se eu exagerar, puxe minhas orelhas. XD Abraços e obrigada.

Ana Paula: Como prometido, eis o capítulo dois. Um capítulo por semana, direitinho, esperando os comentários. XD Que bom que leu e gostou, acho que vai gostar ainda mais daqui para frente. Abraços.


	3. Chapter 3

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**ShiryuForever94**

**CAPÍTULO TERCEIRO**

Planejamento

O Kyoto de Wyvern passou o dia em trabalhos estafantes. Estava mal humorado e um kyoto mal humorado era problema na certa. Resolveu juntar o grupo que viajaria no dia seguinte e chamou-os por cosmo.

Valentine, por sua vez, apenas seguia com seu trabalho, juntando algumas almas que levaria para seu destino. Cumpria seu dever com cuidado e afinco. Ia e vinha da primeira prisão, logo voltava ao Cocytes. Era quase noite quando ouviu que o chamavam pelo cosmo. O kyoto. Suspirou pesadamente, mais essa. Queria dormir um pouco, não era de aço, no entanto... Já estava de sapuris mesmo e apenas atendeu ao chamado, seguindo para onde o seu superior estava. Como se realmente tivesse alguma opção...

Radamanthys aguardava na sala de seu castelo, em pé, com um quadro branco e grande, esperava que todos logo chegassem. Sentiu os cosmos se reunindo e, sem se virar, apenas começou.

"Boa noite. Não teremos tempo amanhã, então simplesmente resolvi reunir vocês hoje. Iremos para a Sibéria. Os morto-vivos que sentirem frio, por favor, providenciem o que acharem necessário, embora as súrplices nos cubram por inteiro. Iremos verificar um navio baleeiro encalhado com cerca de 70 homens mortos por congelamento. Há indícios de almas penadas que estariam provocando problemas nos vilarejos vizinhos. Vamos recolher todos. Depois iremos a um cemitério esquimó verificar se há mais alguma alma negra perdida por lá. Se houver alguma alma inocente, vamos ver se ela aprende o caminho. Ah, os homens do baleeiro virão ao inferno por crimes cometidos contra a humanidade ao destruírem, por diversão, diversas famílias de baleias em extinção, terem saqueado aldeias pequenas e massacrado mulheres e crianças. Creio que é tudo por agora. Perguntas?" Ele nem sequer tomara fôlego.

Concentrado, ríspido, cuidadoso.

Foi quando um cosmo muito alterado praticamente invadiu o recinto. Minos de Griffon. "Como você ousou não me contar que ia viajar?" Adentrava o espaço com os belos olhos em fúria. "Odeio ser ignorado, Rada."

A reação do inglês não tardou. "Kyoto de Griffon, estou trabalhando, guarde suas crises existenciais para momentos privados. Alguma dúvida?"

"Ninguém me trata assim! Frio! Você é a morte, certamente! Não tem coração! Apenas deveres e comiseração. Não sei se o odeio mais que o amo! Você não tem sentimentos!"

Engano primário. Minos jamais atingiria aquele Kyoto dando um show daqueles, muito pelo contrário. Logo a voz forte e ritmada se fez ouvir. Radamanthys sabia se impor.

"Agora que já me atrapalhou o suficiente, retire-se de meu castelo. Não estou pedindo." Um olhar de fúria e a voz mais gélida possível, um formidável inimigo.

"Tratante! Quem acha que é?"

"Posso ser muita coisa, mas infantil não é bem o caso." Um brilho metalizado nos dourados perigosos.

"Não ouse falar comigo nesse tom! Aliás, não fale comigo tão cedo!"

"Faz-me rir." Radamanthys virou-se de costas e suspirou. "Depois conversamos, nossos assuntos privados não são para deleite alheio, sabe que não aprecio esse tipo de coisa."

"Seu... Seu..." Minos virou-se e partiu, furioso.

"Mais alguma dúvida?" Parecia que nada havia acontecido. Decididamente, Radamanthys sabia ser frio, quando queria.

Valentine nem tivera tempo de se expressar antes da entrada insana de Minos. Estivera atento às explicações de Radamanthys. Pensara no que frio significaria, não se importava com frio algum. A Sibéria era gélida e inóspita, sim, mas ficava por vezes apenas com uma roupa de treino no Cocytes, não achava que seria problema algum. Fizera anotações mentais sobre os detalhes do trabalho. Gostaria do local. O olhar muito verde do espectro de Harpia acompanhara a conversa dos kyotos em silêncio, como os demais. Não demonstrou emoção alguma, mas achava que, mesmo que Radamanthys e Minos fossem casados, entrar no meio de uma reunião e fazer aquele tipo de escândalo não lhe parecia nada útil. Depois de alguns minutos, Griffon partira tão subitamente quanto chegara. Não tinha nenhuma pergunta. Seu Kyoto era perfeito fornecendo dados.

Um silêncio constrangedor e finalmente Wyvern se pronunciou, após suspirar de maneira irritada. "Perdão pela intromissão do Kyoto Minos. Ele poderia ser menos sanguíneo. Ciúme é algo inadmissível, ao menos comigo." Rilhou os dentes e sua face adquiriu um ar ameaçador que, a Valentine, somente o fez mais sedutor. "Se não sabem, sou o homem mais fiel que conhecerão. Tenho princípios. Posso ser um príncipe da morte, mas minha honra jamais morrerá. Espero-os pontualmente. Ah, Valentine, fique, por gentileza, temos assuntos a tratar."

Os demais se retiraram olhando Valentine de canto de olho. Ninguém em especial merecia deferência do Kyoto. O que estava havendo?

Harpia não esperava que o kyoto dissesse aquilo, realmente perdera a paciência com Minos, pelo visto. Ia sair com os outros quando ouviu o juiz e apenas concordou, continuando onde estava.

"Sejamos práticos. Como você é o mais adaptado ao gelo, creio que poderia me dizer, rapidamente, o que devo evitar para não morrer na vastidão gelada. Roupas não são problema, usamos súrplices. O problema é a desorientação causada pelo gelo, o brilho branco que cega e a sensação de solidão. Há perigos outros como animais, tempestades de neve e escorregões. Sugestões?" Dedicação e trabalho. Era tudo que havia em Radamanthys?

Após pensar por segundos, o espectro respondeu calmamente. "Por causa do frio propriamente dito, creio que será o bastante deixar o cosmo um pouco elevado, envolvendo o corpo, não gastará tanta energia. Como o senhor disse, quanto a animais e escorregões, só se pode é estar atento e ter cuidado. Tempestades de neve normalmente são antecedidas por apenas vento forte e é melhor procurar abrigo... E é bom sempre manter em mente pontos de referência, como os raros troncos de árvores ou montes e geleiras, além do céu, claro..." Estava pensativo. Desorientação no gelo podia ser bastante perigosa.

"Saberia se orientar pelo céu da Sibéria? Creio que todos os espectros tem algum talento nisso, afinal de contas não existia GPS para nossos antepassados."

Valentine esboçou um sorriso vendo o leve arquear da lateral direita da boca do loiro. "Creio que sim. Seria de mais ajuda se eu pudesse pesquisar um pouco nos livros do castelo, ao menos sempre nos disseram que há uma imensa biblioteca de posse de cada Kyoto. Poderia encontrar informações que ajudariam nisso. Posso até mesmo utilizar alguns mapas celestes para traçar nossos caminhos e apontar pontos de apoio ou maior perigo."

"Compreendo. Venha comigo." Wyvern virou-se e seguiu para uma porta enorme. Um quarto gigantesco repleto de livros, tantos quanto a vista alcançasse." O tesouro de diversos kyotos. Gosta de ler?"

"Nunca imaginei..." Valentine estava boquiaberto. Demonstrou mais surpresa do que gostaria, mas era bem visível o quanto gostara. Sabia que havia livros, mas não tantos, nunca estivera ali. Aquilo pareceu fazer Radamanthys ficar bem satisfeito.

"Não sou um homem simples, tenho lá meus segredos. Entre." Deixou a passagem para que o homem mais baixo entrasse no aposento e seguiu-o. Era um cavalheiro, de educação incrível, e era uma pena que quase nunca pudesse demonstrar o quão galante sabia ser.

Valentine tinha os olhos maravilhados e correu os dedos por alguns exemplares de história antiga. Lembrou-se que havia uma resposta a dar. "Gosto muito de ler. Não tenho lá muita coisa no Cocytes, nem poderia, mas eu realmente aprecio a leitura e a reflexão."

"Interessante." Radamanthys andou por ali chamando Valentine com um gesto e abriu uma estante alta com vidro na porta. "Literatura inglesa, obviamente, e também clássicos, autores franceses, italianos, gregos, romanos, o que quiser." Fechou aquela parte e apontou outros locais. "E há livros de história natural, psicologia, arquitetura, artes, línguas, latim... Se quiser, pode vir aqui quando quiser e pegar livros emprestados. Não tenho muito com quem falar sobre literatura. E leio muito. Você joga xadrez?"

Harpia estava absorto e perdido nos incríveis títulos. Obras que sempre quisera ler, outras que conhecia e que adoraria reler. Tentava, sem lá muito sucesso, disfarçar seu profundo interesse. Virou-se para o Kyoto com um pequeno mas indisfarçável sorriso cheio de satisfação. "Eu costumava jogar, há bastante tempo. Desde que vim para o meikai que não tive muita oportunidade de praticar." Valentine desviou o olhar, seguindo para outra parte das longas estantes e achou um atlas e mapas celestes. Pensou que seria útil e apontou os livros. "Posso?"

"Fique à vontade." O juiz observava o espectro. Ele parecia inteligente e de bons modos. Algo bem raro. "Aprecio quem tem boa educação e você me parece que tem lá méritos que eu ainda não conhecia. Poderemos conversar sobre vários assuntos, se não lhe for causar fastio."

O ruivo pegou o livro, apoiando-o num braço e prestou atenção nas palavras do Kyoto. "Fastio? Não creio que isso ocorreria." Começou a folhear o volume até achar um mapa bastante detalhado e se aproximou do loiro. "Há mais de dez páginas apenas sobre um pequeno trecho do território em que investigaremos, com bom detalhamento de sua localização no hemisfério norte. Pode ser bem útil." Estava animado e deu um leve sorriso encarando o homem perto de si.

"Você é perspicaz, dedicado e inteligente. Podemos conversar, certamente. Saiba que a grande maioria acharia meus assuntos e conversas um grande enfado, obrigado por não ser apenas mais um." Um meio sorriso, o olhar estava firme e penetrante.

Valentine se deixou levar pela expressão no rosto do outro. Ficou novamente perdido nos olhos dele e, ao notar o que fazia, acabou corando, sabia que sim, sentiu o rosto esquentar. Era um rematado idiota!

"Você está corado. Algum problema? Está muito quente?"

Valentine suspirou, tentando voltar ao normal, desviando sua atenção para o livro e usando seu tom de voz mais sério. "Não, está ótimo." Apontou uma parte no livro, com poucos ilustrações e textos imensos, que falava especialmente das constelações do norte da Rússia. "É inverno agora, teremos um belo céu, creio que será fácil nos guiarmos."

"Bom saber que há mentes brilhantes no meikai e não apenas meros seguidores de ordens. Quer jantar comigo? Podemos trocar idéias sobre outras coisas." A voz era calma e séria, sem maiores doçuras ou melindres. Casual. Gostara da companhia dele. "Isso é, se não se importar em ter que aturar o Minos aparecendo de repente." Suspirou. Conhecia o gênio do Kyoto de Griffon.

Valentine não acreditava no que ouvia. Jantar? Com ele? Sentiu uma pequena fraqueza nas pernas e pensou que deveria era sair correndo de lá. Ouviu a parte referente a Minos e suspirou. Ficou mais calmo e apenas respondeu. "Creio que não haverá nenhum problema. Pode ser. E, quanto ao Kyoto de Griffon, não me importo se ele aparecer, mas obviamente que, se eu notar que estou apenas importunando a ambos irei embora." Conseguira falar calmamente, até parecia que não se importava. Descobriu que se importava e não era pouco. Ainda bem que desviara o olhar, pois, se estivesse mirando os olhos do outro enquanto falava aquilo, podia não soar tão convincente.

"Ótimo. Gosta de algo em particular para comer? Apreciaria se me dissesse exatamente seus gostos, detesto ter que ficar adivinhando, tenho outras preocupações além de elaborar cardápios e agradar visitantes no meio da noite."

Valentine sentiu vontade de rir. Ele não era delicado... Nem um pouco. Isso que havia sido convidado, imagina se não tivesse sido. "Nada em particular."

"Não faça isso." O olhar de alerta era evidente. "Seja específico e não me venha com "como qualquer coisa" que vai me irritar."

Valentine agora queria realmente rir. Estavam quase discutindo pelo prato do jantar? Melhor levar aquilo mais a sério. "Apenas quis dizer que não tenho nenhum gosto especial, pode ser qualquer massa com carne. Não costumo ter muita diversidade na comida, como qualquer outro dos espectros, aliás. De qualquer forma, não faria diferença, eu comeria o que quer que me servisse, senhor."

Radamanthys suspirou olhando para cima. Por que era tão difícil que entendessem que odiava ter que ficar se preocupado com besteiras? "Certo. Então será ao meu gosto. Carne tenra ao molho roti com penne a la putanesca. Perfeito. Volto em breve." Simplesmente deu meia volta e saiu porta afora, indo até a cozinha dar ordens, como se Valentine fosse alguém íntimo que poderia ser largado sozinho por ali. Era um homem estranho o tal Kyoto.

Valentine nada disse, nem dera tempo, ficou apoiado numa parede, esquecido das diversas poltronas por ali, lendo o imenso livro, absorvendo os dados importantes para a missão. O problema era volta e meia se distrair com alguns pensamentos. Será que o fato de ter sido deixado sozinho significava confiança? Achava difícil entender algumas coisas. Voltou a ler, era importante.

Como espreitar era uma natureza em Radamanthys, simplesmente reapareceu ao lado de Valentine, já com a voz baixa ao ouvido dele. "Jantar às oito, não se atrase. Preciso treinar um pouco. Estarei no ginásio do castelo, aqui embaixo. Se precisar de algo, venha. Fique à vontade."

Harpia surpreendeu-se com tudo aquilo e virou a face, dando de cara com olhos dourados de um brilho intimidatório. Aquele... Aquele homem era uma peste! Concordou com um monossílabo, negando-se a dar sinais de ter sido afetado pela presença dele.

Radamanthys apenas subiu para seu quarto e despiu a súrplice. Colocou uma calça comprida de treino e sapatos apropriados. Boxe, apenas para começar. Desceu as escadas e foi para o ginásio do castelo. Tinha energia em excesso, além de temperamento agressivo, precisava extravasar.

O ruivo logo se recompôs e ficou algum tempo onde estava antes, concentrado no que lia quando pensou em algo. O kyoto não dissera quanto tempo duraria a missão. Pelo que informara antes, algo daquele naipe devia levar ao menos alguns dias e, sendo assim, com tempestade ou não, precisariam de abrigo. Desencostou-se da parede, fechando o livro depois de memorizar a página e seguiu o cosmo do kyoto, buscando encontrá-lo.

Um ginásio praticamente esculpido em rocha. Amplo, mas com o jeito do dono. Prático, organizado e masculino. Radamanthys treinava um tanto de boxe, num punch de couro negro. Usava luvas negras e substituíra a calça por um short adequado. O peito nu esculpido a cinzel revelava sua absurda boa forma. Seus cabelos loiros jogados para trás, o olhar feroz de um animal em batalha o faziam ainda mais perigoso. Sua força era tremenda e sua agilidade era impressionante.

Valentine não teve grandes dificuldades para encontrar o lugar de treino do juiz e quanto mais se aproximava, mais alto ouvia o som de algo ser acertado. Sem falar no cosmo forte, sanguíneo, violento e firme. Poderia se embriagar naquele cosmo, facilmente. Era melhor pensar em outra coisa. Só que... Ver o Kyoto de short, seminu, ofegante e avermelhado pelo esforço não foi fácil. O que era o tamanho daqueles braços?

O corpo do espectro estremeceu inteiro e, só a muito custo, Harpia conseguiu impedir seu rosto e cosmo de demonstrarem o que não deviam. Apesar de tudo, o kyoto era lindo. Bem, ele ao menos achava. Já o vira treinar, ou ferido e sem a súrplice, antes, em outras missões e a cada vez tinha a mesma sensação de falta de ar e rodopio mental. Não queria aceitar o que sentia, era absurdo, mas fazia todo sentido do mundo que estivesse tremendamente afetado por aquele homem se estivesse realmente apaixonado por ele... Não era algo a se pensar naquele momento e sentiu-se, novamente, um perfeito idiota. Fechou os olhos por segundos, respirou bem fundo e deixou seu cosmo anunciar sua presença, além de chamar seu superior com firmeza controlada na voz. "Kyoto..."

Um soco potente e Radamantys pegou uma toalha que estava num conjunto de pesos e enxugou o rosto, depois de tirar as luvas de boxe. Nem parecia ter ouvido, mas sabia que Valentine estava lá, apenas escolhia quando e o que falava. "Quando quiser lutar um pouco e treinar golpes, pode vir aqui. Eu não costumo ter companhia. Minos não gosta de lutar comigo, pois sempre acabo deixando-o roxo. Se incomoda com marcas?" Era como se a presença de Valentine fosse esperada e absurdamente normal. Havia roxos no corpo do kyoto, não extamente de lutas, mas ele não parecia incomodado, nem um pouco. "Queria algo ou vou fazer um monólogo?" Impaciente e um tanto frio.

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Roxos? Não eram bem arroxeados de lutas que via pelo corpo do outro. Quase revirou os olhos, sentindo-se um imbecil. "Gostaria de saber qual é a duração da missão, pois com tal dado posso mensurar a necessidade de abrigo."

"Hum, sim, um dado importante que eu não expus. Serão cerca de duas semanas. Espero que não tenha compromissos agendados." A ironia era evidente. O loiro pegou uma garrafa de água e tomou um tanto, jogando o resto no corpo, suspirando.

Valentine abriu a boca para responder, mas ficou um pouco aparvalhado vendo as gotas de água escorrerem pelo corpo do Kyoto. Aquele homem só podia estar provocando-o de propósito! Não era possível que alguém fosse tão escandalosamente sensual e sexual todo dia! Abriu o livro e colocou bem na frente dos seus olhos, sabia que estava corando e isso era... Vexatório. Mas que desgraça de vida! Ou morte. Ou morte e vida. Ou tortura eterna.

"Ainda está aí para me responder ou virou uma traça e vai comer o livro?"

"Algum local em mente? Estou verificando possibilidades, senhor." Claro... Tendo tremores por conta da presença do outro, corando e ficando sem ar, era exatamente o que Valentine estava fazendo: trabalhando.

"Andei pesquisando algumas coisas também. Creio que há algumas cavernas de gelo onde estaremos bem protegidos. Se bem que bancar o esquimó não é meu sonho atual. Talvez algum abrigo antigo não visualizável em mapas. Uma casa abandonada, um pedaço de navio, um buraco no chão, qualquer lugar serve, desde que possamos descansar. Aliás, pode me informar se tem namorado?" Informal, tranquilo e sem nenhum traço de ironia. Foi como o tom da pergunta soou.

"Hein?" Valentine ergueu os olhos depois de um esforço hercúleo para se controlar, mantendo a face séria, como deveria ser. Ele estava perguntando aquilo para que?

"Desculpe-me a pergunta pessoal mas tudo que eu não preciso é um espectro doentiamente ciumento com ódio de qualquer de vocês por conta de 15 dias fora dormindo todo mundo junto. Se for o caso, vamos substituir qualquer um, menos você, e não teremos mais problemas, ou ao menos quero crer nisso."

Valentine compreendeu o ponto e apenas negou com um aceno de cabeça. Se era esse o caso... Uns segundos e apenas franziu o cenho levemente se perguntando por que Radamanthys não levava Minos então? Sem falar que... Qualquer um menos ele?

"Eu sei que está pensando no Minos. Então digamos que eu preciso me concentrar na missão, sou o principal responsável e não quero que ele me distraia com seu gênio. Faça-me um favor e pergunte aos demais se possuem namorados e faça uma lista de quem namora quem. Sei que quase todos os espectros acabaram por se tornarem bissexuais ou gays mesmo, pois não há mulheres aqui, que eu saiba ao menos. Ou então assexuados. Aliás, quero crer que as súrplices fizeram suas escolhas levando em consideração alguns detalhes como esses. Já notou o imenso aparato na frente da parte genital da sua armadura? Não pode ser por acaso."

Valentine de repente queria morrer. Do que aquele LOUCO HOMICIDA estava falando? Ficou alguns segundos lembrando de sua súrplice e realmente... Não tinha nenhuma explicação para aquilo. Ficou completamente sem graça imaginando no que o Kyoto pensava quando o via para fazer um comentário como aquele.

"E nem ouse falar em Pandora. É uma criança, não conta como mulher nesse lugar. Tudo que um general precisa, homens demais, testosterona escorrendo pelo chão, uma maravilha. E, claro, ainda tenho que suportar erros, Minos com ataques de ciúme e determinados espectros do Cocytes perdidos em pensamentos..."

Valentine não se deu conta da indireta super direta, estava pensando na armadura de Radamanthys.

"VALENTINE!"

O urro do Kyoto fez Valentine estremecer novamente. Droga, mas que porcaria de efeito aquele homem causava nele?

"Desculpe, senhor. Estava apenas raciocinando um pouco. Gordon e Queen estão juntos, quanto a Ox e Stand, não sei dizer." Nem queria pensar em algum débil mental para namorar com Stand... Ele era gigantesco.

"Pelo visto terei que fazer um puxadinho para os casais. Quer que eu convide alguém em particular?"

O tom do juiz era calmo, mas havia uma curiosidade sincera na pergunta.

"Convidar?"

"Certo, quer que eu intime alguém sob risco de morte para vir conosco? Está interessado em alguém? Valentine, o que você tem hoje?

O ruivo ficou parado olhando para o juiz, deu de ombros apenas, sem dizer nada. Iria dizer o que? Que a mera presença do seu superior lhe tirava a inteligência e a capacidade cognitiva?

"Ok. Farei o seguinte, quando chegarmos lá, vamos procurar um antigo abrigo de pescadores que foi citado por não sei qual espectro maluco numa missão anterior. Salvo engano há três cômodos. Deixarei Gordon e Queen num quarto, afinal de contas duvido que fiquem 15 dias sem sexo... Eu não vou ficar com Stand, pois ele é grande demais. Você talvez não se dê muito bem com Ox. Então ficará comigo num quarto e Ox e Stand em outro. Pronto. Alguma outra sugestão?" Radamanthys não falava, metralhava as palavras enquanto terminava de secar toda a água e suor do corpo.

O cipriota escutou-o, sentindo o estômago revirar quando ele falou que ficariam num mesmo quarto. Ótimo. Bom teste de controle. Novamente quase revirou os olhos, mas suspirou apenas, pensando no que responder. "Nenhuma sugestão, senhor."

"E, claro, se não quiser ficar comigo, pode ficar com quem achar melhor, mas garanto que sou melhor companhia que qualquer um deles, com a vantagem de que já tenho namorado, então não vou sair correndo atrás de você pelo cômodo. Aliás, adoraria levar o Minos, mas não creio que um kyoto ensandecido de paixão fosse dar conta da missão. Quinze dias sem sexo não é tão simples para alguém como eu."

Valentine anotou mentalmente que não ficara claro se o tal "ensandecido de paixão" era Radamanthys ou Minos. Tentou não pensar em Radamanthys perseguindo-o pelo quarto pois não ia funcionar. Pior ainda, tinha certeza que não ia resistir minimamente. No que estava pensando? O Kyoto acabara de falar que adoraria levar Minos! Não queria pensar em Radamanthys subindo pelas paredes necessitado de sexo pois tinha certeza que iria se oferecer para resolver o problema... NEM PENSAR! Estava ficando louco? Jamais o deixaria saber, isso sim.

"Não comente as barbaridades que eu falo de vez em quando. Estou entediado. Poderíamos conversar um pouco, depois. Hum, também não fale de meus métodos de treinamento, posso assustar alguns."

"Assustar? Por que?" O olhar do espectro continha curiosidade sincera.

"Pensei que não fosse perguntar." Radamanthys colou no rosto um sorriso agressivo e perigoso ao mesmo tempo e respirou fundo. Virou-se com a calma mais planejada do mundo e simplesmente explodiu o punch ball com um soco, atirando pedaços por todos os lados. "Eu sou um pouco agressivo. Em tudo..." Arqueou a sobrancelha com ar absurdamente sensual.

Mal viu o sorriso e o ruivo foi surpreendido com a explosão do saco de boxe. Mas como ele era exibido! Arqueou de leve as sobrancelhas. Forte ele era, sem dúvida alguma. E bonito. E tinha um jeito de olhar e... Droga, sua mente não ia parar de enlouquecê-lo?

"Creio que gosto de lutas, de batalhas, quase tanto quanto de sexo." O loiro riu levemente mas logo tornou-se sério novamente. "Bem, creio que não seja exatamente essa a conversa mais adequada. Lutar me deixa... digamos assim, animado."

Como se Valentine não tivesse percebido... O ruivo voltou a corar, mesmo que pouco, e dessa vez nem tentou esconder. "Cada um com seu gosto. E não vou comentar sobre suas "bizarrices" em treinos. Aliás, não costumo falar de ninguém."

O juiz apenas olhou-o com atenção por alguns momentos e então pareceu decidir-se sobre o que faria. "Você cora de vez em quando, não? Nem responda. Creio que está bom de conversas. Mais alguma pergunta ou posso ir tomar banho e me preparar para receber você decentemente?"

Um tanto abismado pelo jeito do outro, que parecia tão diferente do homem indiferente e frio, Valentine levou algum tempo para entender tudo que ele dizia. Por fim, conseguiu se controlar o bastante para responder sem nenhum traço de emoção na voz. "Nenhuma pergunta. vou voltar à biblioteca por enquanto." Curvou a cabeça de forma respeitosa e foi saindo. Pena que não prestou atenção na face do juiz.

Radamanthys reparou um pouco no outro. Silencioso, respeitoso, leal e, com cabelos cor de fogo que... desciam pelas costas... Franziu o cenho ao reparar na anatomia do outro mais do que seria razoável e balançou a cabeça. Lutas e treinos o deixavam realmente aceso. Quem sabe Minos resolvesse seu problema mais tarde. Subiu para tomar banho enquanto raciocinava estratégias militares para a missão.

Mais abalado do que gostaria, Valentine retornou à biblioteca e deixou o livro sobre algum móvel para talvez futuras pesquisas e saiu do castelo. Jantar com o kyoto usando sapuris e roupa de treino não era bem o que tomava por decente. Voltou até a casa no Cocytes, tomando uma ducha rápida e se vestindo. Tirou o curativo na lateral do rosto, vendo que aquilo já cicatrizava. Chamou a sapuris e voltou ao castelo, por baixo uma roupa preta e verde, discreta e simples. Não era como se tivesse roupas de festa, afinal. Além do mais era trabalho. Somente trabalho.

Nota: Meu sistema de resposta aos reviews não está funcionando. Tenho lido todas e creio que respondi todo mundo. Se não foi o caso, aguardem um pouco, ok? Eis o capítulo da semana, boa leitura.


	4. Chapter 4

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko**

**(Nota: Sim, essa fanfiction é em conjunto com Akane, ela é o Valentine, sempre, é que a gênia aqui não colocou o crédito e ela nem me lembrou disso)**

**CAPÍTULO QUARTO**

Wyvern que não ia ficar de súrplice em seu próprio castelo. Simplesmente vestiu uma roupa totalmente vinho e esperou. A camisa de manga longa era de seu gosto especial. Enrolara as mangas e deixara dois botões abertos. A calça era vinho um tanto mais escura, de alfaiataria e seus sapatos eram negros e bem engraxados. Os olhos dourados e o cabelo bem arrumado o deixavam positivamente um perigo. Um dos espectros menores que o serviam ficou olhando-o abismado e suspirou. Por Hades, o Kyoto podia ser perigoso, mas era masculino ao extremo... E como era... Radamanthys fingiu que não viu. "Está tudo pronto? São quase oito horas e eu ainda tenho meu nome britânico a zelar. Nunca me atraso."

"Está tudo preparado, senhor. Quer luzes naturais ou elétricas?"

"Como se houvesse algo natural no meikai. Mas entendi sua pergunta. Providencie velas. Candelabros italianos dourados e jogo de mesa de porcelana inglesa. Ah, talheres de prata, é claro." Radamanthys ia distribuindo as ordens e observando se seus domínios estavam em paz. Fazia várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, como era de sua natureza.

"Se me permite a pergunta, senhor, quem vai receber com tanto aprumo? Sua Alteza Minos?" Como qualquer outro lacaio do Kyoto, aquele também sabia quem era o atual homem do juiz.

"Não." E mais não disse, nem precisava. Não dava satisfações, ainda mais a quem era inferior a ele. Orgulhoso sim, vaidoso, também, era um juiz e nada menos que isso, não deixava que ninguém esquecesse o fato. Sentou-se numa poltrona e começou a ler um livro qualquer.

Do lado de fora do castelo de ares medievais, Valentine olhou o relógio pela segunda vez. Oito horas em ponto. Certo. Bateu à porta, revirando os olhos momentaneamente. Era estranho aquilo, ao extremo, não sabia o que pensar e no entanto, estava ansioso por ficar com Radamanthys mais um pouco.

O juiz não moveu um músculo sequer, nem fez menção de que o faria. Esperava, com toda razão, que algum demoniozinho de estirpe baixa atendesse à porta e trouxesse seu convidado. Notou, com um sorriso, que Harpia não se atrasara um minuto sequer e gostou da pontualidade.

O serzinho de feia aparência abriu a porta e franziu o que devia ser o seu cenho. "Senhor Valentine? Deve ser o convidado de sua alteza para o jantar. Ele não nos disse que era o Senhor. Queira entrar, por favor. O Kyoto de Wyvern está na biblioteca." O criado não ia se atrever a perguntar coisa alguma, não queria morrer.

Harpia agradeceu com um baixo tom de voz, deixou sua súrplice montada a um canto e seguiu para a biblioteca que o loiro lhe mostrara antes. Pelo menos sabia onde era. A porta estava aberta, havia uma boa iluminação e a primeira coisa que viu foi o seu superior recostado numa grande poltrona de capitonês dourados. Não esboçou reação, mas ver aquela cena o deixou um pouco abalado. A perna cruzada, o sapato brilhando, o ar sério e o contraste dos loiros cabelos e da roupa vinho com o negro do revestimento da poltrona desenhavam uma cena um tanto sedutora aos olhos do ruivo.

Radamanthys nem sequer ergueu o olhar. "Que bom que foi pontual. Denota gentileza com seu anfitrião e respeito pela boa educação."

"Não gosto de atrasos." Valentine sorriu mentalmente por receber um elogio.

"Nem eu tampouco." Finalmente o loiro olhou o espectro e se ergueu, jogando o cabelo para trás com uma mão. "Vamos, espero que goste da comida que mandei fazer. Se não gostar, por favor, seja sincero que providencio outra coisa. Não gosto de vaquinhas de presépio, prefiro pessoas sinceras." Wyvern pensou consigo mesmo que, interessante, pela primeira vez não pensara em Minos como alguém sincero...

"Também prefiro assim. Fingir para agradar não é algo que aprecio." Forçava-se a manter-se sério e calmo. Por que justamente aquele homem? Por que não poderia ter se apaixonado por... Uma árvore? Seria mais simples, certamente. Além de ter uma aparência perfeita, o que fazia de Wyvern um ser único era o jeito como ele agia e falava e, sim, tudo nele o agradava, até mesmo os defeitos. Será que isso era amor? Se não fosse, devia estar bem próximo.

Wyvern apenas cumprimentou seu hóspede de maneira formal, com a cabeça e passou por trás de Valentine, dando-lhe passagem. Viu o titubeio no seu espectro e deu um lento e leve sorriso. "Ah, sim, educação inglesa. Tenho bons modos, apenas não preciso deles para ser um assassino, você há de concordar." O kyoto não esperou nenhuma palavra de resposta e conduziu seu convidado para a sala de jantar. Não era imensa, mas agradável. Meio lúgubre e um tanto séria demais. Candelabros com velas e uma música suave ao fundo. "Gosto dos clássicos, se incomodar, me diga. É raro eu ter uma boa e inteligente companhia, para variar." Novamente o loiro reparou em Valentine. Os longos cabelos e os olhos. Tinha traços delicados, mas era sem dúvida alguma um belo homem. "Seus olhos são verdes de um tom interessante." Radamanthys se deu conta de que nunca havia realmente prestado atenção nele.

Harpia estava um tanto absorto. Sentia-se bem perto daquele homem. Os móveis eram pesados e antigos, bem cuidados e bonitos, uma decoração arisca e um tanto intimidatória. Poder-se-ia dizer que estavam de volta à velha Inglaterra. O que mais fez o coração do ruivo disparar, no entanto, após reparar nos belos candelabros e na música agradável, foi a menção aos seus olhos. Ficou sem graça, não demonstrou e percebeu que o anfitrião o observava, escutando-o e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era melhor dizer alguma coisa. "Música clássica não me incomoda." Decidiu nada dizer quanto a seus olhos, não era importante.

"Chopin. Mais precisamente Noturno Opus 9 número 2." Radamanthys sorriu levemente, gostava bastante daquela música em especial. "Queira sentar-se, por gentileza."

Valentine estava impressionado. Quem via Radamanthys lutando, matando, punindo, jamais imaginaria que ele ouvia... Chopin. Sentou-se ao lado direito da cabeceira e lembrou-se de longínquas aulas de etiqueta. O lugar de honra. À direita do dono da casa. Não conseguiu conter um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

A um olhar de Radamanthys, pratos foram sendo servidos com cuidado. "Ao ponto, pois é o meu gosto. Não sabia qual lhe oferecer. O molho é roti, com um tanto de poivre (pimenta) e um pouco de temperos verdes. Há salada de legumes misturados com frutas."

Valentine provou um pouco e suspirou imperceptivelmente. "Muito bom."

Wyvern olhou aprovadoramente para o espectro e sua face denotava alívio. "Eu costumo jantar sozinho, quando estiver interessado em alguns dos meus livros, pode marcar de vir à noite pois sei que durante o dia, se é que podemos chamar o alternar de céu vermelho e céu vermelho de noite e dia, tem mais atividades. Até mesmo almas do inferno como nós precisam se divertir um pouco. A menos que ache que jantar comigo esteja mais para dever e obrigação que algum divertimento."

Impressão de Harpia ou uma chama perpassara o olhar dourado na última frase? Bem, de qualquer modo, o juiz tinha razão. Não havia basicamente nenhuma mudança entre dia e noite naquele lugar. Deixou seus neurônios trabalharem por instantes na resposta. "Eu vou ser sincero, pois já percebi que é algo que temos em comum, gostamos de ser diretos."

"E?" As mãos fortes do inglês se cruzaram em cima da mesa, apoiadas pelos punhos na madeira escura e polida.

"É um pouco de dever e obrigação pelo fato de o senhor ser o kyoto a quem sirvo. Mas não é apenas isso." Fez uma pausa tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

"Prossiga." Sem se mover, sem demonstrar emoção, o kyoto ponderava naquelas palavras.

"O diálogo é agradável e interessante. Não sei explicar melhor que isso." Palavras simples para uma convulsão de sentimentos.

O inglês olhou-o de maneira interessada. "Curioso. É o que penso de você. Além de obviamente atraente." A frase soou calma, como se ele falasse da comida.

Valentine estranhou o comentário mas conseguiu conter o rubor, apenas acenando com a cabeça, comendo devagar.

"E pelo visto é mais seguro de si do que pensei. Eu acho que na missão..."

O Kyoto não terminou a frase, um marchar violento na sala. Radamanthys deu um suspiro. "Boa noite, Minos. A que devo a honra?"

"O que é isso?" O Kyoto de Griffon não parecia muito feliz e fuzilava o namorado com o olhar.

"Bem, é um jantar, por óbvio. Sente-se, ainda está quente e, pela sua cara, deve estar com fome. Não sei bem de que, mas posso dar um jeito em qualquer fome sua." Os olhos dourados brilharam e um sorriso um tanto perigoso apareceu. "Está com fome, Minos? Por isso toda essa irritação?" A frase foi lenta e um tanto significativa.

Valentine estava um pouco aturdido. O som de passos, o cosmo violento. Bem que Radamanthys avisara sobre Minos. Ouviu o pequeno diálogo mantendo a face impassível apesar de sua mente trabalhar a mil.

Griffon rosnou, visivelmente zangado, e andou até o outro kyoto, passando a mão no queixo dele e encarando-o. "Posso saber o que Harpia está fazendo aqui com você à luz de velas? Ou resolveu ser um canalha e ter mais de um homem? Não parece você." Cinismo.

Radamanthys ficou imediatamente sério. "Temos uma missão amanhã. Não faça julgamentos de quem não conhece a fundo. Valentine de Harpia irá comigo e mais quatro outros espectros, não vou tolerar insinuações, compreendido?"

O cipriota moveu-se, incomodado, na cadeira. Não queria ter que ouvir aquelas provocaçõezinhas de um para outro.

"Ah, sim, o cachorrinho treinado de Wyvern." Minos examinava o ruivo com indisfarçável ciúme.

"Sabe, Minos, ficarei muito cheio de mim mesmo se você continuar com esse show exótico de ciúme. Já lhe disse que nosso relacionamento é bastante sincero. E Valentine não tem que ouvir nossas conversas íntimas. Conversaremos depois. Por favor se retire, espere-me lá em cima se quiser."

"Mas, Radamanthys, você acabou de me convidar para jantar. Não seja grosseiro." Minos retorquiu com um sorriso diabólico.

"Pois então jante sem ficar o tempo todo analisando o jovem ali como se ele fosse uma peça de decoração de belos traços. Embora ele seja bonito, não é um bibelô." Jogos de palavras eram uma coisa simples para o inglês.

Minos se abaixou e mordeu o lábio inferior do Kyoto, passando depois a língua pelos lábios rosados do namorado. "Não me provoque."

Radamanthys respirou fundo. "Dê-nos licença por momentos, Valentine. Desculpe-me pela indelicadeza de Minos." Ergueu-se e empurrou o outro kyoto para fora da sala.

Valentine já estava envergonhado desde a frase sobre não ser um bibelô. Continuava em silêncio e ponderava se iria ou não embora. Eles dois eram o que? Malucos? Tarados? Uma cena daquelas com alguém na sala? Por fim vira Griffon quase beijar o inglês e ambos saírem da sala. Esperou um momento antes de se levantar. Já havia acabado de comer, de qualquer forma. Chamou a própria sapuris, fazendo-a cobrir seu corpo e foi embora. De volta ao Cocytes. Não queria atrapalhar mais.

"Quer parar com isso?" Minos reclamava enquanto era arrastado pelo homem maior para uma saleta.

"Escute aqui, Minos, está sendo ridículo e se portando como um imbecil. Eu estou trabalhando."

"Sei. Mas é claro! Trabalhando com um ruivo gostosinho, à luz de velas, bem vestido como raramente eu o vejo. Realmente. Acha que sou algum tipo de idiota?"

"Não havia reparado que ele era gostosinho. Acho-o bonito, mas isso é fácil de notar, não?" Radamanthys viu os dentes do outro rilharem. "Por que o interesse?" Como de hábito, o kyoto de wyvern não dava informações grátis, não comentava as ideias de Minos a seu respeito e não fornecia munição alguma para o namorado. Era difícil lidar com Wyvern e Griffon sabia.

Do ponto de vista do loiro inglês, ele estava apenas trabalhando, não usara nenhum subterfúgio, apreciara a companhia de Valentine por ele ter cultura suficiente para conversar, iriam passar quinze dias na Sibéria, não achava nada de estranho no que fazia e nem prometera a Minos que jamais iria trabalhar com outros espectros em missões afastadas. Não compreendia, realmente não compreendia a falta de confiança do Griffon.

"Ah, não, nem venha inverter o jogo comigo, Rada! Você com ciúme é impensável! O Kyoto de Wyvern, o ser mais gélido do meikai com ciúme? Como se fosse convencer-me." Fez uma pausa e suspirou. "Você está muito bonito hoje, sabia?" O olhar de Griffon mudou de ciumento para predatório. Não ia adiantar, não conseguia enfiar na cabeça do inglês que um jantar ao estilo romântico o deixara com ciúmes. Wyvern tinha fama de tudo, menos de enganar seus parceiros. Era leal e decente sob qualquer aspecto de um relacionamento. Jogava limpo e isso talvez irritasse bastante Minos justamente porque o loiro de olhar dourado não mentia nem fazia promessas inúteis de amor eterno.

"Eu estou no meio de um jantar, Minos, por favor." Não que a ideia de se trancar num quarto com aquele homem não fosse boa, mas tinha seus deveres.

"Depois, então. Vou para o meu castelo. Só vim lhe desejar boa sorte amanhã. Se tiver tempo, vá se despedir." Griffon colou os lábios nos de Radamanthys e esfregou-se nele com um tanto de lascívia. Soltou-o e suspirou. "E como você é bom de cama, por Hades..."

"Deixe de bobagens." Wyvern correspondera ao beijo e falava enquanto deixava suas mãos correrem pela nuca do outro. Sorriu levemente. "Você também é ótimo na cama, meu caro. Combinamos bem. No sexo pelo menos."

"Você não me ama, não é?" Minos perguntou sem emoção que transparecesse nos olhos quase violetas.

"Nós já discutimos sobre isso. Amor não é algo que me importe, realmente. Gosto de sua companhia."

"Bem, ao menos não mente."

"Eu nunca minto. Até mais então." Beijou-o de leve na boca e seguiu-o até a porta. "Passarei em seu castelo, depois."

"Vou esperar." Minos sumiu tão depressa quanto aparecera. Não que confiasse cegamente em Radamanthys, mas ao menos se sentira um pouco mais valorizado.

O Kyoto de Wyvern voltou à sala de jantar e franziu o cenho. Chamou um dos empregados que lhe disse que Valentine tinha se ido. "Como?" Estava indignado. Era o mínimo que sentia. Não demorou nada até bater à porta do outro, de súplice e tudo, furioso.

Com a sapuris montada a um canto da sala, Valentine de Harpia tomava um copo de água quando ouviu batidas à porta, precedidas por um cosmo que conhecia bem. Tinha algumas hipóteses sobre os motivos daquele Kyoto para estar ali. Logo saberia. Abriu a porta com olhar calmo.

Wyvern tinha os olhos em fogo. "Deixar-me plantado no jantar não foi educado, nem agradável." A voz era baixa, mas qualquer um perceberia a ameaça velada.

"Você parecia ocupado. Eu lhe disse que não gosto de importunar as pessoas e que sairia se me sentisse de tal maneira."

Wyvern observou o outro sem acreditar. "Se... eu... estivesse... ocupado... não teria... dito... para você... esperar!" Falou pausadamente e era notória sua indignação. "Cumpro minhas promessas e levo a sério meu trabalho. Você mais que qualquer um já deveria saber."

"Pois eu peço perdão. Não achei adequado permanecer ali, de qualquer forma."

Radamanthys respirou fundo. "Não deve ter sido agradável. Minos é um pouco, digamos assim, impaciente. Não terminamos nossa conversa. Podemos falar amanhã. Vou indo. Espero que não tenha más ideias a meu respeito. Apenas, ora, Minos é meu namorado."

"Eu sei quem ele é pra você." Infelizmente, Valentine tinha total noção sobre quem Minos era... E perguntou-se porque não usara o "senhor". Melhor terminar logo aquilo. "Até amanhã." Usou o tom mais respeitoso que conseguiu.

"Boa noite." Wyvern desapareceu no ar, deixando apenas o cheiro amadeirado do seu perfume. Foi se encontrar com Minos como prometera, deixando para trás Valentine, que sorria ao sentir o odor que sempre associaria ao Kyoto.

O espectro suspirou, melhor não continuar com aquela linha de pensamentos. Tinha que arrumar as coisas para a missão e foi isso o que ficou fazendo até estar com tudo pronto e em ordem. Juntou documentos, papéis, materiais, tudo que pudesse ser útil até bem tarde da noite e, daquela vez, não ousou sequer procurar o cosmo de Radamanthys.

Wyvern, por seu turno, teve que arrumar as coisas da missão outra hora. Demorara demais no castelo de Minos e já era bem tarde quando, finalmente em seu quarto, conseguiu organizar tudo e foi tentar dormir. Não podia falhar numa missão, precisava descansar. Pensou antes de adormecer que Valentine era bem sério e dedicado. Gostava daquilo. Ou gostava dele...

* * *

><p>Tive que republicar, eu upei a versão antiga... Não me matem... Gente, eu vou responder aos reviews, mas o sistema do site não quer saber de mim e não me obedece... Vou mandar PM para cada um então, ok? Sorry.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**(ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko)**

**CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

Provocações em Território Inóspito

Harpia conseguiu dormir o necessário, acordando cedo e tomando banho. Terminou de verificar todas as coisas que levaria, informações que coletara e olhou para o relógio. Estava em tempo. Vestiu a sapuris e saiu do Cocytes, dirigindo-se ao castelo na Alemanha. Não queria se atrasar por nada.

No castelo de Wyvern, um preocupado Zelos de Sapo sacudia loucamente um kyoto adormecido.

"Pare! O que pensa que está fazendo, Zelos?" Radamanthys acordou, fulo da vida.

"Evitando que perca a hora, senhor. Seria a primeira vez e, a julgar pelo seu estado, a noite foi boa." A risadinha cínica do espectro era irritante.

Radamanthys atirou-o longe com um soco e foi tomar um rápido banho, barbear-se e aprumar-se. Às cinco em ponto estaria no castelo da Alemanha, custasse o que custasse. Saiu ventando e venenoso como de hábito e realmente, eram cinco horas da manhã, em ponto, quando encontrou apenas Valentine por lá. "Bom dia." Cumprimentou sem mais delongas.

"Bom dia." Valentine suspirou. Esperava que tudo corresse bem. Precisava se lembrar que era apenas um espectro e que aquele homem era o juiz mais feroz do submundo. E o mais bonito. Conteve o suspiro de frustração e apenas aguardou.

"Pelo visto, meus subordinados não me conhecem tão bem." Radamanthys mal terminou essas palavras e quatro cosmos fortes apareceram. Os demais integrantes da missão, esbaforidos e sérios.

"Creio que não precisarei punir ninguém, ainda." A ferocidade do olhar do juiz era bem conhecida de todos eles. Não houve discursos, nem conversa fiada, apenas partiram na velocidade da luz. Trabalho, missões, mortes, almas, estavam acostumados. Chegaram à Sibéria com rapidez.

Radamanthys expandiu o cosmo, verificando o perímetro. "Creio que aqui está bom. Vejamos." Olhou em torno e concentrou-se ainda mais. "Diversas almas por ali. Algumas dispersas, algumas em grupo. Espalhem-se e tentem não destroçar tudo que virem. Cuidado com o brilho do gelo para não ficarem cegos e com os animais também. Valentine, comigo." Não era um pedido, tampouco um convite. Ordem pura e direta. O Kyoto estava trabalhando e quando ele estava nesse ritmo, nada o detinha.

Sem objeções e nem hesitação possível, os espectros se espalharam por todas as direções, marcando pontos específicos com cosmo para não se desorientarem. Os mapas que Valentine traçara estavam sendo bem úteis.

"Não deve ser difícil para você, apesar da temperatura, está acostumado com o gelo, então vamos ver se conseguimos fazer o melhor possível para economizarmos tempo." Radamanthys apontou um local mais afastado e Valentine não retrucou, acostumado que estava com o estilo violento e direto do seu superior, e também com frio e gelo.

Trabalharam arduamente e reuniram almas de todos os tipos. Os barulhos que faziam eram por vezes tormentosos. Logo se reuniram no velho vilarejo abandonado, numa espécie de praça central e Radamanthys contou os fantasmas. Setenta deles.

"Bom trabalho, mas é apenas o começo. Fiz mais alguns estudos e fui informado que seriam pelo menos 450 almas por aqui. Teremos trabalho, e muito. Creio que por hoje chega. Após seis horas ininterruptas, foi o suficiente. Busquemos abrigo. Há muito vento por aqui e animais selvagens. Procurem pela instalação mais bem conservada e planejem defesas. A casa que eu havia escolhido antes foi destruída, não temos outra em iguais condições, ao menos por enquanto." Radamanthys não gostava de improvisos, mas não teria como ter previsto que o lugar que havia planejado ocupar não mais existia.

Valentine estava exausto. Não havia sido fácil e já sabia que não teriam descanso até terminarem. Almas revoltadas eram sempre um problema, não queriam ser capturadas, sem falar no trabalho que dava mantê-las estáticas e quietas, sob controle. Após a ordem do Kyoto, saiu em busca de um local e viu um ou outro lobo ao longe. Ainda cercariam a cidade, à noite, tinha certeza, não era fácil conseguir comida e, embora fossem espectros, os lobos não tinham essa distinção tão clara, mesmo porque usavam corpos humanos, ou seja, poderiam ser devorados, feridos e atacados.

Harpia olhou para o céu. Por conta da estação do ano, demoraria a amanhecer mesmo sendo relativamente tarde. Logo achou um local, uma casa de pedra e madeira, até que bem conservada. Entrou ali, checando os cômodos. Um tanto de poeira e móveis. Mas não havia trincos nas paredes e dava para os cinco espectros e o kyoto. Logo voltou para a praça central.

"Alteza, achei um antigo frigorífico, mas creio que ficaríamos sem ar." Ox apresentou seu relatório sabendo que não poderiam ficar naquele lugar.

"Eu encontrei um velho navio, no entanto, o casco foi perfurado e não nos oferecerá proteção adequada contra predadores, embora possamos matá-los com alguma facilidade." Gordon de Minotauro investigara com cuidado e não conseguira nada melhor.

"Não é uma opção. Melhor não arriscarmos nossas vidas para lutar com animais. Eu os respeito, os predadores."

Stand pensou por um momento que é claro que Radamanthys respeitava predadores, ele era um. E dos mais ferozes. "Eu encontrei uma casa escavada numa rocha, mas é pequena demais e, sinto dizer, eu não caberia lá, muito baixo, claustrofóbico."

Radamanthys olhou-o com vontade de rir. "Sinto dizer, Stand, mas creio que apenas um cargueiro comportaria você."

Os que estavam ali até riram. O Kyoto não costumava ser simpático, mas talvez por estarem cumprindo suas tarefas, ele houvesse aberto um pouco a guarda.

"Alteza, onde está Valentine?" Queen perguntou distraidamente.

O kyoto alertou-se imediatamente, olhou em torno e não o viu, franziu o cenho e seus olhos avermelharam, fazendo uma busca poderosa e se acalmando ao sentir a presença dele. "Está vindo. Achou algo, Queen?"

Ninguém ousou comentar que Radamanthys praticamente passara por dentro das almas deles procurando Valentine. Era desagradável quando ele fazia aquilo, só que sabiam que ele jamais perdera um guerreiro e isso os confortava.

"Não, senhor, nada que fosse de valia. Apenas arpões antigos que podem ser armas interessantes, comida enlatada há muito vencida, e uma alma arredia que fugiu de mim mas achei melhor não seguir sem suas ordens." Queen não era tolo, sabia que se por em perigo não era inteligente e pior ainda era decidir pelo juiz.

"Fez muito bem, não devemos nos separar. Eu encontrei uma pequena casa, mas apenas dois cômodos bastante deteriorados e com um cheiro horrível. Vejamos se há algo melhor. Ah, eis Valentine. Relatório."

"Desculpe a demora, tive que procurar em locais um pouco distantes. Bem, o que interessa é que, mais afastado daqui, encontrei uma casa grande, feita de pedra e madeira, nenhuma parede ou porta quebrada. Parece ter espaço suficiente para todos e é bem alta, acho que até Stand ficará confortável." Usava um baixo tom de voz, como era de seu feitio.

"Creio que será nossa escolha. Guie-nos." Radamanthys observou ao largo uma alcatéia de lobos brancos. Perigosos, certamente. Não sabia bem o que comeriam, mas teriam que providenciar algo. Se havia predadores, havia presas. Lembrou-se de sua pesquisa sobre o local. "Caçarei lebres mais tarde. Vamos embora. Valentine, modere a velocidade, precisamos de cosmo para nos aquecer e também devemos poupar para outras ocasiões."

Harpia apenas concordou e foi numa velocidade média até a casa que achara.

Todos entraram e o Kyoto achou-a de bom tamanho e fácil de defender. "Está perfeito. Bom trabalho, Valentine. Vamos preparar nosso centro de operações aqui e ver se conseguimos algum conforto."

"Hey, Valentine, está perito em receber elogios. Por falar nisso, poderia nos contar, novamente, porque jurou fidelidade eterna ao Kyoto de Wyvern?" Ox sorriu de maneira exagerada. Tinha lá suas idéias sobre aquilo, todas dadas por Queen, sobre os motivos de Valentine ser tão arredio a qualquer um e parecer ficar melhor quando o Kyoto estava por perto.

"De novo? Por que, ele já comentou isso com alguém? Eu não sei a história, também." Radamanthys pareceu interessado e observou Valentine.

"Ah, Alteza, é bem interessante, vai gostar de ouvir, não é mesmo, Valentine?" Queen de Mandrágora era melífluo. E perigoso.

Harpia apenas estreitou os olhos, olhando o grupo reunido na sala não tão grande assim. "Já faz tempo, não é algo necessário, nem importante."

"Admita que apenas não quer morrer de vergonha perante o Kyoto de Wyvern." Gordon já entendera o que os colegas estavam fazendo. E não ia deixar de participar daquilo. Valentine era forte, quase tão forte quanto Myuu de Papillon e ao que parecia, um dos que caíra nas graças do Kyoto. Queria ver até onde iria o respeito do Kyoto se Valentine admitisse seus motivos para segui-lo tão cegamente. Ah, porque Gordon também achava que não era apenas dedicação ao trabalho.

"Vamos com isso, Valentine, vai bancar o tímido agora? Temos lá nossas desconfianças." Não, Queen não ia abrandar o tom.

"Senhor Wyvern, creio que a casa é ótima. Será mesmo perfeita para um centro tático." Stand de Besouro Mortal não estava gostando nada daquilo. Não apreciava aquele comportamento. Podia ser bruto, enorme e violento, mas era respeitoso e até apreciava o jeito leal de Valentine.

"Deixem-no em paz. Isso é com ele e a súrplice dele." Radamanthys estava atento ao cosmo e reações do ruivo. Poderia conversar com ele qualquer outra hora sobre aquilo. "Vamos terminar a vistoria." Expandiu novamente seu cosmo e deu-se por satisfeito. "Certo, vamos arrumar tudo então, como já sei que Gordon e Queen são namorados, fiquem juntos no quarto a esquerda. Stand e Ox, na sala. Eu e Valentine de Harpia no quarto. De acordo?"

Gordon e Queen avermelharam um tanto sendo que o último não conseguiu conter a curiosidade. "Como sabia, Kyoto?"

"Sou seu general, tenho que saber. Stand, primeiro turno de vigia é seu, depois Ox, depois Gordon e depois Queen. Serão turnos de duas horas. Eu e Valentine faremos turnos amanhã. Vou caçar. Alguma pergunta?"

Valentine até então permanecera calado. Sua mente fervia. Gostaria de matar Ox e Gordon qualquer hora daquelas. Sem falar que partiria Queen em tiras, se pudesse. Bufou, agradecendo mentalmente à mudança de assunto feita por Stand e pelo kyoto. O loiro falou sobre os turnos e o cipriota apenas concordou, vendo-o sair da casa. "Tome cuidado." Não resistiu em falar, a voz um pouco cuidadosa demais...

"Sempre tomo." Wyvern desapareceu nas brumas da ainda noite gelada com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, era excelente caçador. Viu lobos e mais lobos. Seria divertido. Geralmente, como já raciocinara antes, quando havia comida eles apareciam. Com olhos mortais, o Kyoto caçou e matou três lebres e uma raposa. Evitou os lobos e voltou um tanto sujo para a casa que usariam como abrigo. Atirou a caça numa mesa. "Virem-se e preparem algo. Eu preciso me lavar. O que será bem complexo. Hum, precisamos de fogo." Viu uma espécie de lareira e pensou em como acenderiam aquilo. "Stand, Gordon, madeira. E seca. Como farão isso não é problema meu." Cada um foi cumprir sua missão e Radamanthys pediu a Valentine que procurasse um grande tacho onde pudessem esquentar água. "Não vou ficar quinze dias trancado com mais cinco homens sem banho."

Valentine, que evitara ficar perto dos demais na ausência do Kyoto, estava a postos. Suspirou. Sua fama de arredio e frio apenas piorava, mas realmente, não gostava de reuniões, nem de conversas. Tal como Radamanthys, não era de conversar. Ouviu os pedidos, que eram ordens, do Kyoto, e pensou onde diabos ia achar algo para colocar água para esquentar? Isso se encontrassem algo com que acender o fogo. "Vou ver o que posso fazer." A voz baixa e calma que usava sempre.

"Obrigado." Radamanthys simplesmente retirou a súrplice e foi para o quarto em que ficaria com Valentine, mas logo saiu de lá e passou para o que deveria ter sido uma cozinha, dando uma olhada geral em tudo.

Sem ligar para a escuridão e o frio, logo Valentine voltou com dois grandes vasilhames de aço que já havia notado antes, nos destroços de um navio há alguns quilômetros de onde eles estavam. Velocidade da luz podia ser uma benção. Se não fosse por sua força descomunal, não conseguiria carregar nem mesmo um deles. Não estavam limpos, mas teriam que servir. Procurou o Kyoto com o cosmo e achou-o na cozinha abrindo todas as portas e verificando tudo que podia. Um perfeito maníaco por ordem, como esperado. "Vasilhames providenciados.

"Limpe minha armadura e aqueça água. Se não houver água por aqui, o que não é difícil, derreta o gelo, tenho certeza que de gelo entende." Nem uma nota de simpatia. Era como se Valentine jamais houvesse conversado com ele, nem jantado em sua companhia.

O cipriota ergueu uma sobrancelha e revirou os olhos. Agora era criado particular? Zelos deveria ter vindo. Saiu da casa, novamente, encheu um dos recipientes com gelo e levou de volta. Suas garras de harpia partiam a água congelada com facilidade. Uma ave de rapina perigosa e sanguinária. Não precisaria de fogo. Seu cosmo roxo derreteu a água facilmente. Lavou como podia os tais recipientes na cozinha. O loiro ainda estava por lá.

"Bom trabalho. Quem sabe se ficarmos desempregados, você possa servir de aquecimento?" Radamanthys olhava o ruivo com ar sério, mas era óbvia sua intenção de irritá-lo.

"Se é o que acha, então para mim está bom. Basta que cheguem com a lenha e poderemos cozinhar, afinal de contas precisarei de meu cosmo para coisas mais úteis como caçar assassinos e almas podres." Valentine não tinha medo do Kyoto. Respeitava-o, mas não o temia. Quer dizer, não sempre.

"Seu bom humor é incrível." Wyvern viu que os demais chegavam com tudo que havia pedido. "Ótimo trabalho. Agora vamos à comida. Quem vai fazer o que?" Rumaram todos para a sala.

"Eu posso esfolar os animais, mas não vou destripar. Valentine, você quem é o sanguinário... Divirta-se." Queen também despiu a súrplice, estava cansado.

"Sinto muito, mas eu já tenho que limpar a armadura do kyoto. Escolha outra pessoa." Harpia pegou um pano mais ou menos limpo, molhou-o num dos vasilhames e começou a limpar a sapuris do seu superior.

"Eu também não quero pegar nos animais." Ox não gostava muito da ideia de ficar esquartejando animais. Tinha mais respeito por eles que por alguns seres humanos. Ao menos os animais matavam para comer.

"Deixem de bancar santos. São todos espectros e matam almas, destroçam tudo pela frente e estão com peninha de animais? OBEDEÇAM!" A voz perigosa do Kyoto fez todos se encolherem.

Menos Valentine que apenas revirou os olhos. Por que o inglês tinha que ser tão sanguíneo? "Encarrego-me de distribuir alguns trabalhos, Radamanthys." Novamente não o chamara de senhor, nem de alteza. Penintenciou-se ao ver o olhar frio do Kyoto sobre si, mas não abaixou nem desviou os olhos.

"Eu vou resolver, daqui a pouco. Já volto." Radamanthys foi ver com mais atenção como estava o quarto, não era tão ruim. Retirou a camiseta preta que vestia por baixo da súrplice, também tinha respingos de sangue e voltou para a saleta na maior calma do mundo, só de calças compridas. Havia roxos por alguns locais interessantes e não parecia se importar. "As "moças" não conseguem sequer se organizar? Vejamos. Queen, você esfola. Gordon, destripe, eu cozinho que não quero morrer intoxicado com a comida horrível do Stand. Queen, você quem deveria cozinhar, entende das ervas que trouxemos melhor que eu, no entanto, pode me ajudar. Venha, vamos para o que se parece com uma cozinha. Há um fogão lá, acabei de ver. Não há gás, mas vamos usar a madeira que trouxeram. Ox, me ajude a levar um tanto de madeira." Observou Valentine um tanto. "E, Valentine, prenda o cabelo."

O ruivo ouviu e apenas abriu um tanto mais os olhos, voltando ao que fazia como se não se importasse. No que prender o cabelo faria diferença? E porque era o único com tarefas de criado pessoal e não podia fazer algo mais útil como pegar a primeira turma de vigilância?

"Sim senhor." Ox de Górgona respondeu quanto a levar a madeira enquanto piscava repetidamente os olhos. Que malha justa a do Kyoto. Não que nunca tivesse visto o kyoto sem camisa, mas naquele frio era demais. Ele era imune? E, bem, Wyvern tinha que ser... Um perigo? As coxas musculosas e esculpidas, a coluna perfeitamente ladeada de músculos, braços moldados e... Nádegas incríveis! Achou melhor olhar para outra coisa.

Somente com o cutucão do namorado, Gordon, foi que o espectro de Mandrágora se deu conta que estava de queixo caído e olhando sem se dar conta para o Kyoto, tal como Ox. Nunca tinha visto o kyoto seminu e aquelas marcas... Então era verdade. Ele tinha um amante. "Ah, sim, será um prazer cozinhar com você. Er, com o senhor. Hum..." Estava literalmente secando o corpo do Kyoto de cima até embaixo. Estava tão distraído nisso que esbarrou em Valentine e riu baixo, murmurando. "Por Hades, Valentine, que homem! Entendo sua fidelidade eterna, acho que até eu seria fiel com uma coisa dessas à minha disposição."

Finalmente Valentine espiou o Kyoto. Essa não. Se ficasse olhando, aquilo não daria certo. "Se você acha." Desconversou, tentando não parecer interessado. Não gostara nada dos olhares, mas o que ia fazer? Dentre vários espectros, muitos tinham seus corpos e feições deformados pelas súrplices, o que não era o caso dos que estavam ali e, sabia que Radamanthys os desconcentrava não tanto por ser bonito, mas por ser forte e impetuoso. Parou de pensar naquilo tudo quando um outro cutucão de Queen o alertou de que a conversa ainda não tinha terminado.

"Está doido? Olha o kyoto, seminu e, que peito, que braços. Gente, as mãos dele, nem quero pensar no que ele faz com as mãos e, a julgar pelas marcas no corpo dele, tem quem faça com ele também." Queen olhou com a maior cara de pau para certa parte da anatomia do Kyoto. "Será que ele é bem dotado?"

"Não acredito nisso." Valentine revirou os olhos. Não ia olhar, nem pensar.

"Não acredita que ele é bem dotado? Por que? Já viu o que há lá por baixo?" Queen tinha positivamente o ar de um alcoviteiro.

"Não foi o que eu disse." Valentine queria tanto que todo mundo fosse dormir...

"As maricotinhas podem parar de fofocar e, Queen, não sou cego." A voz forte do loiro inglês, um arquear de sobrancelha e um sorriso sarcástico. "Precisa cuidar melhor de seu namorado, Gordon. Acho que ele precisa de mais sexo ou não andaria por aí reparando se sou grande o bastante para satisfazê-lo."

"Se me dão licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer." Valentine tinha o pulso disparado. Wyvern o tirava do sério. Que diabos o Kyoto tinha? Açúcar no corpo? E isso que Radamanthys era uma peste, imaginava como seria se ele fosse meigo e gentil. Bem, aí não seria o Kyoto.

"Alteza, não creio que minha vida sexual seja assunto seu." Gordon fuzilou Queen com o olhar.

"Tudo que atrapalhe vocês é meu assunto. Hum, Valentine, venha aqui." Radamanthys não estava nem aí para o que achassem de suas observações.

"Pois não?" O ruivo pensou que assim não ia terminar nada, toda hora sendo chamado. Ficou estupefato com o olhar gélido do Kyoto que o pegou pelos cabelos e prendeu os fios com um pedaço de elástico.

"Eu lhe disse para prender." A voz era baixa, mas invasiva e admoestadora.

"Posso saber o motivo?" Valentine estava bem irritado. "Se puder me largar, agradeço."

"Para que não caiam na comida. Ou que não sejam puxados por um namorado tarado. Não importa. Todos aqui têm cabelos curtos e eu acho que você fica bem com eles soltos, presos, roídos ou o que seja, apenas, mantenha-os presos. Ah, claro que você tinha que ser ruivo e, só para constar, eu o largo quando tiver vontade." Deu meia volta e bateu a porta do quarto, zangado. "Droga de aquariano." Murmurou entredentes.

Valentine simplesmente soltou de novo os cabelos e continuou o que fazia. Vai ver Radamanthys tinha algum grau de esquizofrenia...

"É algum código de vocês? Ah, Valentine, conta de novo porque jurou ser fiel a ele... Como se a gente não soubesse." Queen não acreditava naquilo. O Kyoto e Valentine pareciam dois malucos.

"Sim, até eu já notei que você fica mudo e quase morre perto dele. Radamanthys só não percebeu ainda porque é um idiota convencido." Ox de Górgona pôs-se a tentar acender o fogo.

"Ele pode ouvir, sabiam?" Stand de Besouro Mortal pensava como dormiria ali. Era grande demais para qualquer cama. Talvez no chão mesmo.

"Se querem saber, ele pode ser bonito o quanto quiser. Quem iria gostar de um louco sanguinário que tem tesão lutando?" Todos olharam para Gordon "Ah, por favor, nunca notaram não?"

"Ah, sim. E você anda reparando demais onde não deve, não é Gordon?" Queen não gostou nada da história.

"Olhem, se interessa, do tamanho que parece ser, nem sei se dá para não reparar." Stand riu um tanto. Era mesmo uma reunião de loucos. Discutiam o "tamanho" do Kyoto?

"Peraí, vocês são todos pervertidos ou eu perdi alguma dose extra de viagra?" Górgona pensava que pareciam realmente um bando de desesperados.

"Ox, você toma viagra?" Queen indagou com um sorriso cínico.

"Agora chega. Por acaso é hora para esse tipo de assunto?" Valentine estava perdendo a paciência.

"Está com ciúmes, Valentine?" Queen deu uma risadinha.

"Eu não disse? Está apaixonado!" Ox de Górgona praticamente gritou.

Wyvern ouvia a pequena discussão sem entender bem, mas a última frase entendera muito bem. Ficou quieto esperando. Com quem e de quem falavam? Não que fosse fofoqueiro, mas estavam berrando.

Stand revirou os olhos. "Dava para não deixarem Valentine sem graça assim? Hum, você vai ficar no quarto DELE, Valentine?"

"Olha, acho bom dormir de armadura. Er, não foi bem isso, quer dizer, também." Gordon contribuiu para o debate.

"E você é tão engraçadinho." Queen ficou irritado, de novo.

"Vocês estavam falando de Ox, não tenho nada com ele. Parem com isso." Valentine falou bem baixo, num tom frio.

"Claro. Você não tem nada com ninguém. É mal humorado, ninguém o aguenta, essa que é a verdade."

"Queen..." Gordon tentava serenar os ânimos, pois notara o brilho peculiar nos olhos de Valentine.

"Valentine, sabia que seu apelido é senhor do gelo? Até Camus, o tal cavaleiro de Atena, seria mais simpático que você. Sempre isolado, com seu ar de pouco caso, no cocytes, jurou fidelidade ao kyoto para se tornar o braço direito dele e ter algo com que ocupar a vida."

"Queen..." Gordon novamente tentou parar o namorado.

"Me deixe em paz, Gordon. E tem mais, pode ser até bonitinho, mas ninguém iria querer você com seu jeito um tanto afeminado. Harpia, rosto de mulher, não é o que diz a lenda? Parece mesmo. E das mais sem graça." Queen ficou irritado com toda a atenção dada a Valentine.

"Valentine, não ligue, meu namorado está meio nervoso, não gosta muito de gelo."

"Olha, Valentine, não o acho parecido com uma mulher." Stand de Besouro Mortal previa problemas.

O cosmo de Harpia subiu em velocidade vertiginosa. Quase perdeu seu controle por um momento e crispou as mãos. Não... Não podia, só daria margem para mais falatório e odiava aquilo. Conteve toda a raiva dentro de si. Era quieto justamente por odiar que se metessem em sua vida. Apenas estreitou os olhos e deu as costas, saindo da casa.

"Onde pensa que vai? Está gelado lá fora!" Stand falou apenas para ouvir o baque da porta batida atrás do espectro ruivo.

Radamanthys ouvira o suficiente "Calem-se. Onde ele está?" Abriu a porta com ar furibundo.

"Kyoto?" Queen encolheu-se, a fúria de Radamanthys podia ser perigosa.

"Eu disse que ele ia ouvir." Stand encostou-se à parede.

"Não ouvi nada, apenas senti o cosmo dele ficar sem controle e se afastar." E desde quando seguia o cosmo de Valentine? Franziu o cenho. "E então?"

"Sentiu o cosmo dele?" Stand arregalou os olhos. "Mas então, estava prestando atenção nele, Senhor?"

Gordon riu de canto. Parecia que a história toda teria um desenrolar bastante interessante. Engoliu o meio sorriso ao ver o jeito irado com que o Kyoto olhava para todos.

"Isso não vem ao caso. ONDE ELE ESTÁ?" A sapúris de Radamanthys montou-se em seu corpo e o juiz saiu pela porta.

"Eu acho que vai sobrar para nós todos se Valentine tiver se machucado." Gordon comentou com os que haviam ficado.

"Ah, claro, Valentine, o queridinho do Radamanthys." Queen deu um muxoxo.

"Olha, se não parar com isso, vou achar que tem ciúme do Kyoto." Gordon bufou.

"Eu? Nem sou doido de gostar daquele homicida. Ele é malévolo!"

"E eu sou bonzinho? Sou?" Gordon não estava gostando.

"Encerrem o assunto. Vamos tentar manter ao menos a calma." Stand pensou rapidamente que o tempo estava mudando, ventos uivavam nas janelas e a temperatura não parava de baixar. "Droga, Valentine não saiu de sapúris!"

Todos se entreolharam. Talvez tivessem ido longe demais.

* * *

><p>Obrigado a todos pelas reviews. Aos costumes, o sistema de reply não está funcionando U_U Eu vou respondendo aos poucos. Caprichei nesse capítulo e ficou bem grande. Eu ia publicar apenas 4 página, mas como espero que o número de reviews aumente um pouco, resolvi investir em mais um pedaço da estória. Até o próximo.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko**

**CAPÍTULO SEXTO**

Conversas

Valentine ouvia o vento inclemente, sentia o gelo em rajadas. Tivera que se afastar, ao menos por algum tempo. Podia ser frio para qualquer um, não para ele. O Cocytes não era tão silencioso, havia gemidos e comiseração. A Sibéria podia ser impiedosa por vezes, mas nem se aproximava da perdição inóspita do Cocytes. Olhou para o céu, uma tempestade séria se aproximava, mas não queria voltar. Voltar para o que? Preferia a solidão. Odiava missões em grupo. Andou a esmo e acabou achando um lago de gelo e parou na borda dele, sentando ali e olhando para frente. Passou as mãos pelo rosto, buscando se controlar. Não, não podia se deixar levar por aquilo. Aquela solidão.

Wyvern andou por algum tempo, quase meia hora, e desistiu. Não via nada, o gelo era igual em todas as direções, ainda mais com as rajadas cortantes de neve e a escuridão. Por onde estaria Valentine? Voltou para a casa, tremendamente bravo. Bateu a porta atrás de si com tanta força que a rachou e praguejou. "Procurem e achem! Se voltarem sem ele, eu mesmo os estrangularei! Além de estar sozinho lá fora, Valentine não foi de sapúris, porque deve ter algum problema mental. Preparem-se. Temos gelo cortante e a maldita neve voando em várias direções."

Ox olhou para o kyoto, aturdido. "Mas senhor, está nevando..."

"AGORA!" Wyvern saiu novamente. Não se importava com ninguém! E estava preocupado com Valentine? Não queria pensar. Andou por um bom tempo e novamente não conseguiu achá-lo. Era melhor voltar. O espectro era do cocytes, aquele frio não o afetaria tanto, ao menos esperava que não. Logo todos estavam de volta na cabana. "Digam o que foi que disseram a ele. Aquele espectro não costuma ofender-se e nem perder a paciência. Se eu não o achei, vocês também não vão conseguir e, por enquanto, não pretendo estrangular ninguém. Por enquanto. O que está havendo aqui, estamos numa missão!" Havia raiva, e muita, nas palavras do Kyoto. Sua fúria tentava esconder sua profunda preocupação e sentimento de perda. Desde quando se importava? Desde quando fingia que não se importava é que deveria ser a pergunta.

"Não foi nada, senhor. Apenas uma discussão amigável." Ox não estava tão preocupado. Na verdade não se interessava, nunca gostara muito do jeito daquele ruivo, de qualquer forma.

"Valentine não é de rompantes idiotas... Hum quer dizer, que eu saiba." Radamanthys tentava não aparentar tanta preocupação e tentava ainda com mais força não ficar tão agoniado.

"Conhece-o bem?" Queen estava curioso.

"Claro que não. É meu espectro de confiança, sei algo dele, mas não o suficiente, pelo que vejo... Façam a comida." Ficou sentado, a um canto, pensativo. Depois de um tempo, estava tudo pronto. "Não iremos comer até que ele volte." Não era uma ameaça vazia. Se eles haviam provocado aquilo, teriam que sofrer as consequências.

"Mas, senhor, precisamos descansar, dormir um pouco, e comer." Queen protestou. O cheiro da comida estava torturante.

"Tivessem pensado nisso antes de irritar tanto um colega a ponto de ele perder o juízo e sair no escuro, no meio da neve. Um dos meus homens está lá fora sem comida, abrigo ou sua súrplice. Eu JAMAIS perdi um homem e não quero que isso aconteça só que não há muito que eu possa fazer se ele não quiser voltar ou ser achado. Se não sabem, Valentine é perito em emboscadas e se esconde melhor até que eu, confundindo meu cosmo para que eu não o rastreie. Ele não é meu braço direito por ser bonito!" Arrependeu-se do que dissera. Jamais havia mencionado que o achava bonito, ainda mais para um grupo. Ficou ainda mais zangado. "Vão esperar." Radamanthys andou até uma janela de vidros baços de velhice e suspirou. Onde aquele cipriota burro se metera?

Ninguém ousou comentar nada. O cosmo massacrante do Kyoto era terrível, pesado, por vezes enjoativo e paralisante e Radamanthys o estava usando para puni-los, tinham certeza. Era sufocante.

Valentine demorou a se acalmar, a conseguir colocar tudo que sentia em outro plano. Dever. Trabalho. Era só isso que tinha e então iria fazer bem feito, como era de seu costume e índole. Não podia ficar se descontrolando só por aquilo. A tempestade estava forte, mas apenas ergueu o cosmo em volta de si, como já estava acostumado, e voltou caminhando, lentamente. Teria que enfrentar o Kyoto, sabia que fora insubordinado e que seu superior odiava aquilo.

"A criança já voltou da birrinha?" Radamanthys abriu a porta no exato momento em que Valentine pisava na soleira. Havia alívio em sua voz, mas raiva também.

Harpia apenas ergueu os olhos, observando-o como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Perdão pelo ocorrido, não se repetirá." Só iria dizer aquilo. Ficou em perfeito silêncio. Podia se irritar, mas não deixaria mais isso interferir. Estava, talvez, provocando um pouco a ira do juiz, mas suportaria o que fosse necessário.

Radamanthys ficou atônito. Geralmente suas provocações surtiam efeito de imediato. "Entre." Estava sério e pensativo. Talvez compreendesse o ruivo melhor do que pensava. Era um dos seus melhores homens, talvez o melhor. Não era inconstante e nem dado a loucuras. Se Valentine se chateara, houvera um bom motivo e a honradez do espectro de Harpia ao se desculpar com toda sinceridade e o olhar repleto de coragem fizeram com que Wyvern não quisesse mais revidar. "E, quanto a vocês, nem mais uma palavra. Vamos comer." Sentou-se à mesa e esperou que os outros o fizessem. Olhou diretamente para o espectro recém-chegado. "Nunca mais nos deixe assim, Valentine." Sua voz estava realmente preocupada e todos notaram. Queen, Ox, Gordon e Stand ficaram com a nítida sensação de que o kyoto se importava.

Valentine entrara calado, sentara-se sem nenhum esboço de reação. Até ouvir o jeito com que o juiz falava. Concordou com a cabeça, havia um mudo entendimento entre eles. Os olhares se cruzaram por instantes e o cipriota sentiu quase dor física ao saber-se completamente louco pelo inglês. Estranhou o tom de preocupação, mas não ia se iludir mais. Precisava esquecer ou não faria seu trabalho direito.

O silêncio era quase opressivo. Wyvern permanecia pensativo. "Vamos dormir, teremos um dia perigoso e cheio amanhã. Talvez tenhamos que entrar em lugares pouco interessantes. Valentine, já acabou? Eu gostaria que saísse comigo um pouco, antes de dormirmos. Sei que deve estar cansado, mas realmente precisamos conversar."

Harpia não quis comer quase nada. Estava com uma dor incrível no peito. Em missões ou situações não confortáveis não conseguia se alimentar como devia. Apenas olhou para o loiro e aquiesceu. Não ia discutir nada. Sentia-se totalmente sem forças perto daquele homem.

Os demais se entreolharam. Talvez Radamanthys fosse brigar com o outro e não o faria na frente de todos.

"Venha comigo, vamos dar uma volta no meio do inferno de gelo." Wyvern novamente ostentava sua armadura. Era uma figura e tanto. "E ponha sua súrplice."

"Inferno de gelo? Bem, parece um pouco com o Cocytes." Harpia obedeceu e seguiu o juiz que já saíra pela porta. Sentiu o vento cortante e havia perigo real. Nevava e muito, parecia uma nevasca.

Ambos ergueram o cosmo para se proteger e andaram para perto de um navio encalhado, pondo-se meio protegidos do vento. Após um breve silêncio, o Kyoto de Wyvern resolveu se manifestar. "Quer falar a respeito?"

"Sobre o que?" O ruivo não queria ter aquela conversa. Seu cosmo estava firme, mas realmente estava muito frio.

"Eu não sou idiota, nem surdo. Você está apaixonado. Apenas não sei por quem, o que talvez não seja relevante. E eu ouvi o que lhe disseram sobre ser frio e distante e insuportável. Conheci alguém assim, faz algum tempo."

Valentine escutou-o, crispando uma das mãos. Ele não devia saber daquilo... ao menos não ouvira as insinuações sobre por quem o ruivo tinha sentimentos. Escutou o que ele disse depois e pensou no que ouvira antes de ele ter entrado no quarto. "Camus de Aquário?"

"Como sabe?" Radamanthys espantou-se. Nunca contara a ninguém.

"Como o senhor disse antes de entrar no quarto: "ruivo... aquariano" e agora: "frio e distante"... tirando eu mesmo, de quem o senhor não está falando, quem mais se encaixa nessa descrição é o cavaleiro de Atena que ficou no meikai, no Cocytes, por algum tempo."

"Não quero falar disso, estamos falando de você. Eu sei como se sente, talvez... Não sei explicar, mas seu cosmo é fácil para eu rastrear." Suspirou, escolhendo as palavras. "Por que se mantém afastado de todos?"

"Nunca fui muito acostumado a contato humano. No meikai, morando no Cocytes, isso não melhorou e resultou no que acho que o senhor ouviu antes."

"Quem é ele?" Wyvern olhava seu interlocutor diretamente e ao ver que ele desviava o olhar pegou-o pelo queixo. "Não minta, eu vou perceber."

"Quem?" Observava o Kyoto, tão perto. Tão longe.

"Você ficou surdo, por acaso?" Tentou sorrir levemente, não era para ser uma briga.

"Não. Você perguntou por que me afasto das pessoas e a seguir sobre alguém. Qual a ligação?" Valentine perguntou calmamente. Não falaria, de forma alguma.

"Isso se chama técnica de interrogatório. Sou um kyoto, caso não se lembre. Aliás, me responda, por que não quer que eu saiba?"

"Porque não quero que saiba, não é da conta de ninguém."

Radamanthys soltou-o e deixou-o quieto por instantes. Fez-se um silêncio profundo entre eles e até que se sentiram bem assim. Ficaram algum tempo apenas vendo a neve cair.

"Não pretendo que você seja meu melhor amigo. Sinto por havê-lo forçado a vir até aqui. Voltemos. Espero que tenha mais sorte que eu e Camus. Ele nunca soube porque eu nunca tive coragem de dizer a ele. Vamos embora." Wyvern deu meia volta, não gostava de se abrir com ninguém, mas era tão fácil conversar com Valentine.

Harpia deixou que as palavras dele fizessem efeito em sua mente. Suspirou pesadamente. "Eu não pretendo falar nada. Nunca pretendi." O tom era baixo, quase confessional.

"Eu sei que a vida de espectro é um tanto dura. Apenas talvez devesse considerar o fato de que viver sem nunca saber é bem pior. Mas, quem sou eu a lhe dar conselhos? Não passo de um kyoto que não ama ninguém. Creio que essa conversa não está indo num rumo muito saudável." Começaram a caminhar, lado a lado, como se sempre tivessem feito isso.

"Saudável? E por acaso o que fazemos, servindo a Hades o é? Eu não estou reclamando. Apenas foi estranho ouvi-lo falar de algo saudável com a vida que temos."

"Estou falando da conversa e não de atos. Estou falando de palavras e não do que fazemos. E eu sei que não está reclamando, você nunca reclama. Parece por vezes um cãozinho amestrado que só faz o que lhe mandam. Poderia ter mais opinião, se quer saber a minha."

O olhar dourado do juiz já era difícil de ser encarado por muito tempo, mas para Valentine parecia pior pois o ruivo via tanto do que admirava dentro daqueles olhos. O comentário ácido irritou o cipriota, mas não ia dar ideia ao outro sobre como se sentia.

"Ora, eu tenho opinião. Mas antes mesmo de ir para o meikai fui treinado a seguir ordens e deixar minhas opiniões para mim mesmo se quisesse viver. Mas até eu tenho meu limite." Falava baixo, a voz quase encoberta pelo vento.

"Isso é interessante. E qual é seu limite? Dor? Força? Medo? O meu limite, se você tiver sorte, jamais conhecerá." Não era uma ameaça vaga. Todos no meikai sabiam o quão feroz Radamanthys era. Obcecado por tortura, por morte e perseguição, um assassino treinado e totalmente letal. Não, nem mesmo os outros juízes ousavam desafiá-lo se o loiro estava em alguma missão. Determinado, calculista, frio e metódico como poucos, o Juiz de Wyvern era uma ferramenta de Hades, e uma das mais perigosas. O Deus do Submundo não poderia ter escolhido um carniceiro melhor que Radamanthys.

Harpia apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que lhe tirava do sério, sem nenhuma chance de controle, era quando mexiam com algo, alguém por quem tinha apreço. Mas não ia dizer isso a ele. Não respondeu, apenas continuou a andar.

"Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta." Wyvern parou de andar e fitou o grande descampado branco onde estavam naquele momento. "Se minha perfeita companhia o entedia, pode ir para o quarto, ficarei aqui mais um pouco, creio que devo vistoriar a segurança do perímetro." O orgulho do loiro era compatível com seu imenso talento para o trabalho que tinha.

O ruivo parou poucos passos depois do juiz, escutando-o e voltou a face para ele, respondendo baixo. "Não entedia. Já lhe disse isso na outra noite."

"Então converse comigo." Agora o kyoto observava Valentine com toda seriedade possível. "Há algo em você, Valentine, uma chama que muitos aqui não mais possuem. Você tem algo especial e seria muito ruim se deixasse morrer. Pelas suas leituras e atos honrados, sei que deve ser um bom homem. Honraria quem quer que fosse que viesse a ter seu coração. Diga a ele."

O cipriota viu o modo com que era olhado e não desviou o olhar, escutando-o. Gostava do que ouvia. Mostrava um respeito que poucos tinham por si. Suspirou, escutando o que ele disse por fim e deu um sorriso amarelo, negando com a cabeça. Não mudaria nada falar. Seria apenas humilhação considerando os sentimentos do outro, ou a falta deles, por si.

"Eu acho que precisa de ajuda. Se não for a minha, de outra pessoa. Não vou admitir um espectro doente de amor, pois se não percebeu, sua tristeza vibra no seu cosmo. Por que está tão triste perto de mim? Sente saudade dele?" Parecia ignorar totalmente o que quer que Valentine pretendesse fazer.

"Meus sentimentos nunca me impediram de fazer meu trabalho e, mesmo que eu esteja triste, como disse, eu sei priorizar as coisas. O dever vem antes de um amor não correspondido, mas tenho certeza que isso não lhe é novidade."

"E como sabe que não é correspondido? Contou a ele e foi rechaçado? Não foi o que me disse."

"Ele é um dos vários espectros do meikai que já tem alguém. Só isso. Não sou traidor, nem desejo o parceiro de outrem. Não é digno." Pensou rapidamente que desejava sim, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito a não ser tentar esquecer.

O juiz ficou pensativo um tanto, parecia sopesar as declarações do mais jovem. "Entendo. Muito honrado de sua parte. Admiro isso em um homem." Num gesto que não lhe era comum, passou dois dedos nos cabelos dele. "Sinto muito."

Harpia ficou sem ação. Ergueu uma sobrancelha depois de instantes e não pôde não demonstrar certa surpresa ao sentir o toque. Suspirou e se afastou um tanto. Não tão perto. Era perigoso demais. Tentador demais. "Obrigado pela consideração."

"Não gosta que o toquem. Entendido. Vá. Eu vou checar o perímetro." Não ia insistir. Ao menos já tinha uma ideia melhor de como aquele espectro pensava.

Valentine ainda o fitou por alguns momentos antes de concordar, voltando a caminhar e indo em direção da casa onde estavam estabelecidos.

Radamanthys ficou observando-o e tentando descobrir quem teria conquistado um coração tão arredio. Bom, não era hora disso. Saiu vistoriando o perímetro, verificou tocas de lobos próximas. Viu uma ou outra alma que iriam pegar no dia seguinte. Estava bastante frio, o que exigia bem do seu cosmo. Orientou-se um tanto pelo seu aguçado senso de direção como também por uma bússola. Ficou aproximadamente quarenta minutos demarcando pontos de perigo e vendo algumas construções na pequena cidadela. Entrou em uma ao sentir uma energia agressiva. Não deveria ter entrado. O excesso de uso de seu cosmo para se manter aquecido e o fato de desconhecer o que havia lá dentro o fizeram dar de cara com um grupo bem perigoso de almas ensandecidas. Suspirou um tanto raivoso por ter sido feito de idiota e virou-se para sair de lá. Não houve tempo. Escorregou no que parecia óleo de alguma espécie. Baleeiros não era o que aquelas almas eram? Haviam preparado tudo.

* * *

><p>Eis o capítulo da semana. Estão gostando? Até o próximo e obrigada pelas mensagens. Vou responder alguns reviews aqui já que não tenho conseguido pelo site U_U<p>

Kassiminha: Obrigada amore, por conseguir achar minhas histórias insanas interessantes. XD Te adoro. Rada é um gênio XD

Suellen san: Você e Valentine tem tudo a ver então. Que bom que curtiu o capítulo! Maravilhoso? Ai, não me mataaaaa. XD Poxa, Suellen, que bom que está gostando. Seu elogio fez até minha náusea passar (tou adoentadinha XD)

Espero continuar te surpreendendo. Beijos.

Naya! Linda da Shi. XD Já vou te dar mais capítulo. Espero que tenha curtido XD Olha o Queen é uma coisa meio insana XD Eu vou atualizando o resto, é só questão de tempo. Sério mesmo. Desculpe a demora U_U

JSN Que será que vai acontecer agora? Pois é, eu sou um pouco mauzinha XD

Faby Nano Sama: Poxa, que review legal de ler. Que bom que está gostando. Eu adoro os dois. XD

Totosay de Cueca: Radinha não é esquizofrênico! Ele só é genioso U_U (eu tou te tirando huahua) Obrigada por ler.

Mila! Hello! Mais uma insanidade minha pra você seguir. xD Pois é, esses espectros estão dando trabalho, mas tudo vai ser resolvido. Eu acho XP Rada é lindo de qualquer jeito XD Beijos.


	7. Chapter 7

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**(ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko)**

**CAPÍTULO ****SÉTIMO**

**_PERIGO_**

Uma alma alta, e soturna, anunciou o que pretendiam. "Sou Jonah. Não podem chegar aqui e ir nos levando como cachorros. Vivemos aqui há tempos. Não irão nos dominar tão facilmente."

"Pode me chamar como quiser, mas sou conhecido apenas por Butch. Sabe, você me parece algum tipo de líder." Observava Radamanthys com raiva e virou-se para Jonah. "Vamos matá-lo e pronto."

"Ainda não. Não temos um corpo para movimentar, mas podemos movimentar os artefatos, outras coisas, ou pessoas. Basta nos concentrarmos um pouco." Jonah sorriu e um arpão voou em direção a Radamanthys que, prostrado no chão e começando a se erguer, furioso, parecia não poder se defender. O tiro foi bem dado. Não perfurou a sapúris mas projetou o Kyoto para trás. Foi o bastante. Um grande tubo de aço que deveria servir para conduzir gás ou algo parecido se rompeu. Gás. Puro e perigoso. Radamanthys não conseguiu respirar por muito tempo e caiu desfalecido e intoxicado. As almas riram. Uma confusão de vozes e reclamações, gemidos e sussurros.

"Deixemo-lo aqui. Morrerá em breve. Vamos terminar nossa pequena armadilha." Jonah anunciou com ar de vingança. "Se ele for mesmo algum tipo de líder, virão atrás dele."

Uma nuvem grande de gás ia se formando. Não havia como o juiz pedir socorro. Emanou um tanto de cosmo, mas logo a escuridão nublou sua mente.

Algum tempo antes, na casa em que estavam os espectros, o clima não estava muito amistoso. Ox observava Valentine entrar com ar neutro. "E então? Agarrou o Kyoto?"

As palavras fizeram Harpia parar de andar e suspirar profundamente. "Não tenho motivo para tal. E supondo que tivesse, ele tem Minos, não aceitaria algo assim. Acham que ele é algum tipo de vagabundo?"

"Você não tem motivo? Ah, por favor... Valentine, eu acho que já disseram mais de uma vez. Você não disfarça tão bem. Ele apenas não nota porque não pensa no assunto. E você o está defendendo, como sempre." Uma ponta de ironia na voz de Queen.

"E, onde está o Kyoto?" Gordon franziu o cenho. Estava bem escuro lá fora.

"Ele disse que queria verificar sozinho o perímetro de segurança, sabem que ele é perfeccionista." Valentine olhou para a porta que cruzara há pouco. Não deveria demorar muito.

"E você deixou? Valentine, ele pode ser um Kyoto, mas não tem experiência em nevascas! E caso não tenha notado, está se formando uma. Ou melhor, está caindo uma!" Stand foi até um dos vidros antigos e olhou para fora. O uivar do vento era incrível.

"Ah, Stand, deixe de drama, ele é um Kyoto afinal. Vai dar conta. Não foi nisso que pensou, Valentine? Você que o conhece tão bem." Ox nem sequer olhou o ruivo.

"Não sei não." Queen suspirou. Apesar de tudo, era leal ao Kyoto, todos eles eram. "Valentine, sobrou comida. Você quase não comeu."

"Não estou com fome. Ou então teria comido antes." Embora escondesse, Valentine estava um pouco preocupado. Tentou se acalmar pensando no que o inglês lhe havia dito anteriormente, que deveria pedir ajudar quando necessário. Apesar do orgulho acreditava que ele faria o mesmo.

Só que, o tempo foi passando. Cada espectro cuidava de suas coisas. Cerca de cinquenta minutos desde que o espectro de Harpia retornara e nada do Kyoto.

"Será que dormiremos sem ele chegar? Eu não me atrevo." Queen estava indócil.

Valentine que já estava com o cenho franzido, ao ouvir Queen apenas sentiu mais agonia. Começou a se inquietar e seu cosmo oscilou. Mandou às favas sua discrição e, apoiado em uma parede, simplesmente ergueu um pouco de seu cosmo, concentrando-se e buscando o do Kyoto, sem reservas e sem disfarçar. Foi perceptível a todos. Sentiu uma leve energia, o cosmo do juiz parecia confuso e distante. Tentou se concentrar mais.

"Quer ajuda?" Ox perguntou vendo a concentração do ruivo.

"Ele é um Kyoto, deve estar bem." Stand também começou a projetar cosmo procurando por Wyvern.

Valentine nem prestava atenção, estreitou os olhos ao notar algo estranho. "Ele não está exatamente longe... Mas o cosmo está fraco. Isso não está certo. Não mesmo." Rápido e eficiente, afastou-se da parede e chamou a sapuris, indo para a porta.

"Você não é o único que se importa com os outros... Ora." Queen estava de prontidão quase que ao mesmo tempo.

"Vamos todos. Ele é nosso Kyoto." Gordon abriu a porta vendo a neve gelada e o vento inclemente se espalharem ao redor deles. Stand tomou a frente, tentando sentir ou ver algo. Foi quando viu Valentine se preparar para entrar na velocidade da luz. Parou bem à frente dele. "Você o ama, está escrito no seu olhar. Apenas admita e pronto. Não é da minha conta, mas está se pondo em perigo se não encarar o que sente."

"Não tenho que dizer nada. Muito menos me manifestar sobre especulações de vocês. Saia da minha frente."

Os demais ficaram pasmos. O "pequeno" Valentine estava simplesmente mandando o "gigantesco" Stand sair da frente?

"Valentine, veja bem como fala." Stand não gostou nada do jeito do outro.

"Eu vou atrás do Kyoto de Wyvern, é com você se vai comigo ou não. Está me atrasando, eu sou o braço direito dele, tenho obrigações e vou cumpri-las. Como vai ser?" Um olhar mortal e verde. O cosmo pulsando força e determinação. As garras mortais e afiadas prontas para destroçar. Nada no mundo, ou no inferno, se interporia entre Valentine e Radamanthys.

"Em respeito ao Kyoto eu vou deixar passar." Stand deu um passo de lado e Valentine concentrou-se, procurando Radamanthys. Uma emanação frágil, mas perceptível. Saiu sem esperar ninguém e encontrou a construção onde o juiz deveria estar. Ia abrir a porta, mas foi detido, novamente, por Stand de Besouro Mortal. Todos os espectros haviam acompanhado o ruivo.

"Há emanações perigosas aí dentro... Não são recentes, mas há perigo." As pinças da armadura de Stand batiam num som estranho e perturbador.

"Ok, obrigado. Diga algo que não sei." Valentine tentou pensar no que fariam. Um cheiro estranho.

"Você sabia que fica insuportável quando está babando ovo do Kyoto?" Queen comentou bufando.

"Não tenho tempo para esgrima verbal." Valentine ponderava o que fazer.

"É bem o que o Kyoto precisa, um cretino de personalidade." Queen recebeu um olhar tão perigoso de Valentine que achou melhor se calar. Uma coisa tinha que admitir, o cipriota era perigoso.

"Estão sentindo o cheiro? O que é? Parece..." Ox apurou o cosmo, tentando ver se era algum tipo de armadilha.

"Além de matérias putrefatas, mofo e ectoplasma fedorento?" Queen viu todos olharem para ele. "Ora, eu sou bom nisso. Vocês vivem me subestimando, mas sou ótimo rastreador e... Hum, há algo como gás, não vai dar para ficar com medinho justamente agora. Valentine, sei que seu amor por Radamanthys é inequívoco, mas eu vou achá-lo porque eu sou melhor nisso e não tenho meu cérebro banhado em testosterona ao pensar no loiro." Queen não perdeu mais tempo. Rastreou o kyoto rapidamente e entrou porta adentro, procurando. Os sinais de cosmo do juiz eram confusos, iam e vinham.

Valentine deixou os olhos brilharem. Controlou sua raiva e ciúme. Não era a hora adequada para ter um ataque adolescente de possessividade. Um pouco desesperado, sentiu o gás. "Está muito forte. É perigoso. Se conseguiram pegar o juiz, temos que ter muito cuidado. Não podemos agir sem pensar." Parou perto de uma porta, logo atrás de Queen e emanou cosmo, mandando mensagens ao Kyoto e então finalmente localizou-o com alívio e preocupação na mesma medida. "À direita!"

Todos seguiram Valentine depois que ele reduziu a palitos de dente a madeira envelhecida e se viram numa espécie de sala bem grande. No meio dela, o juiz, desacordado, cercado por um líquido que não se conseguia identificar em volta mas que Valentine pensou que parecia combustível e duas almas paradas ali perto, rindo.

"Demoraram, não? Pensei que eram melhores, ou então ele não é nada importante para vocês ao que parece. Eu sou Jonah e se acham que podem nos pegar impunemente estão bem errados. Seu chefe está aí. Espero que ele morra... Há gás suficiente no organismo dele para que ele não sobreviva se não for salvo logo, não é mesmo, Butch?" Um riso sarcástico.

"Sem falar que podemos explodir tudo com faíscas. Que lhes parece? Combustível congelado e velho ainda é combustível. E tomamos o cuidado de dar um banho nele com essa coisa tão inflamável." Um tubo de ferro levitava por perto. Se fosse raspado contra os dutos de metal, provocaria uma explosão. "Por que não se sentam e esperam que ele morra? Será um legítimo show fantasmagórico."

"Deixem-no em paz." Valentine estava tentando controlar o cosmo desesperado. Projetou algum no seu superior, chamando-o. Ele tinha que acordar!

"Posso cuidar disso." Stand moveu sua imensa massa corporal mas um toque de Harpia em sua cintura o fez hesitar.

"É muito arriscado. Temos que fazê-lo acordar primeiro." Valentine sussurrou projetando mais cosmo. Stand compreendeu e destinou energia ao Kyoto desmaiado. Os demais fizeram o mesmo, devagar para não alertar as almas.

"E então? Vão mesmo ficar somente olhando?" Jonah provocou chutando o corpo caído no chão. Aquilo doeu em Valentine.

Radamanthys estava semiconsciente, o cosmo mal vibrava, a pancada na cabeça doía e o gás o sufocava, mas abriu os olhos e gemeu de dor bem baixo, analisando a situação. Sentiu Valentine instantaneamente. "Saiam daqui." Ordenou quase sem voz.

"Belo general, quer salvar vocês. Que bonito não, Butch?" Jonah se aproximou e puxou a cabeça do Kyoto pelos cabelos, encarando-o. Conseguia fazer aquilo com muita concentração. "Vai ficar preso aqui conosco, seu lixo."

Foram as últimas palavras de Jonah. Garras metálicas poderosas rasgaram em fatias o corpo etéreo. O poder de um espectro do inferno era causar dano em almas e Harpia sabia fazê-lo muito bem. Girou sobre o próprio corpo sem tempo de reação possível ao tal Butch e enfiou o metal demoníaco no que parecia ser a garganta da outra alma. Um sorriso sanguinário e um olhar mortal. "Não ouse tocar no meu Kyoto."

**So close no matter how far**

**Tão perto, não importa o quão distante**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Não poderia ser muito mais do coração**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**Eternamente confiando em quem somos**

**And nothing else matters**

**E nada mais importa**

Os ganidos das duas almas moribundas foram ouvidos por todos ali. Havia perigo. Os restos de Jonah rolaram o cano de metal e Stand pressentiu que teriam imensos problemas.

"Precisamos sair daqui, vai explodir." Stand berrou agoniado enquanto agarrava o Kyoto do jeito que era possível e sumia quebrando uma parede com sua passagem rápida.

Os demais agiram imediatamente e se afastaram de lá como pontos de luz. O lugar inteiro foi pelos ares numa explosão vermelha e amarela de chamas altas que iluminaram a escuridão.

"Eles estão vindo." Foi o alarme de Gordon que ficara na retaguarda com Queen e Ox enquanto Stand e Valentine levavam o Kyoto,

Harpia não queria saber das almas no momento, sua prioridade era cuidar de Radamanthys. Ainda bem que o cosmo lhes dava força. Estava frio, não podiam permanecer por muito tempo naquelas temperaturas com o juiz desacordado.

"Segure-o." Stand jogou o Kyoto em cima de Valentine e ficou para trás. "Vão indo."

Harpia não titubeou e segurou Radamanthys sendo seguido pelos demais enquanto apenas sentia o poderoso Big Wall de Stand ser acionado. Haveria menos almas para levar, mas não seria um problema. Logo conseguiam entrar na casa que usavam como base.

"Como ele está?" Ox perguntou, preocupado.

Valentine deitara o Kyoto no chão da sala e nem respondeu, apenas dirigia seu cosmo ao kyoto, fortalecendo o corpo dele.

"Não parece muito bem. Inalou muito gás e há um bom golpe na cabeça" Queen vistoriou o corpo do juiz com aprumo.

Radamanthys tentava respirar e não era fácil. Seu peito doía e sua cabeça mais ainda, estava bem intoxicado. Gemeu baixo e abriu os olhos, enjoado. Virou-se de lado de repente e vomitou puro ectoplasma.

"Respire." Valentine falou baixo apoiando o corpo maior do juiz. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Seu cosmo roxo envolvia totalmente o juiz, protegendo-o e aquecendo-o. Sabia que o loiro não estava bem. Que se danassem os outros, se precisasse dar sua vida pela do Kyoto, o faria.

**I never opened myself this way**

**Eu nunca me abri deste jeito,**

**Life is ours, we live it our way**

**A vida é nossa, nós vivemos da nossa maneira**

**All these words I don't just say**

**Todas estas palavras, eu não simplesmente as digo**

**And nothing else matters**

**E nada mais importa**

"Vou fazer algo útil." Queen retirou algumas ervas de uma pequena caixa que havia levado e foi preparar uma infusão cujo cheiro horripilante logo tomava conta do abrigo dos espectros.

"Queen, o que tem aí? Estrume de porco? Por Hades!" Ox tapava o nariz, mas não tinha jeito.

"Terá que fazê-lo beber. Cuidado para o coração dele não parar e, hum, tire a sapúris dele, se conseguir." Queen voltou com uma vasilha de barro cheia de uma bebida de aparência tão ruim quanto o cheiro.

"É perigoso tentar despir o Kyoto de sua armadura. Ela o protege, podemos ser encarados como inimigos e eu não estou com disposição para encarar a armadura de Wyvern." Gordon observou enquanto o Kyoto respirava devagar sentindo o cosmo de Valentine fortalecê-lo.

Radamanthys olhou para Valentine, tentando falar. Os olhos abertos, mas meio embaçados. Sentia muita dor no peito, na cabeça e no corpo inteiro, para ser bem sincero.

"Tente, eu ajudo." Harpia pareceu entender o olhar do seu superior e ergueu-o um pouco, quase sentando-o e projetou cosmo nele.

Os olhos do loiro ficaram vermelhos e intensos e sua voz finalmente saiu, baixa e rouca. "Monte-se." A armadura obedeceu prontamente e revelou a roupa negra aveludada que o inglês usava por baixo.

"Céus! Ele ainda tem força?" Ox se espantou.

"O que você queria? É um Kyoto! Por isso é namorado do Minos e não de uns coitados como nós." Gordon falou a frase sem pensar e notou uma sombra no rosto de Valentine. Talvez fosse esse o motivo...

Valentine suspirou quase imperceptivelmente. A frase de Gordon o maltratara. De qualquer maneira, ao menos o Kyoto estava consciente. Observou-o por momentos, tentando conter a preocupação e sentiu que Queen se aproximava novamente.

"Dê para ele. É horrível e o cheiro é terrível. Há ervas potentes, são quase drogas pesadas, ou talvez sejam, mas creio que ele realmente precisa delas, talvez lhe causem sono." Mandrágora invocou seu cosmo e logo havia uma fumaça estranha saindo da bebida.

"Não." Radamanthys reclamou, meio zonzo.

"O senhor precisa, respirou aquele gás por tempo demais. Por favor." Valentine pegou a vasilha que Queen lhe estendia e aproximou-a do juiz.

**Trust I seek and I find in you**

**Confiança eu procuro e encontro em você**

**Every day for us something new**

**Todo dia para nós algo novo**

**Open mind for a different view**

**Abra a mente para uma visão diferente,**

**And nothing else matters**

**E nada mais importa**

"Não compreende? Sou o líder, não posso fraquejar muito menos dormir." Radamanthys estava zangado. Falava devagar e fechou os olhos, cansado. Por fim bebeu tudo que havia no vasilhame. Só que ficou lívido e Valentine franziu o cenho, alarmado.

"Radamanthys?" O cipriota chamou, sem resposta.

"O coração dele, Valentine, não está bom. Ritmos estranhos." Ox sintonizou seu cosmo ao do Kyoto, preocupado.

"Isso não é nada bom." Queen aproximou-se e viu quando um espasmo fez o Kyoto tremer inteiro. O coração dele parara.

Valentine reagiu de pronto, rajadas de cosmo dirigidas ao Kyoto, incessantemente.

"Droga, não é o bastante! Me perdoe." Queen afastou Valentine com violência e deu um soco no peito do Kyoto, começando a massagear o peito forte num ritmo específico. "Não fique aí parado, ruivo, respiração boca a boca, ande logo!"

Harpia titubeou por átimos de segundo. Mas... Logo ele? Antes ele que outro, então. Encheu os pulmões de ar e num quase beijo empurrou ar pela boca do loiro. Sabia fazer aquilo. Todos os espectros sabiam.

"Pelo menos assim o Harpia beija o seu Kyoto." Gordon falou baixo com ar de sonso.

"Deixe de imbecilidade. Não é hora disso. E não é um beijo, ele o está salvando, idiota." Stand protestou.

"Bem, ao menos não é Queen quem está com a boca na do outro e, garanto que se Minos visse isso, o mundo vinha abaixo." Novamente Gordon.

"Minos não é importante no momento. Todo mundo sabe que Ayacos está interessado nele e que Radamanthys apenas está com ele por diversão. Não há amor ali, não mesmo." Stand completou.

"Querem parar com isso? Só pensam na vida alheia?" Ox estava preocupado. De verdade. Nem queria pensar no que Hades faria a eles se o Kyoto morresse.

"Como estão indo?" Stand mudou de assunto.

Valentine não respondeu nada, concentrado. Sentia o cosmo do juiz reagindo aos poucos. Afastou-se dele quando o ouviu tossir e ficou aliviado pois ele voltava a respirar, em arquejos ainda, mas respirava.

Como que por instinto, Radamanthys agarrou a mão de Valentine com força, abrindo os olhos numa agonia muda.

"Estou aqui, senhor, sempre estarei aqui." Valentine até mesmo sorriu. Os demais se entreolharam. E alguém ainda tinha dúvidas dos sentimentos do espectro?

**Never cared for what they do**

**Nunca me importei com o que eles fazem,**

**Never cared for what they know**

**Nunca me importei com o que eles sabem,**

**But I know**

**Mas eu sei**

"Ele está ferido, coberto de líquido inflamável, ectoplasma e fedendo como um lixo, dê-lhe um banho, Valentine, afinal é como se você fosse o criado pessoal dele." Queen sugeriu com tom sério, mas rindo-se por dentro. Queria só ver agora. Como podia achar graça na situação? Estava acostumado com o horror, aquilo não era nada.

"Sim, creio que seria bom retirar os vestígios do óleo diesel no qual ele escorregou, tirar o cheiro de gás, tudo isso. Que acha, Valentine?" Ox mantinha o olhar impassível.

Stand não podia acreditar. Era um complô? "Vocês ficaram loucos? Num frio desses?"

"Basta aquecer a água e pronto" Gordon comentou.

"Pare." Radamanthys murmurou, abrindo os olhos e sentindo o cosmo de Valentine fluindo sem parar para ele. Apertou a mão na do espectro ruivo.

Valentine estava ligeiramente indignado, mas concentrado em dar energia a Radamanthys. "Ainda não está forte o suficiente."

"Pare." Radamanthys tinha tom de aviso na voz. Isso fez com que o cipriota assentisse e parasse, deixando seu cosmo abaixar e voltar ao normal. "Como queira."

Radamanthys apenas se concentrou um tanto mais e falou dentro da mente de Valentine, usando seu cosmo. "Não precisa me dar banho. Seria constrangedor para você. Eu tomo banho sozinho, pois preciso de um... Estou com sede, me traga água, por favor."

**So close no matter how far**

**Tão perto, não importa o quão distante**

**Couldn't be much more from the heart**

**Não poderia ser muito mais do coração**

**Forever trusting who we are**

**Confiando eternamente em quem somos**

**And nothing else matters**

**E nada mais importa**

Harpia ergueu uma sobrancelha ao sentir a comunicação por cosmo e suspirou. Era tão... Forte o que sentia por ele. Não podia deixá-lo saber. "Vou buscar sua água. Descanse." Respondeu de viva voz e se levantou, indo até a cozinha e pegando um pouco da água que preparara antes derretendo gelo. Voltou com um copo de estanho que achara por ali. Sabia que era venenoso se usado por muito tempo, mas somente para água não teriam problema.

"Como é que é? Quando foi que ele pediu água?" Ox comentou.

Queen de Mandrágora sorriu maldosamente. "Não posso acreditar mas... Radamanthys está falando com o cosmo de Valentine. Que íntimo."

"De repente me sinto sobrando por aqui." Stand tentou ficar indiferente, mas estava abismado. Que soubesse, era uma tremenda invasão de privacidade falar por cosmo daquele jeito.

Valentine parou ao lado do kyoto, ignorando os comentários e estendeu o copo para ele. O juiz pegou o copo e tentou engolir. Não conseguiu e atirou o copo longe, zangado, tentando levantar e ficando totalmente tonto.

"INFERNO!" A voz do juiz ainda era bem forte.

"Ora, vamos. Deixe disso. Quer ajuda? Não é hora para esses detalhes." Harpia mantinha-se sério, vendo que ele não conseguia ficar em pé muito bem. Conhecia o gênio do juiz. Tentou não ferir o conhecido orgulho do inglês.

"Alteza, eu o levo ao quarto e, me perdoe, mas não vai poder fazer tudo sozinho por enquanto. A ideia do banho é boa, mas não vai poder tomá-lo por si só. Valentine o dará em vossa alteza. Concorde, por favor."

"Reparou que Valentine jamais chama o Kyoto de alteza?" Queen sussurrou para Gordon*.

"Eu percebi... E o juiz jamais reclamou. Hum, quem sabe?" Gordon tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"Talvez, mas e Minos? Desafiar um Kyoto é suicídio. Valentine não tem força pra isso." Queen completou.

"Na minha opinião, Radamanthys não ama ninguém... Minos não o ama, tampouco, tenho certeza. Eu já o vi com Ayacos, aos beijos." Gordon confidenciou bem baixo, com medo de que o Kyoto de Wyvern ouvisse.

"O QUE?" Queen berrou.

"Que se passa?" O olhar dourado de Radamanthys fitava ambos.

"Nada, senhor, não é nada." Queen apressou-se em responder.

"Bem, temos o que fazer." Stand pegou o Kyoto no colo ignorando o olhar de ódio dele. "Não, senhor. Sinto muito, sou espectro inferior, mas sei cuidar dos feridos. Sou grande, assim como meu coração." Olhou com calma para o Kyoto e após, para Ox.

Ox ficou estático. Sentira o olhar. Estava bem quieto, como de costume. Seria possível? Achava-se tão feio. Ninguém gostava dele.

"Hei, Ox, vai ajudar o Stand, anda homem." Gordon já entendera tudo. Grande coração? Stand era mesmo uma figura. Trocou olhares com Queen, que nada disse.

Valentine a tudo observava e desviou o olhar de Stand com o Kyoto no colo, esforçando-se para conter o olhar de ciúmes, sim, ciúmes, ao ver Stand pegar o juiz nos braços. Paciência, o espectro só queria ajudar mesmo e, pelo que via, ele estava querendo algo com Ox. Acabou por não comentar nada, observando ora o kyoto ora os outros.

"Val..." Radamanthys jamais usara apelidos. Todos ouviram e entreolharam-se. Val?

Stand riu levemente. "Valentine de Harpia, acho que é com você."

O cipriota arqueou uma sobrancelha, o rosto assumindo um tom levemente rosado que nem aparecia muito por causa dos cabelos na frente da face e da parcial escuridão do lugar. Aproximou-se um pouco do Kyoto. "Sim?"

Sequer foi ouvido, pois Radamanthys desmaiou novamente, não estava nada bem.

"Era mesmo de se esperar. Valentine, durma de uma vez com ele no quarto, dê-lhe um banho com panos úmidos. Se quiser eu ajudo." Queen falou com um tom sóbrio. Não queria mais brincadeiras.

"Mas nem pense nisso! Está achando que vai ficar observando o juiz pelado?" Gordon não estava feliz.

"Eu cuido do Kyoto se Valentine não quiser se dar ao trabalho." Stand nem se preocupou com o rompante de Gordon.

"Acalmem-se, todos. Nada disso é necessário. Eu cuido dele e está encerrado o assunto." Valentine estava cansado, mas sabia seus deveres e, mais que isso, queria cuidar dele.

**I never opened myself this way**

**Eu nunca me abri deste jeito,**

**Life is ours, we live it our way**

**A vida é nossa, nós vivemos da nossa maneira**

**All these words I don't just say**

**Todas estas palavras, eu não simplesmente as digo**

**And nothing else matters**

**E nada mais importa**

Aquilo iria tomar um pouco do seu tempo, ao menos o Kyoto estava dormindo. Pôs-se a trabalhar para deixar tudo pronto para finalmente dar banho no juiz.

* * *

><p>Nota: Esses dias tem sido loucos. Mas eu prometi a vocês postar semanalmente e aqui estou eu. Eu vou responder aos reviews, certo? Mas aos poucos. Não é falta de atenção, é pura loucura mesmo.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**(ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko)**

**CAPÍTULO ****OITAVO**

Enganos

Depois de mais de cinquenta minutos, estava finalmente com tudo pronto para cuidar do Kyoto. Valentine não fazia a menor ideia de como ia dar banho nele. Ficou olhando-o adormecido e mordeu de leve os lábios. Precisava fazer aquilo. Era para o bem do juiz. Como pôde, retirou as roupas dele, buscando controle e tendo que se virar de costas por alguns momentos depois que ele estava nu. Mas que diabos, ele tinha que ser ainda mais bonito que pensara? Revirou os olhos, pegando uma cadeira e colocando a vasilha grande em cima. Torceu um tanto a toalha e foi banhando o kyoto, tentando não tocá-lo mais do que o necessário. Não que não quisesse, mas não tinha esse direito.

Aos poucos, o Kyoto se recuperava. Seu cosmo era forte, ainda mais por haver recebido ajuda de Valentine e a medicação demoníaca de Queen. Ia respirando devagar, voltando aos poucos do estado de inconsciência. Permaneceu quieto, embora já desperto, sentindo algo. Toques, molhados. Estava gostando. Não fazia idéia de quem. Sim, Valentine. Seu espectro fiel. Respirou fundo enquanto ele molhava suas pernas e dava-lhe banho. Tão... Carinhoso... E ele parecia tão frio. Abriu os olhos lentamente e ficou olhando o ruivo por instantes, sem alterar nada, nem o cosmo nem a respiração, era impressão sua ou havia um leve sorriso nos lábios do cipriota?

Valentine estava concentrado no que fazia. Cobrira com um pequeno pedaço de tecido a intimidade do Kyoto, mas havia visto tudo que havia para ver, não tivera jeito. Sentiu-se observado e ergueu os olhos, deparando com dourados vívidos. Surpreendeu-se, mas apenas diminuiu um pouco seu quase sorriso. "Como está?" Não disse nada além, a face ficando séria de novo e voltou a molhar a toalha, continuando o que fazia e tentando não corar. Por que ele tinha que ter acordado?

"Estou melhor." Continuou observando-o devagar. "Deixo-o nervoso?" Não era preciso usar o cosmo para ver que Valentine não o encarava.

Harpia sabia que mentir não ia adiantar. "Mesmo sabendo que o senhor precisa de ajuda, para tomar banho, sinto que não devia estar fazendo isso." Dessa vez conseguiu olhar nos olhos do kyoto mas logo desviou o olhar, continuando. Dali a pouco teria de pedir para ele se virar de costas.

"Por que não? Somos homens, tudo que tenho, presumo que você tenha também." A voz era estranhamente calma. "É impressão minha ou você... Hum..." Seu corpo lembrava de algo e ele sorriu um pouco. "Você me beijou por acaso?"

Valentine não esperava por essa. Arregalou os olhos por momentos, mas buscou se controlar, falando baixo. "Não foi nada disso. Seu coração tinha parado. Enquanto Queen fazia massagem cardíaca tive que fazer respiração boca a boca... tecnicamente, isso não é um beijo." Dessa vez não conseguiu não corar, terminando de lavar a parte da frente do corpo dele.

"Eu sei. Estava apenas brincando para você ficar menos tenso. E você está muito corado, já viu homens nus, eu presumo."

Harpia achou que o senso de humor de Radamanthys era cretino... Não respondeu, apenas suspirou de leve e pediu. "Poderia se virar de costas? Falta lavar o resto."

"Ajude-me a me virar, por favor."

"Sem problemas." Valentine ajudou-o, um tanto revoltado por sentir os batimentos acelerados de seu coração... Mas que diabos... Fingiu que não houvera nada e molhou a toalha de novo, passando-a pela nuca e ombros do Kyoto.

"Isso é bom. Já teve amantes, Valentine?"

Dessa vez a cor do rubor do cipriota foi vermelho intenso. Respondeu um pouco envergonhado e titubeante. Odiava se sentir daquele jeito! "Eu... er.. bem... hum.. uma vez já... er... acho que entendeu."

"Seu cosmo está fervendo. Sexo o deixa sem graça?"

"Coisas com as quais não costumo lidar me deixam sem graça." Murmurou, voltando a banhar o corpo dele uma vez que havia parado antes com o choque causado pela pergunta. Radamanthys era um TOTAL CRETINO.

"Pois então devia lidar mais com isso. Sua boca é doce." Radamanthys nem pensara para falar e viu-se pensando no que diabos estava fazendo.

Valentine arregalou os olhos, surpreso com o comentário. Mas o que? Como ele o provocava assim estando com Minos? Fechou os olhos por momentos, mas continuando a passar a toalha pelo corpo dele. Talvez fosse tudo loucura e Radamanthys fosse um safado inveterado, um atormentador de pobres espectros apaixonados e... Claro, porque ele Valentine era a inocência em pessoa... Queria se socar antes mesmo de concluir o pensamento. Fechou os olhos pensando que deveria ir embora.

"Eu o ofendo comentando? Não estou morto, apenas isso, e graças a você... E antes que pense que estou traindo Minos... Ele me trai com Ayacos. Não sou cego, nem tampouco um tolo iludido. Não gosto de traições, não as aceito. O problema é que... Não sei se deveria falar sobre isso com alguém, nem sei se lhe interessa." Ficou calado pensando porque se sentia bem na presença de Valentine.

Harpia voltou a abrir os olhos ao escutá-lo, molhando novamente a toalha e ouvindo. Minos e Ayacos? Já ouvira alguns comentários àquele respeito. E isso que Ayacos estava de caso com Sylphid, também. Ergueu uma sobrancelha com as palavras posteriores do kyoto. Pensou por um momento e acabou por dizer, baixo. "Pode ser que eu não deva perguntar isso, mas... Se não aceita traições, e sabe o que Minos faz, por que continua?" Mordeu de leve os lábios e suspirou. "Estou sendo indiscreto. Não precisa responder."

"Uma pergunta que merece ser feita merece uma resposta." Pensou por momentos. "Minos gosta de mim. Eu não amo ninguém. Apenas talvez eu goste de ter o que fazer à noite. Sei que parece um tanto impessoal e frio, mas não creio que você desconheça o fato de que por vezes a solidão acompanhada possa ser melhor que a sensação de que não significamos nada para ninguém."

Valentine não esperava que ele dissesse algo mas escutou o que ele dizia. Fazia sentido, mesmo que não concordasse. Preferia ficar sozinho que com alguém de quem não gostasse realmente, se tivesse essa opção. "Entendo seu ponto de vista." Se Radamanthys soubesse o quão longe da verdade estava ao achar que não significava nada para ninguém...

"Mas não o aprova. E eu não aprovo o fato de que você está se sacrificando e sofrendo por alguém que sequer sabe se está amando realmente ou se está num relacionamento como o meu... Por que não toma coragem e diz ao seu querido que está apaixonado por ele? Não desejo para você o que eu tenho, não é isso, apenas eu ficaria mais feliz, se é que isso lhe importa, se eu soubesse que você ao menos tentou. E não sei por que estamos falando disso." Só que sabia. Radamanthys era um intrometido de primeira quando queria saber algo, tinha uma necessidade inumana de saber, esmiuçar, descobrir. E não ia ser diferente com Valentine. Queria saber e ia conseguir.

O Kyoto ergueu-se um tanto, totalmente nu e suspirou. "Não me sinto muito bem. Poderia pegar roupas para mim?"

"Sim, senhor." O ruivo terminara de lavá-lo e se afastou pensativo. Não, não conseguiria dizer, de jeito algum, e duvidava que dissesse algo enquanto o kyoto estivesse comprometido, talvez nem se ele ficasse livre. Era apenas um espectro. Apenas um servil espectro. Quando um juiz do nível de Radamanthys iria prestar atenção nele? Viu-o se levantar um tanto, voltando a ficar de frente para si. Era um tanto forte a presença do juiz. As roupas... Tinha que buscar as roupas. Vira a mala que o kyoto deixara perto da porta do quarto. Foi até lá, pegou a mala e colocou-a na ponta da cama, não iria mexer nas coisas do outro. Esperou.

"Valentine, já me viu nu, já viu as marcas em meu corpo, já viu o que há para ver, não fará mal algum que abra minha mala e pegue uma roupa. Vamos, deixe de cerimônia." Seu tom era até risonho, não acreditava que um espectro daqueles pudesse ser tão tímido, não era possível! Observou-o fazer o que lhe era pedido e pegou as roupas que lhe foram dadas.

"Por que foge do meu olhar e parece nervoso em minha presença?" Direto ao ponto. Radamanthys não era um homem simples de lidar e não gostava de meias verdades, nem de enigmas. Valentine parecia um mistério e isso o punha curioso.

"Porque o senhor está nu." O ruivo respondeu, simplesmente.

"Fugir de minhas perguntas não vai ajudar. Você está assim há algum tempo." Vestiu-se devagar, sem mais palavras. Quando terminou, deu um pequeno suspiro. "Pronto, agora vá lá e diga a aqueles loucos que estou vivo e pronto para mais um tanto de ação. E volte para dormir depois. Não podemos ficar muito cansados. Há somente uma cama de casal aqui, ou os restos mortais de uma. Quer dormir onde? Se não lhe fizer diferença, pode deitar comigo na cama, não me incomodo."

O espectro de Harpia não ia responder sobre sua intimidade. Olhou a cama, ou melhor, a carcaça de uma, e não ia criar caso com aquilo, seria um tanto ridículo. "Não me importo, sem problemas. Com licença." Afastou-se, fazendo uma leve curvatura com a cabeça e saindo do quarto. Não se importava? Duvidava que conseguisse dormir com o corpo forte do Kyoto perto do seu. Os sacrifícios que fazia numa missão...

Do lado de fora, a curiosidade era geral. Ox foi o primeiro a falar. "E então?"

"Que cara é essa Valentine, parece que viu um fantasma." Queen observava todos os traços leves do outro espectro.

"Está tudo bem, ele já acordou." O cipriota sentou-se numa cadeira, esperava que o deixassem em paz. "Ele nos mandou dormir."

"Você é sempre muito loquaz." Gordon queria saber mais, no entanto, perguntar diretamente poderia começar uma briga. Stand percebeu o clima pesado e aproximou-se do ruivo.

"Ei, Valentine, se algum dia quiser conversar, estou disponível. Não ligue para os demais."

"Stand, você tem um grande tamanho mas pelo visto seu coração é ainda maior." Ox gostou do jeito do temido Besouro Mortal, que mordeu os lábios sem graça.

"Pelo visto teremos três casais por aqui. Essa viagem promete." Queen observou com seu ar cínico. Só que o Kyoto saía do quarto e ouviu.

"Três casais por que? Do que falam?" Radamanthys parecia cansado, mas ainda imponente.

"Nada demais, senhor Kyoto, estávamos apenas brincando que iremos dormir nós todos juntos e, dois a dois." Ox previa problemas.

"E creio que Valentine vai adorar dormir com vossa alteza e... Queen parou de falar ao sentir o olhar frio de Harpia sobre si. Não podia negar que o ataque daquele homem aos fantasmas que haviam feito Radamanthys de refém o havia impressionado.

"Sei que não gosta de mim, Queen, não precisa fazer comentários desse gênero. Não é adequado, estamos numa missão e creio que o Kyoto de Wyvern tem mais o que fazer que ouvir imbecilidades." Harpia não era apenas frio, podia ser ameaçador. Ninguém o faria dizer o que não queria. Estreitou os olhos, observando de maneira assassina o espectro moreno.

Radamanthys sentiu toda a hostilidade. Isso não era bom. Precisava fazer algo a respeito. Encarou Queen com ar severo. "Se tem problemas com Valentine, resolva longe de uma missão complexa como essa."

Ox apenas revirou os olhos. "Senhor, não é bem isso."

"Pode deixar, Ox, o Senhor Kyoto ainda vai me agradecer e Valentine bem que está gostando." Queen começava a achar que talvez devessem realmente por um fim em toda aquela situação. Contar tudo, pararem de mentir, a verdade costumava ajudar, se bem que, no inferno, mentir era um meio de vida. Bem, estavam na Sibéria, talvez pudesse distorcer um pouco as coisas.

"Pare com isso, não é o momento." Valentine murmurou, irritado.

"Queen, sua insubordinação está a beira do insustentável." Radamanthys estava sério. Por algum motivo não gostava quando intimidavam Valentine. Simplesmente não gostava.

"Alteza, por favor, estamos todos cansados." Gordon pensou que precisavam descansar. "Ox, Stand, eu vou com Queen para o quarto. Valentine, acho que pode ir para seu quarto. Sem maiores problemas."

Radamanthys mantinha sua atenção em Valentine, olhos perscrutadores. Começava a achar que era um dos que estavam ali que o atraía. Talvez devesse lhe dar o que fazer. "Harpia, cheque o perímetro novamente, creio que precisa esfriar a cabeça. Queen, venha comigo, agora, no quarto." Sua voz era ameaça fria e bem clara.

Valentine ouvia tudo com atenção e tentava se manter impassível. Temeu pela conversa que Radamanthys teria com Queen, mas tinha deveres a cumprir. Questionou-se se não preferia ficar ali, mas acabou por concordar e saiu pela porta da casa, a sapuris cobriu-o. Preocupava-se com o que Queen podia dizer, com o que o Kyoto pensaria e achou que sua existência era uma perfeita desgraceira.

"Senhor..." Gordon temeu por Queen. Técnica de interrogatório era um dos fortes do Kyoto de Wyvern. Selvageria e violência também. Se o juiz se irritasse...

"Não lhe devo satisfações, Gordon. Queen, pro quarto, agora." O juiz virou-se e entrou porta adentro sem nem esperar qualquer comentário. Eles que se atrevessem.

"Droga, estou ferrado." Queen olhou para o teto. Talvez tivesse ido longe demais. "Ele vai me massacrar."

"Se você tiver sorte... Quem manda ser tão idiota?" Stand preocupou-se. A fúria de Radamanthys era temida até por Hades, se é que um Deus temia algo. "E se nossas insinuações sobre Valentine não forem mais que impressões sem fundamento? E se o kyoto começar a tratar mal a Valentine por isso? Droga de idéia imbecil a sua, Queen."

Ox suspirou bem fundo. Não havia muitas opções. "Queen, é melhor você dizer a ele o que acha que Valentine sente por ele. Direto curto e grosso. E que estamos brincando com Valentine pois ele nunca é visto com ninguém."

"Ah, claro. Valentine vai negar e farei papel de fofoqueiro idiota." Queen queria esganar o cipriota.

"Você procurou por isso. E cá para nós, a vida de Valentine não é da nossa conta." Stand também temia Radamanthys. Qualquer ser com cérebro temia.

Queen não tinha nenhuma opção viável. Apenas suspirou e entrou no quarto. O Kyoto bebia... Uísque? Arregalou um pouco os olhos. "Senhor?"

"Não estou com paciência para frescuras. O que diabos está havendo com vocês e Valentine? Estão sempre de cochichos e gracinhas com ele. Parecem gostar de irritá-lo. Você me surpreende. Tem ótimos dons médicos e sempre o considerei ótimo espectro e não uma criança mimada que gosta de fazer brincadeirinhas."

Queen engoliu em seco. Era pior do que pensava. "Eu apenas..."

"Apenas o que? Gosta de magoar os outros?" Radamanthys rugiu. Todos na sala ouviram. Ele não dava a mínima para ser ouvido e socou a parede, enfurecido. "Vou falar apenas uma vez. Deixe-o em paz. Ele é tímido demais. Compreendeu ou preciso quebrar algum osso e escrever com seu sangue na parede? Não me subestime, Queen, eu não sou qualquer um." O cosmo pútrido do Kyoto logo empesteou o lugar e ficou difícil até respirar. Danação pura era o que aquele homem era. Danação pura e eterna.

Queen sabia que ele cumpriria suas ameaças sem pestanejar. Havia uma fúria antiga no Kyoto, havia um poder que era embriagador. Sentiu-se mal e asfixiado, praticamente em pânico. Ao mesmo tempo, pegou-se achando que Valentine tinha muitos motivos para desejar aquele homem tão visceral e perigoso. "Sim senhor. Er, não deseja saber o porque de implicarmos?" Estava se arriscando, mas talvez fosse o certo a fazer.

Radamanthys observou o espectro com um olhar de esguelha perigoso. "Fale de uma vez. Não tenho tempo para fofoquinhas de seres imbecis como você" Agressão era algo que Radamanthys não gostava tanto assim mas estava irritado e não era pouco.

"Senhor, achamos que ele está apaixonado por alguém"

"E acha que não sei? Pensa que sou o que? Imbecil ou alheio?"

Queen se surpreendeu. Ele sabia? Já que começara... "E esse alguém é comprometido e pelo jeito e temperamento de Valentine, é motivo suficiente para nunca se declarar, embora ame desesperadamente. Perdoe-me senhor mas ele está totalmente apaixonado, mas jamais se aproximará de alguém comprometido. É ético demais para isso."

"Diga alguma novidade. Acha que eu não sei? Eu sei." O olhar vítreo amarelado do Kyoto era ameaça pura. O Kyoto viu-se enciumado e achou tudo muito ridículo. Ciúmes porque Valentine estava apaixonado? Era loucura. Era seu braço direito, o mais próximo que teria de um amigo.

"Sei que és muito arguto, meu senhor, mas o que talvez não saiba é que esse alguém é um Kyoto, ao que parece... E, se pode me perdoar a intromissão, como poderia saber? Ele conversou com o senhor?" Queen ficou imediatamente nervoso ao sentir o cosmo do Kyoto se inflamar. Havia dito mais do que pretendia, mas talvez ajudasse Valentine.

Radamanthys sentiu a tensão bater em seus ombros. Um kyoto comprometido? Droga! Mil vezes droga! Era Minos, só podia ser Minos. O loiro e sedutor Kyoto de Griffon era lindo. E ele, Radamanthys falando de Minos para Valentine! Sentiu-se um sádico. Bem, não que não fosse... "Droga, eu sou um insensível. Pode ir. Já compreendi a situação."

"Er, senhor, com todo o respeito, acha que entendeu?"

"Eu disse para sair."

"Sim senhor." Nem era louco de discutir, saiu imediatamente com o coração na boca e agarrou-se a Gordon com as pernas bambas. "Por Hades, como alguém pode gostar dele... Ele é louco, totalmente. O cosmo dele é asfixiante."

Gordon deu um selinho no espectro e o abraçou. "O que disse a ele?"

Queen contou toda a pequena conversa e todos se entreolharam.

"Acho melhor apenas não nos intrometermos mais. A coisa ficará preta por aqui... Ox, Stand, finjam-se de mortos quando Valentine chegar... É melhor." Gordon estava realmente preocupado. Valentine era perigoso. Radamanthys então... Melhor juntar logo gasolina e fogo...

Todos se recolheram e apenas se ouviam arrulhos de amor vindos do quarto de Queen e Gordon. Não dava para ser muito discreto. Ox e Stand ficaram se olhando um tanto. Um sem coragem de falar com o outro.

"Stand, precisamos conversar." Ox estava nervoso.

"Amanhã é demais, para mim chega de amores escondidos, compreende?"

"Acho que sim. Por acaso gosta de mim?"

"Não ficou claro?" Stand deitou-se no pequeno colchão que tinha no chão e sentiu seu coração pular um tanto. Nem acreditava naquilo.

"Não tenho ninguém no momento. Talvez possamos ser alguém um para o outro."

Ficaram se olhando um pouco e depois apenas se abraçaram e beijaram. Quem poderia saber se dariam certo?

Radamanthys fechou a porta assim que Queen saiu e maldisse a hora em que conversara tanto com Valentine. Porcaria de insensibilidade. E ainda dissera que não amava o kyoto de griffon. "Ele deve me odiar." Murmurou enquanto andava de um lado para outro no quarto. O que poderia fazer? Ainda não estava bom o suficiente. "Preciso resolver isso. Não posso magoar alguém que me jurou fidelidade eterna. E eu o mandei ver o perímetro. Droga!" Estava bastante irado com tudo aquilo. Por que Valentine não podia ser mais fácil e direto e lhe dizer as coisas? Vestiu a sapuris, abriu a porta e gritou feito um endemoniado. "Ninguém sai daqui! Eu vou buscar Valentine. Vocês nem me lembraram que aquelas almas ainda estão lá fora. Incompetentes!" Saiu alucinado pela neve, o cosmo ainda não totalmente forte mas já era bem mais poderoso que o de qualquer um ali. Precisava achar Valentine, era seu dever.

"Ele não se lembrou e a culpa é nossa?" Stand comentou. Não adiantava, Radamanthys era quem era por ser um filho da mãe demente.

* * *

><p>Reviews do Cap 6 (sim, eu estou atrasada nas respostas, perdão)<p>

Ame Cake

Não me mate de vergonha! Obrigada pelo elogio. Eu adoro os dois. XD

Kakau

Faço esse povo ficar perdendo o sono. Tsc. XD Que bom que você "amou" meu Minos. Calma que chegaremos a algo, eu acho. XD E poxa, não avacalha meu loiro rabudo! Lindo da Shi. Beijos amore, obrigada por vir ler. Eu também escrevo Lost Canvas, mas nada tira minha paixão de Rada e Val de qualquer época. E caramba, ri muito aqui com essa: "Adorei que você tenha voltado pro lado alegorico gay da força!" Maluca! Te adoro.

Faby Nano-Sama

Eu também quero levar o Val pra casa! Eu adoro eles juntos, também. Que bom que tem gostado. Vou responder aos reviews, devagar, sabe como é... (autora lentium)

constantly inconstant

Olá! Adorei seu nick S2 Ah, não esquente, eu já acabei a faculdade, mas me lembro como costumava ser (mesmo no ensino médio já era osso) E, imagina, adorei seu review 3 em 1, obrigada! Jantar casual com Radamanthys acaba nunca sendo casual O_O Ele é... sei lá, na minha visão tremendamente pomposo. Minos é um amor, vai XD Zelos... Ah, sim, eu tenho essa implicância com o amor e ódio do Zelos pelo Kyoto. Não, eu me RECUSO shippar Zelos e Rada NEMMMM. Queen ficou meio diferente do que costumo escrever, mas como Akane, minha power co-autora e responsável pelo Valentine, totalmente (tirando umas surtações que incluo e ela quer me matar) não acho ruim, vamos assim. XD Perua foi ótema.

Juiz cegueta me fez rir pacas. Mas isso vai mudar um pouco. Me aguarde.

Suellen-san

Ai Suellen, nem me fala em doencinhas U_U Melhoras meu bem. Obrigada por ler meus ataques de histeria travestidos de fanfic O_O Adoro suas críticas ao Rada, acho que ele está meio tapado nessa fic, só pode (rindo muito) Celular pra espectro foi OTEMA. Obrigada amor. Eu tou legal, não esquente, é só o clima gelado e seco aqui

Kassiminha

Ah, querida, que bom que gostou. Eu já estava em surto com essa fanfic que eu precisava publicar num ritmo legal porque a adoro. Você sempre me incentivando, valeu.

Mila Angelica

Rada e Val dão pano pra minhas mangas, e laranjas. Ok, piada infame off. Obrigada por ler e, sim, Valentine (e Akane, diga-se de passagem) são difíceis até morrer (sim, ela vai me matar)

Totosay de Cueca

Totosay, o Kyoto é fogo puro (morre) Calma que nós chegaremos lá, eu acho. XD


	9. Chapter 9

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**(ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko)**

**CAPÍTULO ****NONO**

Entendimento

A neve era pesada, havia apenas branco, barulho de uivar de ventos e solidão opressora. Valentine caminhava pelos locais em torno da casa e dispendeu cerca de meia hora nisso, sem se preocupar com a nevasca. Não sentia tanto frio, afinal de contas era o espectro que vigiava o inferno de gelo. Mais uns vinte minutos e notou uma aproximação. Estava num monte, distante da parte de trás da casa uns oitocentos metros, pensando em retornar já que praticamente terminara seu trabalho. Eram duas daquelas almas, mas pelo que sentia, estavam sozinhos. Avaliou que não causariam muito dano e, concentrado em vigiar e notar-lhes a aproximação cada vez maior, não percebeu que moviam um pedaço de madeira que estivera solto, no chão, numa das casas por perto.

O golpe foi forte, acertando-o no ombro. Teria perdido o braço se não fosse a súrplice. A madeira prendeu-se na carne e a dor se instalou rapidamente. Só que Valentine não era o homem de confiança do Kyoto por se apavorar ou parar mediante um ataque. Praguejou baixo, sentindo a madeira entranhada atrapalhar seus movimentos e, ignorando a dor forte, foi em direção aos dois, conseguindo dominar um e cuidava do outro quando sentiu o cosmo do kyoto se aproximar. O que Radamanthys estava fazendo ali?

"Desgraçados!" Um golpe certeiro e as duas almas viraram praticamente poeira. A que Valentine já dominara foi simplesmente exterminada, sem apelação e a outra se viu sendo sugada para o meikai sem piedade. Wyvern usou sua força com ódio mortal e acabou por atirar Valentine um tanto longe. "Estás bem? A nevasca aumentou muito." O Kyoto caminhou até o espectro e estendeu a mão. "Precisamos conversar, com urgência. Sinto se o magoei. Vamos procurar abrigo. Será que há outra casa por aqui? O que tenho para falar não deve ser ouvido e aqueles outros espectros estão se saindo piores que fofoqueiras do interior."

Valentine ainda estava surpreso com a aparição súbita do Kyoto, o ataque dele fora impiedoso e efetivo. Apenas descobrira que tudo acabara quando se vira caído a alguns metros, no meio da neve. Aquilo fizera seu ombro doer, mas apenas mordera os lábios para não gritar. Sabia que estava ferido. O que era realmente 'ótimo'. Como se não bastasse, aquele brutamontes a quem chamava de juiz tinha a delicadeza de um elefante maluco. Aceitou a mão estendida e se levantou, sentindo o ombro arder. Precisavam conversar? Droga, Queen devia ter dito algo. Não havia muito que pudesse fazer. Olhou em volta. "Há uma casa a uns cem metros dali, para lá." Apontou a direção, a mão boa indo até o ombro ferido quando o movimento descuidado foi feito. Perfeito! Sabia que o Kyoto iria bancar a enfermeira, tinha certeza.

"Por que não disse que estava ferido?" Radamanthys franziu o cenho e simplesmente o pegou no colo. "Nem ouse reclamar, estou com pressa e tudo que não preciso é alguém resmungando no meu ouvido. Eu prometo que o estapeio se bancar o ofendidinho. Pra mim chega de suas frescuras."

Frescuras? Valentine pensou que uma luta entre os dois não seria fácil. Odiava aquele jeito dele! "O senhor ainda está ferido e apesar de eu ser esguio e leve, posso andar, apenas o ombro está ferido e não meu cérebro ou minhas pernas. Não tenho nenhum dano grave." Tentava a custo não corar.

"Como eu disse, não quero nem saber. A culpa foi minha de você ter vindo sozinho e não me interessa nem um pouco se pode andar." Seguiu um tanto mais rápido para a tal casa. Estava ainda um tanto inteira, mas havia frestas. "Não é um hotel mas deve dar para ficarmos um pouco. Está imunda, mas ao menos não venta tanto." Sentou Valentine numa espécie de cadeira e simplesmente retirou a parte de cima da sapuris do outro e rasgou a camisa dele.

Valentine apoiou-se na cadeira e pensou em reclamar, mas os toques do Kyoto em seu corpo o faziam perder a sensatez. Era apenas cuidado com um soldado, mas a energia daquele homem era uma desgraça! O que fazer se mal podia respirar na presença dele? Isso que já passara da adolescência iludida fazia tempo. "Você se importaria de me pedir antes de simplesmente arrancar minha armadura e rasgar minha roupa?"

"Ah, tenha paciência! Já viu partes minhas que acho que apenas minha mãe tomou conhecimento e vem com essa conversa? Depois lhe empresto uma das minhas camisas. Hum, tem um belo pedaço de madeira aqui. Vejamos." Enrolou um pedaço de madeira velho nos restos da camisa de Valentine e colocou perto da boca do espectro. "Morda."

"Olha aqui..." Ia reclamar, ia...

"Morde a porcaria da madeira de uma vez! Que homem custoso!" Radamanthys enfiou a madeira na boca do outro.

De repente, Valentine se deu conta do que o juiz ia fazer. Suspirou e fez o que lhe fora ordenado.

"No três. Um, dois..." Arrancou o pedaço um tanto grande de madeira e pressionou o ferimento para estancar o sangue.

Valentine crispou as mãos sentindo dor absurda. Controlou-se como podia e sentiu o juiz usar o cosmo poderoso para melhorar um pouco aquilo tudo. Apreciou aquele cuidado.

"Não temos agulha, mas posso pressionar as bordas e enfaixar até chegarmos ao nosso abrigo principal. Como se sente?"

"Não sou de louça." O orgulho de Valentine era muito grande, sempre fora. Não queria dar a conhecer ao outro a extensão de sua dor.

"Não, é apenas fresco. Pensa que sou idiota? Estou acostumado com ferimentos. Fale de uma vez como se sente, se está tonto, se acha que daremos conta de chegar ao abrigo ou se vou carregá-lo. Que coisa difícil, estou apenas examinando nossas opções e não fazendo juízo sobre se você é maricas!"

Encararam-se por alguns segundos e Valentine suspirou, de novo. "Apenas dói um pouco, nada demais."

"UMA resposta direta ao menos. Por Hades, você enlouqueceria um louco. Beba." Tirou uma garrafa de dentro da armadura e deu-a a Valentine.

"O que é isso? Uísque? Carrega uísque embaixo da armadura?"

"Não, isso é uma miragem e estamos perdendo as faculdades mentais. Quer beber logo?"

"Olha aqui, Radamanthys, pode ser meu superior, mas que tal um pouco de respeito?"

"Que tal um pouco de colaboração? Sei que não aprecia álcool, mas acho que melhoraria sua dor. Ou se tem nojo de beber de onde bebo, então jogue um pouco na ferida. E precisamos conversar, não ache que vai se livrar dessa."

Valentine estava atônito. Aquele homem era MALUCO. Se bem que, claro que era. Não seria Kyoto se fosse são. Observou a garrafa. "Não tenho nojo. Não seja imbecil."

"Certo. Ande logo." O olhar dourado cheio de empáfia.

Harpia estreitou os olhos. Como podia gostar daquele... Daquele NEANDERTHAL DEMENTE! Ele, Valentine, quem devia sofrer das faculdades mentais, não era possível. Observou a garrafa por um momento, não muito certo de que devia fazer, mas acabou bebendo um pouco. Viu o kyoto sentar a sua frente e sabia que não ia ser fácil.

"Vou direto ao assunto. Queen me disse que todos acham que está apaixonado por um Kyoto." Suspirou observando Valentine com atenção. "Olha, eu não tenho paciência para mil voltas então serei um tanto direto. Perdoe-me por ficar falando de Minos com você."

O ruivo respirou fundo. Então era isso. Queen e sua boca imensa. Ele não podia ter falado. Desviou o olhar e não disse nada, corado e querendo desaparecer dali.

"Vejo que fomos direto ao ponto. Droga, Valentine, porque não me contou? Poderia poupar você de alguns detalhes de meu relacionamento. Acha que sou algum tipo de sádico sem coração?"

Valentine quase sorriu. Sádico? Imagina...

Radamanthys sentiu que não teria uma resposta, ainda, e revirou os olhos. "Certo, sou um pouco sádico, mas não é de mim que estamos falando nem comigo que estou preocupado. Bem, estamos falando de mim de certa forma. Fale alguma coisa! Acha que adoro essas situações românticas complexas?" Começou a andar de um lado ao outro.

A mente de Valentine pulava. Então ele realmente sabia. Não havia o que fazer. "Não contei por que não era para ninguém saber. Ninguém e ponto final. Não mudaria nada." Abaixou o olhar, não conseguia arrumar coragem, seu coração parecia que ia virar gelo e espatifar.

"Você não tem como saber que não mudaria nada! E olhe para mim uma vez nessa porra de conversa! Seja homem ao menos para lidar comigo. Consegue matar sem hesitar e não consegue falar comigo? O que eu tenho? Sou tão horrível que você não pode suportar?" Estava um tanto nervoso, as lutas com as almas, o seu desmaio e fraqueza como general deles, o ferimento de Valentine. "Eu não estou agindo como um kyoto decente e creio que o motivo é que estou preocupado com você. O que é ridículo, pois a julgar pelo que você vem demonstrando, nem mesmo você se preocupa consigo. Sabe o fardo que carrego tendo que vigiar todos vocês? Será que não pode falar direito comigo ao menos?" Radamanthys tinha os olhos em puro ouro vitrificado, estava oscilando entre irritado e magoado. Minos não o amava, Valentine amava Minos. Talvez devesse apenas desaparecer, mas era homem demais para "sair de fininho". "Vamos resolver isso, quer você queira, quer não. Tenho mais o que fazer que me desesperar com seus surtos psicóticos!"

O espectro de Harpia escutou o que ele disse, não entendendo o rumo da conversa. Suspirou, acabando por erguer os olhos. "Não é que não me preocupe. Apenas, considerando a situação, isso não é a prioridade... Mas agradeço pela ajuda." Então ele se preocupava consigo? Ou era só pena? Considerando o que ele sabia na hora... não era difícil.

Radamanthys respirou pausadamente, acalmando-se. "Pode não ser prioridade, mas é importante. E quando voltarmos você vai dizer a ele ou eu direi. E não estou nada preocupado com o que você acha. Não vou ficar namorando um homem que eu não amo quando tem alguém que o ama tanto a ponto de deixar tudo de lado. E quando digo deixar tudo de lado, refiro-me aos sentimentos, pois você não deixa o trabalho de lado."

Agora Valentine estava pasmo. Escutava-o e não acreditava no que ouvia. "Ele"? Mas "ele" era o próprio Kyoto de Wyvern e... Pensou no que ele lhe havia dito antes e logo entendeu. Ele achava que o cipriota estava apaixonado por Minos? Olhou-o surpreso e não pode evitar falar baixo. "Acha que estou apaixonado por Minos? Realmente?" Seus olhos numa mescla de tristeza e medo. "Acha-me capaz de amar quem não é leal? Eu sei que ele não é fiel. Isso me desaponta e eu jamais aceitaria isso."

"Hum? Quem mais poderia ser, Valentine?" Olhou-o atentamente. "Ayacos não é comprometido... Se não for o Minos..." Sua respiração acelerou insanamente e ficou estupidamente sério. "Valentine..." Sua voz era baixa e preocupada, seu olhar era firme e contrito. Mas então... Como pudera não notar?

Dessa vez não havia mais jeito. Harpia praguejou contra si mesmo mentalmente ao notar o que dissera. Viu o jeito com que ele o olhava e não conseguiu permanecer ali. Levantou-se, ignorando ferimentos e o fato de estar sem camisa e saiu correndo pela porta da pequena casa. Não, não! Aquilo não estava certo... Ele não... não devia saber. Seria vergonhoso! Como poderia encará-lo novamente? Não devia ter sido dessa maneira, não deveria ser de nenhuma maneira!

Radamanthys observou toda a cena como se fosse em câmera lenta e levou alguns segundos para sair atrás do outro, no meio da vastidão gelada. Alcançou-o com dificuldade e segurou-o com força pela cintura com uma das mãos puxando-o. "Ficou maluco? Nem mesmo você pode sair assim, machucado, num frio desses. Você é minha responsabilidade, não queira bancar o insano comigo, de insanidade eu entendo o suficiente." Virou-o para si e o abraçou com cuidado. "Certo, isso é estranho, mas tudo vai ficar bem. Vamos. Temos que voltar ao nosso abrigo. Chame sua sapúris. Consegue?" Não sabia o que dizer. Tudo era novo demais. O que iria dizer? O que pensaria daquilo tudo dentro de uma hora? Apenas sabia que precisava cuidar de Valentine.

Valentine estava tão atormentado por causa de tudo que acontecia que poderia chorar. Seu cosmo não estava no máximo, tentava pensar no que fazer. Continha como podia algumas lágrimas de frustração enquanto corria pelo gelo e não notou que, logicamente, o Kyoto o alcançara. Como se pudesse ser melhor que ele... Ficou surpreso quando ele o segurou pela cintura, puxando-o e escutou o que ele dizia. Surpreendeu-se com aquilo e com o abraço que sentiu e crispou as mãos, a cabeça baixa. Seu corpo reagia ao do Kyoto como sabia que jamais reagiria a ninguém mais no mundo. Sentia o ar faltar só de estar tão perto dele. Ao ouvir a pergunta murmurou um 'sim' com uma voz um tanto fraca e ergueu o cosmo, logo sentindo a sapuris o envolver. "Vamos apenas voltar. Não quero falar sobre isso. Por favor." Era tudo que não precisava, estar nos braços dele enquanto seu coração parecia diminuir a cada segundo.

"Olhe, você está tremendo. Iremos dormir e quem sabe depois possamos conversar. São coisas demais para apenas um dia. Depois trataremos disso." Não conseguia não se preocupar com ele. Sentia nas reações dele que era verdade. Seu espectro mais fiel estava apaixonado. Por seu kyoto. Por ele. Seguiram para a pequena casa e Radamanthys entrou sem muito barulho, vendo Ox e Stand abraçados no chão e um silêncio quebrado apenas pelo vento. Conduziu Valentine para o pequeno quarto e estendeu um tecido um tanto velho no chão. "Deite na cama, dormirei aqui." Na verdade, tinha medo do que havia descoberto. Não pensara em Valentine daquele jeito, ainda.

Valentine apenas obedecia, tirou a sapúris e pegou uma camisa. "Não é preciso. Eu posso ficar no chão." Falava baixo, a camisa preta cobrindo o corpo esguio e forte.

"Não vou discutir. Ou eu durmo aqui ou na cama com você. Ponto final."

Harpia estava cansado demais para tudo. "Como preferir. Caso tenha dúvidas, não é como se eu fosse fazer algo. Não sou desse tipo." Estendeu-se no tecido do chão e deu as costas para o kyoto, buscando se acalmar. Tinha que descansar um pouco e ainda não sabia como ia encarar os próximos dias. Sua concentração foi quebrada pela voz fria do juiz, que se abaixara e estava bem perto dele. Rosnando.

"Você tem algum problema de auto-estima? O problema não é você... Idiota. Você é um IMBECIL."

Valentine não sabia o que fazer. A voz dele, o cheiro, o poder, a presença. Suspirou, não havia o que fazer. Continuou onde estava, não queria reagir, não queria nada.

"Até parece que vou conseguir dormir..." Olhava o corpo forte do Espectro de Harpia pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo. "Há quanto tempo?"

"Precisamos dormir." Valentine falou baixo, ainda deitado de costas para ele.

"Se é tão simples pra você, apenas durma. Sou apenas o idiota que você ama." A voz do juiz era um convite à uma briga. Ele sabia provocar, ah como sabia.

"Não sabe mesmo o significado de deixar alguém em paz, não é mesmo?" Valentine revirou os olhos. Agora pronto, virara o espécime de pesquisa daquela missão. Conhecia os instintos de Radamanthys. Ele iria querer saber tudo. Maldito escorpiano.

"E você não sabe o significado de descobrir que alguém o ama verdadeiramente."

Dessa vez Valentine se virou e deu de cara com olhos dourados fixos nos dele. Tremeu inteiro e odiou ver o pequeno sorriso do outro. Maníaco. Pervertido. E loucamente sensual. Esse era o infame Radamanthys.

"Ah, resolveu me dar a honra de me olhar enquanto falamos de nós dois?"

"Não existe 'nós dois', senhor."

"Virei senhor, agora?" Mais provocação. Ironia.

"Você é insuportável." Valentine deixou os olhos luzirem.

"Isso me leva a outra pergunta. Quando e por que se apaixonou?" Havia dúvida sincera na voz dele e o olhar demonstrava curiosidade e a busca por algo.

"Não importa desde quando. Ao menos não para mim." Valentine resolveu responder, não ia adiantar nada ficar na defensiva e, se conhecia o outro, seria perda de tempo. Ele podia ser terrível quando buscava algo, quando queria saber algo. Sentiu orgulho de ser subordinado daquele homem.

"E? Falta uma pergunta. Vamos lá, não pode ser tão difícil assim." No fundo, queria saber por que conseguira inspirar amor em Valentine e não em Minos. O que havia de tão diferente?

O ruivo pensou um pouco no que diria. "Não sei dizer o motivo. O que antes era só admiração virou mais do que isso."

Os olhares se sustentaram por algum tempo e, para incredulidade de Valentine, foi Radamanthys quem desviou o olhar e falou baixo. "Vá pra cama."

"Vou dormir aqui."

"Do jeito mais difícil então." O juiz simplesmente ergueu o espectro do chão e o atirou na cama, embora com algum cuidado.

"Que pensa que faz?" Valentine ficou irado. "Não sou um pedaço de carne morta!"

"Não me confronte. Já devia saber disso. E, para deixar claro, Minos não me ama. Não sei o que significa ser amado. Não sei como lidar com isso." Confusão e dúvida nos olhos dourados.

Valentine engoliu em seco. Aquela era a alma verdadeira do Kyoto. Era um bom homem e por isso o admirava tanto. Rilhou os dentes e enfim se afastou para que houvesse espaço para o outro. "E eu não sei lidar com o que sinto, muito menos demonstrar... Apenas tento deixar de lado... Isso não deve atrapalhar o que tenho a fazer."

"Se quer saber, isso não é vida. Não pode deixar o coração pra lá sempre." Radamanthys estava cansado e um tanto abalado. Coisas demais.

"Faço isso desde que fui para o meikai. Se não, não teria aguentado... Acostumei-me a isso, apenas é difícil algumas vezes. E é exatamente o que o senhor faz. Ou seja..." Um quase sorriso.

"Você é bom em argumentar, por incrível que isso pareça para alguém dado ao mutismo." Wyvern franziu o cenho. Era verdade. Suspirou meio contrariado. "E como diabos você conseguiu esconder de mim?"

Valentine ouviu a pergunta e suspirou, baixando os olhos por momentos. "Não que eu me importe, pelo contrário, mas as pessoas não costumam reparar em mim. E não gosto de mostrar o que sinto. Ainda mais quando acho que não fará diferença alguma falar ou não. Até certo ponto consigo esconder o que sinto, manter o controle é costume, afinal de contas."

"Faz diferença sim, você falar..."

"Não acho." Harpia mantinha a cabeça baixa, as mãos sobre as pernas, não estava confortável com aquela conversa. Nem um pouco. "Que diferença? O senhor está com Minos e não tem motivo para perder tempo com um espectro com sentimentos inconvenientes. E eu realmente não me importo com isso, desde que não tenha que ficar falando no assunto." Mordeu de leve os lábios, não queria mais falar. Apenas virou-se para a parede, deitando.

"Qual parte do eu não amo Minos você deixou de ouvir? Não vou lhe dar esperanças vãs, apenas eu sei que Minos está tendo um caso com Ayacos. Também sei que eu não amo alguém. Também sei que seus sentimentos são verdadeiros e bonitos e me emocionam... E você não pode não se importar. É sua vida. Ah, droga, eu odeio me expor."

Valentine estranhou o que ele falou por fim. "Emocionam?" Mas, não era mais do que um espectro para ele, sabia disso.

"É difícil conversar com você sem querer esmurrá-lo. Caso você não saiba, eu tenho um coração, assim como o seu, só que ele nunca mais se apaixonou, depois de outro aquariano. E, ora, você acabou de falar que eu também sou controlado e escondo o que sinto por vezes. É questão de sobrevivência, não de escolha. Ou você tem gosto por sair matando e prendendo almas soturnas enquanto pensa com quem se deitará de noite?" Levantou-se e andou pelo pequeno quarto. "Quero saber como vamos resolver essa confusão."

O cipriota escutou-o com atenção, pensando por um momento. Sim, Camus... O outro já havia comentado algo sobre isso. Acabou por não voltar a observá-lo, não sabia o que dizer, nem se queria dizer algo.

"Eu vou terminar meu namoro com Minos. Estava mesmo pensando nisso há algum tempo."

Dessa vez o espectro de Harpia se voltou para Radamanthys, meio curioso por onde aquela conversa ia, mas ainda sem dizer nada, ainda deitado, sem saber o que fazer.

Radamanthys cruzou o olhar com o do espectro, prestando-lhe verdadeira atenção. "Ficarei solteiro. Talvez possamos conversar mais. Não vou bancar o idiota e dizer que seremos apaixonados um pelo outro. Apenas que, eu tenho mais coisas em comum com você do que antes parecia. Estou sendo prático."

"Obrigado pela sinceridade." Valentine mostrava uma breve sombra de sorriso e falou em tom mais calmo.

"Que você não teve comigo?" Radamanthys não era fácil. Não mesmo. Franziu o cenho e encarou o outro num mudo desafio.

"Não menti, apenas não falei." Encarar quem amava fazia Harpia sentir-se o último dos homens. Sabia que não tinha sido muito verdadeiro.

"Omissão é crime. No código penal de alguns países, inclusive. Certo, não sou Lune de Balron e não pretendo julgar nem a sua, nem a alma de ninguém. Como está seu ombro? Esquecemos de costurar." Suspirou, estava exausto.

Harpia agradeceu a mudança de assunto. "Apenas dói um pouco e não está mais sangrando."

"Vamos limpar ao menos." Wyvern se levantou e foi pegar uma pequena caixa na sua bagagem. Tirou um pouco de gaze, iodo, agulha e linha. "Tire a camisa."

Valentine se sentou, suspirando, e viu-o pegar algumas coisas. Escutou-o e concordou, tirando a camisa e pondo-a ao lado*

Radamanthys não era homem de ter dúvidas. Limpou o ferimento e começou a costurar, não era muito grande, apenas meio fundo. Deu pontos sem se preocupar com o fato de o outro estremecer vez por outra. Dor. Sabia que doía. "Estou acabando." Terminou tudo e aplicou um grande curativo. Passou os dedos pela pele descoberta do outro e viu-se pensando em coisas nada inocentes. "Você tinha que ser ruivo... E inteligente. Além de obviamente discreto e um tanto, perigoso..."

Valentine puxou os cabelos para frente, para não atrapalharem e fechou os olhos, sentindo os toques e por fim a agulha. Doía mas... Ora, era um espectro. Por fim aquilo terminou e suspirou, sentindo os toques. Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao sentir os dedos dele em partes de sua pele e escutou-o. Sim, em algumas coisas sabia que era parecido com aquele cavaleiro de Atena mas... Se o outro fosse se aproximar de si apenas por isso... Virou-se um tanto para ele, observando-o sério. Pergunta muda no olhar verde.

"Posso até prever o que está pensando. Não procuro um substituto para Camus. Apenas é interessante ver que eu posso me apaixonar seriamente se descobrir em você as qualidades que prezo num relacionamento."

O ruivo estranhou o que ele havia dito, mas ele acertara. Escutou-o e gostou daquilo. Não gostava de ser pré julgado ou enganado. Ao menos o outro não fazia aquilo. "Ah, obrigado pelo curativo." Falou baixo, sem maiores comentários. Não sabia o que dizer.

"Se quer saber, Minos é boa pessoa. Apenas é incapaz de amar sem fazer seu par de objeto. Aliás, sabe o que é um beijo de amor? Já deu algum?"

Valentine pensou que sabia mais ou menos como Griffon era só de ver. Não gostava dele, de jeito nenhum. Estranhou a mudança de assunto mas não se impediu de responder, negando com a cabeça, simplesmente.

"Mas me disse que já havia se envolvido com alguém."

"Foi uma única noite apenas... Eu e um amigo acabamos por nos deixar levar pelo álcool." Fugiu do olhar dourado, não gostava daquilo, envolvimento sem amor. Ele e Sylphid ignoravam terminantemente aquilo.

Radamanthys observava-o com atenção. "Não deve ter sido um modo bonito de se entregar a alguém... Ou de ter alguém para si... Hum, acho que estou muito pessoal... Vamos dormir."

"Não, não foi. Precisamos mesmo dormir."

O kyoto, por impulso, beijou-lhe a testa e se deitou ao lado do ruivo. "Melhoras e, bem, aqui é mais macio."

O espectro de Harpia se surpreendeu com o toque, vendo-o deitar ao lado e escutou-o. Apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça, concordando e lembrou-se de vestir a camisa que tirara antes, deitando-se também. Era melhor dormirem. E foi o que fizeram.

* * *

><p>Nota: Demorei um pouco, me perdoem. Voltei a trabalhar, terminei a pós-graduação e estou na gincana INSANA do NFF. Pelo menos fiz o capítulo e falta responder aos reviews. Li todos, estou em choque com alguns comentários fantásticos. Obrigada. Não ando muito boazinha com respostas. Sorry. Correria. Esse capítulo está pronto desde sábado e somente hoje consegui parar para postar... Então, me perdoam? Beijos e, certamente vai ter um outro leitor querendo me matar...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**(ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko)**

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO**

Rotina

O dia seguinte ao "descobrimento" do amor de Valentine foi algo estranho para o Kyoto de Wyvern. Não conseguiria conversar sobre aquele assunto. Haviam acordado juntos na cama, ao mesmo tempo, e Valentine se movera para o lado, se levantando. "Tenho que fazer café e preparar tudo para o trabalho. Como está sua intoxicação?" O olhar verde era arguto e a voz era firme.

"Estou ótimo. Seu ombro?" O olhar dourado se cruzou no verde e Radamanthys jamais havia percebido quão penetrantes podiam ser os olhos de Harpia.

"Funcional." Valentine se arrumou rapidamente e saiu pela porta como se dúzias de monstros o perseguissem. Não queria ficar conversando. Para sua sorte, não havia ninguém acordado ainda e fez algum café, um pouco de leite em pó que haviam trazido e fatiou pão de forma com pedaços de presunto defumado ao lado. Aprontou tudo dispondo em toalhas de papel na mesa velha e caquética que havia ali e suspirou pesadamente. Estava tão perdido. O que faria? A missão ainda demoraria um tanto e precisava ficar centrado nela.

"Vamos ao desjejum de Radamanthys" O ruivo falou para si mesmo e pegou algumas coisas numa mochila que trouxera especialmente para cuidar das refeições do seu Kyoto.

Logo todos os espectros foram acordando. O cheiro do café de Valentine invadiu a casa inteira. O barulho dele mexendo no fogão de lenha, o cheiro de pão sendo aquecido.

"Hey, Valentine, café fresco? Não sabia que era prendado assim." Ox se espreguiçou inteiro, pensando que estava com fome.

"Tem leite e pão com presunto defumado. Se quiserem, posso fazer alguns ovos." Valentine respondeu observando o Kyoto sair do quarto... Apenas de calças. Oh, por Hades, será que ele não podia se vestir? "Não é educado comer sem camisa." Falou baixo mas de maneira a ser ouvido pelo juiz.

"Não é educado querer que eu ache minhas roupas depois da bagunça que fez na minha mala. Muito menos estou ligando para o que acha de regras de etiqueta. Quero chá e, se não se importa, depois arrume minhas coisas."

Valentine pensou se revirava os olhos ou bufava e escolheu o silêncio. Bagunça? Nunca bagunçava nada, muito menos as malas do Kyoto. Pegou água e pôs para ferver no fogão a lenha. Retirou caixas de metal que arrumara previamente por ali e mostrou-as ao juiz. "Qual chá? E nem precisa pedir, vou fazer mais leite e deixar esfriar..."

Queen entrara na cozinha e cumprimentara a todos pegando pão e comendo com o presunto. "Leite frio? Já está bem frio lá fora."

"Sabe do que eu gosto, Twinings." Respondeu Radamanthys sem dar a mínima para a pergunta de Queen.

"Ah, claro. Sua marca favorita. Qual sabor? Ou eu escolho e você reclama depois como uma tia velha?" Valentine não estava exatamente paciente.

Stand ouviu-o discutindo e sorriu levemente. Briga de casal?

"Earl Grey. E se ousar bancar o engraçadinho novamente, vou esquecer o que falamos ontem e fazê-lo passar bastante vergonha. Compreendeu?" O olhar dourado encontrou novamente o olhar de Harpia e ambos ficaram em silêncio absoluto por alguns momentos.

"Não precisa jogar na minha cara." Valentine deu meia volta e pegou a tradicionalíssima caixa de chá inglês que era servida até para Rainha da Inglaterra, ou melhor, eram os fornecedores exclusivos do chá da realeza há mais de um século.

"Não seja tão ranzinza." Radamanthys respirou fundo. Não sabia lidar com aquilo! Saiu da cozinha pisando duro e resmungando que era muita frescura para uma missão de recolhimento de almas e foi procurar uma camisa. Sabia que o cipriota estava certo, não era educado estar à mesa sem camisa. Odiava aquele ruivo! Nem sabia como conseguiam conviver! Riu-se ao notar que pareciam duas tias velhas... E resmungonas.

"Bom dia. Quer ajuda?" Gordon estava de ótimo humor, o que era até bom.

"Não obrigado. Vou preparar leite frio e servir o chá de 'sua majestade'. O homem mais bem humorado do grupo." Ironia pura saía dos lábios de Valentine.

"Agora o chama de majestade? E pelo que ele disse, já contou tudo a ele..." Queen queria detalhes. Queria saber tudo.

"Nada disso é da conta de vocês. Dêem licença pois preciso de leite frio. E também aquecer o bule." Valentine se movia com prática na cozinha antiquada.

Agora todos os espectros menos o juiz estavam na cozinha. Era apertado, mas teriam um longo dia pela frente e pareciam sentir necessidade de ficarem juntos.

"Esquentar o bule? Mas que diabos é isso?" Ox perguntou vendo Valentine tirar de uma caixa um conjunto de bule de prata e uma xícara finíssima, parecendo quase de papel. "Pra que tudo isso?"

Valentine viu a água ferver e sem responder aos outros, colocou no bule de prata e embrulhou-o em uma manta, mantendo-o aquecido. Pegou um saquinho e depositou na porcelana fria.

"Não vai nos contar porque parece estar fazendo um ritual sagrado?" Stand observava os movimentos treinados, a precisão e o cuidado do espectro.

"É chá inglês, não é qualquer coisa. Ele é inglês, eu cuido dele há anos, sei como fazer o legítimo chá inglês, algum problema nisso?" Valentine viu a outra panela de água ferver e foi rápido. Jogou a primeira água quente do bule fora e colocou a nova água dentro. Depositou dois sacos de chá. "Dois minutos, talvez três." Virou-se com perícia verificando uma pequena bandeja de prata que trouxera. "Ficaram mudos?" Mais água no fogo e dois ovos foram postos na água que fervia.

"Meu Hades. Quanto trabalho. Não vai explicar?" Gordon já estava ficando tonto, pois agora Valentine fatiava pequenos quadrados de pão.

"Não. Observem e pronto. É assim que se faz e assim que ele gosta."O ruivo agora batia o leite e colocava-o no meio de um bloco de neve que apanhara mais cedo.

"Leite frio?" Stand sorria. Era incrível a dedicação insana de Valentine.

"Ora, são muito curiosos. Chá inglês necessita que se aqueça previamente o bule, que não se mexa no chá enquanto ele despeja seu sabor na água quente e que seja servido com um dedo de leite frio."

"Atire o leite no chá de uma vez." Queen observava sem entender muito.

"Não. O chá sobre o leite e nunca o contrário. O leite é que esfriará o chá e não o chá que esquentará o leite."

"Credo, Valentine, que perfeita frescura!" Ox nem acreditava. Via os movimentos do outro e um cheiro delicioso do chá preto mais tradicional da Inglaterra invadiu a cozinha. "E essa xícara?"

"Porcelana chinesa. Dizem que o leite frio evita que o calor do chá trinque a xícara." Harpia agora observava os ovos. Já havia temperado a água com um pouco de vinagre e sal. Mais ou menos um minuto e meio e estava pronto. Pegou um moedor de pimenta na hora em que Radamanthys entrava, agora vestido.

"Obrigado." O juiz sentou-se à mesa enquanto Valentine servia-lhe os ovos com os quadradinhos de pão de forma, bem como moía pimenta em cima das gemas.

"Seu chá." Na pequena bandeja, colocou o bule e a xícara com um dedo do leite frio.

"Perfeito como sempre." Radamanthys começou a comer como se estivessem em algum restaurante muito calmo.

"Muito obrigado." Valentine sorriria se não estivesse tentando manter os batimentos cardíacos dentro do peito e não ressoando pela sua alma... Aquele loiro... Aquele maldito juiz. Ele era lindo. Perfeito demais. Cheio de defeitos. Cretino. Maravilhoso. Seu amor o fez ofegar mas logo controlou-se, não podia se deixar dominar pelas emoções. Não podia.

"Credo. Ingleses." Queen revirou os olhos.

"Tradição. E eu gosto da comida que ele faz." Radamanthys terminara rapidamente e suspirou de satisfação. "Você daria ótima esposa." Comentou para um agora totalmente corado Valentine.

"Não sou uma mulher." Valentine respondeu baixo. E irritado.

"É claro que não é. Ainda bem." Radamanthys observava seu espectro com atenção. Talvez atenção demais. Os fios ruivos que ornavam a face alva, os olhos verdes cintilantes, os lábios desenhados. Harpia... Face de mulher. Não exatamente. Valentine era bonito. A constatação fez Radamanthys se irritar. Não sabia o motivo, mas estava zangado por saber que seu espectro de confiança era lindo. Talvez lindo demais.

"Todo dia ele faz isso?" Stand não estava acreditando. Era como se Valentine não fosse um espectro sanguinário, mas um chef de cozinha.

"Na verdade, Zelos costuma fazer a menos que estejamos apenas eu e Valentine, como é comum em quase todas as missões. Mas Harpia é muito melhor nisso." Um leve sorriso e o kyoto olhou o ruivo com admiração. "Você é muito melhor que vários outros espectros. Confiaria minha vida a você."

"Senhor..." Valentine ficou lívido. Sentiu as pernas tremerem. A força do olhar dourado nunca o afetara tanto, mas saber que ele sabia...

Radamanthys mordeu os lábios levemente. Será que não fora apropriado? Melhor mudar de assunto. "Temos trabalho ou vamos debater a importância do breakfast? Valentine, coma alguma coisa."

"Não estou com fome." Sentia formigamentos nos músculos da barriga e tremor no braço correspondente ao ombro ferido.

"Sente e coma." Radamanthys se levantou com ar ameaçador. "Foi ferido, precisa de energia. É em meu interesse, não posso ter um serviçal fracote." Nisso Wyvern era bom. Provocar os brios do cipriota.

O ruivo estreitou os olhos e pegou duas fatias de pão, colocou presunto no meio, meio copo de leite e comeu sem se sentar. Terminou rapidamente, sob os olhares vigilantes do loiro que era seu líder. "Satisfeito?"

"Vamos embora, teremos muito trabalho e nenhuma diversão." O Kyoto vestiu sua súrplice e emanou o cosmo venenoso por todos eles, verificando seus ferimentos e suas condições de luta. A invasão de alma fez Valentine gemer baixo e Radamanthys riu discretamente. Adorava estar no controle. O olhar de ódio de Harpia não tinha preço. Deu dois passos para perto do cipriota. "Não está curado, ainda. Fique perto de mim."

"Eu sempre estou perto." Foi a resposta orgulhosa do ruivo.

"Ótimo. Assim não faz besteira. Aprenda com o mestre." Radamanthys redarguiu com um olhar cínico.

"Se você acha..." Valentine deixou sua súrplice dominá-lo completamente e suas garras vibraram violência enquanto o elmo toldava a visão de seus olhos.

"Temperamental." Radamanthys murmurou.

"Eficiente." Valentine respondeu com frieza.

"Vamos embora." Stand falou antes que aqueles loucos brigassem. Todos puseram suas sapúris e saíram em buscas e mais buscas pela vastidão gelada.

Mais tarde, já escuro e ainda mais frio, estavam todos no cômodo que servia como sala.

"Hoje foi um dia cansativo." Radamanthys vertia dose dupla de uísque num copo de estanho enquanto era observado pelos outros cinco espectros que aparentavam cansaço. "Alguém quer beber?"

"Não sei como consegue beber todos os dias." Valentine comentou observando os olhos dourados quase da cor do uísque escocês caríssimo que o Kyoto gostava.

Queen se perguntou mentalmente como Valentine sabia praticamente tudo sobre os hábitos do inglês.

"Dizem que os alemães bebem mais que nós, ingleses, mas na verdade, eles apreciam cerveja, eu gosto de malte transformado em uma das bebidas mais incríveis já feitas." Radamanthys respondeu observando com atenção enquanto Valentine tirava o elmo de sua armadura e deixava os fios ruivos escorregarem pela súrplice. Ficou com o copo parado a meio caminho da boca vendo os dedos esguios do cipriota desfazendo nós imaginários nos fios bonitos.

Ox sorriu levemente. O Kyoto não havia percebido, mas Valentine o estava conquistando. "Eu gostaria de uma dose, se não se importar." Górgona pediu, em tom baixo. "Está frio demais. Não vai querer, Valentine?"

"Eu não bebo, como sabe." Valentine redarguiu, fechando os olhos verdes por momentos e então reabriu-os olhando diretamente para o juiz. "Não devia beber também. Preocupo-me com sua saúde."

"Creio que sou capaz de saber meus limites." Radamanthys respondeu olhando com fulgor incrível nos olhos dourados.

"Não quis ofendê-lo, é apenas uma observação amigável." Valentine encarava o juiz.

"Vamos beber." Ox se adiantou sendo seguido por Gordon e Queen que também beberam um pouco. "Quem vai cozinhar hoje?"

"Eu vou." Valentine concentrou-se e a súrplice deixou-o apenas com uma camiseta leve de algodão verde e uma calça igual a que todos ali usavam, justa e preta.

Wyvern não pode deixar de olhar a musculatura perfeita e nenhum sinal de que houvesse qualquer pedaço daquele corpo que não merecesse elogios. O loiro inglês suspirou e desviou o olhar.

"Trouxe pimenta, alguns temperos e a carne das lebres ficou curtindo na salmoura desde ontem. Também providenciei algumas batatas. Creio que gostará, Kyoto." Harpia se virou, querendo se dirigir à cozinha.

Radamanthys arregalou os olhos. Adorava lebre com batatas! Como ele... "É um dos meus pratos favoritos. Jamais esperei comê-lo nesse ambiente."

"Sei que gosta, por isso irei fazê-lo." Ao se dar conta do que dissera, Valentine corou intensamente e maldisse a hora em que quisera agradar seu superior. Praticamente fugiu para a cozinha.

Queen, Ox, Gordon e Stand se entreolharam e depois observaram o Kyoto que parecia embasbacado.

"Valentine..." Radamanthys murmurou baixo e virou outra dose dupla de uísque. Já havia se recuperado da intoxicação por gás e estava bem forte. Só que seu coração estava tremendamente confuso. Minos... Valentine. Havia algo em Valentine, uma honradez incrível, um jeito de olhar... Será que... Estava numa missão. Não podia se distrair. "Vou fazer a checagem do perímetro. Cuidem de tudo."

"Sim, senhor." Foi a resposta uníssona do pequeno grupo. Stand se apressou em ir até a cozinha e se impressionou com a habilidade de Valentine que punha pelo menos cinco lebres num imenso tacho e fervia batatas em outro. O cheiro de temperos aromáticos era delicioso.

"Se o Kyoto não for cego, já percebeu, Valentine. E, por favor, não me trate como um idiota, não o sou. Eu consigo sentir o quanto o ama, não é um engano, nem um horror. Não precisa sequer responder. Quer ajuda?"

Valentine já dessossara as lebres previamente e cortava cubos de carne, punha algum azeite nas batatas e picava temperos frescos que ele conseguira ninguém saberia como. Adorava ter algo com que se ocupar que não fossem almas sanguinárias. "Pode me ajudar lavando pratos, arrumando esse arremedo de mesa e, se não for pedir muito, que tal encontrar ramos de cebolinha fresca em algum país por aí?"

"Vai ser algum tipo de comemoração? Você fez tudo no dia de hoje. Até nosso farnel de almoço, que aliás estava ótimo."

Harpia havia feito diversos sanduíches de pão amanhecido para todos do grupo. Alguns continham mortadela que ele conservara no gelo e também queijo. Nem parecia que estavam no meio do nada.

"Sabe que dia é hoje?" Valentine se virou, pondo as carnes numa caçarola com a manteiga, a cebola picada, o vinagre, o azeite e sal. O cheiro era embriagante.

"Trinta de outubro, por que?"

Valentine até sorriu, pegou mais manteiga, provou o tempero e suspirou fundo. "É aniversário dele, Stand. Ninguém se lembrou, ele mesmo não liga, mas eu sei. Somos um monte de espectros do inferno, mas será que não podemos, ao menos por alguns momentos, tentarmos ser humanos e celebrar?" Valentine se virou, os olhos verdes fulgindo como esmeraldas lapidadas.

"Meu Hades, como você o ama..." Stand murmurou.

"Por favor, não mencione este assunto."

"Ele precisa saber o que está perdendo. Tenho certeza que ninguém jamais o amará com tanta devoção. É algo único, Valentine, é algo precioso. Por que não tentam?"

Um silêncio intimidador. Valentine apenas respirava em arfares. Amava tão alucinadamente ao Kyoto que não queria nem pensar na hipótese de não ser correspondido. O que faria? Deixaria de existir por amá-lo tanto?

"Não é decisão minha, Stand." Já contara ao outro e ouvira-o dizer que deixaria Minos, mas isso não queria dizer que seria para ficar com ele... Não queria sonhar. A decepção com a realidade podia ser dolorosa ao extremo.

"Então agora admite que o ama loucamente?"

Valentine vibrou o cosmo com fúria. "Não quero que me analise, não gosto que invadam minha privacidade. Ele não precisa de mais peso em seus ombros. Apenas... Apenas me deixe fazer a comida predileta dele em paz!" Nervoso. Valentine estava nervoso.

"Diálogo não é seu forte, mas dessa vez, Valentine, ninguém pode ajudá-lo a não ser você mesmo. E acredite-me, ele não é homem de correr atrás de ninguém. Se quer algo dele, vai ter que dizer-lhe com todas as letras, não adianta, um escorpiano jamais rasteja, jamais se entrega, jamais cede se não houver boa razão. Sei que tem seu orgulho, mas ele é maior que seu amor?"

Valentine sentiu sua mente dar um nó. Odiava sua alma aquariana sensível e que escondia tão bem. Sabia ser rebelde e conservador numa só pessoa. Por vezes se calava, outras vezes sentia compulsão por se expor, de vez em quando sua serenidade cedia a uma pessoa nervosa, agoniada.

"Sei que é difícil pra você, mas talvez precise fazer alguns sacrifícios se realmente o quiser para si." Stand mordiscou um pedaço de aipo que Valentine deixara ali ao lado.

Harpia mordeu a boca com força. Olhou para o gigantesco besouro mortal e um olhar triste apareceu. "Ele já sabe que eu o amo." Falou baixinho, sentindo um peso enorme sair de sua alma por contar a alguém.

"Acho que até uma pedra já sabe disso. Está estampado até no seu cosmo, meu amigo. Tente ficar calmo, está se esforçando demais. Ele precisa aceitar seu amor, não sua imolação." Stand suspirou, era muito difícil lidar com sentimentos sendo um espectro criado para ser danação do inferno.

"Ele disse que vai deixar Minos." Valentine sentia as mãos tremerem. Estava tão esperançoso e odiava ter esperança! Nunca a tivera para nada depois que estava no inferno, não deveria ter nenhuma, NENHUMA.

"Então tenha esperança."

"Eu não posso ter. Não conseguirei trabalhar, não servirei para nada se ficar pensando no que pode acontecer quando voltarmos."

"Vamos fazer assim, um dia após o outro. Você vai certamente emocioná-lo com esse jantar louco, então aproveite a gratidão dele e aproveite a companhia, sem esperar nada além de amizade. Acha que consegue?"

"Como acha que tenho vivido esse tempo todo? Eu tento sempre esperar apenas amizade. É tudo que eu tenho!" Valentine se virou, terminando de aprontar a comida. "Meus temperos..."

"Eu vou arrumar. Sou seu amigo, isso é estranho, mas torço por vocês dois. Não vejo esse amor em Minos, jamais vi."

Valentine sorriu sem graça. Talvez devesse acreditar na amizade. Viu o gigantesco homem sair e suspirou. Um dia depois do outro...

* * *

><p>Nota: Este capítulo não existia na fanfic original que eu e Akane escrevemos, eu o acrescentei por conta de um surto que me deu. Perdoem se não está grande coisa. Gostei de escrever. Espero que gostem. E, prometo atualizar novamente num ritmo razoável. Estive viajando, mas já estou de volta. Obrigada pela paciência e pela confiança. Abraços a todos, com carinho.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**ShiryuForever94**

**(Parceria com Akane Mitsuko)  
><strong>

**Capítulo Décimo Primeiro**

No frio cortante, ele se movia como um predador perigoso. Radamanthys não ia deixar mais nenhuma surpresa acontecer naquela missão. Verificou duas vezes cada ponto, colocou algumas barreiras em lugares mais visados por algum inimigo, ou alma. Terminou seu trabalho sentindo alguma dor nos músculos. Força demais, extenuante ao extremo, não era simples ser um Kyoto. Retornou ao abrigo onde estavam os demais espectros e lacrou a porta atrás de si com uma espécie de feitiço antigo. Nenhuma alma passaria por ali. Não era comum que fizesse aquilo, Hades não gostava de feitiçaria, mas era uma prática antiga, uma religião anterior a tudo que existia agora e Wyvern a aprendera em suas diversas encarnações.

"Não quer que ninguém entre?" Ox perguntou enquanto terminava de arrumar uma mesa de madeira improvisada. O cheiro que vinha da cozinha era embriagante. Valentine realmente sabia cozinhar.

"Vocês estão cansados, eu também. Lutar durante o dia já é perigoso, à noite, extenuados, é pior. Nem todos estão curados, ainda. Onde está Valentine?"

Gordon olhou para cima. Mas ele nem disfarçava? Sua única preocupação agora era Valentine? Por que não se pegavam de uma vez?

"Tome um banho, em breve a janta estará pronta. Todos já estão asseados e vestidos com roupas limpas, que tal nos dar o exemplo?" Valentine saiu do pequeno cômodo que servia como cozinha. Tinha os cabelos presos num coque alto, estivera cozinhando afinal.

"Está insinuando que não tenho higiene?" Radamanthys retrucou sem achar nada melhor para dizer. Reparou nos traços perfeitos do rosto de Harpia. A lenda tinha razão. Rosto perfeito, quase feminino, lábios bem feitos, nariz atilado, olhos verdes como pedras puras reluzindo ao sol. Fechou os olhos por instantes. Ainda era namorado de Minos, mas estava seriamente perturbado por Valentine.

"Estou afirmando que fizemos patrulhas o dia todo e você saiu para rastrear qualquer possível ou impossível ameaça e merece uma boa refeição e uma ótima noite de sono e poderá usufruir melhor se tiver tomado um banho, que aliás já deixei pronto no seu quarto. Consegue fazer isso sozinho ou quer ajuda? Não seria a primeira vez."

"Está ultrapassando a barreira do suportável e sabe disso!" Radamanthys rosnou com os olhos brilhando. Não ia ser feito de idiota na frente de todo mundo.

"Seu orgulho suplanta sua razão? O que foi que eu disse de tão absurdo? Que você também precisa de ajuda às vezes e que poderia se arrumar para jantar? É alguma ofensa? Ser um Kyoto não o isenta de ter um lado mais humano e sensível." Valentine respondeu sem altear a voz.

"Não preciso que me analise nem me dê conselhos! E eu jamais terei um lado sensível!" Radamanthys estava perturbado. Aquele espectro parecia conhecê-lo mais do que deveria. Pior, o Kyoto de Wyvern sabia que ninguém jamais o conheceria tão bem. Isso o enfurecia.

"Vou voltar para a minha obrigação, com licença." Valentine não se desculpou, deu meia volta e entrou na cozinha mexendo nas panelas e com o coração saindo pela boca. Tudo que fazia irritava o Kyoto. Pensou por momentos que talvez estivesse provocando-o para ter alguma reação. Algo para que ele o odiasse e ele esquecesse. Algo que fizesse o Kyoto decidir de uma vez e...

Estava bancando o perfeito idiota, isso sim. Já havia conversado com o juiz e já sabia como ele se sentia, então o que mais havia para saber? Odiava ter esperança.

"O que foi aquilo na sala?" Radamanthys estava parado bem atrás de Valentine, podia sentir-lhe o cheiro. Fez um movimento com a cabeça e Queen, que também estava por ali, saiu de lá ventando.

"Aquilo o que?" Valentine sentia a energia firme, quente, vital, perigosa, intoxicante. Era viciado naquele homem, era terminantemente sensível a ele e não conseguia evitar. Não se dignou virar-se para ele.

"Você sabe me provocar e o fez de propósito. O que há agora? Teve um mau dia? Estamos numa missão!"

Valentine fechou os olhos inspirando ar bem devagar. Precisava dar uma resposta a ele. "Hoje é seu aniversário, eu só queria que estivesse arrumado para cantarmos parabéns. Fiz lebre com batatas e também arrumei um bolo, não é grande coisa, mas terá que servir." O cipriota sentia o corpo inteiro doer. Estava completamente tenso.

"Meu..." A oscilação do cosmo do Kyoto foi sentida por todos na casa. Ele enrubesceu levemente. Nem mesmo ele se lembrara! E Valentine... Aquele espectro maluco! Ele tivera o mesmo trabalho pesado de sempre, passara o dia inteiro na labuta e ainda... Ele ainda... "Vou tomar banho." Radamanthys sumiu de lá e saiu resmungando que nunca o informavam direito de nada. Entrou no quarto e quase terminou de destruir a porta já remendada por várias vezes. Viu a água quente a um canto e despiu-se inteiro. Estava totalmente sem graça dessa vez.

"O que será que houve?" Stand observou Valentine sair da cozinha com os pratos um tanto toscos, alguns talheres, copos, até uma pequena toalha vermelha, meio puída, mas estava limpa. Onde ele arranjava tempo para tudo aquilo?

"Nem quero tentar descobrir." Ox respondeu e foi ajudar o espectro de Harpia sem dizer palavra. Queen e Gordon apenas se sentaram nos bancos de madeira e esperaram.

"Vou pegar o jantar." Valentine era rápido e um cheiro ótimo de temperos foi sentido por todos. Quando o espectro deu por si, estava olhando para a porta do quarto do Kyoto e um minúsculo soluço saiu por sua garganta. Deu meia volta praticamente fugindo para a cozinha.

Stand partiu atrás de Valentine, vendo-o secar as lágrimas com um pano qualquer. "Ele não vai gostar de vê-lo assim."

"Eu não quero examiná-lo, nem controlá-lo, é apenas preocupação. Não quero que nada aconteça a ele, será que ele não vai nunca compreender que eu não suporto a ideia de perdê-lo? Não o quero para mim se ele não me quiser, mas não quero que ele se machuque. Qual é a suprema dificuldade de alguém entender isso?"

"Ele é seu Kyoto. Ele é um juiz. Ou seja, sempre será responsável por você e não está acostumado a que alguém cuide dele."

"Pois é o que eu venho fazendo desde que o conheci! Cuidar dele!" Valentine secou as lágrimas agora com firmeza. Iria parar de se preocupar, isso mesmo. Tinha que deixar tudo aquilo de lado. Pegou o jantar e arrumou-o na mesa. Era um imenso tacho fervente de lebre com batatas, arroz com ervas e um pequeno bolo de chocolate que conseguira fazer.

Stand ficou apenas calado. Não havia o que pudesse dizer. O silêncio ficou pesado por algum tempo até que a porta do quarto do juiz se abriu e Radamanthys saiu de lá com os fios do loiro cabelo meio molhados, uma blusa cinza de mangas compridas e a calça preta ajustada que era praticamente o uniforme de todos. "Vamos jantar."

Os olhares de Valentine e Radamanthys se encontraram e por alguns segundos ambos pareceram medir forças. Por fim o espectro desviou o olhar indicou o lugar do juiz à cabeceira da mesa.

"Obrigado por fazer isso." Radamanthys falou em voz baixa enquanto Valentine o servia sem olhá-lo.

"Temos algumas garrafas de vinho, também." Harpia foi rapidamente para a cozinha e voltou com seis garrafas de vinho tinto. Nada muito glamouroso. Radamanthys abriu todas e distribuiu nos copos. Brindaram um tanto e começaram a comer.

"Está perfeito. Nunca comi algo tão bom." Queen estava com a boca cheia. Estava simplesmente irresistível.

"Quero mais." Stand pegou uma boa quantidade e serviu-se, feliz.

"Nunca comi tão bem, nem quando era vivo." Gordon terminava o segundo prato.

"Podia ser aniversário do Kyoto todo dia." Ox sorriu para Stand e comeu mais um tanto.

Os únicos em silêncio eram praticamente Radamanthys e Valentine, que trocavam olhares sem parar. O juiz estava impressionado em como aquele espectro podia ter feito tanto numa situação tão adversa. Chegou a suspirar ao provar o primeiro bocado.

Valentine tentava não arfar, pois sentia a atenção talvez exagerada do juiz para si, mas estava gostando. Comeu em silêncio, sentindo-se feliz porque realmente acertara o prato. Estava muito bom.

"Estão todos satisfeitos?" Finalmente a voz de Valentine soou, baixa e firme. "Ainda temos uma surpresa."

"Mais coisas?" Radamanthys observou o ruivo com atenção.

"Eu disse que havia um bolo. Se me dão licença..." Ergueu-se e foi até a cozinha, um tanto nervoso. Não era o bolo mais bonito do mundo, não havia cobertura. Apenas misturara pó para bolo com o restante dos ingredientes e penara para assar aquilo naquelas condições horrorosas. Ao menos não estava queimado. Era pequeno, mas era feito com amor.

Muito amor.

O ruivo espectro pegou o prato com o bolo e andou até o juiz.

"Feliz aniversário." Valentine colocou o minúsculo bolo à frente do loiro e acendeu uma vela simples, fina como um palito.

Todos cantaram parabéns e o juiz pareceu bastante feliz com tudo aquilo. Comeram com gosto. Estava doce e cremoso, nada enjoativo.

Então os cumprimentos vieram e, um por um, todos foram corteses e parabenizaram Radamanthys com algum distanciamento. Até que chegou a vez de Valentine, o último a se apresentar para tal.

"Feliz Aniversário." Valentine olhava para baixo, louco para que aquilo acabasse e doido para que durasse. Também, quem o mandara ter aquela ideia estúpida de fazer uma festa para aquele serial killer? Ainda bem que tivera aquela ideia estúpida.

"Não sei como consegue, mesmo no meio de tantos impedimentos, condições adversas, perigo iminente, mas obrigado." Wyvern soava intimista. Estava realmente comovido com o gesto do espectro.

Valentine sentiu as mãos pesadas e quentes do seu juiz em seus ombros e ergueu os olhos verdes dando de cara com um sorriso sincero no rosto que achava lindo. Um arrepio correu-o quando se sentiu ser puxado para um abraço e teve que pensar rapidamente para conter a vontade de gemer. Por que não conseguia ser racional e distante quando se tratava de Radamanthys?

Como se fosse ordem unida, os demais espectros, de repente, foram todos para a cozinha, um dizendo que ia levar os pratos, outro que ia levar a toalha, outro que ia levar os copos e o último apenas disse que ia ver se havia água para beber.

Alguns momentos de silêncio e Valentine deu um discreto sorriso. "Gosto de cozinhar, fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha comida." Tentou se afastar um pouco mais de Radamanthys, mas o juiz enlaçou-o pela cintura e puxou-o para si. Não tinha certeza dos motivos pelos quais fazia aquilo, mas queria fazer.

"Como foi possível eu nunca haver notado antes? Seus olhos se iluminam e há alma neles quando você me encara." A voz era grave, o olhar era arguto, a presença era impressionante, poder-se-ia dizer que era até mesmo intimidante.

Valentine corou intensamente e espalmou as mãos no peito de Radamanthys tentando se afastar, baixou a cabeça, buscando fugir da verdadeira invasão física, mental, emocional, que era a proximidade do juiz com seu cosmo perscrutador e, ao menos para o espectro de Harpia, quente.

"Se eu culpar o vinho, talvez você me perdoe..." Os olhos dourados faiscaram.

"Do que está..."

Valentine sentiu a terra girar no ritmo de um furacão quando a boca com gosto de vinho e calor dos rios de sangue fervente desceu sobre a sua e pôde sentir com toda a certeza o cosmo intenso, beligerante e poderoso do juiz enroscar-se em todo seu ser. Estremeceu perceptivelmente e ficou zonzo, desejo avassalador escorrendo por dentro do corpo esguio e forte. Perdeu o conhecimento de como se respirava e por instinto enroscou as mãos na nuca do homem maior e mais forte e inclinou a cabeça, aceitando o beijo e não conseguindo pensar o suficiente em nada mais.

Não importava se Minos era o namorado oficial do Kyoto. Não importava se estava num casebre em frangalhos no meio do gelo. Valentine sentiu-se em algum lugar especial que poderia chamar de lar.

Não durou muito. Radamanthys se afastou do espectro com um olhar calmo. "Creio que devemos dormir." Deu meia volta e foi para o quarto, sentindo que todas as suas convicções e sentimentos estavam irremediavelmente alterados. Esperava que o espectro não tivesse notado que estava completamente arruinado de desejo que não poderia demonstrar e muito menos sentir. Só que o ruivo não era exatamente um qualquer. Era digno, forte, bonito...

Radamanthys fechou a porta do quarto pensando que deveria andar na neve um pouco para esfriar as coisas, ou melhor dizendo, alguns lugares de seu corpo.

Valentine restou parado, com o coração ensandecido e o gosto do Kyoto nos lábios. Um sorriso mais que idiota subiu-lhe às faces, felizmente quando o juiz já estava de costas, e seu cosmo pareceu se espalhar pelas paredes daquele casebre miserável que para ele agora parecia um palácio. Respirou fundo várias vezes tentando retomar a razão. Precisava arrumar tudo. Precisava deixar tudo em ordem para o chá do dia seguinte, precisava...

"Valentine, arrumaremos tudo, porque não vai deitar? Já fez muito por hoje, não acha?" Stand estava parado sentindo a confusão no cosmo daquele espectro. Tinha visto o beijo, mas voltara para dentro da cozinha com ar de quem nada vira, não era da sua conta, nem da de ninguém e agora novamente estava na pequena sala.

"Ah... Er..." O ruivo fechou os olhos tentando parecer coerente e finalmente acenou e foi em direção à porta do pequeno quarto. "Ah, obrigado." Falou baixo com a mente ainda perdida nas sensações causadas pelo juiz. Iria dormir como?

Não estava nada fácil para Valentine manter o ar controlado de sempre. Entrou no quarto a tempo de ver o Kyoto deitado na cama que vinham dividindo desde o dia anterior e a frase em sua mente, "dividindo a cama" o fez parar na soleira da porta e inspirar ar pesadamente.

"Deve estar cansado. Venha deitar. Amanhã será outro longo dia. Quer ficar virado para a parede ou para o outro lado?" Radamanthys nem parecia abalado e, em seu âmago, Valentine agradeceu por isso. Não teria a menor condição de discutir o beijo, o acelerar de seu coração ou as questões de fidelidade que luziam em sua mente.

"Parede, se não se importar." Valentine não conseguia não pensar no gosto do Kyoto, no corpo perto do seu. Precisaria se acalmar ou o juiz talvez se ocupasse, novamente, dos problemas dele, Valentine.

"Acho que nunca, nem quando eu estava vivo, alguém teve tanta consideração por mim e me fez uma festa assim. Obrigado." Radamanthys falou baixo, os olhos dourados parecendo atravessar a escuridão e alcançar a luz dos olhos verdes de Valentine que se iluminavam pela vela acesa a um canto.

"Não foi nada demais." Valentine se esgueirou para a cama tentando não parecer tão abalado quanto estava. Poderia ter dito que nunca ninguém o fizera sentir como aquele Kyoto fazia e por isso se desdobrava tanto, mas não sabia se soaria como um convite a algo mais.

"Não menospreze o meu presente de aniversário. Foi um dos melhores que já ganhei na vida. Ou na morte." Uma risada baixa e sincera. "Você está tão sem graça quanto eu ou vamos fingir que nada aconteceu?"

Valentine primeiro ficou sem saber porque ele ria e relaxou um pouco quando soube que ambos se sentiam do mesmo jeito. "Vamos falar sobre... Sobre..." Decididamente, tinha problemas em falar do que sentia e aquele homem o intimidava imensamente.

"Desculpe por haver beijado você daquele jeito. Eu sou um homem leal, e fiel. Não foi decente, nem com você, nem comigo, nem com Minos, mas pareceu-me tremendamente adequado e correto e eu realmente quis fazê-lo. Por favor não interprete como se eu não o valorizasse, fizesse pouco de seus sentimentos ou quisesse algo mais enquanto não estou livre por não haver terminado meu relacionamento anterior." A voz era séria, o juiz fechara os olhos para falar tudo aquilo, concentrando-se, pois a presença do ruivo não era mais tão fácil de perceber quanto antes, no sentido de suportar sem vontades que pensou que jamais teria em relação a Harpia.

Valentine não tinha certeza sobre o que deveria falar. Apenas assentiu afirmativamente até perceber que não iria adiantar: o juiz mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Não adianta fugir da conversa, terá que dizer algo, pois não estou olhando para você." Radamanthys tinha um mínimo sorriso nos lábios perfeitos.

"Obrigado por ser direto e sincero. Algo que sempre apreciei em você foi não deixar assuntos pendentes, ou tentar não deixar." De onde haviam vindo as palavras, não sabia. Queria fugir do quanto o beijo o abalara e do quanto queria mais beijos. Não podia. Seu coração, no entanto, agora tinha quase certeza que talvez, quem sabe... Ninguém beijava daquele jeito, com tanta alma, se não sentisse nada. Estivera sendo tolo todo aquele tempo?

"Durma, temos mais trabalho, mais demônios loucos, mais dias difíceis." Para o juiz, assunto resolvido. Não iria beijá-lo novamente... Ou talvez sim. Virou-se de lado e sorriu, dessa vez mais abertamente. Estava começando a achar que talvez não fosse tão impossível assim amar no inferno.

* * *

><p>Nota: perdão pela imensa demora. Longfics estavam todas dormindo até que uma alma perfeita me deixou um review e resolvi que um review daqueles merecia resposta à altura. Obrigada, Stella. E meus agradecimentos também à Suellen San, Faby Nano Sama, constantly inconstant e Kassiminha, por terem comentado no capítulo anterior e por virem dando suporte a essa história que eu confesso que está demorada, mais do que eu previa, mas que terá fim e é uma das fanfics que eu mais gosto.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko**

**Capítulo Décimo Segundo**

Mais dias frios, mais rajadas cortantes, mais almas perdidas. A missão de Radamanthys e seus cinco companheiros estava indo bem. Difícil, cansativa, mas sem ferimentos graves, sem mortes dos espectros. Era um sucesso do ponto de vista das possibilidades de tudo dar errado.

Valentine e Radamanthys não mais ficaram tão próximos quanto no dia do aniversário do Kyoto. Trabalhavam juntos, numa eficiência inacreditável, eram perfeitamente compatíveis em qualquer frente de batalha e um sempre sabia onde o outro estava, completavam os movimentos um do outro, sabiam exatamente o que fazer e chegavam ao casebre exaustos, mas tranquilos.

Harpia continuava fazendo o "ritual" do chá todos os dias. Cozinhava, arrumava as roupas do Kyoto, que eram poucas, afinal estavam numa missão, cuidava das armaduras de ambos e ainda conseguia cozinhar um ou outro prato delicioso.

Quando se deram conta, já haviam se passado doze dias de privação, frio e cansaço. No entanto, o dever fora cumprido com mérito. Voltavam com alguns ferimentos. Estavam um tanto cansados. Haviam dominado todos os demônios, almas, o que fosse, e posto fogo no tal vilarejo. Agora levariam as almas penadas a seus destinos. Seriam julgadas por Lune ou Minos e postas em uma das prisões. Stand e Gordon cuidavam de transportar os seres em uma espécie de manada. Radamanthys andava ao lado de Valentine, marchando praticamente. "Finalmente podemos voltar para casa."

"Concordo." Harpia estava extenuado, aquela missão exigira bastante, mas ao menos havia sido completada. Já estavam próximos do meikai, teriam que levar as almas para a primeira prisão, e o ruivo tinha quase certeza que a maioria delas iria para o Cocytes. Pensou consigo que Radamanthys iria voltar para Minos. Não tinham mais tocado no assunto do amor de Valentine, não haviam mais tido conversas sentimentais. Wyvern o tratava com esmero e era até gentil, mas ele, Harpia, não queria se iludir. Tentava manter o foco e encarar tudo apenas como uma aventura maluca.

Nem foi preciso Valentine pensar muito no que faria se visse Minos. Ele estava lá, à espera, na primeira prisão. O ar de pouco caso era evidente.

"Resolveu voltar? Que estado lastimável. Sentiu minha falta?" Griffon se aproximou de Radamanthys e o beijou na boca. Wyvern não teve muita opção a não ser beijá-lo de volta, mas ficou de olhos abertos e olhou de esguelha para Valentine que virou o rosto para o outro lado.

"Agora não, Minos. Preciso de um bom banho. Sabe há quanto tempo não tomo um banho num banheiro com aquecimento e com água suficiente?" Lembrou-se que era Valentine quem cuidava de seus banhos. "Embora tenha tomado ótimos banhos quentes todos os dias graça a Harpia." Trocou olhares com o espectro e suspirou de leve. Não ia ser fácil, ainda estava considerando os sentimentos do espectro, optara por não deixar coisa alguma ir adiante enquanto não decidisse sua vida com Minos, mas não era por isso que ia apenas deixar que Griffon achasse que tudo estava muito bem.

"Para alguma coisa esse espectro tem que servir." Minos comentou olhando de cima até embaixo para o ruivo em questão, desprezando-o abertamente.

"Quem está nas sombras? Apareça." Voz de comando, olhar arguto. Radamanthys sentiu a presença forte.

"Boa noite, Kyotos e pobres almas." Ayacos observou os entes que haviam sido trazidos sem explicar se o "pobres almas" também era destinado aos demais espectros. "Hum, Minos, terás trabalho dobrado. Poderias pedir a Lune que o ajude."

"Que faz aqui, Ayacos?" Radamanthys notara os olhares. Seus dourados inflamaram. Eles eram tão óbvios! No entanto, não era o momento, ainda não, ele gostava de controlar o ambiente e o faria com aquele em que iria conversar com Minos.

"Ele veio me ver ora. Você ficou fora por praticamente duas semanas, fiquei entediado e ele me fez companhia." Minos lançou um olhar quase frio pra Radamanthys e um meio sorriso pra Ayacos. Tudo nele parecia cinismo. "Além disso, Rada, você levou esse seu capacho ruivo e eu sei lá o que pode ter acontecido, afinal de contas, homens soltos no meio do gelo podem sentir frio e..." O som do soco que quase atirou Minos longe se tivesse sido mais forte foi ouvido por todos.

"Não ouse falar de minha lealdade! Eu sempre fui honesto com você! E se houve algo ou não, você ficará sabendo em particular e não num show público." A voz ríspida de Radamanthys fazia-se ouvir em qualquer canto daquele imenso salão da primeira prisão. Ele se sentia culpado pelo beijo dado em Valentine, ao mesmo tempo, ao que parecia, não fora algo tão errado, já que Minos abertamente dizia que ficara na companhia de Ayacos. Não queria pensar sobre no que aqueles dois poderiam ter feito juntos.

"Eu acho que vou indo." Ayacos não era nada tolo. Enfrentar Radamanthys estava fora de sua ideia de inteligência e a julgar pela postura agressiva e o olhar, aquele Kyoto não estava para brincadeiras. Não que achasse que iria perder uma luta, apenas sabia que estava em desvantagem. Minos era oficilamente o homem de Wyvern, quem estava sobrando naquela história, até o momento, era ele, Garuda.

"Ah, Ayacos, mas nós temos que conversar. Não sabe o quanto o Kyoto de Wyvern é loquaz e animado?" Minos esfregou o local do soco, olhando para Radamanthys com olhos finos como se rasgados por uma faca no rosto bonito. "Embora, pelo visto, haja gente por aqui que não sabe conversar e parte logo pra ignorância."

"Não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui." Radamanthys notou algumas almas se agitando. Aquilo não ia acabar bem. "E quem tem que conversar somos nós, Minos. O mais rapidamente que for possível após nosso trabalho decorrente da missão."

"Está bem, Radamanthys, se é tão urgente... Ayacos, nos vemos depois." Olhou com jeito esquisito para o Kyoto de Garuda e então para Wyvern. "E sobre o quê precisamos conversar? Agora está interessado em conversar? Toda vez que tentamos conversar foi um fiasco, você sabe..." Havia alguma verdade nas palavras de Minos. Diálogos não eram o forte da relação deles, se bem que Minos já nem sabia se algum dia tivera uma "relação" com aquele loiro terrível.

Ambos se encararam e Radamanthys sentiu vontade de gritar ao meikai inteiro que aquele traidor não merecia seu amor. Ora, no que estava pensando? Amor? Não achava que era amor, nunca tinha sido amor.

Ao lado, Valentine imediatamente ficou a postos, protegeria seu Kyoto, fosse de que jeito fosse, embora duvidasse que aquele inglês precisasse ser protegido... Foi quando uma oscilação de cosmo e energia os fez desviarem os olhares.

"Alguém pode ajudar com as almas? Estão indóceis, agressivas." Gordon tentava conter a energia em expansão daqueles seres. Ox também fazia um grande esforço, eram muitas e estavam revoltadas. Logo Queen e Stand se juntavam a eles. A pressão espiritual de tantos espíritos revoltados fazendo o chão tremer.

"Minos, tem trabalho a fazer. Eu vou convocar Lune para ajudar. Prepare-se." Radamanthys sabia o que deveria ser feito. Usou seu forte cosmo para que Balron se fizesse presente enquanto com um olhar, ele e Valentine se posicionaram perto da "jaula" de energia que continha seus prisioneiros de maneira a manter todos ali dentro, ao menos por um pouco mais de tempo.

"Sim, Kyoto de Wyvern, eu sei o que tenho a fazer, não precisava me transportar como um bichinho." Lune usava sua veste de julgamento, era um espectro dedicado.

"Uma miríade de almas a serem julgadas foi o motivo. Minos de Griffon precisará de ajuda, certamente."

"Olha aqui, Radamanthys, não diga como EU devo fazer o meu trabalho e não convoque Lune sem falar comigo antes!" Minos indignou-se e apontou algumas almas para Markino e Lune que logo foram separando-as para julgamento e condenação.

"Tantas coisas que não se deve fazer sem falar com alguém antes, não?" A ironia na voz de Radamanthys tinha endereço certo: a traição de Minos. Ao mesmo tempo, sua sensação de culpa só aumentava.

Valentine controlava seu cosmo ao máximo. Não gostara nada dos diálogos que presenciara. Como Minos podia ser tão desrespeitoso e arrogante? Sentia ciúmes. Simplesmente estava morto de irritação pelo jeito de Griffon agir e permaneceu impassível o quanto pôde. Ao ver Lune e Markino, ofereceu-se, em voz baixa e controlada, para ajudar.

"Obrigado, Valentine. Creio que haverá muitos para o Cocytes." Lune se aproximou de Harpia discretamente, notando o cansaço dele e a tentativa de controle. "Houve algo na viagem? Conversou com alguém? Ou melhor, com aquele alguém?"

"Está tudo bem, de certa forma está bem melhor que antes." Valentine respondeu enquanto segurava uma alma para o chicote de Lune fazer seu trabalho, afastando-se no último momento para não se ferir. Lune de Balron não era qualquer espectro, seus poderes eram bem perigosos.

"Conseguiu contar a ele, enfim?" Lune dilacerava alma por alma, de acordo com seus crimes, sem parecer fazer tanto esforço assim, tinha prática.

"É uma longa história. Ele sabe como me sinto. Mas falaremos disso depois. E você? Como vai aquele seu problema com Sylphid?"

"Quer falar baixo?" Lune enrubesceu, totalmente sem graça. "E nem me olhe com essa cara de quem não está nem aí. Sylphid me contou de vocês dois numa conversa que tivemos."

"Tenha paciência Lune, nem pense no assunto. É passado."

"Ah, Valentine, creio que vocês não combinam, por isso nem me preocupei tanto. Agora, quanto ao Kyoto sanguinário, assassino, psicopata por quem você cometeu o ato insano de se apaixonar, já não sei bem. Não sei qual dos dois é mais maluco. Ele por ser quem é ou você por gostar dele."

"Podemos falar sobre isso depois? Não é exatamente fácil controlar almas e contar sobre meus problemas passionais." Valentine quase deixou uma das almas escapar e ela o teria enganado se não fosse...

"Não acha que deveria descansar antes de estar trabalhando tanto?" A voz de Radamanthys imediatamente atrás de Valentine fez o ruivo arquejar. Odiava quando ele surgia do nada feito uma assombração!

"Privacidade e espaço pessoal são palavras desconhecidas suas?" Harpia se voltou para olhar os dourados do Kyoto fixos em seus olhos e estremeceu ligeiramente, irritando-se. Aquele homem era uma desgraça para seus hormônios!

"Vá descansar. É uma ordem que vou fazer você obedecer." Radamanthys tomou o lugar de Valentine segurando a alma e convocou mais alguns dos membros do seu exército.

"Não bastasse me dar ordens todos esses dias, eu ainda tenho que ouvir isso." Valentine falou baixinho, reclamando levemente.

"Temperamento de tia velha é algo que você aprendeu convivendo com quem? Comigo que não foi." Radamanthys largou o que estava fazendo e apontou a saída da primeira prisão. "Eu o deixarei em casa."

Lune sorria de maneira indecifrável. Então os dois estavam naquele nível. "Passo na sua casa mais tarde, Valentine, para conversarmos."

"Quem disse que estou indo para casa agora? Tenho trabalho a fazer." Valentine olhou com ar sério para Radamanthys. "Pode ir até lá mais tarde, se quiser, mas só estarei disponível depois do trabalho, aliás, não tem que descansar também? Você é muito bom dizendo aos outros o que fazer, mas não cuida de si o suficiente."

Radamanthys teve uma reação inesperada. Ele sorriu... E isso fez um silêncio enorme reinar naquele lugar. Ninguém imaginaria que ele não iria dar um soco em Valentine pela impertinência.

"Certo, eu vou tomar um banho e me livrar de algumas coisas. Depois eu voltarei, Valentine. Bom trabalho o que você fez, como de hábito. E, Lune, mande-o para casa, já que eu não tenho poder algum de mandar nele, pelo visto." Desapareceu de lá e todo mundo ficou com a sensação de que ele havia obedecido a uma ordem de Valentine?

"O que foi isso?" Lune murmurou bem baixo, para Harpia. Nunca teria imaginado uma cena assim. "Você notou que ele não foi violento com você? Isso foi incrível. E ele não tem poder de lhe dar ordens? O que diabos fizeram na missão? Transaram?"

"Não é pra tanto, Lune. Aliás, antes que você tenha mais idéias loucas, eu vou contar o que houve na viagem." Valentine narrou em rápidas palavras todas as provocações dos demais espectros, o ritual do chá, o jantar de aniversário, os ferimentos que tiveram, um perfeito resumo de dias e dias convivendo com o grupo da missão e com Radamanthys. Titubeou ao contar do beijo, mas foi sincero e disse que havia ficado extremamente abalado com aquilo.

Lune riu baixinho em variadas partes e continuou seu trabalho. Algumas vezes não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Ao final, sorriu abertamente. "Eu acho que Queen merecia umas flores. E, digamos que, de minha parte, Ayacos já deu todas as provas de que está apaixonado por Minos, por isso, acho que eu e Sylphid também teremos algumas novidades..."

"Flores? Eu devia era matar aquele espectro abelhudo!" Mesmo que não tivesse dado nada muito errado, Queen realmente exagerara. Suspirou fundo com o restante da conversa e devolveu o sorriso de Lune. "Que bom para você e Sylphid, quero vê-los bem. Quanto a Radamanthys e eu, já não tenho certeza."

"Ei, não ouviu direito? Espere Radamanthys descobrir sobre Ayacos e Minos. Ele não vai aceitar jamais."

"Aceitar ele não vai mesmo, no entanto, digamos que ele não é tão inocente assim e tem algumas ideias sobre a fidelidade de Minos, ou seja, não é pura novidade para ele, creio que ele só está esperando a confirmação. Estou querendo entender é o que realmente significo para ele. Por vezes temo estar sentindo algo forte demais por alguém que não será capaz de corresponder à altura e não quero forçá-lo a estar comigo por pena." Suspirou ao pensar que seriam alguns dias bem complicados os que viriam.

"Você é mesmo uma tia velha." Lune revirou os olhos. "Que tal não sofrer antes? Além disso Wyvern parecia bem tranqüilo hoje, apesar da raiva evidente quanto a Minos. Aliás, estou surpreso. Se ele realmente sabe mais do que aparenta e não morreu ninguém ainda, estou com dúvidas sobre o que você, Valentine, punha no chá dele. Algum feitiço calmante?"

"Sinceramente, não sei o que pensar. Eu quem não vou insistir no assunto."

"Agora me diga se ele fez confidências a você, mas antes... REENCARNATION!" Sem aviso, Balron mandou não sabia quantos para diversas prisões e voltou-se com a cara mais calma do mundo. Como eu já tinha dito e previsto, vão vários para o Cocytes."

"Podia avisar antes de estourar meus tímpanos?" Valentine reclamou e sorriu a seguir. Lune era um bom amigo. Estavam ambos cansados, ainda havia muito serviço a fazer, gostaria de alguma ajuda, mas era orgulhoso demais para pedir.

Lune e Valentine ficaram mais algum tempo lidando com aquelas almas, o cansaço ficava cada vez maior.

"Está tudo bem por aqui?" Radamanthys, para variar, apareceu do nada, chegando perto dos dois sem ser notado e observando que havia diversas almas separadas para Valentine levar. "Quer alguma ajuda no Cocytes, Valentine?

"Tudo bem, Kyoto, ao menos por enquanto. Não deveria estar no seu castelo se recuperando?" Lune enrolou o chicote em outra alma e julgou-a sem muita demora.

"Depois. Apenas tomei um bom banho e troquei de roupa, fiz a barba e, sinceramente, não sei bem se estou com vontade de resolver algumas pendências." Observava o trabalho dos espectros com atenção.

"Pendências, Kyoto? Não me lembro de você ser do tipo que deixa alguma pendência." Lune redarguiu, prestando atenção nos olhares entre Valentine e Radamanthys.

"Não é bem uma pendência. Apenas gostaria de saber se alguém mais além do meikai inteiro sabe que estou sendo feito de idiota pelo Minos. O que acha, Lune?" Havia uma ironia expressa não apenas nas palavras, mas no olhar.

Valentine permaneceu em silêncio, sentindo os olhares e não conseguindo desviar dos dourados de seu Kyoto até ouvir sobre Minos. Suspirou profundamente, incomodado. "Vou indo ao Cocytes, tenho muito que fazer, não precisarei de ajuda por enquanto, Radamanthys, obrigado." Saiu de lá rapidamente, carregando consigo as almas que teria que prender no gelo, com alguma ajuda de outros demônios menores.

Lune ficou observando o Kyoto que não parecia interessado em sair de lá. "Algum problema, Kyoto de Wyvern?"

"Você sabia, Lune?" A voz grave e séria de Wyvern.

"Sabia o que?" Balron respondeu num tom ameno.

"Ora, vamos, não se faça de idiota, parece que o único que se fazia de idiota era eu." Havia certo amargor na voz do loiro.

"Kyoto, eu respeito meus amigos. Não traio a confiança de quem a deposita em mim. Jamais faria comentários a não ser que me pedissem, não é da minha conta. Só um conselho, se é que posso lhe dar algum. Valentine não é bobo, nem é leve e solto como Minos. Se realmente pensa em Valentine, a sério, terá que ser algo formal e sério."

"Como assim se penso em Valentine? Do que fala?"

Lune sorriu e balançou o chicote novamente. "Agora é você a querer me fazer de idiota. Sei muito bem que você não ajudaria ninguém com nada e se ofereceu para cuidar de almas com ele no Cocyte. Conheço-o razoavelmente bem, Alteza." Não iria trair as confidências de Valentine, agiria como se não soubesse dos detalhes da viagem.

"Sei, pelo visto, conhece-me bem mais que seria razoável."

"Sou apenas observador. E, se me permite, quer outro conselho?"

"E eu lá tenho opção?" Radamanthys sorriu, apesar de tudo, achava Lune bastante leal e um bom espectro.

"Não, não tem opção pois falarei de qualquer jeito. Termine logo essa história com Minos."

"Ah, sim, ele achará muito bom eu chegar e terminar tudo, do nada."

"Kyoto, por favor, não ofenda minha inteligência. Se ele o conhece ao menos um pouco e seria o esperado de um namorado, sabe que você não tolera traição. Ou andou mudando nesse período de tempo em missão? Ou não acha que há nenhum motivo importante para se livrar de quem não o respeita? Talvez por que apenas não goste de ficar sozinho?" Lune podia ser insidioso, queria saber os sentimentos de Radamanthys por Valentine.

"E há certeza da traição?" A pergunta doeu no orgulho de Radamanthys e ignorou as outras questões de Balron.

"Pergunte a ele, diretamente, ou insinue, quero ver se terá coragem de negar."

"Ser um Kyoto chifrado não me parece nada agradável."

"Está perdendo tempo se preocupando com isso. Continuar a ser traído não o incomoda nem um pouco? Ou acha que vão se separar só porque você voltou? Esqueceu que são todos Kyotos? Eles não tem medo de você."

"Do jeito que fala, parece-me que todo mundo sabe que Ayacos e Minos são amantes... Sabe que você é insuportável de vez em quando, Lune?"

"Engraçado, tenho a mesma opinião a seu respeito." Lune deu um sorrisinho cínico mas demonstrando apreciação pelo Kyoto. No fundo, admirava Radamanthys, chegava a gostar dele. "Resolva as coisas, por você e por quem gosta realmente de você..."

"Bem, creio que eu preciso dar um jeito em muitas coisas... E, está falando de "quem" gostar realmente de mim?"

"Não estou falando de ninguém em especial. Tenho trabalho a fazer, se é por falta de adeus..." Lune brandiu o chicote perto de Radamanthys e riu. "Não quero saber dos seus pecados, que tal agir virtuosamente?"

Radamanthys apenas sumiu de lá. Tinha certeza que Lune sabia mais do que falava e que estava tentando ser um bom amigo. Concentrou-se no que viria a seguir e tentava a todo custo não deixar sua raiva obliterar sua razão, mas foi bastante difícil fazer isso ao confrontar Minos. Não houve meias palavras, nem Griffon conseguiu negar ante o interrogatório incessante e frio de Wyvern.

"Como você pôde, Minos? Eu sempre fui fiel!" Não era inteiramente verdade, mas não ia revelar aquilo, ainda não.

"Você não me ama, Radamanthys, você não sabe ser carinhoso, não consegue repartir nada, apenas possui, usa e atira fora. Nunca senti intimidade em nosso relacionamento!"

"E isso lhe deu o direito de me trair? Não poderia apenas ter me dito adeus antes da missão e pronto?"

"No fundo eu esperava que ao menos você se importasse um pouco comigo!" Minos falou alto e nervosamente.

"Não é me traindo que conseguiria minha atenção. Por que simplesmente não terminamos logo com isso tudo e você será feliz com outra pessoa?"

"É tudo que você quer. Como eu disse, apenas joga fora." Minos suspirou, zangado.

"Eu estava disposto a tentar, Minos, foi você quem pôs tudo a perder." Radamanthys estava começando a temer se conseguiria corresponder aos sentimentos de Harpia.

"Eu? Você manteve sua alma e seu coração apartados de mim por todo o tempo! Nem fazendo sexo você se entrega! Duvido que vá dar certo com quem quer que seja! Você não sabe amar, Radamanthys, nunca soube, não é do seu temperamento, não está na sua alma, você é um monstro arrogante, egoísta, presunçoso e cruel! E agora saia daqui!" Minos estava quase chorando, sentira alguma espécie de amor por Radamanthys, mas se cansara de insistir naquilo sem ser correspondido da maneira como queria.

"Talvez eu apenas não amasse você." As palavras diretas e frias de Radamanthys. Ele sabia que não amava Minos. Sempre soubera. "Vamos apenas trabalhar juntos como sempre." O Kyoto de Wyvern não esperou nenhuma resposta. Simplesmente saiu de lá, sabia exatamente para onde queria ir, deixando para trás um outro Kyoto, magoado, mas não duraria muito. Ayacos surgiu em instantes ao sentir a tristeza de Minos. Iriam ficar juntos e, dessa vez, Minos seria correspondido.

* * *

><p>Nota da autora: Olha, muito obrigada por todos os reviews. Estamos lendo e adorando, nem sempre conseguimos responder todos, para quem apenas lê, gostaria de lembrar que reviews são importantes para incentivar o autor. Tenho muitas fanfics paradas por falta de incentivo, essa está indo adiante justamente pelos comentários que não falham. Obrigada novamente à Akane por ser co-autora, minha beta, amiga e muito mais. Espero que tenham gostado.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Harder to Breathe**

**ShiryuForever94 E Akane Mitsuko  
><strong>

**Capítulo Décimo Terceiro**

No Cocytes, com as costumeiras rajadas de vento e temperatura próxima de cinco graus abaixo de zero, Valentine estava cansado, mas não o suficiente para se distrair, queria terminar tudo para poder descansar. Concentrava-se o suficiente para enterrar no gelo pelo menos três almas de cada vez, mas estava tendo bastante trabalho, pois almas revoltadas não eram simples de lidar. Sabia que precisava ter bastante cuidado.

"Seu cosmo não está tão forte assim. Não exija mais do que consegue suportar." Radamanthys, aos seus costumes, apenas surgiu do nada e sem perguntas começou a auxiliar no que podia. Valentine não comentou nada, aceitando a ajuda. Silenciosos e eficientes, trabalhavam bem juntos, comunicavam-se mudamente e ambos se sentiam bem na companhia um do outro.

As horas foram passando e, depois de quase três horas estafantes, enfim terminaram. O Kyoto sentou-se na beirada de uma rocha de gelo. "Cansado?" Perguntou a Valentine que se sentara no chão, ao lado de Radamanthys.

"Seria mentira se eu dissesse que não. Extenuado, ainda não, mas cansado, sim." O vento continuava uivando por ali, mas não era desagradável, não para Harpia.

"Como já era previsível, trabalhamos bem juntos. Acho que você precisa de um bom banho, dormir, mil coisas. E precisamos conversar, novamente." Radamanthys deu um longo suspiro e rilhou os dentes de leve. "Nos últimos doze dias trocamos palavras interessantes na missão. Eu me sinto bem na sua companhia e, o principal, eu confio em você. Sabe muito bem sobre o que eu gostaria de conversar." O olhar intimidador de Radamanthys continha alguma dúvida. Geralmente eram os outros quem se aproximavam, se interessavam por ele e propunham algo. Bem, não fora tão diferente, só que Valentine não ficava rastejando, implorando, apenas dissera e agira com todo seu amor e esperara. Havia uma aura de orgulho e dignidade naquele espectro.

"Foram dias bons. Difíceis, mas sabemos fazer nosso trabalho e é bom estar perto de quem confiamos."

"Você não vai direto ao ponto de jeito algum ou é apenas comigo?"

"Se já sabe o assunto, já sabe como me sinto, não vejo necessidade alguma de longas preleções." Valentine riscava o gelo com as garras de sua armadura de Harpia e estava estranhamente calmo. Ao menos haveria alguma solução, pois se conhecia Radamanthys, ele não fora até ali apenas para jogar conversa fora. "Pode ir direto ao assunto já que parece que não sou bom nisso?"

"Eu cumpro o que prometo, ou sigo o que eu acredito. Queria lhe dizer que estou solteiro, como lhe havia dito que ficaria." Olhou para o céu avermelhado, seu coração batia demais e não estava muito confortável com aquilo. Não costumava ficar sem controle por conta de... Sentimentos.

Valentine ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvi-lo. "Devo pensar que falou com o kyoto de Griffon, então?" Falou baixo, observando as reações alheias.

"Falar não é bem o termo. Creio que gritar seria apropriado... Ele não gostou da idéia, não entendo o motivo. Não sou nada para ele."

"Creio que deva ser pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual ainda estava com o senhor mesmo tendo algo com Garuda." Valentine respondeu após um tempo, suspirando.

"Qual seria esse motivo?" Radamanthys respondeu estranhando o "senhor".

"Talvez orgulho, não sei dizer ao certo, afinal de contas não conheço o Kyoto de Griffon direito." Valentine deu de ombros, sem na realidade se importar muito. Perdera o respeito por Minos ao saber que ele traía Radamanthys.

"Isso nos leva ao objetivo desta nossa conversa." Estava nervoso e sentindo-se ridículo, mas tinha que fazer algo ou ficariam naquela situação pra sempre. "Já fez corte à alguém? Hum, palavras antigas... Já flertou com alguém?" Radamanthys era antiquado. Não tinha dado mostras disso tanto assim, mas no fundo era apenas um sujeito com modos e idéias bem fora do seu tempo. Talvez pela sua alma muito antiga, talvez por ser inglês, ou apenas porque gostava de ser assim.

Valentine sentiu o sangue circular mais rápido quando o Kyoto falou em objetivo da conversa. Sabia que o jeito solene do outro sempre escondia alguma intenção. Entendeu a pergunta, estava acostumado demais com o linguajar e jeitão do seu superior e negou, sem hesitar. Não costumava se aproximar das pessoas, não era hábito seu. Flertar então... Riria do jeito antiquado de falar de Radamanthys, mas até preferia que fosse assim.

"Perfeito. E vamos nos relacionar como?" Radamanthys olhava o espectro com seriedade. Estava realmente empenhado no assunto. Levava tudo a ferro e fogo e não seria diferente naquela situação em particular.

O ruivo observou-o sem entender por um momento, mas logo sua reação foi de surpresa. "Será que pode ser mais claro? Do que EXATAMENTE está falando?" Frisou bem o que gostaria de saber. Estava realmente cansado de meias palavras, mal entendidos e confusão.

"Bem que me avisaram que você não é simples de lidar e que ia querer tudo bem explicado." Radamanthys observou o ruivo e viu-o permanecer tranqüilo e centrado. "Ok, fazer a corte. Não sou nenhum mestre na arte de paquerar, dar em cima, azarar, ou sei lá que nome se usa. Não tenho paciência para firulas e rapapés, detesto ter que ficar fingindo que não estou interessado, me fazer de difícil ou outra palhaçada qualquer que muitos acham que é sedução. Agora sou solteiro e, veja o problema, não há barzinhos ou chats de internet no meikai. Vamos nos entender como? Sugestões?" Havia seriedade em seu semblante e palavras.

Valentine estava absorto nas palavras do loiro e praticamente não reagiu a elas. Radamanthys esperou. Conhecia Valentine também. Ele era daquele jeito. Longos silêncios. Fazer o quê?

Harpia não sabia exatamente o que dizer, mas tinha que dizer alguma coisa. "A parte de se interessar eu compreendi, mas..."

"Vou usar um extrator de palavras daqui a pouco..." Radamanthys se levantara e agora estava em pé bem em frente ao espectro. "Seja direto uma vez apenas, por favor?"

O cipriota quase riu. Wyvern pedindo por favor daquele jeito era quase cômico. Recobrou a seriedade e levantou-se também, encarando o loiro. "Afinal, o que quer comigo?"

Radamanthys pensou por segundos e respondeu. "Sexo irresponsável." Havia uma ponta de riso na voz dele, que estava ligeiramente alterada.

A reação do ruivo foi imediata. Estreitou os olhos por momentos, a face não conseguindo não demonstrar um desapontamento emergente. Ficou tão chateado com a resposta que não percebeu o tom de voz do Kyoto. O cosmo do guardião do Cocytes elevou-se.

"Seu cosmo vai explodir se não disser alguma coisa." Radamanthys parecia totalmente confortável.

"E quer que eu diga o quê?" O tom neutro e distante.

"Vejamos... Eu conheço você o suficiente para saber que a proposta que fiz, sobre tratar-se de sexo irresponsável, iria magoá-lo ou irritá-lo. Você é que não parece conhecer-me bem o suficiente para saber que eu jamais diria isso a você seriamente! Mas que dificuldade meu Hades!"

Harpia escutou-o, medindo bem a intenção que sentia nas palavras dele. "E posso saber por que não me diria nada desse tipo?"

O Kyoto apenas olhou-o, calmamente. "Não é óbvio?"

"Não." O olhar verde de Valentine era firme e decidido.

Wyvern ficou pensativo por rápidos instantes e por fim olhou-o com calma. "Por que não é o tipo de coisa que você aceite. E se eu estou falando em como iremos nos relacionar, não lhe parece que quero alguma coisa? Talvez chás franceses..." O jeito bem humorado e irônico de Radamanthys ocultava que estava começando a perder a paciência com tanta enrolação. Valentine o queria, não era o bastante?

"Ora, parece sim. Por isso eu perguntei." Harpia falou baixo, estava nervoso, desviando o olhar. Não sabia ao certo o que esperar, muito menos o que fazer. Ao mesmo tempo sabia que mesmo que aquela conversa fosse estranha e não estivesse exatamente confortável, havia alguma intenção por trás de cada palavra de Radamanthys. O fato é que gostava de estar perto do loiro.

"Ótimo. Vou traduzir tudo para você. Um rapaz chamado Valentine que se apaixonou pelo Kyoto mais poderoso do Meikai e que não consegue, agora que tem a oportunidade, declarar-se de maneira a que o Kyoto consiga saber se podem tentar algo é o tema central da conversa. Que lhe parece?"

Valentine ergueu uma sobrancelha, observando-o por momentos antes de dizer alguma coisa. "Não sou bom com palavras e muito menos em falar algo sobre o que sinto. E, droga... você sabe o que é, como eu me sinto, eu já disse a você." O jeito do Kyoto estava irritando-o ligeiramente.

"Estamos indo a alguma lugar! Eu sei como você é. Apenas que não posso simplesmente pegar você e dar-lhe um beijo na boca sem ao menos conversarmos, a menos que seja isso que espera de mim. É o que espera de mim?" Radamanthys realmente parecia estar se divertindo. Nunca na vida se deparara com um ser tão complicado. Se era "ação" que Valentine queria, ele não ia se importar de arrumar alguma...

"Você sabe que não!" O ruivo parecia aborrecido. Não tinha nada contra conversas, apenas não estava acostumado e o jeito do Kyoto o deixava positivamente maluco.

"Ótimo, isso nos leva ao seguinte ponto." Começou a andar de um lado ao outro, vagarosamente. "Quero saber o que você quer."

"O que sente por mim? Se é que sente algo e que eu seja algo mais que um espectro subordinado e leal."

"Você é inacreditável!" Radamanthys estava impressionado. Sentiu vontade de rir, no entanto, melhor ir adiante. "Eu não estaria aqui, não teria contado que estou solteiro, nem estaria tendo todo este trabalho de conversar amiúde com você se não o considerasse mais que um espectro... Nossa missão foi ótima e eu gosto de sua companhia. Não estou perdidamente apaixonado pois seria um tanto apressado, mas você me interessa. Tomei conhecimento de seus sentimentos e pensei a respeito. Eu acho que podemos ser algo um para o outro, se sairmos dessa sinuca de bico! Mais claro agora?"

"Interesse já é alguma coisa. Não creio que haja problemas em... Tentarmos algo." Tentava não corar, sem muito sucesso. Ficava com raiva de si mesmo por se sentir tão intimidado na presença de Radamanthys. Não era medo, não era falso respeito, era apenas... Talvez amor demais.

"Algo? Digamos que eu sou antiquado e algo, ao menos para mim, seria começarmos a namorar. Sinto muito mas não sou de... Como é mesmo o termo moderninho? Ficar? Dar uma pegada?"

"Sim, o que quis dizer com algo foi o que disse a princípio." Nem Valentine estava entendendo o que falava.

"Quem disse o que a princípio?" Ao ver a dúvida no rosto de Valentine soube que estava cada vez mais complicado. Melhor resolver logo. "Certo. Isso foi um sim? Esclareça-me."

"Sim para o que?" Valentine estava um pouco atordoado.

Radamanthys arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não aguentou o ar de pânico do outro e começou a rir baixo. "Nunca o imaginei tímido desse jeito." Andou até ele e o puxou pela mão. "Venha cá." Tinha que fazer alguma coisa mais... Firme, pelo jeito.

Valentine mal o escutou e o viu à sua frente. Acabou se deixando puxar, ficando bem à frente dele. Wyvern olhou-o um pouco apenas e desceu os lábios sobre os dele, devagar, abraçando-o com leveza.

Harpia surpreendeu-se com o abraço e o beijo leve, acabando por se deixar levar por aquilo, o coração batendo rápido. Já o tinha beijado uma vez e agora, bem, Radamanthys estava descompromissado...

Para Wyvern, a sensação só não era melhor porque estavam de sapuris. Os lábios de Valentine se entreabriram um tanto e o Kyoto aprofundou o beijo, sem no entanto querer assustá-lo. Lambeu-lhe os lábios por fim, num gesto sensual separou as bocas, com um breve suspiro. "Pedido feito e aceito."

O ruivo deixara o beijo se aprofundar, tendo consciência de que sua face estava totalmente vermelha. O toque foi partido depois de alguns momentos e voltou os olhos para os dourados do kyoto, observando-o sem dizer nada. Estava meio chocado ainda. Ou talvez achasse que estava sonhando.

"Ora, vamos, não fique tão corado, apenas nos beijamos. Ou então fique. Combina com você." Deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou para a pequena casa de Valentine. "Quer vir comigo ao meu castelo?"

"Creio que não será um problema." Aos poucos tomava consciência de que realmente estavam juntos. A cor do rosto voltando ao normal.

"Pode passar a noite lá se quiser." Viu Valentine arquear as ruivas sobrancelhas e sorriu. "Se não começar a me dizer como devo tratá-lo, posso invadir demais seu espaço e constrangê-lo. Vamos ter que dar um jeito de nos comunicar melhor. Venha." Deu-lhe a mão sem maiores problemas e começaram a andar, fazia questão que os vissem, evitaria boatos. Alguns espectros os viram e Radamanthys pareceu nem ligar. Logo chegaram ao castelo imenso do Kyoto e Zelos olhou-os com curiosidade. O Kyoto não perdeu tempo explicando nada. "Prepare o quarto de hóspedes, Valentine passará a noite aqui."

"Quarto de hóspedes?" Zelos achou estranho. Quem ia para lá, geralmente, ficava com Radamanthys no quarto principal. Quer dizer, o Kyoto não recebia visitas. Era sempre algum namorado.

"Algum problema de audição que eu desconheço, Zelos?"

"Não, alteza, nenhum. Vou providenciar."

Zelos saiu e Valentine suspirou. Apreciara aquele cuidado, o quarto de hóspedes, não gostava de intimidade forçada, se bem que já havia dormido até na mesma cama que o outro mas... Não eram namorados. A palavra bailou em sua mente e o fez sorrir levemente, mas lembrou-se de intimidade forçada, de outras épocas e seu semblante fechou-se ligeiramente. Tinha que se ater ao presente. Apenas ao presente.

"Espero que não se ofenda, não o estou recusando, apenas é muita novidade junta. Mal nos beijamos, não pretendo partir para noites de sexo. Que há? Pareceu-me meio tenso." Radamanthys abriu a porta de seu imenso quarto e o puxou para dentro com delicadeza. "Meus aposentos privados."

"Não me ofendi, prefiro mesmo que seja assim." Reparou um tanto no quarto privado do outro, antigo, rebuscado e imponente, só podia mesmo ser inglês...

"Tente relaxar, não é como se eu fosse um desconhecido." Enlaçou-o pela cintura e roçou o nariz na testa dele.

"Ah, ok." Ficar à vontade não era exatamente um costume de Harpia.

"Retire sua sapuris, retirarei a minha." Um comando rápido de cosmo e a imponente sapuris de Wyvern sumiu do corpo do juiz indo para algum lugar no castelo. Valentine fez a mesma coisa, mas sua sapuris montou-se a um canto do quarto. Apenas obedecera por reflexo mas estava curioso.

"Qual o sentido de tirarmos a sapuris?" O ruivo perguntou olhando em torno e vendo o quão cheio de detalhes era aquele quarto.

"Para isso." O juiz aproximou o rosto do dele e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz, uma das faces e por fim a boca macia, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as costas dele e massageavam a musculatura um tanto tensa. Puxou-o para bem perto e colou os corpos. Rada era maior, seu corpo era rijo pelos treinamentos e tinha belos contornos. Apreciou o corpo menor e quente colado ao seu enquanto invadia a boca um tanto trêmula e explorava-lhe o gosto e a textura. Era bom beijar Valentine, era um tanto diferente, pois sentia-lhe a paixão emanar do calor dos lábios.

Harpia não correspondeu de pronto, mas logo entendeu que era carinho e que ansiara tanto por aquilo e agora parecia indeciso. Parou de resistir e tentou corresponder, gostando do jeito de beijar do Kyoto, perdia-se nos braços dele com facilidade assombrosa. Novamente seu coração batia rápido e enroscou sua língua na dele. Amava-o. Depois do que já acontecera, não acreditava que tinha motivos para ter receio quanto aos sentimentos dele, afinal.

Wyvern sentia o peito de Valentine perto do seu e a sensação era tão boa... O coração dele estava disparado e ficou feliz ao saber que o outro o beijava com entrega, sem medo. Partiu o toque aos poucos, lentamente, dando-lhe um selinho. "Creio que é o máximo que teremos até que estejamos mais íntimos. Não estou com pressa."

Valentine suspirou quando o toque foi partido, sentindo o selinho e observando-o ao escutá-lo. Sim, era melhor. "Certo." Observou-o em silêncio para depois erguer uma das mãos e tocar o rosto do loiro num carinho calmo. O juiz correspondeu com um olhar repleto de carinho e segurou a mão de Valentine em seu rosto. "Está bem tarde. Se quiser dormir..."

"Admito que estou cansado. Afinal de contas sequer tomei banho e me arrumei após voltarmos da missão. Onde é o quarto de hóspedes?"

"Eu o levo, a essa altura já deve estar sendo arrumado. Quer um lanche ou algo assim, antes?"

"Não é necessário, obrigado." Apesar de estar com um tanto de fome poderia tomar café da manhã em sua casa, no outro dia, não tinha por que incomodar.

"Necessidade por aqui não quer dizer que não queira... Quer ou não? Não me faça perguntar de novo. Sabe como eu sou."

Sim, Valentine sabia. Deu de ombros, se rendendo. "Não estou com muita fome e disse que não era necessário. Logo, não precisa."

"E lá vamos nós. Se não está com muita fome, é porque tem alguma. Vou virar expert em adivinhações. Vamos por aqui." Indicou uma escada e deram numa cozinha ampla e até que bem arrumada. Radamanthys pegou alguns pães e cortou queijo. Pegou algumas frutas e dispôs num prato e entregou a Valentine. "Espero que aprecie."

Valentine bem que tentou dizer de novo que não precisava, mas acabou seguindo o inglês, vendo a cozinha aonde chegaram e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo pegar algumas coisas. Suspirou ao ouvi-lo, certo, comeria algo, mesmo porque, estava parecendo bem apetitoso. Detalhe que era sempre ele a servir o Kyoto e não o contrário. "Obrigado." Pegou um pão, tirou um pedaço e um pouco do queijo fatiado, comendo em pequenos bocados.

"Acompanhe meu raciocínio, se não se alimentar direito, com esse clima do meikai, especialmente o Cocytes, com a falta de sol e outras coisas, pode ser que fique bem doente. Temos que ter cuidado, podemos não ser exatamente seres muito vivos, mas também não estamos mortos."

"Eu sei, mas comeria de manhã quando chegasse em casa, de qualquer forma. Não creio que fizesse diferença."

"Não vou discutir." Encostou-se na bancada e ficou observando-o até que terminasse, o que não demorou, pois Valentine comeu mais um pedaço de pão e uma fruta, dando-se por satisfeito. Radamanthys ficou impressionado. "Já vi que o segredo de sua boa forma é uma dieta e tanto." Conseguiu conter um sorriso aberto e fez cara de quem falava muito sério.

Harpia olhou-o levemente contrariado, não gostando muito daquilo. "Mas como você é implicante, não é dieta. Apenas não como quando não tenho fome. Só o necessário para fazer meu trabalho. Que mal há nisso?"

"Certo, eu vou lhe providenciar prazeres orais para que mude de ideia." Mordeu os lábios para não rir, que diálogo era aquele?

Valentine ergueu uma sobrancelha, estranhando aquilo, o rosto corando levemente. Obviamente que notara o outro sentido implícito naquelas palavras.

"Como pensei, você não é uma alma pura e inocente. O que achou que fosse? Estou falando de jantares deliciosos." O rosto cínico de Radamanthys dava bem medida de que não fora aquilo a que ele se referira...

"Ah, claro. Sua capacidade de ser cretino é inacreditável." Revirou os olhos. Aquele homem era uma catástrofe ambulante!

"E de sobremesas ainda melhores. Chocolate em tudo que quiser. Que lhe parece?" Ignorou a frase irritante do outro, eles eram sempre assim.

"Eu gosto de chocolate." Valentine seguiu o Kyoto novamente, saindo da cozinha.

"Eu gosto de frutas com chocolate, alguns fondues são muito bons. Morangos e chocolate são uma boa combinação." Indicou as escadas para o espectro e subiu bem atrás dele, arqueando a sobrancelha ao reparar no belo visual que tinha à frente. Suspirou e se concentrou em chegar ao quarto de hóspedes. Abriu a porta para Valentine. Um quarto em tons de vermelho e branco, com acabamentos em madeira clara e escura e tapetes de pele. "A decoração é um pouco fora do normal, mas creio que você ficará bem. A cama é..." Espiou a cama. Zelos era louco? "Er, eu não pedi isso." Uma colcha de cetim negro, que parecia água em movimento, uma almofada vermelha cor de sangue, em forma de coração. Dois travesseiros e um grande buquê de rosas rubras como os cabelos de Valentine. "Mas tenho que admitir que parece uma suíte nupcial."

Valentine acabou por se adiantar na escada, mas depois deixou que ele o conduzisse ao quarto. Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a decoração do quarto, escutando o inglês e chegou a corar quando viu a cama. Bom, ao menos estava um tanto a frente do kyoto, assim ele não veria sua cara de pânico absoluto e vergonha. O que diabos podia dizer sobre aquela cama? Realmente convidava a... Bem, não era hora de pensar naquilo. Escutou o que ele disse sobre o assunto e tentou falar algo enquanto ia até a cama pegando as flores e observando-as. "É... Diferente."

Radamanthys permaneceu sério, pensando no que iria dizer. "Não é que eu não tenha gostado, aliás, eu achei muito apropriado, apenas que, bom, não posso virar-me para você e dizer 'ei, vamos transar!' Isso é algo que exige sensibilidade... Uma certa sedução. Não sou bom sendo pateticamente tarado, a menos que eu não me importe com a outra pessoa. E, que fique bem claro, eu me importo com você." Andou até ele, tirou uma das rosas do buquê e beijou-a, colocando-a no travesseiro alvo como nuvens de algodão doce. "Durma bem, Valentine."

Valentine estava um pouco, aliás bastante surpreso e atordoado. Escutara cada palavra, gostou do que ouvira e até um pequeno sorriso apareceu. Além do que ocorrera entre si e Sylphid por causa do álcool, bem... O fato de Flégias o ter golpeado quando estava distraído e tentado forçá-lo fazia com que não gostasse muito de aproximações, mas fora há muito tempo, já era hora daquilo ficar apenas numa caixa qualquer em sua memória. Viu Radamanthys chegar mais perto. "Durma bem, também e obrigado."

"Pelo que?" A voz do Kyoto soou mais doce que pretendia e seu olhar prendeu-se ao de Valentine.

Com o sorriso de antes ainda em seu rosto, Harpia deu de ombros num primeiro momento e resolveu falar. "Por me dar uma chance e não agir como se tudo que tem acontecido fosse simples e rotineiro. Como se eu não fosse apenas mais um na sua cama."

Radamanthys arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Chance? Do que fala? Acho que precisamos conversar um pouco mais. E é ÓBVIO que você não é mais um em minha cama." Sentou-se na cama e chamou-o para perto. "Vamos, sente mais perto e vamos ver se eu o compreendo melhor." Não queria ir embora. O fato é que não queria se afastar dele e não iria admitir.

Valentine não estava totalmente à vontade, só para começar era uma cama... No entanto, apenas sentou-se ao lado dele, não tão perto assim.

"Agora me explique, por que falou em receber uma chance? Valentine, há quanto tempo você não tem um bom amigo para conversar? Não é questão de lhe dar chance alguma, é algo para nós dois. Não é algo de mão única, um relacionamento tem mão dupla. E eu estou sendo cuidadoso conosco justamente porque não quero encontros fortuitos e casinhos."

Valentine deu um sorriso amarelo e suspirou. "Não foi bem o que eu quis dizer, Sylphid e Lune são meus amigos, mas raramente conversamos, as prisões são distantes, além de tudo, eu sou calado e arredio, não é como se fosse uma escolha consciente, apenas me adaptei."

"Acho que compreendo. Bem, se não parecer estranho, eu posso ser um bom amigo." Chegou mais perto dele e enroscou dois dedos nos cabelos dele. "Você é mesmo muito bonito e essa é apenas uma qualidade sua." Beijou-lhe a ponta do queixo e deslizou a língua até os lábios dele, num carinho suave mas sensual. "E doce..."

A linha de pensamento de Valentine até que estava indo bem. Raciocinou que mesmo com Sylphid e Lune, não havia muita proximidade, ele próprio não costumava dialogar com as pessoas. Sentiu os toques nos cabelos, escutando-o e olhou-o com certo carinho, sentindo os lábios dele em seu queixo e a carícia conseguinte e sorriu de leve. E ele estava tão próximo de si... Desistiu de pensar com aquele toque gentil da língua quente do outro e tomou a iniciativa de aproximar mais a face da dele, colando os lábios dos dois.

Radamanthys arfou com o inesperado do ato do outro, mas apreciou aquilo. Foi entreabrindo os lábios devagar, deixando-o beijá-lo, deixando-o explorar o que quisesse, permaneceu acariciando os cabelos e ombros dele e cada vez seu coração pulsava mais. Sentia-se alguém diferente, perto dele. Não era apenas uma atração qualquer, não era apenas algo físico... E ficou feliz que fosse assim. Chegou um tanto mais para perto dele, para poder abraçá-lo.

Valentine sentia-se dominado pelo sentimento profundo que tinha pelo Kyoto. Aprofundou o beijo o quanto podia, sentindo as carícias. Era bom aquilo, aquela proximidade que ele mesmo podia controlar. Sentiu-o se aproximar, o abraço, e ergueu uma mão, tocando a face dele e acabando por enlaçar a nuca dele, sem partir o beijo, era completamente apaixonado por ele, não podia negar, nunca pudera.

Para o loiro, aquilo estava ficando absurdamente excitante. As bocas muito coladas, as respirações aceleradas e o gosto de Valentine em sua boca. Enrodilhou sua língua na dele e começou a sugar levemente, esfregando a língua na do outro, provando, tomando posse, numa carícia erótica, em movimentos que o levavam a imaginar outra coisa para sugar... Tentava não gemer mas estava ficando difícil. Valentine acariciava sua nuca e aquilo o arrepiou um tanto. Sua mão desceu para a cintura dele e logo passeava nos quadris bem feitos, em apertos sensuais. Não sabia se estava exagerando, mas não tinha como saber sem tentar. Se ele o recusasse, iria compreender. Ao menos por um tempo iria compreender.

* * *

><p>Obrigada por todas as reviews. Estou honrando minha promessa e publicando esta fanfic com prioridade. Eu vou terminá-la. Gostaria mesmo que quem lesse se manifestasse. De qualquer maneira, ela é minha paixão louca. E agora? Valentine vai deixar ir adiante ou não? Tensão e tesão misturados... O que vai ser no próximo capítulo? Boa leitura a todos.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**Capítulo Décimo Quarto**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko**

**(Beta: Akane Mitsuko, obrigada)**

Cenas do Capítulo Anterior:

Valentine sentia-se dominado pelo sentimento profundo que tinha pelo Kyoto. Aprofundou o beijo o quanto podia, sentindo as carícias. Era bom aquilo, aquela proximidade que ele mesmo podia controlar. Sentiu-o se aproximar, o abraço, e ergueu uma mão, tocando a face dele e acabando por enlaçar a nuca dele, sem partir o beijo, era completamente apaixonado por ele, não podia negar, nunca pudera.

Para o loiro, aquilo estava ficando absurdamente excitante. As bocas muito coladas, as respirações aceleradas e o gosto de Valentine em sua boca. Enrodilhou sua língua na dele e começou a sugar levemente, esfregando a língua na do outro, provando, tomando posse, numa carícia erótica, em movimentos que o levavam a imaginar outra coisa para sugar... Tentava não gemer mas estava ficando difícil. Valentine acariciava sua nuca e aquilo o arrepiou um tanto. Sua mão desceu para a cintura dele e logo passeava nos quadris bem feitos, em apertos sensuais. Não sabia se estava exagerando, mas não tinha como saber sem tentar. Se ele o recusasse, iria compreender. Ao menos por um tempo iria compreender.

**Aviso**: neste capítulo e no próximo, talvez um tanto de sexo **gráfico**. Sinto muito se alguém não gostar, mas é nosso estilo um pouco descritivo demais. Muitos apreciam, então, boa leitura.

**Capítulo Décimo Quarto**

**Sex Appeal**

Valentine sentiu a mudança do jeito de beijar do outro e ofegou com a intensidade do contato, sentindo cada carinho em sua cintura. O coração batia rápido novamente e acabou por se deixar levar por aquilo, surpreendendo-se levemente ao sentir as mãos descendo além de sua cintura e estremeceu um tanto, a mão na nuca alheia chegando a arranhar de leve a pele. Sentia uma emoção intensa demais perto do Kyoto. Não estava conseguindo controlar seu próprio corpo e isso o apavorou de certa forma.

Por sua vez, Radamanthys tentava pensar, pois se era deixá-lo louco que aquele ruivo queria, estava conseguindo. Puxou-o para seu colo, sentado como estava, passando as pernas dele cada uma de um lado de seu corpo, e alisou as costas fortes, subiu e desceu por elas, até alcançar a nuca macia, por baixo dos longos cabelos e começou a acariciar, levemente, descendo pela linha da coluna, até o limite da calça dele, seu corpo reagindo a tudo aquilo e sabendo que estava ficando obviamente excitado. E haviam dito que iriam devagar...

O espectro de Harpia levou algum tempo para tomar verdadeira ciência de como estava, no colo do loiro, mas já não estava lá tão calmo para resistir àquilo. Colou um tanto o corpo ao dele ao sentir as mãos fortes em suas costas e nuca. Sabia que devia parar, mas... Tanto tempo achando que não seria mais do que um soldado para o outro, tanto tempo sozinho, sendo frio e distante, tanto tempo...

Solidão. Amar sozinho. Amar sem esperança. Amar... Para sempre.

Sentiu as mãos do juiz, aquelas mãos poderosas, firmes, por vezes assassinas, escorregando, numa leveza incrível, até sua cintura e não conteve um gemido baixinho por entre o beijo, partindo o contato depois, um tanto corado, sem saber o que fazer.

O kyoto estava um pouco temeroso de haver ido longe demais e abraçou-o, ouvindo o sibilar fundo da respiração ofegante de Harpia, fazendo-o recostar a cabeça em seu ombro. "Acho que está tudo bem. Respire devagar." Ele mesmo respirava em ofegos, seu corpo agora estava aceso e quente e queria bem mais do que deixava transparecer. "Talvez eu deva sair." A voz soou rouca e sensual.

Valentine apoiou a cabeça num dos ombros fortes, ouvindo atentamente. Mordeu de leve os lábios, não sabia ao certo o que queria, mas precisava descobrir. Na verdade, talvez apenas tivesse medo do que queria. Fechou os olhos, uma de suas mãos, que estava ainda na nuca do loiro, desceu um tanto e com a outra acabou por abraçá-lo de leve, sem dizer nada. Sentia-se envergonhado pela posição em que estava, por ter se deixado levar, mas não podia dizer que não apreciara aquilo. Por que lhe era tão difícil apenas admitir que queria mais e mais?

"Só há um problema entre dever e querer... Eu não quero me afastar." Radamanthys murmurou baixinho, suspirando num gemido sensual. Enfiou a cabeça no mar vermelho dos cabelos do outro e começou a lamber devagar o pescoço alvo, mordendo de leve, suas mãos espalmando-se nos quadris dele, quase tocando suas nádegas, mas sem fazê-lo para não assustá-lo.

Harpia estava respirando fundo, sentindo cada carinho, e conseguiu erguer a face, observando o loiro. "Amo você." Seu coração mandava em suas cordas vocais. Era tão verdadeiro e sincero que não conseguia não dizer.

Radamanthys encarou-o, parou o que quer que estivesse fazendo, ficou muito sério. "Estou me apaixonando por você. Não sei se é suficiente, ainda, mas eu o quero, sinto desejo por você. Talvez por carinho, amizade e, sim, há algum amor aqui... Não estaríamos namorando se eu não acreditasse nisso." Beijou-o de leve nos lábios. "A pergunta é... Para você basta? Vai deixar-me tentar encher seu peito com prazeres sensuais e muito carinho? Posso esperar, apenas não quero. Pensei que seria simples, que eu resistiria ou acharia normal ficar apenas beijando-o por tempo sem fim, mas..." Sua voz era tensa, seu corpo pulsava, era impossível a Valentine não sentir a ereção firme dele em contato com seu corpo.

Alguns momentos e o cipriota falou. "Passei tempo demais negando o que eu sentia, acreditando que nunca ia acontecer nada... E... Mesmo assim... Você está comigo agora... Eu..." Perdia as palavras, suspirou e recomeçou, num tom baixo. "Eu acho que gostaria de tentar que isso desse certo." Escondeu a face contra o corpo do outro, de novo. Era sempre tão bom no que fazia, tão mortal e sentia-se gelatina nas mãos de Radamanthys, fora que palavras nunca haviam sido realmente o seu forte.

Nervosismo não era exclusividade de Valentine. Radamanthys abraçou-o com mais força. Não era porque tinha experiência que seria simples deitar-se com Valentine. Respeitava-o. Achava-o sério e valoroso. Nunca se imaginara na cama com ele. E, para piorar, não queria decepcionar o outro. Suspirou profundamente e procurou-lhe a boca, iniciando outro beijo, só que agora, havia calor, muito calor no contato. Com cuidado, foi deitando o corpo na cama convidativa e logo Valentine estava estendido em cima dele, abraçado por Radamanthys. Trocavam beijos quentes e nada castos e as mãos de Radamanthys arranhavam de leve as nádegas do outro por cima da calça, sentindo a ereção do namorado, estavam igualmente excitados.

Se deixando guiar, o ruivo sentia que seu orgulho parecia ter fugido para alguma outra dimensão. Apoiou uma de suas mãos na cama, deitado sobre o corpo maior, pousando a outra sobre um dos ombros dele e se deixou levar. Correspondeu aos beijos, sentia como rios de fogo os toques das mãos dele em seu corpo e logo se arrepiou, estremecendo um tanto mais. A excitação começou a se avolumar em todo seu corpo.

O Kyoto sabia que se desse a Valentine tempo para pensar demais, ele talvez tentasse fugir. Não ia fazer isso, não ia permitir que o ruivo se escondesse dele nunca mais. Partiu o beijo e olhou-o com uma chama imensa nos olhos dourados, e, sem palavras, virou-o na cama e segurou-o pelos pulsos, mesmo que gentilmente. Mordeu-lhe o pescoço devagarinho e soltou-o, erguendo-se um tanto e indo até a porta, trancando-a e aproveitando para simplesmente deixar o quarto numa penumbra charmosa. Retirou os sapatos e a camisa e voltou para a cama, estendendo-se do lado do espectro e arranhando os mamilos por cima do tecido fino da camisa do outro. "Poderia se desnudar para mim? Ou quer que eu faça?" Sentiu-se ligeiramente ridículo falando daquele jeito, parecia que estavam na idade média, mas era o seu jeito, não conseguia relaxar completamente. Talvez porque agora não era apenas sexo. A admissão do fato fez com que sentisse uma ponta de receio.

Valentine se deixava mover, ofegante, observando sempre os olhos e movimentos do juiz, tentando medir-lhe as intenções. Ergueu-se um tanto na cama, vendo o que o loiro fazia até que o quarto escurecesse um tanto. Percebeu que ele voltava a se aproximar e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo tirar a camisa. Virou-se um tanto para o inglês quando ele se deitou a seu lado, sentindo os toques e mordeu de leve os lábios ao ouvi-lo. Sentou-se na cama, ainda observando o outro e levou as mãos até a gola de sua camisa, abrindo devagar os botões. Não era uma criança, eram dois homens e, bom, dois homens deitados numa cama e... Deu uma boa olhada no corpo do Kyoto e mordeu os lábios. Se já o achava lindo antes, agora tinha absoluta certeza que aquele ali poderia seduzir até Hades...

Wyvern observava-o, apreciando cada botão da camisa que se abria e chegou mais perto, passando os dedos nos cabelos dele, notando os ombros fortes, mas não exagerados, o corpo esguio e com músculos bem moldados, o abdômen reto e cinzelado pelos treinos incessantes. "Está tudo bem? Não quero apressá-lo..." Sentiu a hesitação do ruivo no último botão da camisa e temeu estar forçando um pouco demais as coisas.

O cipriota apenas sorriu levemente e murmurou baixinho que sim, que estava tudo bem. Não queria pensar muito, se não sua razão como sempre o impediria de fazer o que o coração queria... Terminou de desabotoar a camisa, tirando-a. Já estava mais que na hora de parar de sopesar tudo, de pensar demais, estava com o homem que amava, isso tinha que valer o bastante para que abandonasse sua postura distante.

O juiz passou dedos pelo tórax nu do outro e sussurrou bem perto dos ouvidos alheios. "Parece muito bonito para mim... Será que mereço tanto?" Despiu-se também, tirou a calça, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo e foi para atrás do outro, em cima da cama. "Feche os olhos..."

Valentine estremeceu ligeiramente com os toques leves em seu tórax e voltou para ele os olhos que desviara por momentos, vendo-o se livrar então das calças. Como já vira da outra vez, quando ele estava treinando, o corpo do inglês era simplesmente... Perfeito... Estranhou quando ele saiu de seu campo de visão e ia se virar para vê-lo quando escutou o que ele disse, hesitando por um momento antes de fazer aquilo. Confiança. Precisava confiar em Radamanthys.

O loiro levantou os cabelos dele e começou a beijar a nuca, arranhando um tanto com os dentes. Abraçou-o por trás, espalhando carinhos pela pele nua e arfando perto dos ouvidos dele, arranhou os mamilos com cuidado, girando as palmas das mãos nos pequenos pontinhos macios até que ficassem eriçados e sensíveis e grudou a boca na pele fina da junção do pescoço ao ombro, sugando com jeito. Iria ficar roxo, sabia, mas gostava daquela carícia. Como mesmo os humanos se referiam àquilo? Chupão?

Harpia suspirou, arrepiando-se levemente com os toques na nuca, sentindo depois o abraço e mordeu de leve os lábios para conter os gemidos advindos dos carinhos dele em seus mamilos. Chamou baixo o nome do kyoto, a respiração rareando um tanto, mas se surpreendeu ao sentir os lábios dele perto de seu pescoço numa carícia que sabia que ia deixar marca e, apesar de seu corpo estremecer, apreciando, acabou por abrir os olhos, observando-o meio corado.

O juiz continuou um tanto mais e por fim parou, deslizando a língua pelo lóbulo da orelha dele. "Gosta? Não sou lá muito delicado em carícias, mas creio que elas atingem seu intento..." Havia uma nota de malícia no tom de voz, no olhar. Estava seduzindo Valentine e gostava daquele tipo de situação.

A resposta do ruivo foi por ações, virou levemente o corpo para o do outro, uma das mãos subindo, acarinhando-o um tanto, na região do tórax, deslizando o dedo pela musculatura desenvolvida, o peito mais alto e firme, o pomo de adão. Radamanthys era grande, forte e masculino. Arfou pensando no quanto ele seria... Grande. Afinal de contas, uma coisa era ver o Kyoto nu em repouso, outra era... Bom... Melhor pensar noutras coisas.

Ignorando os pensamentos de Valentine, Radamanthys apenas chamou-o de lindo, puxou-o para mais acima na cama e deitou-o melhor, acomodando-se ao lado. "A resposta eu acho que sei, mas tem certeza que podemos continuar? Eu o quero mais que tudo, no entanto, a decisão tem que ser sua e, não conversamos sobre como gosta..." Ótimo, pensou, muito sensual falar nessas coisas no meio de carícias, mas enfim.

Se Valentine estivesse bebendo ou comendo algo, talvez engasgasse. Decididamente não gostava dessas conversas meio íntimas demais. Perguntar se ele queria mais? Corou pensando que não conseguiria parar nem com uma chuva de meteoros. Seu corpo inteiro pulsava pelo loiro. Sabia que não ia conseguir forçar-se a falar muita coisa e apenas puxou-o num beijo, sussurrando quase inaudivelmente um sim meio abafado de paixão.

Era o bastante. Radamanthys beijou-o lentamente, na boca, ao ouvir a resposta e desceu as mãos pelo corpo esguio. Sem mais cerimônias, rodopiou os dedos por perto da virilidade dele, sentindo-a pulsar por baixo da calça e suspirou no meio do beijo. Queria tanto bem a ele, respeitava-o como espectro, como amigo e, agora, era seu homem. A idéia de amá-lo pareceu tão perfeita que não esperou muito, desceu o zíper que separava suas mãos ávidas da virilidade hirta e afagou-a com um tanto de força, massageando. Enroscou a língua na dele e começou a massagear o membro desperto num ritmo específico.

O ruivo sentiu o novo beijo que ele começava e correspondeu ao toque sem hesitar, ofegando por entre o beijo ao sentir as mãos descendo por seu corpo, chegando perto de uma parte sua que pedia atenção. Apesar de saber o que ele faria, surpreendeu-se um pouco quando sua calça foi aberta e ele começou a acariciar seu membro. Não conseguiu não gemer por entre o beijo, agarrando-se um tanto mais a ele, uma das mãos ainda acarinhando a frente do corpo alheio, os mamilos, ele mesmo estremecia vez por outra.

O Kyoto gostava do que sentia ao tocar o outro, gostava das reações dele. Parou o toque e encerrou o beijo com um sorriso calmo. "Acho que há tecido demais aqui." Puxou calmamente as calças do espectro e, não satisfeito, tirou-lhe a roupa íntima, olhando-o com ar sensual, e simplesmente baixou a boca sobre a ereção bonita, lambendo devagar para por fim colocar o membro em sua boca, numa suave e excitante sucção, suas mãos passeando pelo corpo alheio sem pressa alguma.

Valentine apenas se deixava levar, não estava nervoso, nem apavorado, o que era ótimo. Não esperava o Kyoto sugá-lo daquele jeito e fechou os olhos, um gemido abafado, mais um de tantos, escapando, uma das mãos indo até os cabelos do outro e o chamou pelo nome, baixinho. Aquele homem não parava de surpreendê-lo?

Wyvern prestava atenção ao namorado, sugando-o, lendo no corpo e nos olhos dele o quanto apreciava aquilo, fitaram-se por segundos e viu o ruivo corar bastante, ah, Valentine era tão bonito. Aprofundou a sucção, engolindo o falo inteiro e segurou-o pelo quadril, não o deixando se afastar. Estava indo por uma estrada sem volta, e não estava nada arrependido quanto a isso.

Os gemidos de o espectro de Harpia apenas aumentavam, e estava cada vez mais corado. Sentia-se atraído pelo olhar dourado, pela sedução, pelo ar de dominação e perigo do Kyoto.

Radamanthys recuperou seu controle e diminuiu um pouco o ritmo e por fim parou de sugá-lo, beijando a ponta do membro dele, subindo os dentes pela lateral dos quadris, mordendo um pouco. Deitou-se inteiramente em cima dele e esfregou sua própria excitação no membro do outro e, com um sorriso um tanto perigoso, tirou sua própria roupa de baixo, gemendo ao sentir a pele quente do namorado em total contato com a sua. Tomou-lhe a boca num beijo esfomeado então, apertando-o contra seu corpo, parecendo querer parti-lo ao meio e entrar nele com sua alma e desejo. Era o jeito dele.

Valentine oscilava entre querer e não querer, temer e aceitar. O Kyoto desestabilizava toda sua alma, corpo, convicções. Mesmo sabendo que era melhor que Radamanthys parasse, ou não, um baixo gemido frustrado saiu. Observou-o subir o corpo, sentindo-o todo sobre si depois que ele terminou de se despir também. Mal teve tempo de observá-lo, sentindo o beijo voraz e as mãos que pareciam querer fundir os dois corpos. Enlaçou-o pela nuca, correspondendo ao beijo e se deixou afastar um tanto as pernas. Apreciava carinho e doçura, mas também gostava do fogo. Nem mesmo se reconhecia naquele mundo de prazeres desejados e negados por tanto tempo.

Wyvern desceu uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo menor e logo o fez dobrar seus joelhos, para que pudesse alcançar a abertura morna e sensível. Rodopiou o indicador por ali, relaxando a musculatura e depois partiu o beijo para gemer o nome do outro e umedecer seus dedos que logo voltaram à entrada apertada e começou a preparar o outro. Não estava com pressa, e foi bem lentamente observando as reações do ruivo, beijava-o, mordia os lábios macios e logo havia um dígito curioso massageando-o por dentro. Só de pensar naquele calor e maciez apertando-o mais tarde, gemia.

Quem disse que Valentine conseguia resistir a algo? Sentiu o toque que descia, não se importando quando as mãos dele alteraram um tanto a posição de suas pernas e o próximo toque fez seu corpo estremecer levemente. Voltou a abrir os olhos quando o beijo foi partido, vendo o que ele fazia e ofegou. Por um momento hesitou em continuar, lembrando do que Flégias fizera, mas a visão dos orbes dourados o fez esquecer aquilo uma vez mais, e correspondeu aos breves beijos, ofegando um tanto pelo desconforto quando ele começou a prepará-lo. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer, seu corpo, seu raciocínio, tudo queimava por conta do que sentia por aquele homem.

"Confie em mim." O loiro sussurrou enquanto beijava e lambia lentamente os lábios arquejantes do outro. "Sabemos como é, apesar disso, se doer demais, avise. Não sou nenhum maníaco. Vamos devagar está bem?" Introduziu outro digito e apertou-o mais contra si, afagando-o. "Apenas tente sentir o quanto te desejo."

Valentine apenas concordou, em murmúrios, voltando a fechar os olhos quando mais um dígito adentrou seu corpo. Doeu um tanto, mas não era nada não suportável e sabia que era assim mesmo. Sentiu-o puxá-lo mais em sua direção e escutou-o, acabando por sorrir de leve, erguendo um tanto a face e colou os lábios aos dele. Beijar Radamanthys era como matar uma sede antiga.

Wyvern não ia esperar outra chance, aproveitou que Valentine parecia mais entregue e introduziu o terceiro dígito de uma vez, girando os dedos num movimento rápido e curvando-os, tocando-lhe a próstata em cheio. Gemeu no meio do beijo, sentindo o corpo do cipriota reagir do jeito que esperava e percebeu que o beijo que trocavam abafava o gemido dolorido do ruivo.

O movimento de Radamanthys fora brusco, mas a dor não durou muito, e aos poucos Valentine gemia novamente, agora por conta do relaxamento de seu corpo contra o toque íntimo, firme e prazeroso. A sensação boa o fez acarinhar o homem maior novamente, arranhando-lhe a nuca e logo Harpia se empenhava em forçar suas mãos pelos ombros fortes, agarrando-se mais ao outro.

O kyoto soltou a boca arquejante do outro e mordeu-lhe o pescoço, devagar, enquanto murmurava que ia lhe dar muito prazer. Massageou-o por dentro num ritmo lento, sentindo a pele quente arrepiar e sorriu enquanto murmurava que ia ficar ainda melhor. "Continue relaxando e aproveite, vou adorar ver você pedir que eu faça mais."

Valentine ia numa espiral de sensações. Calor, desejo, prazer. Remexia-se nos braços do outro, inquietava-se, mordendo os lábios vez por outra, o corpo reagindo mais e mais nas mãos experientes dele. Fechou os olhos por alguns momentos, pensando que acabaria se perdendo daquele jeito mesmo e gemeu o nome de Radamanthys.

O kyoto estava agoniado ao extremo, sentia a vibração entre eles, o desejo de ambos era evidente. Beijou-o mais intensamente, depois alternou para toques mais lentos, longos e molhados e suavizou as carícias. Era possessivo e amoroso ao mesmo tempo. Retirou seus dedos do corpo alheio, devagar, apoiou-se melhor na cama e partiu o beijo. "Seja meu, seja meu, amor."

Harpia ouviu-o, temendo ter ouvido errado como ele o chamara, mas sorriu de leve ao perceber que não se enganara e foi a custo que suspirou e apenas roçou sua boca no ouvido do outro para dizer que fossem adiante, sua voz saindo levemente maliciosa, uma de suas pernas enroscando-se na cintura de Radamanthys. Pedia por ele, de todas as formas possíveis.

"Lindo." Na falta de palavra melhor a dizer, Radamanthys alisou a perna que o outro erguera e encaixou-se nele, sem desviar o olhar, movendo-se para frente e entrando nele num ritmo único, devagar, mas sem parar, determinadamente lento, mas preciso, sem hesitação.

Harpia registrou mentalmente que era bem diferente dos dedos dele. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e agarrou-se mais ao corpo forte. Doía, consideravelmente, mas iria melhorar, tinha certeza.

Radamanthys foi até o fundo daquele corpo, parando então e beijou-o nos lábios. "Olhe para mim, por favor, vai passar logo."

"Eu sei." Hesitou por momentos, mas abriu os olhos e sentiu o coração acelerar ao ver a face excitada do psicopata assassino por quem se apaixonara. Os orbes dourados dele eram como fogo dourado, o corpo dele arfava sobre o seu, os ombros eram enormes e fortes, o peso dele o excitava, estava perdido naquilo que Radamanthys lhe causava.

"Quero ver o que lhe causo." O loiro apoiou-se nos dois braços e depois ergueu a outra perna dele, fazendo-o enlaçá-lo pela cintura e voltou a se apoiar na cama. "Você é deliciosamente apertado e quente, mas só vou me mover quando você fizer o movimento por mim, puxando-me ou empurrando-me com suas pernas. Eu sou paciente e, dessa maneira saberei que ritmo você gosta."

Valentine oscilava entre gemer de dor e de desejo e estapear o kyoto por fazê-lo sentir-se tão vulnerável. Não ia responder nada, nem pensar, estava corado, excitado, apavorado, desejoso, alucinado, tudo junto. Puxou-o com alguma força para baixo e beijou-o, sentindo o gosto bom da língua dele na sua, da boca macia e quente, enroscando-se nele. Depois de um momento, mais relaxado, puxou-o para baixo, mais para dentro, mais fundo, sentindo os corpos se unirem totalmente, gemeu um tanto mais ao perceber que a dor já ia sumindo, o prazer aumentando aos poucos. Não poderia impedi-lo de tomá-lo, como já havia o loiro seqüestrado seu coração há muito tempo.

Wyvern apreciou as carícias e o beijo e aguardou. Logo sentiu os movimentos dos músculos fortes das pernas do outro e não se negou a seguir o que tanto lhe bradavam os instintos. Recuou o corpo um pouco e começou a estocá-lo, firme, inteiro, num ritmo lento, mas bem profundo, apreciando a pele quente do outro, beijando-o, unindo os corpos totalmente para depois se afastar, em velocidade crescente. Apoiou-se numa das mãos e agarrou o membro do ruivo, passando o polegar pela glande intumescida, acariciando-o. Era um pouco complicado fazer aquilo, e exigia um preparo físico danado para não cair em cima de Valentine, visto que apoiado apenas em uma mão, mas não era um qualquer, tinha disposição física e sexual invejável e talvez Valentine começasse a se arrepender de tê-lo por amante num futuro próximo, mas deixaria essas idéias para depois.

Harpia ofegava, sentia cada movimento, seu corpo se arrepiando sem que conseguisse controlar, reclamando de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. A força de Radamanthys era inquestionável. Era bom, era agoniante, queria mais rápido, queria mais devagar, sentia-o entrar e sair de seu corpo, sentia mordidas, beijos, lambidas, era sexo gutural, visceral e era carinho ao mesmo tempo. Iria enlouquecer, tinha certeza. Amava tanto aquele homem, era bom tê-lo tão próximo a si. Logo os gemidos baixos passaram a conter só prazer, aumentando de tom quando ele começou a acariciar seu membro. Mesmo que um tanto timidamente começou a mover o corpo contra o dele, usando suas pernas como apoio. Não parecia ser o bastante cada investida dele, não queria que ele se afastasse, queria que o Kyoto o tomasse, totalmente, estava ficando louco?

Fazia tempo que Radamanthys não pensava sobre sanidade ou não, as reações do outro só o incentivavam e chamou o nome dele num sussurro rouco, aumentou cada vez mais seu ritmo, o atrito, o calor, sua pele estava arrepiada, os olhos brilhando, a boca arfando e o pulso enlouquecido. "Gostoso..." Gemeu na boca de Valentine e depois nela avançou sem delongas, sugando-o e tomando-o para si sem reservas, perdia-se naquele corpo quente enquanto sentia que sua excitação ia chegando ao máximo. Adorava sexo, disso ninguém jamais teria dúvidas, todos os seus amantes geralmente ficavam impressionados com ele, mas daquela vez, estava sendo ainda melhor, sentia-se repartindo e não só tomando...

Valentine apenas ia se deixando levar por aquilo sem um pingo de resistência, seu corpo não mais se ressentindo do contato. Mal o escutou, sentindo o beijo e correspondeu ao toque, tomado de paixão, os movimentos fortes lhe tirando qualquer capacidade que tivesse ainda de pensar. Mesmo gostando acabou por partir o beijo quando um movimento forte e profundo lhe arrancou um gemido alto, e, chamando o nome do Kyoto, arqueou-se inteiro, deliciado, enlouquecido e agarrou-se a ele sem conseguir se controlar.

"Assim que você gosta, entendi." Radamanthys sorria, retrocedeu e atingiu-o novamente, segurando-lhe o quadril contra a cama, apoiando-se nele para forçá-lo no lugar e não deixá-lo fugir, iria fazê-lo se entregar e ia ser logo, penetrou-o sem piedade, sem parar, firme, fundo, rápido, o atrito entre os corpos massageando o membro excitado. "Desista..."

Aquele... Homem diabólico! Valentine sentia as mãos prendendo-o, impedindo-o de se mover e não conteve os gemidos mais altos, as mãos arranhando um tanto as costas fortes. Céus... Não poderia agüentar muito com toda aquela provocação. Seu corpo estremecia cada vez mais, moldando-se ao do outro e atiçou-o também, pressionando-o um tanto com seu próprio corpo, não suportando mais por fim, as costas arqueando de novo, um gemido alto enquanto se deixava levar por aquele insano redemoinho de sentimentos e sensações. Aquele homem era uma desgraça! Um tufão, uma destruição!

Por sua vez, Radamanthys adorava cada segundo do corpo do outro comprimindo-o, apertando-o, gemia e resfolegava enquanto tomava Valentine para si com desejo e vontade. Quase chegou ao clímax quando ele gemeu enquanto chegava ao seu limite, mas queria aproveitar um tantinho só a mais e quando o abdômen de ambos foi molhado pelo prazer do outro, tomou-o com mais ímpeto, beijou-o ensandecido e por fim deixou-se ir, estremecendo pelo prazer intenso e pela sensação de que não era apenas prazer físico... Abraçou-o e respirou mais forte, tentando não gemer tanto.

Valentine, já completamente satisfeito, tonto de prazer, sentiu ainda os movimentos fortes contra si, o beijo forte que correspondeu mesmo sem ar, chegando a soltar um gemido baixo quando ele se deixou ir. Sentiu o abraço, seu próprio coração descompassado ainda, a respiração rasa, parecia que havia corrido quilômetros. Talvez um pouco mais de preparo físico fosse adequado. Se seu namorado fosse ser sempre daquele jeito, não sabia ao certo se não ia ter exaustão.

O juiz afagou o namorado com carinho que muitos duvidavam que ele seria capaz de ter. Sem palavras, nem sabia o que dizer, apenas sabia que fora perfeito. Deu-lhe um selinho e num longo suspiro, saiu do corpo do outro, num gemido baixinho de frustração e deitou-se ao lado dele, sem quebrar o contato, acarinhando os ruivos cabelos. Sabia que não era delicado, muitas vezes era agressivo e dominador. Era melhor ter certeza. "Tudo bem?"

Valentine apreciou as breves carícias, seguidas de um selinho e fechou os olhos por momentos quando ele se retirou de seu corpo. Voltou a observá-lo depois, sentindo os toques em seus cabelos e apenas concordou num murmúrio à pergunta do inglês.

"Não que eu vá fazer um discurso, mas, se lhe interessa, foi a experiência sexual mais maravilhosa da minha vida. E olha que não sou nenhum eunuco inexperiente."

"Eu diria o mesmo." Valentine não acreditava. O Kyoto estava satisfeito com ele na cama? Mesmo com sua pouca experiência fora capaz de agradá-lo? Gostou daquilo e sorriu de leve.

"E agora vamos à parte em que eu sou um cretino ciumento. Serás só meu? Admito que não gosto de dividir, eu quero você apenas para mim, Valentine. Estamos indo muito fundo para eu querer dividi-lo com quem quer que seja." Fazia caraminholas nos ruivos fios do outro e beijava-o de vez em quando, estava até um pouco preocupado com a intensidade com que o queria apenas para si. Não admitiria outro perto dele, jamais.

"Como se não me conhecesse. Eu prometo ser fiel, mas eu quero o mesmo, infidelidade não é algo que eu tolere. Ouso dizer que perdi o respeito por Minos a partir do momento em que eu soube que ele não o respeitava. Não importa para muitos, mas para mim tem valor." Valentine sorria levemente, beijava os lábios do juiz de quando em vez. Estava sendo totalmente sincero. Queria aquele homem, tanto que doía.

"Você é incrível." Pensou por momentos, o ruivo era diferente, era alguém... Especial. "Nem se preocupe. Não vou perder meu tempo passeando com qualquer um quando posso ter a meu lado o homem mais sensual que já conheci. Não é um preço alto a pagar por ter você. E eu ainda quero me declarar a você, vou adorar descobrir-me te amando mais que a mim mesmo e, não duvide, eu sou profundo quando tenho motivos." Não queria ser tão aberto quanto a si mesmo, mas sentia-se totalmente seguro e feliz nos braços de Valentine.

Harpia não conseguiu conter a alegria. Deu um raro sorriso feliz, passando uma mão pelos cabelos curtos. "Não é novidade, eu amo você." Corou absurdamente. Era tremendamente difícil abrir seu coração. Anos de dor e solidão. E aquele homem, Radamanthys, extraía tudo dele, como se fosse natural e simples.

"Devia sorrir mais, você é lindo sorrindo, lindo demais, Valentine, amor..." A palavra brotou calmamente de seus lábios, o coração pulsava. "Você me ama, eu vou te amar, e vai ser tão fácil, tão... Perfeito... Já estou achando que palavras são poucas se você está comigo."

"Rada..." Valentine gostou do que ouvia, o coração ainda num ritmo rápido. Não costumava usar apelidos, mas... Estava tão em paz.

"Hum? Que foi ruivo lindo?" Abraçou-o e suspirou. "Não vou deixar ninguém tocar em você, nunca mais."

"Ninguém me tocar?" Estava ligeiramente confuso. Sentiu o abraço, era forte, firme, cheio de calor. "Não é nada. Nada mesmo." Disse, ainda sorrindo um tanto.

"Somente eu terei o privilégio de encostar a mão, os lábios, em você. Acho que não vou para meu quarto. Não tem sentido algum... Não acha?" Fazia carinhos nos cabelos de Valentine.

"Hum, creio que não." O ruivo respondeu baixinho, sentindo-se especial e feliz.

O Kyoto puxou-o ainda mais para perto e cobriu os corpos nus. "Nem vou tentar arrumar essa bagunça. Amanhã cuidamos disso, no momento, acho que dormir seria agradável."

Valentine deixou-se puxar, estranhamente gostando do calor do corpo do outro, já que era tão avesso a tanta intimidade, e logo se viu coberto. Melhor assim. Escutou-o e apenas concordou, estava um tanto cansado, também.

"Sabe, é bom dormir sentindo o que estou sentindo." Beijou Valentine na testa carinhosamente.

O ruivo sorriu mais um pouco, achando-se bobo por isso, mas sem resistir e ergueu a face, dando um selinho no kyoto e murmurando que o amava. Deixou-se fechar os olhos, sentindo o sono chegar aos poucos.

"Durma bem." Radamanthys aconchegou-o com carinho e ninou-o, feliz. Acabou por dormir ao lado dele.

* * *

><p>Resposta para os reviews sem conta para resposta:<p>

Shayanne: Muito obrigada! Foi muito gratificante ler seus comentários. Espero que possamos manter você interessada por bastante tempo. Obrigada de coração. Geralmente ponho Kanon e Shaka como coadjuvantes em algumas fanfics. Uma delas é a No Good For Me. Ainda não fiz mais fanfics com eles, por enquanto. E, quanto ao passado de Valentine, vai sendo explicado, não se preocupe.

Mabel: É, pois é, estou tirando as reviews do saco... Desculpem se demoro demais para responder, mas o tempo curto não é totalmente responsável por isso, é que esse sistema de reviews por PM e respostas idem me deixou meio perdida, até hoje. Muito obrigada por suas palavras e por se dispor a escrever para nós.

Stella: Nossa, você sempre me acaba de emoção com seus textos em forma de review. Sabe que por sua causa eu retomei algumas fanfics e espero continuar merecendo suas palavras de incentivo e, claro, crítica fundamentada, pois isso é bem difícil de ver e você tem esse talento. Obrigada por estar aí, lendo e dando idéias.

Ame-cake: Sim, eu estou desenterrando tudo que é review dessa fanfic, porque vocês todos merecem uma resposta. Fiquei emocionada ao ler que você esperava atualização da fanfic, que a lia e relia. Isso faz qualquer ficwriter que se preze dar um jeito de pensar a respeito de uma atualização. Tive muitos altos e baixos, mas agora acho que eu e Akane encontramos o ritmo da fanfiction. Muito obrigada por acreditar e continuar lendo. E, sobre publicar um livro, não tenho nenhum plano a respeito, mas quem sabe? O mundo gira. Obrigada, de coração.


	15. Chapter 15

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**Capítulo Décimo Quinto**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko**

**(Beta: Akane Mitsuko)  
><strong>

Outro dia, mais trabalho. Tinha ordens, não tinha? Zelos bateu levemente à porta do kyoto, ninguém respondeu. Entrou silenciosamente mesmo assim, ele não podia perder a hora. Ficou de cenho franzido ao ver que ele não estava, e a cama estava intacta. Olhou em torno, olhou na suíte, verificou o café da manhã que trazia e deixou sobre uma mesa. Foi acordar o tal hóspede. Hóspede... Um espectro de passagem pelo castelo... Era só o que faltava mesmo. Bateu de novo na porta e, de novo ninguém atendeu. Entrou devagar e... E... Arregalou os olhos, estupefato. O kyoto jazia descoberto, totalmente nu, de um lado da cama. O tal espectro de harpia estava enrolado no lençol. Riu sozinho... Amantesss... Radamanthys tinha um novo amante. Pigarreou alto.

Radamanthys rosnou baixo e abriu os olhos. "Que foi?"

"Kyoto, está na hora. Tem reunião na Giudecca. Hum, devo trazer seu café para cá? Er, quer que traga uma bandeja para seu hóspede?"

Valentine acordou com o rosnar de Radamanthys, mas não abriu aos olhos, tentando fingir que ainda dormia ao notar alguém no quarto. Apesar de tudo, a idéia de o verem daquela forma não lhe agradava nem um pouco e... Sentiu o lençol todo enrolado em si. Por dedução, Radamanthys devia estar nu e... Oh droga. Bem, ao menos Zelos não ia precisar deduzir se haviam "aproveitado" o quarto.

"Não é meu hóspede. E jogue-me algo pra me cobrir, ou agora é voyeur? E, antes que pergunte, Valentine é meu namorado. Sem comentários idiotas ou vai virar uma perereca gosmenta." O humor de Wyvern de manhã estava uma graça, ainda mais por ter sido surpreendido totalmente nu. Se bem que, não estava lá muito preocupado.

"Er... Sim Kyoto..." Zelos olhou em torno e pegou uma toalha que estava sobre a cômoda, não sem antes espiar o corpão do chefe. Bem, não que nunca tivesse prestado atenção, mas vê-lo totalmente nu era novidade. "Por Hades..."

"Algum problema, Zelos?"

"Não, nada, nada." Olhava o corpo perfeito e quase babava. "Diria apenas que V. Alteza é bonito... Só isso."

Radamanthys mal ouviu e jogou o cabelo para trás, suspirando. "Traga uma bandeja de café para Valentine."

"Sim, senhor." Saiu discretamente, era melhor não abusar.

Valentine esperou a porta ser fechada antes de abrir os olhos, devagar, o rosto rubro.

"Bom dia." Radamanthys enrolara-se na toalha e estava levantando ao sentir que o outro estava acordado. "Zelos vai trazer seu café da manhã. Eu preciso tomar banho e sair e..."

"Bom dia." Valentine levantou-se aos poucos, respondendo baixo. Respirou fundo ao ouvir as primeiras frases do Kyoto. Era impressão sua ou ele o tratava exatamente como antes de irem para aquela missão? Como se ele fosse apenas um espectro.

Radamanthys percebeu a oscilação emocional do outro, sentiu que estava sendo um tanto frio demais e suspirou. "Não, eu não esqueci de tudo que houve ontem. Sim, eu sou ocupado. Não, eu não costumo ser romantiquinho de manhã e, não, eu não vou deixar você sozinho, apenas que tenho uma reunião na Giudecca."

Valentine notou a pausa e voltou a erguer os olhos, escutando o que ele disse depois. Hum, certo... Mas afinal, aquele era o jeito dele. Suspirou, tirando os cabelos da face. Melhor não ficar também bancando a pobre mocinha, era um homem, e dos mais perigosos. "Onde tem um banheiro? Obviamente, também preciso de um banho."

Radamanthys agradeceu mentalmente o fato de que Harpia não ia discutir a relação, reclamar atenção ou algo do tipo. "Vem comigo..." Estendeu sua mão para o ruivo, que apenas concordou com a cabeça, segurando a mão que lhe era estendida.

Wyvern teve uma ideia. Puxou-o com leveza e simplesmente pegou-o no colo, nu... Levou-o para a suíte, vendo-o arregalar os olhos de surpresa. "Já tomou banho a dois?"

Valentine tentava não ruborizar feito um idiota, mas estava gostando de toda aquela atenção. Negou com a cabeça que já houvesse tomado um banho a dois.

"Certo. Isso vai ser interessante."

Harpia ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-o curioso, aquele homem conseguia mesmo surpreendê-lo.

Radamanthys trancou a porta do banheiro e ficou nu, ligou a água quente do chuveiro e abraçou o outro, massageando suas costas, sem firulas e nem pedidos de licença, nada disso. Já haviam dormido juntos, não ia ficar de cerimônias, seria um pouco ridículo. "Gosta? Posso ajustar a temperatura."

No momento, Valentine observava o quanto achava o kyoto bonito. Sentia-se um perfeito imbecil, mas não conseguia evitar. Entrou no box, basicamente por ter sido puxado para lá e sorriu, sentindo a massagem. Ok, gostava do estilo do Kyoto e apenas acenou que sim, que estava gostando. Alguém tinha que tomar iniciativas naquele relacionamento, afinal.

O loiro desceu as mãos pela coluna do ruivo e beijou-o com carinho na face. "Quando estiver mais acostumado comigo, descobrirá que até posso ser bem carinhoso, na intimidade... E, hum, que adoro sexo de manhã..." Olhou-o com ar divertido e arqueou as sobrancelhas num gesto safadinho, estava de bom humor.

A reação de Valentine foi sorrir meio sem jeito, sem saber se iriam se enroscar de novo naquele chuveiro, ou se não, apenas corou e esticou-se um tanto, dando um selinho no loiro e começando a lavar-se. Deixaria a iniciativa para o namorado. Não ia resistir, provavelmente... O pensamento o fez arfar de leve. Mas que diabos de química infernal!

"Se precisar de ajuda, adorarei alisar você." Radamanthys pensou que realmente ia gostar de tomar banho com o ruivo. Era um chuveiro duplo, ou seja, um de cada lado do box, próprio para casais. Logo estava todo ensaboado e apenas ficou olhando Valentine molhar e lavar os longos cabelos que escorregavam feito fios de cobre pelas costas nuas, alvas e fortes. Olhou atentamente para as curvas leves dos quadris de Valentine, as nádegas firmes que tivera o imenso prazer de apertar e lamber e respirou pesadamente. "Você me excita." Assim, cru, do nada, direto e sincero.

Valentine dessa vez nem se surpreendeu. O jeitão do Kyoto era mesmo um toque diferente. Ele era MUITO direto e maníaco mesmo. Apenas sorriu, observando o jeito analítico com que era devorado com os olhos e levou uma das mãos até a face de Radamanthys, acarinhando levemente. "Quem sabe seja recíproco." Brincou.

"Ora, você também tem seu lado engraçadinho." Ficou um pouco mais sério. "Ainda me ama, sabendo que sou de carne e osso, e que sou um tarado pervertido?" Sorriu levemente, não queria fingir quem não era, não para Valentine.

"Por que não amaria? Sem falar que, digamos que funcionamos bem juntos." Valentine comentou, olhando-o levemente divertido. Não era possível aquele inglês ainda ter alguma dúvida. Na verdade adoraria dizer que era o sexo mais inflamado que já tinha sonhado na vida, mas melhor não... Não estava tão seguro de si ainda para falar daquele tipo de coisa e elogiar os talentos sexuais do Kyoto... Ainda...

"Hum, um homem com fogo interior. Isso me fascina." Chegou mais perto dele e o beijou, intensamente, feliz por ele estar ali.

Valentine nada disse, mantendo o leve sorriso após o beijo, que correspondera com paixão, descendo a mão do rosto para os ombros do loiro.

Num movimento rápido, Wyvern suspendeu Valentine e o encostou na parede atrás do chuveiro, aprofundando o beijo. Partiu-o por fim. "Já foi aquele que comanda uma relação?" Sorria enquanto falava, tinha uma curiosidade incrível sobre Valentine.

O mais baixo surpreendeu-se com aquilo, soltando uma exclamação leve por entre o beijo, mas logo se deixou levar, correspondendo ao toque. Ofegou, tendo de procurar um tanto de ar, não apenas por causa do beijo, mas porque aquele homem roubava seu fôlego apenas por existir. Corou de novo, aquele tipo de conversa o punha zonzo. Por fim, negou que já tivesse... Comandado algo.

"Quer aprender?" Olhos dourados brilhavam. Gostava daquele jeito tímido e passional do namorado. Viu-o morder de leve os lábios e ouviu-o murmurar um "talvez" bem baixinho.

"Não precisa ser agora. Posso apenas dar-lhe um pouco do que se lembrar pelo dia. Se quiser, é claro." O loiro abraçou o corpo menor mais apertado, mais forte. "O que quer?" Ronronava nos ouvidos de Valentine, sem parar de dar-lhe beijinhos e fazer afagos.

O cipriota sentiu o abraço mais forte e escutou-o, a pergunta necessitava uma resposta e suspirou com os leves beijos, a mão no ombro do outro o puxando mais para perto e beijou-o levemente nos lábios, murmurando ao invés de falar. "Hum, creio que prefiro pensar nisso um pouco mais." Sua mão continuava fazendo carinhos nos cabelos molhados do loiro.

"Certo, como queira." Deu mais beijos leve e terminou o banho. "Preciso ir. Tenho reuniões pelo dia praticamente inteiro. Não temos muito tempo juntos hoje, infelizmente. Se bem que... gostaria de algo rápido para aquecer seu dia?" Tinha um sorriso diferente nos lábios.

Valentine já estava à procura de uma toalha, vistoriando o local com os olhos, quando ouviu a última parte. Ele não estava pensando... "Que quer dizer com isso?" Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Wyvern virou-se para ele, o cenho levemente franzido. "Não vai me dizer que nunca ouviu falar em rapidinhas, vai?" Divertiu-se vendo Valentine corar totalmente, sem responder.

O ruivo simplesmente não achava que tinha como responder àquilo. Aquele juiz era maníaco demais! E na viagem ficara tão comportado e calmo...

"Creio que eu o deixo sem graça. Sexo é algo bem simples para mim, talvez para você não seja. Por enquanto, acho melhor nos acostumarmos mais um com o outro. Com o tempo, se tudo der certo, eu o farei gemer apenas tocando-o no ombro..." Um ar de violência na alma que era controlada pela Masei da Ferocidade.

O cipriota suspirou. Simples? Para ele não era simples, afinal tinha que considerar as únicas 'experiências' que tivera e, sendo muito sincero consigo mesmo, não haviam sido lá grande coisa. Deu um leve selinho no loiro e pegou uma toalha para se secar. Não percebeu o olhar quente do namorado, nem o meio sorriso nos lábios bonitos. Radamanthys havia se decidido e avançou até o ruivo, desembrulhando-o, deixando-o nu para sua apreciação, algumas gotas de água escorrendo pelo corpo forte.

"Sabe, Valentine, creio que nunca terá namorado mais apaixonado que eu." Jogou sua própria toalha longe e apertou o outro num abraço sensual, colando-se nele. Seu corpo pegava fogo como nunca imaginara. Suas mãos deslizavam na pele úmida e geladinha, aos poucos aquecendo com os toques, invadiu a boca alheia com um beijo incendiário e apertou-lhe as nádegas, sensualmente, esfregando-se nele. Passional? Totalmente, mas poucos saberiam disso sobre ele. Muito poucos.

Harpia não teve tempo de perguntar nada, logo se vendo totalmente despido e escutou-o, nem dizendo nada. Sentiu o abraço, o corpo colado ao seu e não conseguiu não se arrepiar com o contato, se deixando levar totalmente por aquilo, correspondendo ao beijo e enlaçou a nuca dele. Ofegou, gemendo baixinho por entre o toque ao sentir as mãos dele na parte de trás de seu corpo. Era algum tipo de hipnose, droga, algo no sangue, não sabia, sentia-se vulnerável e submisso perto do loiro.

"Fogo... Você me faz sentir fogo correndo pelas minhas entranhas." Wyvern tinha os olhos brilhando como se cheios de fagulhas. Empurrou o ruivo com delicadeza insuspeita para a bancada de granito negro e o suspendeu, sentando-o nela e separando-lhe as pernas. Não fez cerimônia alguma, apenas desceu com a boca pelo tórax, abdômen e virilha e começou a lamber por ali, em torno do membro do outro, os testículos, a entrada dele, em carinhos circulares, suas mãos apreciando tocar cada músculo e pele descoberta.

Não havia muito que o ruivo pudesse fazer. Ofegava um tanto quando o beijo foi partido e escutou o inglês, deixando-se empurrar e corou um tanto ao se ver sentado na bancada do banheiro com o outro tão próximo. Ora, no que pensava? Amava aquele homem, aproveitaria o fato de ele querê-lo, depois de tanto tempo sendo indiferente a si. Sentiu os toques, tentando sem muito sucesso conter os gemidos, ainda mais quando ele começou a tocar partes sensíveis de seu corpo e chamou baixinho o nome dele. Uma das mãos nos cabelos loiros e a outra nas costas dele, indecisa entre arranhões leves e carícias.

Pelo visto, Radamanthys não seria rechaçado. Olhou para cima, orbes dourados focalizando o rosto corado e cheio de prazer do outro. Parou um pouco para subir rapidamente por ele até tocar-lhe os lábios num beijo molhado e apaixonado. "Nem se preocupe em gemer baixo... Adoro seus sons... Causados por mim." Deu-lhe um selinho e desceu pelo corpo que começava a conhecer melhor, mordiscou os mamilos enquanto uma mão hábil estimulava o pênis agora mais desperto, num ritmo lento que foi aumentando, aumentando, aumentando...

Valentine ficou um tanto sem jeito com o jeito como era observado, mordeu os lábios por um momento, sentindo o beijo logo depois e passou levemente a língua pelos lábios ao ouvi-lo, novamente vendo-o descer em carícias por seu corpo e não tentou de novo conter os gemidos, ainda mais ao sentir seu membro ser estimulado. Acarinhava-o onde conseguia, sem muito controle, era intenso demais para conseguir planejar alguma reação.

Intenso demais. E quente, sedutor, embriagante. Mal ouviu quando o Kyoto falou com voz intensa e baixa, tendo alguma dificuldade em compreender o que ele dizia.

"Pronto pra mim, amor?" Radamanthys gemia sentindo a ereção de Valentine firme e rija em suas mãos. Seu estado não era dos melhores também. Pegou lubrificante numa gaveta, com certa pressa e começou a espalhar na entrada do outro e em seu membro, com cuidado, mas rapidamente. Valentine fechou os olhos, deixando o outro fazer o que quisesse e enlaçou o namorado pelos ombros, sendo beijado e puxado mais para perto.

Os dedos lubrificados do Kyoto eram gentis e foram relaxando a musculatura do ruivo, esperando com calma até que o corpo alheio cedesse um tanto ao contato. Terminou o que pretendia e sussurrou. "Posso dar-lhe prazer de várias formas, possuí-lo com um tanto de ímpeto pode ser bem gostoso. Quer?" Sentia que o outro queria sim, mas era cuidadoso.

Valentine reagia a cada movimento, correspondia aos beijos, deixava-se puxar e tocar. Relaxava completamente nos braços fortes e observava os orbes dourados de quando em vez. Respondeu com um sim e beijou o namorado novamente.

O Kyoto não ia demorar mais. Enrodilhou sua língua na de Valentine, uma das mãos segurando a nuca do ruivo para mantê-lo com a boca colada à sua e a outra mão enlaçou firme a cintura do outro, puxando-o e entrou nele de uma vez, numa estocada firme e possessiva, arfando na boca que beijava, girando os quadris para tomá-lo inteiro, somente para si... Estava apaixonado, apenas não havia se dado conta disso inteiramente.

Harpia sentiu o beijo forte, a mão em sua cintura e, apesar de saber o que aconteceria, não esperava que fosse tão rápido e não conseguiu impedir um quase grito abafado de dor, o corpo estremecendo um tanto. Apesar de tudo não partiu o beijo, tentando se distrair. Ele era tão dominador... E quente. Era como estar preso no centro de um furacão.

Radamanthys sabia que o único jeito de melhorar aquilo era providenciando algo para Valentine se distrair, sentira o membro do ruivo estremecer com a dor e sabia que ele perderia um tanto do tesão se não fosse estimulado novamente. Continuou beijando-o, agora mais sensualmente, e sua mão logo voltava a masturbar o outro, num ritmo mais rápido que antes, porém com delicadeza. Movia-se devagar, provando o interior apertado e quente do outro, não querendo causar desconforto excessivo, iria ficar mexendo-se nesse ritmo até que Valentine sentisse mais prazer. Era um amante atento e queria ser o melhor amante possível para o ruivo.

Sem saber o que ia na cabeça de Radamanthys, o cipriota tinha as mãos um tanto crispadas e suspirou ao sentir a carícia em seu membro. Ao menos aquilo aliviava um tanto a dor que sentira. Não reclamaria, não tinha sido ruim, apenas inesperado. Ou nem tanto. Confusão...

Ficava tão sem chão, sem prumo, sem juízo.

O inglês se movia um tanto, mas tão lentamente que não chegava a doer e aos poucos o corpo de Valentine foi se acostumando e cedendo mais e mais ao do outro. Harpia apoiou a cabeça num dos ombros fortes do juiz, arrepiado pelas carícias e começou a gemer conforme o prazer voltava.

"Assim, amorzinho... Bem quente e gostoso... Eu te desejo, muito... Nós somos um par agora." Havia um erotismo diferente na voz, no ritmo, no jeito de tocar. Radamanthys pensou rapidamente que a paixão de Valentine por ele lhe fazia muito bem e, ao ouvir os gemidos dele, reagiu aumentando o ritmo das estocadas e massageando o membro dele com mais força, cada vez mais rápido, afinal de contas, queriam prazer... E logo.

Valentine dessa vez ouviu-o sem corar ou ficar sem graça, mas apenas sorriu levemente, um tanto de dor voltando com o aumento do rimo com que ele entrava em si, mas logo aquilo passou e tudo foi se tornando mais prazeroso. Mordeu de leve a pele do pescoço dele antes de colar os lábios aos do kyoto num beijo intenso, se deixando tomar por ele, sentindo o corpo cada vez mais reagir positivamente. Poderia facilmente se viciar naquela sensação. Foi quando novamente foi surpreendido.

Radamanthys queria mais e puxou Valentine de cima da bancada, colando-o ao seu corpo e fazendo-o enlaçar sua cintura com as pernas. Adorava aquilo. Ergueu o corpo do outro e o fez unir-se a ele, num ritmo insano... Quando sentiu que o outro já não conseguia sequer raciocinar, estando bem mais relaxado, ergueu-o com um pouco mais de força e o puxou, forte, de uma vez, para baixo, mordendo os lábios com força e partindo o beijo para quase gritar o nome dele. Dominador.

O cipriota mal registrou ter sido puxado para fora da bancada e enlaçou a cintura alheia em busca de apoio, sentindo os movimentos ritmados, mas rápidos, fortes. Já não havia mais dor e os gemidos que soltava eram abafados pelo beijo. Sentiu Radamanthys o afastar um tanto de si, puxando-o de uma vez e o movimento forte lhe fez arquear um tanto as costas, não contendo um gemido alto, perdendo de vez o controle. Prazer fulminante que o fez sentir-se partir em pedacinhos. Gemia e arfava, sem controle.

O namorado do ruivo perdeu-se em prazer, sentindo seu abdômen molhar-se com o prazer do outro. Estava exausto, mas loucamente feliz. Apertou-o contra seu corpo, ainda estremecendo dentro dele e arfando bastante. Andou como pôde com o outro em seus braços e encostou-se à parede, beijando-o no ombro, tentando não cair pelo esforço. Suas pernas estavam moles e alegrou-se com o abraço mais forte de Valentine, as respirações rasas.

Olharam-se e sorrisos surgiram em ambos.

"Hum, hora de descer do meu colo... Ou pretende que recomecemos?" Radamanthys piscou de maneira jovial. "Céus, como você é quente."

"Eu?" Valentine sussurrou, levemente vermelho e devagar desenlaçou a cintura do loiro, voltando ao chão, ainda arfando e pensando que sabia muito bem quem é que era quente...

"Novo banho?" Wyvern gemeu um tanto ao sentir-se fora dele e fechou os olhos. "Acho que vamos ter que tomar banho. De novo."

"Creio que é necessário." Puxou o loiro de volta ao box, pela mão.

Wyvern andava devagar e riu baixo. "Ei, devagar... acabei de gastar toneladas de energia."

Valentine apenas suspirou, revirando os olhos de forma divertida e nem comentou. Apesar de seu corpo doer um tanto, principalmente em certo local, não era nada não suportável. Ligou de novo a água, não demorando a começar a se lavar. Logo sentiu as mãos do Kyoto em seus cabelos, ajudando-o a lavá-los e gostou daquilo.

Radamanthys foi rápido, lavou-se, cuidou dos seus próprios cabelos após ajudar Harpia e saiu. Enrolou-se na toalha e foi pegar roupas de trabalho no quarto. Estava pronto quando Valentine saiu do banho. "Se quiser ficar aqui, pode ficar. Eu preciso ir para Giudecca."

"Não, eu preciso voltar ao Cocytes, também tenho trabalho a fazer." Olhou em torno, procurando suas roupas.

"Pode vestir algo meu, ninguém achará nem tem que achar nada, suas roupas já foram para lavar. Zelos pode ser um cretino, mas é eficiente."

"Obrigado." Harpia enrolou a toalha com mais aprumo em sua cintura. De qualquer forma, achava estranho vestir roupas do outro, mas considerando que as suas estavam para lavar, era melhor do que passar o dia de toalha.

"No armário da direita. São roupas menores."

"Certo." Valentine assentiu com a cabeça e foi até o grande armário, escolhendo algumas roupas. Realmente eram menores, não ia perguntar o motivo daquilo. Vai ver o Kyoto era mais magro antes.

Radamanthys deu uma boa olhada no ruivo. "Sempre achei que eu ficava bem de preto, até ver você assim." Sorriu e logo ficou sério. "Olhe, não se sinta abandonado, mas passarei o dia fora. Infelizmente não é porque sou seu namorado que posso largar tudo pra cuidar de você. Sei que tem trabalho também. Depois faço um anúncio oficial e pronto. Não gosto de mentiras e nem de meias palavras. Até mais tarde." Chegou perto do outro e lhe deu um selinho.

Totalmente vestido de negro, o cipriota estava bem elegante. "Sei que temos nossos deveres, não é um problema para mim, não sou de ficar exigindo presença ou fazendo drama por algum imprevisto, compreendo bem nossa vida no meikai." Beijou-o de volta e sorriu, acarinhando a face dele. "Até mais tarde, então." Não havia entendido bem a parte do anúncio oficial, mas não devia ser nada demais.

Wyvern pensou que tinha muita sorte e saiu do quarto rapidamente. Tinha deveres. Foi a deixa para Zelos de Sapo entrar sem cerimônia.

"Valentine, gostaria de tomar seu café da manhã? Coloquei uma bandeja para você aí na mesa de apoio." Claro que esperara o poderoso juiz sair, não era idiota de fazer gracinhas sem saber bem como lidaria com tudo aquilo. "Presumo que é o novo namorado dele?" Uma ponta de ironia e ceticismo na voz geralmente melíflua, recheada de falsidade.

Harpia terminara de abotoar sua camisa quando Zelos começou a falar. Apenas olhou para a mesa a que ele se referia e agradeceu num murmúrio, voltando os olhos para o espectro de sapo ao ouvir a pergunta. Acabou por apenas concordar com a cabeça e foi até a bandeja, comeria um tanto antes de voltar ao trabalho e não estava com a menor vontade de discutir seu status como namorado, caso, amante, qualquer coisa, do Kyoto.

"Espero que esteja bom. Vejamos, entre meus deveres, devo providenciar mudas de roupas para você. O Kyoto é bem exigente com que eu cuide das coisas. Se tiver algum gosto especial, ou gosto para comida, pode falar que será providenciado" Esperava que Valentine não quisesse coisas complicadas, ou fosse cheio de desejos esdrúxulos.

"Não creio que seja necessário. Voltarei ao Cocytes depois de terminar aqui e tenho minhas próprias roupas." Desviou o olhar para a comida e pegou pequenos bocados. Não era de ter fome de manhã cedo, mas com toda aquela atividade "física" com Radamanthys, sentia que estava com um apetite maior.

"Bem, me desculpe a intromissão mas... Não conhece o kyoto? Ele jamais aceitará que você suma ou passe muito tempo longe, então, creio que terá que trazer roupas para cá e nisso posso ajudar também, além do que, se for como era antes, quero dizer, com os outros amantes dele, creio que passará muitas noites aqui." A impressão que a fala de Zelos dava era que Valentine era apenas mais um passageiro romance.

O problema é que Valentine não era do tipo de ficar dando satisfações ou fazendo intrigas vãs. "Não vou sumir, estarei em minha casa que qualquer espectro sabe onde fica." Apenas estreitou os olhos ligeiramente. Não era um brinquedinho para fazer o que outra pessoa quisesse toda vez. Suspirou, terminando de comer e apenas acenou com a cabeça, elevando o cosmo e saindo dali, voltando ao Cocytes sem sequer aguardar qualquer resposta ou nova pergunta do espectro de sapo.

Zelos revirou os olhos. Aquele tal Valentine era um tanto mais complicado, pelo visto. Não bastasse ter andado pisando em ovos com o namoro de Radamanthys com o Kyoto Minos, agora tinha que aguentar o insuportável gelado e orgulhoso do Valentine? Radamanthys tinha atração por neuróticos? De qualquer maneira, havia reparado bem no corpo de Harpia. Providenciaria roupas para ele e novas mudas de cama, afinal, se conhecia Wyvern, sabia o tanto que ele era ativo na cama. E como era. Esperava que Valentine fosse um homem resistente.

Harpia não demorou a chegar ao Cocytes e foi para sua casa, trocando as roupas por algumas suas, de treino, e chamando a sapuris com o cosmo, logo saindo para patrulhar o inferno de gelo. Sempre havia sido rigoroso com seu trabalho e isso não mudaria apenas porque agora estava com Radamanthys. Sentiu o peito aquecer ao pensar que... "estava com Radamanthys".

Enquanto isso, Wyvern fora enviado para uma missão rápida e inesperada na Espanha. Recolher um grupo terrorista. Achava tão desagradável ter que subir para isso. Já eram almas danadas mesmo. Não entendia o porquê de ter que ir buscá-los. De qualquer maneira, obedeceria sem pestanejar aos desejos de seu senhor. Apenas não esperara que o designado a ir com ele fosse justamente Minos de Griffon.

Não foi uma boa missão.

Ambos os kyotos ficavam ou calados ou às turras, o tempo todo. Discutiam até para decidir quem segurava o primeiro condenado. Não arruinaram a missão inteira por pouco.

Radamanthys logo retornou, num péssimo humor, ao final do dia. Precisava dar umas voltas, espairecer. Após pedir autorização a Hades, mandou avisar Valentine que teria que viajar para a Inglaterra, tendo perguntado por um emissário se ele gostaria de ir junto.

Alheio a todos os problemas do namorado, Valentine terminava mais um dia de intenso trabalho e voltava para sua casa quando um soldado do exército de Wyvern apareceu, dando-lhe o aviso de seu superior. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Não era uma missão, ou isso teria sido dito, certamente. Imaginou por alguns momentos do que se trataria e apenas resolveu dizer que sim, iria encontrar-se com o loiro. Tomou nota dos horários referidos pelo soldado e entrou em casa apenas para tomar uma ducha rápida, tirando a roupa que usara o dia inteiro e separando outra para vestir e uma muda única para a viagem. Com seu cosmo, logo estava às portas do castelo onde Radamanthys esperava.

Zelos conduziu o espectro de Harpia até a porta do quarto de Radamanthys. O juiz andava de um lado ao outro do aposento, esperando seu namorado. Ficou mais tranquilo quando sentiu o cosmo inconfundível do ruivo. Estava nervoso além do normal, alguns ferimentos no rosto ardiam e sentia-se zangado. "Entre, Valentine."

O cipriota fechou a porta atrás de si, observando o jeito encurralado do loiro. Estreitou levemente os olhos ao notar alguns ferimentos. Ouvira comentários sobre o Kyoto ter saído do meikai em missão, horas mais cedo. Algo que envolvia terroristas. Não queria perguntar, achava que trabalho era trabalho e não queria bancar o inseguro e ciumento.

"Obrigado por vir." Wyvern ficou afastado, não abraçou nem beijou Valentine, permanecia inquieto, oscilando o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra. Tinha algo que precisava contar a Valentine, mas nem imaginava como ia ser.

"Como você está? Disseram-me que saiu em missão, algo sobre terrorista." Aproximava-se devagar. Conhecia bastante bem o jeito agressivo que aquele homem podia ter ou desenvolver não entendia muito bem o porquê daquele estado dele, mas iria descobrir, tinha certeza.

"Griffon foi comigo." Uma pausa incômoda. Não era de rodeios, nunca fora.

Valentine apenas inspirou ar, lentamente, e aguardou. Viu o loiro desviar o olhar uma, duas vezes. "Não foi só isso..."

"Ele me beijou..."

Continua...

* * *

><p>Nota da autora: E agora? O que será que vai acontecer com Radamanthys e Valentine? Muito obrigada pelos ótimos reviews e confiança, graças a eles estou postando outro capítulo, novinho, num pequeno prazo, pois creio que todos queriam continuar a ler a história. Perdoem se houve excesso de lemon, foi nosso jeito de retratar o fogo intenso entre eles.<p>

Reviews sem conta no ffnet:

Mabel: olha só quem voltou! Muito obrigada por vir comentar novamente, ficamos muito felizes, principalmente porque agora você gosta do Kyoto gostosão XD Beijos.

Angiolleto: Eis que estamos aqui mandando o próximo logo. XD Muito obrigada por continuar lendo e deixando sua opinião, é importante saber.

Shayanne: Olha só, leitor assíduo que eu não sabia que tinha lido meus surtos. Muito obrigada, de coração, pelos elogios lindos. Espero que goste desta fanfiction tanto quanto eu. E, sinceramente, acho Radamanthys e Valentine bem mais complicados mesmo. Obrigada, de novo, pelo review. Ah, e eu sou taurina.

Susana: muito agradecida por seu incentivo.

Kakau: lindinha, como assim está doente? Não pode! E mesmo assim veio ler? Olha que gracinha! Obrigada meu anjo. Beijos e melhoras.


	16. Chapter 16

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**Capítulo Décimo Sexto**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko**

**Beta-Reader: Akane Mitsuko**

Atônito. Foi como Valentine ficou ao ouvir aquilo. Não queria tirar nenhuma conclusão precipitada, mas sentiu seu sangue borbulhar. "C-como?" Falou baixo, fúria contida vibrando na voz firme. Não queria demonstrar, mas uma onda avassaladora de ciúme estava vindo de seu coração, queria uma explicação, mas não ia pedir, merecia ouvi-la sem ter que pedir!

Radamanthys não era tolo, conseguia ler as emanações do outro muito bem. "Esses cortes em meu rosto são porque brigamos feito loucos e eu o soquei longe. Não ouse sequer pensar que eu aproveitei o momento! Não admitirei jamais que você tenha dúvidas da minha lealdade." A voz era grave e intensa, como o próprio dono dela.

"Aquele..." Valentine cerrou os dentes e os punhos. Estava enraivecido. Sentira-se mal por ter beijado o Kyoto na missão e ele ainda ser comprometido com Minos, mas parecia que o Kyoto de Griffon não dava a mínima para esse tipo de coisa. Tentou ao máximo não soar ciumento, mas não teve jeito. "Como ele conseguiu isso?" Desviou o olhar para uma janela, seu sangue fervia. Não podia culpar Radamanthys! Queria muito derrubar uma ou duas paredes.

"Está zangado?" O loiro estava na defensiva, mas sem demonstrar, ficou quieto, olhando-o. Precisava responder com calma. "Estávamos lutando contra uma alma condenada especialmente forte e depois que a controlamos Minos apenas se aproximou demais e me abraçou. O resto você pode imaginar. Sinto muito, mas não vou me aproximar de você até que me diga com todas as letras que está bem com tudo isso."

Valentine respirou fundo uma e duas vezes. Ficou satisfeito ao notar que o namorado não havia gostado nada do que houvera. Não, não podia ter raiva de Wyvern. Aproximou-se e tocou de leve o lado ferido da boca bem feita.

"Ai..." Radamanthys murmurou baixinho, gostando da leveza do toque. "Esse ainda dói. Foi um soco bem dado daquele cretino. Aliás, ele deve estar cheio de hematomas porque digamos que não consegui parar de brigar depois disso e vez por outra nós nos socávamos."

"Estou irritado com Minos, por ele ainda querer algo com você. Não vou mentir, não gostei, mas ao menos você foi bem sincero. Vamos cuidar de seus ferimentos. Creio que ficará bem logo." Ah, claro que Valentine queria verificar o corpo do Kyoto todo com seu cosmo e ficaria bem mais feliz se o fizesse, mas ainda não achava que tinha essa intimidade e não queria pedir algo assim, além do mais, quem sempre vivia verificando os outros sem avisar era o kyoto.

"Não é nada demais. Minos vai ficar longe, não se preocupe. Não há como ele conseguir algo comigo, não mais." Pensou consigo que ele, Radamanthys, não era fácil de esquecer mesmo. Não era hora para ataques de egomania e suspirou. "Vamos para a Inglaterra? Gosto de ficar lá depois que algo muito irritante ou estressante acontece." Mesmo porque temia uma briga apocalíptica com Minos se o visse novamente tão cedo.

Valentine ficou observando-o e pensou por instantes. "Certo, meu trabalho já acabou então não há problema... Quando voltaremos?" Parecia que o juiz não estava com nenhuma vontade de demorar por ali.

"Ótimo, você é cipriota, pensei que talvez não quisesse ir. Obrigado por me acompanhar. Vamos ficar fora algum tempo." Segurou na mão dele e sorriu de leve.

"Ora, não tenho problemas com isso. A guerra entre Inglaterra e Chipre há muito já terminou, sem falar que não é como se tivéssemos nos enfrentado num campo de batalha, não sou de ficar guardando erros do passado, principalmente algo que não tem nada a ver comigo." Disse baixo, sentindo o toque e apertou levemente a mão dele, tentando mensurar quanto seria algum tempo.

"Pelo visto não gosta de guerras. Irônico para um soldado de Hades."

"Não escolhi virar Valentine de Harpia, regido pela Estrela Maléfica da Lamentação, bem como acho que você também não acordou um dia sonhando em ser Kyoto do Inferno." Ser mordaz não era algo que apenas Radamanthys soubesse.

"Se eu disser que não gosto de lutar estaria mentindo, apenas gosto de defender algo em que eu acredite e, no nosso caso, eu confio o que quer que eu seja, minha alma e poder, ao Imperador Hades. É meu dever e minha sina, ao mesmo tempo."

Estavam de mãos dadas, conversando sobre assunto completamente fora do tópico sobre Minos e estavam gostando disso, só que, Radamanthys precisava terminar aquela confusão. Foi direto ao ponto.

"Valentine, eu não o beijei ainda porque não queria beijá-lo sem que você soubesse de tudo que houve com Minos. Eu não minto. Gosto de você e quero que fique ao meu lado."

Harpia registrou cada palavra. Sempre apreciara a honradez daquele homem. Sorriu brevemente e cedeu ao beijo que sentiu a seguir. Era forte, intenso, cheio de fulgor. Não era violento, era... Radamanthys. Restaram abraçados e em paz por alguns momentos.

"Está com fome? Podemos comer algo antes de viajar." Wyvern soltou-o com um pequeno suspiro. Fora perdoado, era o que importava.

"Apenas um pouco. Creio que prefiro comer no nosso local de destino e, apenas sobre o que falamos antes, não gosto da ideia de alguns humanos sobre nosso Senhor Hades ser maléfico, ele lida com restos, com gente ruim, com almas depravadas, para mim ele é justo e apenas faz o trabalho que ninguém quer fazer. Fácil de entender, ao menos deveria ser."

Olharam-se por alguns momentos e Radamanthys apenas concordou com a cabeça. Bom saber que tinham a mesma ideia sobre o que faziam no inferno: limpeza e reciclagem. "Acho que já podemos ir. Comeremos por lá, então, tenho um apartamento simples em Londres, mas acho que gostará, é bem íntimo. Vamos? Sinceramente, eu preciso me afastar um pouco daqui." Havia emoção em suas palavras e não demorou para Valentine assentir e subirem à superfície. Usando as velocidades que seres como eles possuíam, logo estavam em um bairro tranquilo em Londres.

Chovia fino e as ruas brilhavam sob as luzes dos postes. Era calmo, meio frio, um tanto fantasmagórico até. Uma série de casas antigas e Radamanthys foi conduzindo o namorado até chegarem a uma em especial. Um pequeno portão, escadas e uma bela casa de dois andares, pintada de tons terrosos com telhado escuro era o destino deles.

Valentine arqueou uma ruiva sobrancelha, observando a tudo. Apesar de um tanto frio, achava que o lugar era muito bonito. Estranhou, no entanto, o tamanho das casas por ali, embora apreciasse o aspecto antigo. "Não havia dito que era um apartamento simples?"

"A casa foi reformada. Dividida em quatro apartamentos menores. Dois no andar de cima, dois embaixo. Eu ocupo o de cima, à direita. É o bastante para um homem solteiro. Ou não tão solteiro assim." Estava um pouco ansioso. Era seu refúgio.

"Explicado." Apenas seguia o outro, olhando tudo em volta. Parecia um bom bairro, era calmo por ali. Gostou daquilo.

Uma escada simples, mas bem cuidada. Quase tudo em madeira e pedras. Subiram sem trocar palavras. Era quase onze da noite em Londres. Radamanthys girou a chave na fechadura vitoriana e abriu a porta. Simples? Não exatamente. Um apartamento não muito grande à primeira vista, porém com lareira, lindos quadros com luxuriantes molduras, lustres de cristal, móveis pesados ingleses, alguns tapetes. Um estilo sóbrio, sério, antiquado, sedutor. Era em tons de branco, madeira e vinho e um tanto... sexy. "Espero que goste. Só tem um quarto, mas, no entanto, para que mais?" Sorriu de maneira desarmada, algo bem raro num Kyoto, especialmente nele.

Valentine perscrutava o apartamento desde que a porta fora aberta. Estava ligeiramente impressionado. Simples? Aquilo era simples? Olhou em volta por momentos, um tanto curioso, mas logo se aquietou, escutando o que o namorado dizia. "Eu gostei. É bonito de um jeito particular." Da mesma maneira como gostava do jeito antiquado, digno, honrado, difícil do Kyoto, simplesmente decidiu que aquele imóvel era totalmente de acordo com o dono.

"Bem, sempre tem comida, roupa limpa, e, hum, vou acender a lareira. Quer brandy? Sou um homem organizado." Pensou em oferecer um vinho, ou uísque, mas sabia que Harpia raramente bebia algo alcoólico.

Como se Valentine fosse ter alguma dúvida sobre a capacidade de seu general organizar qualquer coisa. "Não, obrigado, água seria ótimo." Na verdade, estava com fome.

"Não comemos nada ainda e me lembro do que falou no meikai. Vou fazer carne assada com batatas. Espero que goste." Acendeu a lareira e jogou a longa capa negra que usava em cima de uma poltrona, foi até a cozinha, entregou água fria para o namorado e apontou uma porta. "Se quiser, o quarto é ali, o banheiro fica em frente. Não é grande, eu disse, mas é meu. Comprei com meu dinheiro, economias de kyoto. Você sabe que Hades tem um tesouro próprio, não sabe? Jóias e pedras preciosas, além do que, digamos que de vez em quando há necessidades humanas em almas não tão mortas."

Valentine pensou no que ouvira. Interessante. Jamais pensara que um ser infernal pudesse ter algo de vida comum, ou quase. Já havia pensado sobre o fato de que os recursos do subsolo eram todos facilmente acessados por Hades, mas saber que ele cuidava de seus kyotos era novidade. Nunca recebera nenhum salário, afinal. Também, para que?

"Sabe, eu jamais trouxe alguém aqui além de Hades, afinal ele precisava aprovar o uso que eu faria do que eu gosto de chamar de salário."

O coração de Harpia encheu-se de orgulho. O local era belo, de um jeito único, sentiu-se especial para Radamanthys, muito especial. Estar ali com o Kyoto significava algo. Sorriu brevemente. "Precisa de ajuda na cozinha?"

"Seu sorriso é muito bonito. Sente-se. Há filmes, livros, xadrez. E música. Apenas, distraia-se e descanse. Talvez a noite seja animada, sou meio apaixonado demais, eu admito." Sorriu também levemente, sentia-se seguro, autêntico e feliz com Valentine. Não se lembrava de alguma vez ter sentido todas essas emoções antes, com uma outra pessoa qualquer.

Valentine apenas suspirou, aceitando as palavras do loiro como um declínio sobre ele ter se oferecido para ajudar e apenas concordou. Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao escutar a ultima frase e, apesar de corar também, olhou-o divertido, falando depois. "Pode soar estranho, mas realmente gosto do seu jeito."

Radamanthys riu baixo por momentos. "Acho que somente você consegue me fazer rir tão sinceramente. Vamos ao jantar." Entrou na cozinha e pôs-se a trabalhar com perícia. Havia comida congelada e logo aprontou tudo e um bom cheiro de carne ao molho roti invadia o ambiente. Não era um cheiro enjoativo, mas apetitoso.

O cipriota, ao ver-se sozinho, observou um pouco mais o ambiente e decidiu-se por um pouco de música. Era calma e sentiu-se relaxar. Recostou-se em uma poltrona e nem percebeu o tempo passar. Um cheiro bom o fez prestar atenção quando o Kyoto apareceu.

"Está quase pronto." Radamanthys serviu-se de brandy e logo voltou para a cozinha, arrumando o jogo americano, talheres e tudo o mais na mesa quadrada de madeira escura e cadeiras de altos espaldares. Voltou à pequena sala. "Venha comer."

Harpia nunca se imaginara naquela situação, jantando com o Kyoto, comida feita pelo juiz... Apenas balançou a cabeça, sem dizer nada e foi caminhando até onde ele estava. Sentaram-se à mesa e a conversa foi agradável. Falaram de coisas triviais e não do inferno. Conversaram sobre música, arte, filosofia, até mesmo sobre teatro.

Valentine, apesar de normalmente ser meio retraído, conseguia conversar com o outro de forma natural e gostou daquilo, escutando e respondendo, ele mesmo iniciando os assuntos por vezes.

"No fundo, Valentine, todos representamos papéis, assim como fazem os atores do teatro." Terminava seu brandy e estava satisfeito. "Sem querer me gabar, eu acho que cozinho otimamente bem. Mesmo que seja apenas comida congelada."

O ruivo pensou sobre o comentário dele sobre o teatro e acabou por concordar com um meneio de cabeça, ouvindo o que ele disse depois e olhou-o divertido. "Se é elogio que você quer, está bom sim."

"E o que mais você acha que faço bem?" Olhou-o sorrindo, estava feliz. "Seja sincero, ou se prepare para levar um castigo." Fazia um bico meio cômico com a boca, estava de bom humor.

Harpia ergueu uma sobrancelha, nem comentando a última frase. Castigo... Era só o que faltava mesmo. "Ora, faz bem seu trabalho como kyoto, e quando quer é bastante sociável, por assim dizer, se é que um Kyoto pode ser sociável."

"Sei... O que é ser sociável, para você?" Meneou a cabeça, ombros tensos, sentia dor ainda no peito, onde Minos o socara. "Incomoda-se que eu tire a camisa? Além de estar mais quente agora, tomei brandy e, bom, há alguns cortes aqui que ardem." Irritou-se. Minos tentara usar o marionete cósmica e aquilo deixara algumas marcas que não gostava, pareciam cortes feito por folhas de papel, só que mais fundos e mais graves. Não queria alarmar o namorado. Ardiam.

Valentine, que a princípio apenas dera de ombros, pois não sabia explicar, e nem queria muito, o que quer que fosse sociável para ele, mudou de expressão ao ouvir a pergunta e olhou-o com seriedade. Cortes? Sabia que deveria ter examinado o Kyoto com cuidado antes! Radamanthys dissera que os cortes do rosto haviam sido feitos por Minos então, não era preciso ser um gênio para deduzir que os outros deveriam ter a mesma origem. Sabia bem do que o marionete cósmica era capaz. Talvez não fosse tão grave, teria que esperar e ver. "A casa é sua, pode se vestir, ou não vestir, como quiser."

Sem delongas, o juiz retirou a camisa e suspirou. Havia lanhos em seu tórax. Não eram poucos. E não pareciam ser muito rasos não. "Não se preocupe, não é tão ruim quanto possa parecer. São só a demonstração de minha resistência ao que Minos queria... Ele não conseguiria, de qualquer modo. Está muito quente? Se quiser, desligo a lareira, está acostumado com o cocytes."

O ruivo engoliu a raiva que subia novamente por seu corpo. Aquele Kyoto de Griffon era um perfeito cretino! Observou os cortes e levantou-se. "Está um pouco quente, mas nada demais e, onde tem material de primeiros socorros?" Nem ia perguntar se o namorado queria que cuidasse daquilo. Iria cuidar e ponto.

"Creio que dizer que não precisa não vai adiantar."

"Não."

"Já entendi. Há uma caixa de primeiros socorros no banheiro." Nem ia tentar discutir, no fundo gostou do cuidado de Valentine para com ele. "Vou apenas diminuir um pouco a chama." Caminhou até a lareira e regulou-a melhor, voltando e se sentando no sofá, aguardando.

Sem cerimônia, Valentine sentou ao lado do Kyoto, observando cada um dos ferimentos. Felizmente seriam poucos a demandar maiores cuidados. "Talvez incomode um pouco." Avisou sem rodeios.

"Faça como achar melhor. Lembre-se que dor, para mim, é osso quebrado ou fratura exposta." Não estava brincando. Aqueles cortes eram algo corriqueiro, apenas que estavam incomodando.

"Só que os fios de Minos contém cosmo e o cosmo dele é um pouco revoltante e serve para piorar o estado dos ferimentos que ele inflige. Ou seja, não é apenas ferimento físico, pois somos almas e corpos e... Ah, deixe para lá, sabe tanto quanto eu que os poderes dos seres do inferno não são apenas físicos." Passou antisséptico nos ferimentos e pegou agulha e linha. Havia dois deles que precisariam de uns pontos. "Sem anestesia, claro."

"Claro." Radamanthys pensou o quanto Valentine sabia sobre tantas coisas. Talvez fosse uma característica da curiosidade inerente a um aquariano. Sorriu levemente lembrando de Camus e tendo certeza que Harpia era muito mais complexo e, do seu ponto de vista, muito mais interessante.

Hábil como era, o ruivo deu os pontos necessários, espalhou cicatrizante e terminou aquela parte, as mãos cuidadosas passando pomada com leveza. Sentiu a pele do Kyoto arrepiar e evitou sorrir. Quer dizer que o poderoso juiz tinha lá suas sensibilidades a seus toques?

Ainda de olhos fechados, respirando devagar, o loiro gostou de sentir as mãos leves correndo em seu peito, apreciando o momento. Nem evitou os arrepios de alguns toques e sorriu levemente. "Não fico de olhos fechados perto de quase ninguém... Sabia?"

Harpia terminava o último curativo quando o escutou e ergueu os olhos. Apreciou aquilo e acabou por apenas acariciar de leve o rosto dele, sem dizer nada e foi guardando as coisas de volta na caixa.

Orbes dourados se abriram ao ouvir barulhinhos de coisas sendo arrumadas e suspirou. "Vamos deitar. Deve estar cansado. Obrigado pelo cuidado." Passou dedos pela face dele, carinhosamente. "E principamente por acreditar que eu não quero mais nada com Minos."

"De nada." Terminou de fechar a caixa e arrumar tudo e pensou numa resposta. "Acredito que, se você realmente quisesse algo com ele, falaria comigo antes e seria decente e honesto quanto a isso. Eu sempre confiei em sua honradez, não vejo motivo para mudar isso agora." Era um homem sério, não era um rapazinho bobo e isso encantava ainda mais Radamanthys.

"Quero algo, mas com você." Deixou as palavras caírem no silêncio que se seguiu e seus olhos brilharam felizes, esforçava-se para merecer a fama de honrado e era ótimo ouvir aquilo de Valentine. "Tem algo contra fazer amor duas vezes no mesmo dia? Se bem que, é meia noite e meia, a rigor já é outro dia." Encheu o peito de ar, dando ainda mais destaque à perfeição que ele era, exibindo-se para o namorado." Quer que eu o seduza? Ou melhor, deixará que eu o faça?" Olhava o ruivo com jeito meigo e apaixonado, feições e jeito que basicamente ninguém no meikai jamais vira. Era discreto e evasivo demais, mas não sentia necessidade de ser assim próximo ao cipriota.

Harpia não cansava de se impressionar com o apetite sexual de Radamanthys. Mordeu de leve os lábios, observou o rosto bonito, o jeito sincero e acariciou o rosto de traços anglo-saxões, aproximando-se e beijando-o de leve nos lábios.

"Que tal deitarmos?" Falou baixo, abraçando o corpo menor, delicadamente. "Seja o que for que queiramos fazer, acho que aqui na sala não será tão confortável. E, eu gosto de me deitar ao seu lado. É algo tão simples, mas que me faz feliz." Era verdade, apenas a companhia de Valentine o deixava satisfeito, ouvir a respiração dele, sentir o cheiro dele, o calor da pele junto à sua.

"Sem problemas." Gostava da proximidade, do jeito como vinha sendo tratado. Ergueu-se e estendeu a mão, ambos seguindo para o quarto.

E que quarto.

Era bem decorado, bonito e limpo. Um tanto aconchegante pelas cortinas de veludo vinho escuro, pela cama de dossel com colchas brancas e pelos tapetes felpudos em tons de branco e cinzento. Tinha a personalidade do dono daquele lugar e transmitia uma estranha aura de calma e relaxamento.

Radamanthys deitou-se na cama e afofou os travesseiros. "Vem deitar." Sorriu ligeiramente e, sem muita cerimônia, despiu a calça que usava ficando somente de roupa íntima. Não via motivo algum para ter arroubos de vergonha ou parecer tímido na presença do ruivo, mesmo porque não fazia parte de sua natureza fazer gênero ou bancar o que não era. Jamais seria tido por tímido e titubeante, isso era um fato.

Valentine observou o quarto curiosamente por segundos antes de voltar a atenção para o kyoto, não conseguindo não reparar uma vez mais no quão bonito ele era. Ok, já estava ficando repetitivo ele se impressionar com a sorte que tinha. Não era hora para aquilo. Ouviu-o chamá-lo, o coração batendo um tanto mais rápido e se aproximou devagar, primeiro sentando-se e depois deitando na cama ao lado do outro, observando-o apenas.

O juiz nada disse, apagou as luzes, deixando apenas que a tênue claridade filtrada por brechas na cortina entrasse no quarto. Ambos ficaram apreciando um ao outro, numa conversa muda, até que começaram os toques, beijos leves e lentos.

Logo Valentine sentiu em seu corpo toques de massagem delicada, feita por um homem acostumado a matar e os gemidos foram inevitáveis sob o corpo maior e mais forte.

Wyvern incitou o namorado, apaixonadamente, devagar, provando o gosto da boca, dos mamilos, do membro hirto que era tão sensível aos seus toques ousados e enquanto Valentine não arfou desesperado por mais, não parou de provocá-lo.

O ruivo, apesar de geralmente não confiar nas pessoas a ponto de se deixar levar, ou permitir que outros tivessem o controle, não conseguia resistir a ele, não sentindo o que sentia e confiava nele. Sentia os toques, os carinhos, e concentrava-se nisso, acariciando também o outro. Sentia que ele se importava consigo, confiava em si e aquilo o deixava feliz. Não conteve os gemidos que lhe escapavam, não tinha motivo para isso e deixou Radamanthys continuar, sem resistências, mesmo porque ele também queria aquele homem loiro como nunca quisera nada em sua vida, não na vida humana e nem naquela vida inusitada de espectro.

O juiz de Wyvern tinha uma natureza fria e marcial por vezes, mas não com Valentine. Ali, na cama em que estavam, deixou fluir todo o carinho que nunca tivera, todo sentimento puro que nunca recebera de ninguém. Beijou a boca rosada e arfante com cuidado, dando prazer ao outro com o ritmo lento e gostoso com que o tomava para si. Nunca parou de acarinhar, dizer que ele era lindo, que era agradável estar com ele. Gemeu palavras ternas nos ouvidos do outro. Gemeu de prazer em cada vez que arremetia dentro dele. Gemeu ao sentir o orgasmo do outro explodir em suas mãos. Gemeu ainda mais quando seu próprio prazer o fez deitar-se no peito do ruivo, arfante. "Dorme amor. Dorme. Faremos amor mil vezes, um milhão de vezes, quantas vezes você quiser. E direi que o amo quando meu coração tiver certeza. Coisa que está se tornando cada vez mais clara para mim." Suspirou, aguardou que seu corpo relaxasse um pouco mais e retirou-se do corpo do outro com um beijo carinhoso.

Do lado do cipriota, como das outras vezes, não demorou para seu corpo reagir, positivamente, ao que Radamanthys fazia. Houve algum desconforto, não mais dor, mas nada que não fosse normal e aquilo logo sumiu. Não demorou a ter mais prazer do que incômodo naquilo tudo e se deixou levar, não demorando para ele e para o inglês se perderem. Sentiu o peso do outro sobre seu corpo, escutando o que ele dizia e deixou-se sorrir ao ouvir aquilo. Era bom, bom demais saber que o outro começava a sentir algo por si, ou que reconhecia que o sentimento estava lá. Suspirou, sentindo-o se afastar um tanto e deitar ao seu lado depois. Correspondeu ao beijo leve, observando-o e não conseguiu não murmurar baixo, ainda sorrindo um tanto, que o amava, pura expressão da verdade.

Estavam ambos num ritmo de paixão de recém-namorados, não se largavam, não conseguiam não se tocar, os beijos eram intensos e meigos, fortes e frágeis, leves e nem tão leves. Abraços, carinhos, murmúrios. Para ambos era uma experiência nova, agradável, diferente.

Para Radamanthys, porque jamais se preocupara tanto com alguém, em como outrem se sentia com ele por perto, jamais dera atenção tão extremada ao que outro homem podia significar.

Para Valentine, porque não sabia ao certo como amar, sempre contivera em seu peito o amor intenso por aquele juiz, jamais pensara que poderia ser tão maravilhosamente feliz e agora via tanta felicidade em sua alma como não se lembrava nunca haver sentido.

Por fim, Wyvern fez caraminholas nos fios ruivos e beijou-o, uma vez mais, antes de dormirem, completamente nus, esquecidos de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse como se sentiam completos um ao lado do outro.

* * *

><p>Nota: Sabem como é, reviews me fortalecem e me dão ideias. Muito obrigada a todos pelo carinho e eis o novo capítulo. Reviravoltas em breve. Desculpem se esses dois vivem se pegando, é algo incontrolável... Abraços.<p>

Respostas aos reviews sem conta:

Makie

Obrigada, muito mesmo, por estar acompanhando. Espero que tenha gostado do desfecho e das atitudes de Valentine.

Kakau

Querida, sabe como eu sou travessa e torturadora. Que bom que está gostando. Beijos.

Mabel

Quem foi que disse que me importo com reviews gigantescas? Pode escrever até cansar que lerei e surtarei. Obrigada por voltar a acompanhar a estória. Faço votos que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo. Obrigada.


	17. Chapter 17

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO SÉTIMO**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko

(Beta: Akane Mitsuko, obrigada)

**E antes da tempestade...**

Radamanthys acordou cedo e bem disposto e viu que o outro ainda dormia. Teria um dia mais calmo que o anterior, talvez pudessem ficar lá pela manhã toda. Sorriu do ar de anjo adormecido de Valentine, o que era uma ironia pois aquele espectro era destrutivo ao extremo se fosse necessário e beijou-o na boca, devagarinho, para não acordá-lo. Apenas ficou ali, deitado, apreciando o namorado dormir.

O cipriota acordou cerca de dez minutos depois, pois já estava condicionado a acordar cedo por causa do trabalho no Cocytes, e espreguiçou-se um tanto, abrindo os olhos devagar. "Bom dia."

"Bom dia. Sabe, nesse ritmo, vou ficar com ótimo condicionamento sexual." Estava simplesmente feliz e passou dedos no tórax nu alheio e viu algumas marcas, várias na verdade. "Ainda bem que usamos sapuris tão compridas, você está um espetáculo de sensualidade." Riu baixo.

O ruivo voltou os orbes para ele ao escutá-lo e sentir os toques e ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo levemente. Realmente, a sapuris cobria-lhe quase que todo o corpo. Deu um selinho breve no loiro e murmurou. "Sua aparência também em muito me agrada, se quer saber."

"Mesmo? Nunca imaginaria isso pelo jeito como você me agarra..." Riu alto, como era raro que alguém visse ou ouvisse. "Para algo deve valer todo o treinamento insano que fazemos. Não tenho muitas atividades hoje. Se quiser, podemos ficar aqui ou, se preferir, voltamos ao meikai e eu posso patrulhar o Cocytes com você."

Valentine riu com ele, observando o quanto ele parecia feliz e suspirou. "Não sei... Depois de tanto tempo chega a parecer estranho me afastar do cocytes a não ser em uma missão. Acho que não tenho o costume de apenas aproveitar um dia que seja." Era verdade, a vida meio morta deles era consumida em trabalho, deveres e cumprimento dos desejos dos seus generais ou de Hades, um espectro não tinha vida privada, basicamente, tinha obrigações.

"Pois vou delegar-lhe missões mais interessantes. Podemos trabalhar bem, mesmo namorando. Creio que seu senso de responsabilidade é como o meu. Hum, estou com fome, excesso de atividade noturna."

"Podemos comer algo, depois de um bom banho."

"Nós somos maníacos por limpeza ou é impressão minha? Hum, dessa vez é melhor você ir tomar banho e depois eu vou, porque senão, acho que imagina... E, antes que pergunte, sim, eu sou tarado assim mesmo." Olhou-o com ar de pervertido, na verdade, nunca antes sentira tanto desejo por alguém. Valentine era especial, completa e complicadamente especial.

"Você fala cada coisa..." Deu um sorriso amarelo e se levantou devagar. "Se isso é uma senha para saber se me importo com isso, a resposta é não. Eu sei o quão maníaco e tarado você pode ser. Nunca imaginei que você era alguém diferente do que é comigo. Hum, certo, talvez um pouco menos... Ativo." Estava sendo sincero, conversando enquanto juntava suas roupas. Sorriu levemente e foi até o banheiro. E quem disse que estava achando ruim o fogo intenso do namorado?

Com um breve suspiro e um sorriso de contentamento, o escorpiano arrumou a cama, vestiu um calção e foi para a cozinha. Preparou um café da manhã simples. Estava gostando da companhia do espectro. E geralmente, com Minos, apenas faziam sexo e ele queria ir embora. Não havia um "acordar junto" e conversar, apenas mais sexo e, até mais. Sorriu. Estava realmente gostando do outro. Deu-se conta de que realmente estava... gostando muito de Valentine.

O cipriota não demorou muito no banho, voltando alguns minutos depois, vestido mas com os cabelos meio úmidos ainda. Sentiu o cosmo de Radamanthys na cozinha e foi até lá, observando-o sem interferir. Achava incrível que ele pudesse fazer tudo sozinho, sempre pensara que ele poderia ser apenas um arrogante Kyoto cheio de serviçais, mas não... Não Radamanthys.

"Acho que o café está um pouco forte, mas eu gostei. Vou me arrumar. Ah, se quiser algo diferente, espie pela cozinha e veja se algo o agrada." Saiu em direção ao banheiro, barbeou-se, tomou um banho bem cuidadoso e secou-se. Vestiu uma camisa de malha preta com calças jeans também pretas e voltou à cozinha.

Valentine apenas concordou brevemente, com um leve sorriso e comeu um tanto com calma. Já tinha acabado e estava distraído, pensando um tanto, quando o outro voltou.

"Estava bom?" Sentou-se à mesa e comeu frutas, mel, tomou leite e mordiscou pão de forma com queijo coalho. "Eu preciso manter meu corpo em forma para você sentir-se tentado a me agarrar o tempo todo... Não é mesmo?"

"Estava ótimo, obrigado." Observou-o comer, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao escutá-lo, não ficando muito vermelho dessa vez, ao menos, e apenas olhou-o um tanto divertido, ele podia ser surpreendente.

"Desculpe o assunto logo de manhã, mas... Bem, eu sou uma pessoa responsável." O assunto não era agradável.

"Sem rodeios sempre foi nosso estilo."

"Por isso gosto de você." Radamanthys pensou, escolhendo as palavras. Era melhor ser direto. "Eu não usei preservativo e eu deveria ter pensado nisso. Era um ato de respeito com você, mas sinceramente eu me esqueci. Bem, ao menos posso lhe dizer que sou absurdamente saudável e que, tirando Minos, não me deitei com ninguém no meikai nos últimos anos sem usar camisinha." Não ia fazer um inventário sexual, mas nem pensar. Franziu o cenho, preocupado.

Harpia fez um pequeno silêncio, observando-o sério e se lembrou que, realmente, não havia também lembrado daquilo. Suspirou, escutando o que ele disse por fim e acenou com a cabeça. Bom, fora Radamanthys, se deitara apenas uma vez com Sylphid, quando estavam bêbados, fora isso... Flégias não tinha conseguido seu intento, apesar da tentativa agressiva, então acreditava que não tinha problema. Não queria ter que contar sobre com quem deixara de se deitar, com quem se deitara. Mas eram adultos, precisavam se portar como tal.

"Por mim não há nenhum problema. Quer que eu use? Não me incomodo." E realmente não achava tão ruim.

"Sinceramente, não sei. Agradeço pelo cuidado. Vamos usar e pronto." Queria encerrar aquele tema o quanto antes.

"De acordo mas, e quanto a você? Alguém que eu deva saber?" Radamanthys não iria mais longe que isso, queria saber, mas não perguntaria novamente.

Valentine inspirou o ar, profundamente. Era melhor superar logo aquela fase. "Fora você, só me deitei com Sylphid, há muito tempo, creio que não haja problemas, pelo menos não apareceram até hoje."

O kyoto franziu o cenho. "Sylphid? Não é o namorado de Lune?"

"Agora é. Na época logo anterior à guerra santa não era. Eu não traio." Suspirou. Não era possível que o inglês tivesse alguma ideia nesse sentido.

"Não foi por isso que falei. Já percebi que traição e amantes não é seu estilo, então, estou apenas tentando ver que missão suicida darei ao Sylphid por ter tido o privilégio de estar intimamente ligado a você."

"Era só o que faltava mesmo."

"Vingança e ciúme." Comeu outro pedaço de fruta e sorriu. "Que tal eu mandá-lo para uma explosão vulcânica?" Decididamente estava se divertindo.

"Rada!" Nunca usara aquele apelido, mas saiu tão naturalmente... Suspirou, olhando-o contrariado. "Eu já lhe contei que nós dois estávamos cheios de álcool na ocasião... não é culpa de ninguém. Pare com isso."

Um riso sádico foi ouvido. Wyvern era uma peste. "Eu não disse que fiquei aborrecido. Apenas estou verificando se você ainda sente algo por ele. E você fica lindo irritado. Se fizer esse bico de novo vou chupar sua boca até você pedir que eu chupe outra coisa. Ah, eu sou muito inspirado de manhã cedo, como pode notar."

Harpia olhou-o ainda mais contrariado ao vê-lo rir, escutando-o e suspirou, pronto a dizer algo quando ouviu o que ele disse por último e revirou os olhos, mordendo de leve os lábios. Era algum campeonato sexual?

"Ei, não precisa ficar assim. Até que se acostume com meu gênio, é bom pensar que eu posso estar brincando de vez em quando. E quando for sério, você saberá." Pigarreou e olhou-o com jeito compenetrado. "Não vou dizer que não me importo com quem e quando se deitou com alguém. Apenas que agora está ao meu lado e como já sei o quanto você é delicioso, posso me dar ao luxo de ter ataques de ciúme. Simples não?"

Se Valentine já não convivesse com aquele homem há algum tempo, teria saído de lá. Ele adorava aquelas coisas, aquelas cenas. Era irritante algumas vezes. Ainda tinha certa dificuldade de saber quando ele falava sério ou não mas aos poucos melhorava. Simples? E alguma coisa naquele maníaco era simples e direta? Bem, talvez uma ou outra coisa. Estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto bonito com a ponta dos dedos, vendo a ferida no canto da boca quase curada. "Ainda dói?"

Radamanthys beijou-lhe os dedos. "Já pensou que eu ter ciúmes pode ser indício de algo?"

"Digamos que pensei nisso e gostei." Respondeu baixinho, com um leve sorriso.

Wyvern subiu a mão para o rosto do outro e passou os dedos pelos lábios dele. "Depois vou lhe dar ideias sobre o que fazer com essa boca tão bonita. Agora creio que devemos ir embora. E não dói tanto, não mais, não se preocupe. Decidiu se quer patrulhar o Cocytes ou passar a manhã comigo por aqui ou em meu castelo?"

"Bom, talvez possamos ficar um tanto mais aqui. Se não tiver problema." Valentine ficou observando Radamanthys, só tinha como tarefa patrulhar o Cocytes, nenhuma missão, nada muito complexo e, afinal, o Kyoto era seu superior. Se ele dizia que podiam ficar, então podiam ficar.

"Pergunte a um viciado se ele prefere seu vício ou ir trabalhar..."

"Hum? Creio que não entendi."

"Pergunte a mim se quero me separar de você ou ficar aqui, namorando. Embora a resposta seja bem óbvia, não acha?" Um brilho especial nos olhos dourados que fez Valentine sorrir, gostando do que ouvira e do que vira nos olhos ambarinos.

"Como tenho quase certeza de que vou matá-lo se fizermos amor novamente, acho bom irmos dar uma volta. A menos que queira recomeçar nosso círculo vicioso de prazer insano e gemidos que soarão bem interessantes agora de manhã cedo." Ergueu-se com ar selvagem no jeito como andava e falava ao mesmo tempo. "Não tomo viagra, sou saudável e tenho um namorado gostoso e quente. Ou seja, vamos sair." Não fazia muito sentido, mas sua mente já estava tendo pensamentos nada santos sobre Valentine em cima da mesa gemendo por mais.

Valentine se pôs a pensar se aquele homem era normal. Corou levemente, escutando-o e vendo-o se levantar. Suspirou, levantando-se também. Bom, nada contra o que haviam feito noite passada, mas... Depois teriam de voltar para o meikai e tudo o mais e ficar moído de tanto sexo não era bem sua ideia de cumprir com seus deveres. "Sim, acho melhor sairmos." Sentia-se incapaz de se negar ao outro se fosse provocado.

"Tive uma ideia, vamos providenciar um enxoval para você."

O ruivo ergueu um das sobrancelhas e não entendeu nada.

"Camisas, calças, cuecas de seda. Adorarei despir você depois. Talvez um tanto de lubrificante íntimo, camisinhas, aparelhos de barbear, afinal de contas tenho que deixar todos os lugares em que poderemos estar juntos com coisas familiares a você, úteis para nós dois, ou seja, pronto para nos receber." Arqueou as sobrancelhas com um jeito muito sensual. "Escolha seu perfume, desodorante, roupas, o que quiser."

"Entendo as providências que quer tomar, mas acho um pouco estranho. Nunca fui de fazer compras, nem nada assim, apenas acho uma coisa ou outra em missões e vou usando. Há de convir que não vamos a festas nem nada assim e, bom, obrigado por se preocupar." Era verdade. Valentine apenas recolhia roupas, sapatos, alguma coisa que achasse útil, tinha lá seus materiais para higiene própria, mas nunca se preocupara com aquilo tudo. Talvez fosse a oportunidade perfeita para tratar daquilo, afinal de contas, não gostava de ter que ficar usando as coisas dos outros.

"Já sei a resposta quanto a isso, mas vou perguntar. Você é sempre dócil e bonzinho assim ou está se portando dessa maneira apenas comigo porque está apaixonado por mim?" Radamanthys falou sério, estava curioso. "Não é brincadeira minha não, nunca o imaginei assim, sempre o vi como alguém calado, sério ao extremo e cioso dos seus deveres. Agora, submisso? Ou estou apenas vendo o que quero ver?"

Harpia respirou fundo e revirou os olhos. Cada coisa que aquele inglês falava. "Apenas não vejo por que brigar se concordo com o que você diz. Não gosto de incomodar pessoas sem motivo, de tal modo, se houver coisas minhas em outros locais não precisarei usar as suas, por exemplo."

Radamanthys sorriu de uma maneira que apenas o deixava mais perigosamente sedutor. "Adoro seu jeito masculino de ser, sabia?"

"Queria que eu fosse uma mulher, por acaso?" Achava o loiro uma pessoa completamente difícil de conhecer e prever, talvez por isso gostasse tanto dele.

"Mas nem pensar! Você tem um gênio de cão... Ou eu deveria dizer, de Harpia?" Agarrou-o pela cintura e beijou-o com paixão. "Hoje de noite, meu querido namorado, nós vamos ver o quanto você pode ser indomável..."

O cipriota bem que ficou irritado, não gostava que o ficassem provocando e não respondeu a princípio, surpreendendo-se, porém, com o beijo inesperado. Desistiu de se fazer de sério e controlado e beijou-o de volta, restando ligeiramente corado depois. "Isso nós veremos, de noite." Não era um homem indefeso, era bom Wyvern ter plena consciência acerca de tal fato.

"Pode ter certeza que sim" Riu baixo, abriu a porta e começaram a andar. "Qual seu estilo de vestir? Eu só o vejo com roupas de treino ou uma ou outra roupa social simples, então preciso mesmo perguntar."

"Qualquer coisa discreta e confortável. Não é como se eu ficasse horas me arrumando." Aquela conversa não era das mais agradáveis que tivera. Não ligava pra isso!

"Tons escuros ou claros?" Radamanthys anotava mentalmente as preferências do ruivo.

"Escuros, decididamente não gosto de roupas claras. E nada florido, obviamente, nem cheio de lacinhos e babados, ok?" Ligeiramente irritado, estava se sentindo um poodle sendo mimado pela "madame".

"Vou lhe comprar um vestido branco de noiva, pois sua TPM está algo além do razoável." Radamanthys era um sujeito cretino, mas sem dúvida alguma.

"Olha aqui, Radamanthys!..." Ia começar a falar que estava ficando aborrecido com aquilo quando viu faíscas douradas nos olhos do outro, vendo-o rir. Contou até cinco, moveu os ombros tentando relaxar e respirou fundo. "Não seja tão irritante."

"Quero apenas saber do que gosta, além de mim, é claro. Sabe que roupas escuras combinam com você? Sua tez pálida, seus belos olhos e esses cabelos que chamuscam meus olhos com seu brilho vermelho. Hum, estou poético... Vamos até uma loja para cavalheiros que costumo usar. Prometo tentar ser menos irritante, tente ser mais tolerante com meu jeito intrometido, invasivo e curioso, certo? Eu tenho necessidade diabólica de estar no controle e saber que você me afeta tão profundamente não é algo com que eu saiba lidar com facilidade." Estava sério e caminhavam num passo tranquilo. Estava abrindo o coração.

"Desculpe se sou difícil, acho que nós dois temos muito que aprender nesse relacionamento."

"Seria estranho se da noite para o dia fosse tudo perfeito e nos déssemos estupidamente bem sem nenhum probleminha sequer. Somos pessoas diferentes e não cópias um do outro. Pra mim está bom exatamente assim. Reclame quando não gostar, jamais minta pra mim e ficaremos bem." Estava realmente empenhado em fazer dar certo. Não era de acreditar em amores perfeitinhos de anúncios publicitários. Estavam se adaptando um ao outros. Iriam discutir muito ainda.

"Não ouse me comparar a uma mulher, nem cite TPM ou coisas femininazinhas certo? Sou um homem e é justamente por eu ser homem que você me quer ao seu lado. Ou resolveu ser hétero e eu sou um substituto temporário?" Direto e frio. Valentine não era um puxa-saco, nem um subordinado simplório, sem voz e aterrorizado pelo poder de Wyvern.

"Você vai mesmo direto ao ponto." O loiro parou no meio do caminho e se virou para o ruivo, encarando-o. "Desculpe-me. Eu odeio admitir, mas talvez esteja um tanto mais inseguro que gostaria sobre como irá ser nosso relacionamento. Eu não tenho lá experiência nisso."

"Ora, como é possível? Já teve tantos amantes..." Franziu o cenho sem compreender.

"Tive amantes, pessoas com quem fazia sexo e que não se dignavam conversar sobre coisas incríveis como teatro, música, nosso trabalho ser algo de que deveríamos nos orgulhar e não envergonhar... Ou seja, ninguém nunca teve um relacionamento comigo que não fosse puramente carnal ou restrito a sexo com perguntas óbvias sobre como foi meu dia e qual meu próximo trabalho. Creio que eu não sou fácil para conviver e nem sei repartir minha intimidade, apenas isso." Estava sendo cruamente sincero e entregando o que ia por sua alma nas mãos de Valentine.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos e Valentine suspirou, virando-se para prosseguirem. "Desculpas aceitas. Eu também não sou exatamente um expert, mas sei que eu quero conhecer você melhor e entender quem podemos ser um para o outro. Não sou daqueles que acha que o amor é apenas lindo e bonitinho. Ele é exigente, ele quer que nós cuidemos dele e saibamos o quanto somos afortunados por amar." Ficou sem graça, não costumava falar tanto, nem se expor tanto, mas achava que valeria à pena. Era sério demais o que sentia, sempre fora. E se era complicado para Radamanthys entender a si mesmo, iriam juntos entender o que cada um queria do relacionamento e como fariam funcionar.

"Você é realmente muito mais profundo e incrível do que eu pensava." Wyvern falou sinceramente. "Eu que já tive o poder de um Deus ao ser ressuscitado com o sangue de Hades realmente estou feliz de ser apenas um humano escolhido por uma estrela maléfica que busca entender a si mesmo, seus sentimentos e estar ao seu lado." Corou. O poderosíssimo Juiz de Wyvern corou vergonhosamente! Virou-se olhando para o caminho. O que aquele ruivo fazia com ele?

"Tudo a seu tempo." Foram as palavras que Harpia encontrou. Seu coração batia descompassadamente. Aquele homem... Ele era... Era amor eterno, tinha certeza disso.

Andaram por ruas bonitas, pessoas iam e vinham. Radamanthys deu a mão para Valentine sem pestanejar. Quem não gostasse que fosse para o inferno. Ops, ele poderia mandá-las pessoalmente! Riu de seu próprio pensamento e logo chegaram. Haviam conversado mais um pouco, reparando em lugares e pessoas e sentia-se muito bem.

Entraram de mãos dadas, sem se importarem com o olhar incrédulo da bela moça que veio atendê-los. O juiz não demorou a se pronunciar. "Bom dia. Roupas em tons escuros, discretas, confortáveis, de classe. Tecidos maleáveis e duráveis. Boas marcas. Não quero nem saber quanto custa. Um bom terno em tom escuro, uma camisa social, uma gravata, um par de sapatos negros e roupão de banho de algodão egípcio. Também preciso de roupas íntimas de seda preta, azul marinho, vinho tinto e hum..." Observou o outro por instantes. "Verde escuro."

Valentine aprovou com o olhar tudo que o outro dizia. Realmente... Boas escolhas. Estava gostando de tanto cuidado.

"Sim, claro Mister... Er... Mister..." A moça solícita não tirava os olhos dos cabelos muito vermelhos de Valentine. Tinha traços tão... bonitos. Melhor se concentrar nas vendas...

"Wyvern. Meu cartão de crédito. E sou cliente um tanto generoso com quem me trata bem. Ah, este é meu namorado, Valentine. Faça por merecer uma gorjeta." Notara o olhar da moça e exasperara-se um pouco. Nada demais.

Ainda.

O ruivo reparava no local. Automaticamente traçara todos os possíveis pontos de fuga, verificara ameaças e contara todos os presentes. Viu-se rindo sozinho. Treinamento realmente contava. Voltou a ficar mais sério e deu-se conta de algo. "Seu cartão de crédito? Como assim vai pagar? As compras são para mim." Não devia ser barato. O local era bem decorado, havia várias marcas famosas distribuídas por seções específicas. Não, não seria nada barato.

Radamanthys olhou-o sem entender. "E qual o problema? Claro que são compras para você. Foi o que eu disse que faríamos, não?"

"Apenas... Deve ser muito caro. Ora." Tinha seu orgulho, sempre tivera.

"Certo. Façamos assim. Como duvido que tenha se lembrado de trazer talões de cheques, jóias, ouro, prata e bronze, bem como espectros não costumam receber nenhum pagamento, eu pago e você me reembolsa depois, da maneira que puder. Ah, caso tenha passado tal ideia insana em sua mente, não estou comprando você. Você não é uma prostituta nem de luxo, nem barata. É meu homem e eu quero vê-lo sorrir. Estamos entendidos?"

Valentine escutou-o, ainda sério, e mesmo não tendo pensado no que ele disse, de ser comprado, gostou do que ouviu e suspirou concordando. "Ok. Mas darei um jeito de devolver o dinheiro." A face voltou a se acalmar, perto do ar impassível que costumava ostentar.

"Genioso..." O juiz falou baixo com um meio sorriso. Gostava dele. Gostava realmente dele.

Foi nesse momento que a vendedora retornou com uma quantidade razoável de roupas. "Creio que separei o necessário. Gostaria de experimentar, senhor?" Olhava Valentine com admiração. Ele era bonito. E como...

"Hunf." O muxoxo de Wyvern foi perfeitamente audível. Olhou a mocinha com ar trágico, sua voz soando de um jeito que Valentine jamais ouvira, com ares de enfado e levemente anasalada, imitando uma perfeita biba! Céus! Era possível? "Senhorita, ele é meu namorado, se não entendeu antes. Somos amantes, fazemos sexo. O que quer que você tenha dentro de suas lindas calcinhas, ele não quer... Fui claro?"

Harpia mal tinha reparado que a atendente o observava quando escutou o que o kyoto disse e, ao mesmo tempo que achava aquilo cômico, senão ridículo, não conseguiu não corar, extremamente, e disse, tentando contornar aquilo. "Que tal me mostrar onde ficam os provadores. Gostaria de experimentar as roupas, imediatamente." Já podia imaginar o Kyoto pondo fogo na loja inteira, matando todo mundo... Não, melhor não pensar.

A moça estava em choque. Não esperava algo tão... Direto. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e indicou um provador ao fundo da loja. "Por ali, por favor."

"Eu vou junto." Radamanthys sequer piscou. Era ciumento. Nunca tivera motivos ou sentira necessidade de ser, mas... Valentine era... Diferente.

Harpia agradeceu num murmúrio e foi para o local indicado com as roupas que ela lhe entregara, entrando num dos provadores vazios. Não fez caso da presença de Wyvern bem atrás dele.

O juiz do inferno observou os arredores. Havia outros homens por lá. Alguns bem bonitos. Não que fosse de ficar paquerando, costumava ser bem fiel. Apenas jogava os olhos por uns e outros, sem na verdade observar nenhum. Foi quando a mocinha se aproximou novamente.

"Lugar perfeito para paquerar, não é mesmo?"

"Não. Se eu quisesse paquerar, não estaria namorando. E não teria vindo paquerar com ele ao meu lado." Seu olhar era frio e a voz um tanto enfadonha.

"Mas... ora, me desculpe, só quis desfazer a má impressão." Ela tentava ser simpática. Sem muito resultado.

"Pois então não tente ser agradável, seja apenas você mesma e aja naturalmente."

"Perdoe-me qualquer coisa." A garota se retirou tendo certeza que vira o símbolo da morte nos olhos dourados daquele homem, devia ser apenas uma impressão.

Alheio a tudo isso, Valentine entrara no provador e despira a calça e camisa que vestia, começando a provar as roupas. A certo ponto teve a impressão de ouvir o kyoto conversando com a atendente, do lado de fora, mas não deu atenção, continuando a provar uma roupa após a outra, com cuidado.

"Então? Algo o agrada?" Radamanthys tamborilou os dedos na porta do trocador do ruivo. "Que está achando?"

Valentine ouviu o barulho e respondeu, terminando de abotoar a camisa que experimentava. "A maior parte está ficando boa sim... São belas roupas."

"Ótimo. Vou escolher algo pra mim." Saiu andando pela loja, escolheu umas duas camisas, duas roupas íntimas e pronto. Tudo preto. Era sua cor predileta. Não se fez de rogado e sentou-se numa poltrona, bebericando café até que viu o ruivo saindo do trocador com algumas roupas separadas. "E então?"

"Essas estão boas e são confortáveis. Essas não." Algumas em sua mão esquerda e outras na direita, separadas conforme houvesse gostado ou não.

"Certo." Wyvern ergueu-se. Olhou com cuidado as roupas e acenou que sim com a cabeça para a jovem que os atendera antes. Foram pagar a conta e o loiro não se fez de rogado, abraçou de leve os ombros de Valentine. "Tenho certeza que ficará lindo, ainda mais lindo, se for possível.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram brevemente e o ruivo esboçou um sorriso. "Obrigado."

"De nada. Vamos." Saíram e caminharam algum tempo, observando as ruas, até que alcançaram um bonito parque. "Eu vinha muito aqui, pensar." Radamanthys apontou um banco de cimento e sentaram-se.

Era um parque simples, apenas gramado, árvores de vários tamanhos, flores variadas e algumas pessoas passeando, mas era ensolarado, perfumado, pequeno e bucólico. "Não é bom podermos ver isso juntos, Valentine?"

Um breve suspiro e Valentine entrelaçou os dedos nos do outro, observando o parque. Natureza... o local não era muito grande, mas mesmo assim gostava daquilo. Na ilha onde nascera havia muitas florestas, ainda mais no interior da ilha. Escutou o kyoto e suspirou, murmurando baixo. "Fazia tempo que eu não ia a algum parque ou algo do gênero."

"Já namorou em público?"

Harpia ficou pensando de onde saía tanta maluquice. Aquela capacidade que o Kyoto tinha de mudar de assunto e enveredar por alguma outra coisa. Apenas negou com a cabeça. Fora aquela noite com Sylphid, nunca tinha namorado. Estava horrorizado, aquele homem não parava nunca? Era uma loucura atrás da outra.

"Não quero soar agressivo, nem desagradável, mas creio que tirando sexo rápido, não tem muita noção de amor, não é mesmo? Se bem que sexo e amor não são a mesma coisa, a não ser quando são a mesma coisa."

"Você sabe realmente como mudar de assunto..." Suspirou e negou com a cabeça, complementando. "Talvez eu saiba mais de amor do que seria possível, uma vez que sei que o amo." Seus olhos brilharam para Radamanthys e recebeu um beijo leve como resposta.

Um silêncio tranquilo e então Radamanthys recomeçou a falar.

"Eu e Minos não saíamos muito. Nós tínhamos um relacionamento um tanto diferente. E, bom, eu não namorava muito... De qualquer forma, creio que sei como deve ser ter alguém que gostamos, que amamos, estar com a pessoa para algo além de sexo. Creio que vamos conseguir ser felizes, apenas tenhamos paciência para entender a nós mesmos. Chega de filosofar. Vem cá..." Abraçou-o com carinho e deu-lhe um selinho. "Gosta do meu jeito?"

"Sim, eu gosto. Não precisa perguntar sobre isso. Eu o aceito do jeito como é, não entendeu ainda?" Observou-o com ar um pouco cansado. "Ambos não temos muita experiência em demonstrar sentimentos, até prefiro que seja assim. Podemos ir em nosso ritmo, devagar, até acharmos um ponto em que nos sintamos seguros e felizes juntos."

"Sabe, é um bom começo. Se bem que, do jeito que nos damos na cama, parece que temos uma rara sintonia... São cerca de dez horas da manhã. Tenho compromisso às duas da tarde. Até lá, ainda podemos ver algumas lojas, livrarias, o que você quiser."

Harpia não se preocupou mais em corar ao ouvi-lo falar de cama. Estava se acostumando com a naturalidade do outro para tratar do assunto. "Que tal andarmos um pouco por aqui e depois irmos a uma livraria? Realmente gosto de livros, embora ache difícil algum lugar ter mais livros que sua biblioteca."

"Bem, digamos que eu gosto de ler, também, mas isso você já sabe. Por mim está perfeito, podemos almoçar fora também. A essas alturas Zelos já deve ter providenciado muitas coisas suas para a minha casa, no meikai. Espero que não se importe, mas ele está acostumado a fazer isso e o faria mesmo que você não tenha permitido, é a obrigação dele, pela qual seria punido se não executasse com perfeição."

Valentine lembrou-se que havia ficado meio incomodado com Zelos no castelo do Kyoto, mas agora compreendia. "Tudo bem, já não me importo, já entendi para que tanto cuidado."

"E percebeu que estou levando nós dois juntos bem a sério, não? Eu sou sério, acredite em mim..."

"Sim, eu percebi e aprecio isso." Acarinhou o rosto do loiro com gentileza.

"Você é muito carinhoso. Hum, estamos na fase derretimento mútuo agora? Ah..." Pigarreou meio sem jeito. "Gostaria mesmo de saber..." Ficou um tanto sem ação por momentos e enfim continuou. "O que seria um ritmo sexual razoável, quero dizer, na frequência... Por que se deixar que eu escolha, faremos amor todo dia."

Agora Harpia estava sem ação. Como assim ia ter que responder àquilo? Melhor ser sincero. "Não tenho parâmetros, não sei dizer."

"Que tal apenas algo como, enquanto for bom, deixe que nossos corpos escolham? Que acha? E, vamos por aqui.Há um museu histórico bem bonito."

"Por mim, está ótimo." Não ia discutir sua intensidade sexual nem sob tortura! Aquele homem era maníaco! Acenou com a cabeça concordando com tudo e gostou da ideia do museu. "Gosto de museus." Agradeceu mentalmente a mudança do tópico da conversa.

"Bem, eu gosto de estudos arqueológicos. São interessantes para entendermos o passado e termos noção do futuro. Podemos passar a manhã lá, depois almoçamos juntos no apartamento e, antes de irmos ao meikai, de volta, podemos namorar um pouco."

Valentine concordou com a cabeça e então sorriu de leve, deu-se conta de que agora tinha motivos para sorrir. "Parece bom, faz tempo que não vou à um museu."

"Creio que vai gostar. Londres tem coisas bem bonitas. Eu era feliz aqui, ou acho que era, não sei bem, é tudo meio vago, afinal nossas súrplices fazem uma espécie de lavagem cerebral bem dolorosa. Hum, mais um pouco e chegaremos." Adiante deles, uma antiga e bela construção anunciava que estavam quase lá. Compraram ingressos e praticamente tiveram uma visita guiada particular, pois havia poucos além deles. Logo se fez notar um casal apaixonado. Ou era o que parecia. Andavam de mãos dadas e ficavam arrulhando palavrinhas doces. Radamanthys foi ficando ligeiramente irritado.

Valentine seguia meio distraído. Pensou nas súrplices, que inibiam as lembranças de quando não viviam no meikai. Suspirou, prestando atenção na construção antiga, observando certos detalhes da arquitetura. Sem dúvida, era interessante aquilo. Logo entraram e foram seguindo um guia. Notou a reação do kyoto ao casal perto deles e apenas suspirou, nada dizendo, não compreendia a irritação alheia.

Observaram um tanto de escritos antigos, alguns fósseis bem preservados, um tanto de painéis de história natural, animais extintos, flora e fauna na época dos dinossauros, pedras, vulcões, levantamentos topográficos. Quando acabou a visita, pouco mais de uma hora e meia depois, haviam caminhado pelos três andares do edifício e visto bastante coisa interessante. A guia se despediu com um sorriso e o casalzinho em que Radamanthys havia reparado chegou perto para conversar.

O primeiro a falar foi o rapaz. "Excelente, não é mesmo?" Sorriu para a jovem a seu lado.

"Sim, tão instrutivo, tão romântico." A garota concordou.

"Pois eu não vejo o que haja de romântico em ver animais mortos há milhões de anos e observarmos toda a destruição que nos espera no futuro." Seu olhar de Kyoto e seu cosmo negro fizeram ambos estremecer. "O mal herdará a terra se os humanos não aprenderem a viver com mais respeito pelos diferentes..."

O choque do casalzinho era evidente. De onde saíra aquele homem? Quer dizer, ele estivera na tour do museu mas... Aquele olhar, aquela sensação de morte, aquele desconforto, era como se o coração do casal estivesse sendo espremido.

Valentine não esperava por aquilo, estava até com um humor bastante bom e gostara bastante do museu. Ainda olhava uma ou outra coisa que estava em volta deles quando viu o casal se aproximar. Escutou o homem, depois a mulher e nem pensava em responder algo quando escutou o kyoto. Suspirou, achava que entendia o porquê da irritação dele, mas... Deixar o cosmo elevado daquela forma, num lugar público, não era bom e nem necessário. Apenas tocou o braço dele, olhando-o sério num mudo 'se acalme'. Se o juiz se exasperasse demais, poderia demolir o edifício.

Não demorou nada e o casal saiu correndo da presença do Kyoto, que apenas respirou profundamente e seus olhos voltaram ao normal. Se não fosse Valentine, talvez não tivesse se controlado. Olhou para o namorado com ar fúnebre. "Desculpe. Às vezes é apenas difícil compreender porque dois humanos de sexos opostos podem se manifestar amorosamente e dois humanos de mesmo sexo não podem. Para mim é uma convenção que os sexos precisem ser diferentes. E eu não sou nada convencional... E, por favor, não diga que já não somos humanos, ainda há algo em nós que é humano. Que gostaria de fazer agora?"

Harpia mordeu de leve os lábios. A condição deles, homens amando homens, parecia pairar sobre suas existências, fossem humanos, mortos, sobreviventes, zumbis ou o qualquer classificação. Observou seu juiz se acalmar e apertou a mão dele com carinho. Sabia do que ele falava. Aquele tipo de preconceito era muito forte, mesmo que não tivesse fundamento, a ideia não era amor? Amor tinha sexo? Ouviu a pergunta e pensou um pouco. "Entendo você, que fique bem claro, apenas que destruir um museu não mudaria nada. Estamos pelo final da manhã, não tenho nada em mente."

"Não quero discutir sobre meu comportamento sanguíneo e feroz. Foi só uma espécie de desabafo. Quer almoçar ou um lanchinho? Eu como bastante... Acho que meu metabolismo é um tanto agitado. Ou então vamos logo para casa e podemos nos preparar para voltar com calma. Que acha?"

"Podemos passar em seu apartamento e prepararmos algo lá para almoçar e depois podemos nos preparar para voltar ao meikai. Seria razoável e prático."

"Por mim, ótimo, mais tempo com você, a sós. Vamos." Saíram do museu e Radamanthys foi indicando o caminho para Valentine. Logo estavam de volta ao apartamento. O Kyoto foi para a cozinha verificar os mantimentos. Tinham até que uma boa quantidade de opções. "Que tal um pouco de bife mal passado com batatas?"

"Parece bom. Quer ajuda?"

"Apenas arrume nossa pequena mesa, prepare um suco de fruta concentrado, a lata está no freezer e, hum, fique perto..."

Harpia que nem ia tentar entender muita coisa. Certo, ficar perto... Como se fosse realmente adorar ficar longe. Não aguentou o rosto satisfeito de Radamanthys e esticou-se, dando-lhe um selinho antes de pegar pratos e talheres, indo arrumar as coisas. Não costumava de jeito nenhum tomar iniciativa, mas se sentia bem e ora, amava-o. Precisava de mais explicação? Sorriu feliz consigo mesmo por ter tido coragem de se expressar.

"Repetindo o que vivo falando ultimamente: lindo." Murmurou naturalmente e separou dois imensos bifes para depois colocar batatas na água para cozinhar com pitadas de sal. Temperou rapidamente as carnes com um pouco de sal e pimenta do reino, cortou cebolas, aipo, alguns tomates e pronto. Viu a mesa posta e sentou-se ao lado do namorado aguardando que a água fervesse para cozinhar as batatas. "Que tal está achando de me namorar?"

Valentine realmente tinha lá sua perícia em arrumar tudo. Pôs a mesa rapidamente e foi fazer o suco, vez que outra observando o loiro cozinhar. Depois de tudo pronto, colocou a jarra de suco na mesa e sentou-se ali, um tanto pensativo. Logo viu o kyoto se aproximar, sentando ao lado e escutou-o, erguendo uma sobrancelha antes de sorrir levemente, dizendo baixo. "Ora, estou gostando."

"Eu também..." Wyvern inclinou a cabeça e capturou os lábios dele levemente, num beijo calmo, plenamente correspondido.

Radamanthys pensou que gostava do jeito dele, do gosto dele, do sorriso. Estava cada vez mais enredado, atraído... Abraçou-o como era possível, beijando-o mais devagar, mais profundamente, apaixonadamente.

Harpia sentiu o contato se aprofundar e não o evitou, nem queria. Apreciava aquilo e subiu uma mão até a nuca com fios curtos, acarinhando de leve por entre o beijo.

O loiro partiu o contato com um selinho leve e passou os dedos nos lábios alheios. "Macio."

Ouviu-se o suspiro do mais baixo, que abriu os olhos e deixou seu rosto ficar levemente rosado.

"Podemos fazer isso mais vezes... Ficar sozinhos."

"Não seria ruim. Que tal apenas não deixar tudo queimar? Creio que a água já está fervendo." Ouvira o tilintar da tampa da panela batendo pela ebulição.

"Somos tão quentes que a água já começou a ferver." Radamanthys calculou o tempo e anotou mentalmente para dar tempo de as batatas ficarem macias. Pegou uma frigideira antiaderente, deitou um fio de azeite e colocou os bifes, preparando os filés de maneira a ficarem dourados por fora e bem macios por dentro. Ligou o exaustor, senão ficaria a casa inteira cheirando a carne e jogou um pouco de pimenta do reino moída na hora por cima da carne após ela estar pronta. Alguns pedacinhos de salsa desidratada e pequenas porções de manjericão. Nada como ter espectros do mundo inteiro no meikai para aprender sobre temperos e costumes. Não que vivessem bem, lá não havia nada de bom a se comer, mas era um início. Depois que haviam renascido, com o intercâmbio com a superfície, ficara mais fácil. "Quase pronto."

Harpia estava ligeiramente hipnotizado observando os braços fortes, cobertos por leve penugem loira, os músculos se movendo enquanto ele cozinhava. Gostava de observar o outro, tinha uma boa aparência e gostava do jeito dele. Por fim escutou-o e se aproximou, observando a comida. "Parece bem bom isso aí." Deu-se conta que estava com fome e que estava simplesmente adorando fazer refeições com Radamanthys, ainda mais se fossem feitas com tanto capricho para os dois.

"Acho que ando inspirado. Pena que exercício depois de almoçar dá congestão." Sorriu com um brilho perigoso no olhar. "Hum, acho que as batatas estão quase cozidas. Só mais um pouco." Espetou-as com um garfo e tampou novamente a panela de meia pressão em que as tinha posto. "Você é bem fácil de alguém gostar, admira-me que muitos não o tenham querido para si."

Valentine já nem ligava mais para as brincadeiras de cunho sexual, sedutor, puro sexo, do namorado. O olhar dourado era como o de uma cobra que hipnotizava suas vítimas. Ponderou alguns segundos sobre o que o loiro dissera por último. "Sabe que normalmente não deixo as pessoas se aproximarem." Não queria ficar lembrando do que Flégias lhe fizera, mas seu rosto pareceu receber uma sombra. Já fazia tempo e o espectro de Lycaon nunca mais tentara nada.

"Alguma má experiência?" Arguto e observador, olhou-o com curiosidade. "Não que eu queira que me conte todos os detalhes de toda sua vida se não quiser."

"Claro que não quer..." Valentine riu sozinho. Conhecia bem a natureza investigativa, a necessidade de saber tudo, do Kyoto. "Nada demais." Voltou-se para as panelas e observou a comida, cada vez mais interessado. Será que não iriam mudar de assunto?

"Ora, também não é assim." Pior que sabia que era. Com o tempo de convivência que tinham, sabia que o ruivo tinha algumas certezas, uma delas era que ele, Kyoto de Wyvern, escarafunchava detalhes, queria sempre saber, anotar, investigar e descobrir. "Sinal que houve uma ou mais de uma má experiência. Conte-me algum dia, se quiser. Está pronto." Escorreu a água, colocou as batatas cozidas numa travessa, rapidamente misturou azeite de oliva, temperos verdes desidratados, um pouco de sal e vinagre e depois juntou todo o resto e levou para a mesa em travessas brancas de louça oxford. "Espero que esteja com fome, o cheiro está muito bom."

Harpia sentou-se numa das cadeiras. Estava especialmente calmo e feliz. "Estou mesmo com apetite, obrigado por cozinhar, o cheiro está ótimo." O cipriota, conhecido por ser arredio, calado, até taciturno, descobria-se querendo conversar, trocar idéias e sentindo, principalmente, que não escolhera errado a quem dedicar seu amor, lealdade e honra. Admirava o homem que o Kyoto era. Entendia os defeitos dele e queria apenas que tudo ficasse bem. Sentiu-se um bobo apaixonado e abaixou o rosto para a comida, servindo-se.

Comeram trocando impressões sobre o museu, sobre a temperatura, sobre o apartamento. Tudo menos falar do meikai. Radamanthys comia feliz, Valentine era inteligente e logo discutiam sobre origem da vida, intervenção divina e perdão por pecados. O que era pecado afinal? "Ora, Valentine, às vezes acho um pouco de ignorância quererem que todos tenham que seguir certas verdades que nem são verdades afinal... Ou me diga o que é pior, eu ser um homem que se apaixona por homens, que respeita seu par, que admira e preza a fidelidade, e não poder assumir isso porque é errado, ou se errados são os que se fingem de heterossexuais, têm casos às escondidas, são infelizes e seguem as regras? Quem é o cretino fingido nesse caso? Eu?"

Harpia comia com calma, respondendo e conversando sem pressa. Era bom conversar sobre algo que não fosse o meikai. Escutou o que ele dizia e suspirou, respondendo depois. Aquele homem gostava de assuntos complexos. E era muito inteligente. "Mas também, não podemos esquecer que essas regras foram criadas por pessoas. Acho que está certo, mas creio que mais do que regras isso virou é costume, o que é mais difícil mudar do que regras, infelizmente"

"Isso que sou inglês e sei que nosso direito é, todo ele, praticamente consuetudinário, ou seja, baseado nos costumes. Eu adorava ler sobre embates judiciais. E também gostava de ver filmes de júri. Talvez eu fosse um advogado se ainda fosse um humano. E, bem, sou juiz agora..." Riu meio sem graça, piadinha um tanto maluca.

Valentine olhou o namorado levemente divertido. "Realmente, acho que seria um bom advogado sim. É um bom juiz dos mortos, disso tenho certeza." Terminava de comer, satisfeito.

"Sinceramente, acho que estou mais para condenador automático de bandidos... Estava ótimo. Acho que precisamos começar a nos arrumar. São cerca de meio dia e meia e temos que estar no meikai às duas da tarde. Não que eu esteja ansioso por ir. Adorei esse tempo que ficamos juntos. Se quiser, podemos esperar uns quinze minutos, apenas tomar banho juntos e depois nos arrumamos. Os quinze minutos são para arrumar tudo."

"Creio que fica bom assim." O ruivo se levantou, pegando os pratos, levando-os para a cozinha e começando a lavar as coisas, era organizado, metódico e prático.

Sem dizer palavra, Wyvern seguiu atrás do espectro. Valentine lavava e ele secava e guardava. Ficou tudo impecavelmente limpo e arrumado. Sobrara pouca comida que seria deixada no lixo pois apodreceria ali, sem dúvida. Havia quem cuidasse de tudo, mas não podia deixar de ter seus cuidados. Encostou-se na bancada observando Valentine limpar a pia e falou baixo. "Sentirei falta de estar com você sem ser cuidando de almas penadas."

"Se quer saber, eu também. Temos nossas responsabilidades com o meikai, afinal, mas foi muito bom." Gostara de ajudar a arrumar e guardar, sentia-se parte da vida do Kyoto.

"Eu sei. Dever, honra, dedicação. Vamos tomar banho e encarar logo nossa bela vida real. Não adianta choramingarmos..."

Coisa rara em Valentine, tomou a iniciativa e caminhou até o Kyoto, puxando-o pela mão até o banheiro. "Se vamos fazer isso, façamos direito."

Caminharam de mãos dadas até o pequeno mas bem dividido cômodo. Radamanthys despiu-se e observou o outro que também se despia, eram organizados, marciais quase.

Valentine terminou de se despir e deixou as coisas organizadas na bancada. Roupas limpas de um lado, usadas de outro. Não precisava cuidar da súrplice no momento, ela o cobriria, bem como ao namorado, mais tarde.

Simplesmente entraram juntos no box e o juiz reparou nas marcas que deixara no corpo alheio, bem como nas suas próprias marcas. "Acho que comprar unguentos para roxos seria uma boa idéia... Não me lembrava que eu era tão selvagem. Aliás, você é bem forte, não?" Riu baixo. "Espero que não se importe com meu excesso de "animação". Enlaçou a cintura molhada do outro e deu-lhe uma lambida na bochecha. Cumprimentos normais? Não exatamente.

Sentindo-se observado, Valentine ergueu uma sobrancelha ao escutá-lo, corando um tanto com aquilo e murmurou baixinho. "Hum, tudo bem. Não é como se fôssemos de louça." Esboçou um mínimo sorriso, sentindo-se ser puxado e revirou os olhos com a lambida na bochecha. "Ei, temos horário a cumprir."

"Só estou provando. Vai ver você ficou mais doce de ontem para hoje. Só pra ter certeza." Lambeu-o novamente, agora nos lábios, devagar, ensaboando os ombros dele sensualmente. Gostava de poder tocá-lo, lambê-lo, apertá-lo nos braços.

"Você é impossível." Enlaçou o pescoço do loiro e não resistiu à colar os lábios aos dele num beijo rápido, porém intenso.

O juiz gemeu baixinho e afastou-se levemente apenas para trocar beijos rápidos com o outro enquanto molhava-o todo, brincando feito uma criança. Num movimento rápido, passou as mãos pelo membro do outro com cuidado, apenas acarinhando. "Eu acho que estou com um problema de fixação em objetos fálicos."

O ruivo gostou dos leves beijos, enquanto tentava tomar banho e surpreendeu-se com o movimento, observando o outro totalmente corado de novo e apenas olhou-o com uma fingida contrariedade, embora o olhar fosse um tanto divertido, e foi tomando banho. "Como eu disse, você não tem jeito."

"Você não me engana, Valentine, bem que está gostando." Puxou-o pela cintura, novamente, bem perto, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior dele, numa carícia mais forte. "Mais tarde... Prometo... Vem dormir no meu castelo, novamente?" Deslizou as mãos pelas nádegas dele, charmosamente, e colou os corpos sentindo calor correr pelo corpo perfeito.

"Não será nenhum problema." Sentia cada carinho, carícia. Estava começando a se acostumar com o jeito fogoso. Deu um selinho no kyoto mas se afastou. "E é melhor tomarmos esse banho logo ou não sairemos tão cedo."

"Já que estamos sendo sinceros um com o outro, eu não queria mesmo sair..." Chegou perto novamente e rosnou sensualmente no ouvido dele. "De dentro de você..." Acarinhou sugestivamente as nádegas alheias.

O que parecia um reles comentário a Valentine de repente virou provocação explícita, o que fez o sangue do mais novo correr alucinadamente por seu corpo. "Rada!" Sentiu seu membro acordar sem dúvida alguma e encostar-se nas coxas musculosas do inglês e viu-o rir satisfeito. Ah, mas odiava aquele homem! Manipulador barato! Olhou-o com um leve bico, envergonhado, tentando se controlar.

"Bom saber que não sou apenas eu que sofro de ereções involuntárias de vez em quando..." Ficou sério e deu algum tempo ao outro para se acalmar, apenas ficando quieto e terminando seu banho. Sua voz pareceu sumir quando tentou falar. "E-eu..." As palavras não saíam. Não podia dizer que o amava, podia?

Valentine não ficou tão zangado assim, não era nenhuma mentira que aquele assassino maluco o excitava. Apenas controlou-se, agradecendo pela sensibilidade do outro de não ficar provocando-o mais e voltou à expressão normal ao notar a hesitação do loiro. Observou-o em dúvida, acabando por suspirar e apenas voltou ao banho. Trocaram alguns olhares, mas ficaram em um silêncio que não era constrangedor e nem pesado. O ruivo se enrolou numa toalha, saiu do chuveiro e foi secando o corpo.

"Falaremos mais tarde." Radamanthys pensou que seu coração estava enlouquecendo e terminou o banho, estava ficando apaixonado e não era pouco.

Wyvern não era de ser indeciso ou demorar em tudo. Saiu rapidamente também e foi se arrumar. Rápido, eficiente, preciso. Logo não restava mais muito traço da pessoa que realmente era. Sua verdadeira face, sua alma, apenas Valentine conhecia.

Harpia era eficiente, sem dúvida, vestiu-se, chamando logo a sapuris. Afinal, precisava dela para voltar ao meikai. A face voltou para a seriedade de sempre e esperou o outro, sentindo a energia do loiro aumentar. Sabia o que veria em segundos.

Não demorou.

Imponente. Perigoso. Assustador. O Kyoto não era realmente uma visão das mais calmas. Sua face escondida pelo capacete que colocara e seu cosmo negro domando seu espírito eram a própria imagem do que seria a danação eterna. Se Valentine não estivesse acostumado, mal conseguiria respirar no mesmo ambiente que o seu superior. Era uma pressão de cosmo fortíssima. Até a voz do loiro mudava.

"Vamos embora." Wyvern rugiu. Não esperava concordância, nem resposta, apenas obediência.

Desceram ao meikai, eram quase duas horas. Estavam adentrando o castelo de Radamanthys quando ele sentiu uma agressividade extrema e entrou em guarda. Não podia ser verdade.

"Brincando de esconde-esconde com seu novo bichinho de estimação, Rada? Deixando seus deveres para trás, agindo como um tolinho apaixonado. Não tem vergonha?"

"Minha estória com você já terminou e você sabe. Retire-se." A voz de comando não deixava dúvidas. Wyvern estava calmo, mas pronto para lutar, se fosse preciso.

"Sim, terminou, mas minha estória com Valentine, não... Esse inútil só serve para ser um bichinho de estimação. Não vê que ele não está no seu nível, Kyoto de Wyvern?" Um olhar luzindo ameaça. Minos de Griffon estava furioso. Não admitiria, nunca, mas amara Wyvern, muito mais que ousaria admitir a si mesmo. Seu amor próprio exigia satisfações. Queria vingança, e queria logo. Talvez não pudesse enfrentar Radamanthys, mas destruir Valentine era outra conversa.

Harpia mantinha-se quieto, mas em guarda. Aos costumes, era silencioso, mas não menos mortal. Estreitou os olhos ao ouvir a conversa. Como aquele ente se atrevia a sequer estar ali? Era um Kyoto sim, tinha salvo conduto pelo inferno, mas não compreendia, de jeito algum, a presença de Griffon ali. Ele, Valentine, jamais se humilharia tanto. Jamais. Temeu que Minos amasse verdadeiramente a Radamanthys e não o soubesse. Temeu que talvez ainda houvesse alguma chance e ao mesmo tempo tinha certeza que o período que tivera com Wyvern não fora uma mentira.

"Ele não é um bichinho de estimação. O que você tem com isso, Minos?" O tom de voz do inglês era sério e frio. "O que você quer? Não vejo como pode ter qualquer assunto com Harpia. Ele certamente não tem nenhum com você."

"Não acredito que tenha me trocado, a mim, um Kyoto, por uma bichinha ruiva."

"Modere suas palavras. Ele é meu namorado! Como você nunca foi! Qual minha cor preferida, Minos? Que gosto de fazer quando não estou trepando feito um coelho? Que gosto tem meus beijos? Como sou quando estou sem sapuris? Responda!" A paciência do sanguíneo e feroz juiz de Wyvern estava por um fio. Ele deu um passo à frente, apenas um, e o solo tremeu sob o peso de seu cosmo. Se era problema que Minos queria, iria encontrar.

Valentine continha a irritação o máximo que podia, aquilo não ia dar certo. Como já percebera, na ultima missão que tivera com o kyoto, seu controle sumia assim que atacavam algo que prezava e não havia como prezar algo mais que prezava seu amor por Radamanthys. Manteve-se impassível e assim ficaria até receber alguma ordem contrária. O Kyoto de Wyvern não precisava de sua ajuda. Num lampejo de rebeldia, murmurou baixo que iria embora, já dando alguns passos para sair dali. Não queria estar no meio se aqueles dois fossem às vias de fato com toda a força e, se não se enganava, Wyvern não teria problema algum em fazer isso se fosse necessário.

Minos foi rápido, cruel, eficiente. Fios... O pescoço de Valentine foi sendo apertado, e Minos deu-lhe um puxão só, olhos furiosos encararam o espectro. "Quem pensa que é? E Rada, se se mexer, quebro o pescoço dele..."

* * *

><p>Nota das autoras: Demorou um pouco mais do que os anteriores, mas verão que foi um trabalho bem cuidadoso, avaliamos situações e o capítulo saiu como queríamos, ou seja, uma espécie de calmaria antes da tempestade. Ficou bem grandinho, então esperamos que compense a espera. Boa leitura!<p>

Mabel: Muito obrigada por tanto esforço para deixar um comentário. Fiquei muito feliz ao ver que você gostou. Na verdade, seus reviews apareceram sim. É que de vez em quando o FFNet faz uma dessas e não nos mostra o que mandamos... Que bom que curtiu e espero que perdoe a demora vendo como esse capítulo dezessete ficou amarradinho. Abraços.

Shayanne: Olha, não sei de onde leitores tiram que nós, ficwriters, não gostamos de reviews grandes... Eu particularmente, se quiser fazer uma bíblia apontando falhas, fazendo uma crítica gigante, vou achar perfeito. Poxa, você fez tanto elogio que até me perdi para responder. Se você atrai pessoas da terra, saiba que eu atraio escorpiões como ninguém. XD Radamanthys é minha paixão, acho que eterna... Não me canso dele. Muito obrigada, por mim e por Akane, por seus elogios, atenção e carinho, nos fez muito felizes.

Kakau: Mas você é uma fofa mesmo... Eu conheço você, sei que ia rodar a baiana e dar ataques, mas o Valentine quer confiar no amor do Kyoto, e confia. Ambos estão num relacionamento que é novo para ambos, compromissados, é um tanto complexo, estão tendo que desenvolver as reações, testar seus próprios limites. Tenho certeza que vai querer me matar depois de ler o décimo sétimo, então deixa eu agradecer seu carinho antes do meu enterro. ^^

A todos os demais leitores com conta no ffnet, estamos providenciando as respostas, é que tem hora que o ffnet não ajuda, e para piorar estamos ambos até o talo de trabalho, então preferimos fazer o capítulo e deixar pra responder com calma logo depois. Muito obrigada a todos.


	18. Chapter 18

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO OITAVO**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko

(Beta: Akane Mitsuko, obrigada)

Cenas do capítulo anterior

Minos foi rápido, cruel, eficiente. Fios... O pescoço de Valentine foi sendo apertado, e Minos deu-lhe um puxão só, olhos furiosos encararam o espectro. "Quem pensa que é? E Rada, se se mexer, quebro o pescoço dele..."

**O Rugido do Dragão**

Minos estava se divertindo. "Queriam tanto ir para casa, pois vamos para casa..." Arrastou Valentine para dentro do castelo, chamando Radamanthys com um sorriso irônico. O Kyoto de Wyvern não tinha muita opção, seguiu Griffon que divertia-se torturando Valentine com seus fios enquanto subia para a parte residencial e mais íntima do castelo.

"Aonde pensa que vai, Minos?" Wyvern estava muito preocupado. Sangue pingava dos ferimentos de Valentine.

"Para o quarto, ora, não é lá que deveríamos estar?" Finalmente você vai me seguir para o quarto e não o contrário. Como é estar fora do controle, Radamanthys? Sei que escorpianos adoram se achar os donos de tudo, de todos, ter sempre razão e se acharem os mais capazes de dar ordens. Novidades: você não manda nada mais..." Minos chegou ao quarto e atirou Valentine contra uma parede, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho. "Ora, vejam só, ele é bem discreto. Ele também não geme alto quanto estão trepando? Se eu cortar mais, será que ele geme mais alto?"

A reação de Radamanthys foi um ofego, uma alteração feroz do cosmo e a voz saindo em rugidos. "Se o machucar, morrerá hoje." Olhos transmutando em vermelho. Aquele era seu estado de alerta, sua fúria subindo em vertigens de cosmo perigoso. O chão trepidando e as paredes de rocha pura do castelo exibindo um brilho arroxeado pelo poder e fúria do senhor daquele lugar.

Valentine nem conseguiu exprimir um murmúrio de susto. Quando sentiu os fios do golpe de Minos lhe apertarem o pescoço, o puxão o fez cambalear alguns passos, quase caindo por não conseguir respirar direito. Fora isso, aquilo lhe rendeu alguns cortes não muito fundos mas bastante doloridos onde o fio o segurava. Mal ouviu o diálogo dos dois, encarando Minos com o cosmo se elevando perigosamente. Sabia que não venceria o kyoto em uma luta de maneira nenhuma, mas não ficaria quietinho ali. Tinha sua própria força, orgulho e ódio.

Odiava Minos com todas as fibras de seu ser. No quarto... Aquele Kyoto maníaco os tinha levado ao quarto onde haviam ficado tão bem, ele e Radamanthys! Aquilo era um ultraje!

"Quem diria que dominar você seria tão fácil, hein Radinha? É só ameaçar esse idiota que você fica tão manso. Não vai me ameaçar com mais ênfase? Tentar salvar seu eunucozinho? Ah, vamos, não estrague minha diversão. Mexa-se!"

"Mexer-me? Não... Valentine é importante para mim. No entanto, gostaria de lembrar a você que se estivéssemos a sós, veria do que sou capaz. Solte-o. Não é com ele que tem que se entender." Pensava rapidamente no que podia fazer. Os cabelos loiros agora revoltos por haver tirado o elmo e encarava Minos com milimétrica perspicácia. Se ele ousava atacar o ruivo em sua presença, temia que a perseguição a Valentine não teria fim.

"Entender-me? Ora, Radamanthys, meu negócio com você é SEXO, já ouviu falar? Não vou ser trocado por um qualquerzinho sem experiência... Por um ratinho de esgoto de Chipre!" A empáfia sobressaía em sua voz. Seu orgulho estava ferido, por mais que Ayacos o tivesse tratado com carinho, restava algo entre ele e o juiz de Wyvern. Não queria deixar para lá e aquela raiva o consumia. Bem que muitos o haviam avisado que quando um escorpiano envenena seu coração, você não se recupera, ou demora para se reerguer. Maldito Kyoto de Wyvern!

Minos mentia para si mesmo. Não era apenas sexo, mas jamais admitiria. E ao mesmo tempo, recusava-se a sentir algo por aquele idiota loiro. E não conseguira ainda esquecer. Por que tinha tido algo com Ayacos? Quisera provocar ciúme em Radamanthys? Já deveria saber que trair um escorpiano é quase perdê-lo para sempre e que ele, se o aceitar de volta, será nos termos que ele ditar.

Minos estava perdido porque não conseguia esquecer o juiz de Wyvern e desprezava a si mesmo por estar ali dando todas as provas de que não podia lidar com o novo relacionamento de seu ex-amante. Quisera tanto ser algo para Radamanthys. Quisera muito e só encontrara a parede gelada dos olhos dourados. Funcionara por um tempo, mas ao querer mais, mais do coração do Kyoto inglês, Griffon descobrira que não iria conseguir. Detestava admitir, mas ao permitir o relacionamento dele com Radamanthys nos termos em que começara, apenas encontros, sem nada demais, dera a Wyvern a chance de jamais se envolver e não fora capaz de fazer com que aquilo que tinham virasse amor.

Não amava Radamanthys. Repetia para si mesmo dias sem parar a frase, na vã tentativa de acreditar nela. Apaixonara-se por ele, pelo Kyoto loiro, e não fora correspondido. Aquilo doera, doía e talvez não parasse de lacerar-lhe a alma por algum tempo. Seu jeito de reagir? Violência e raiva, pois nem nos braços de Ayacos achara consolo.

Para piorar, Minos sentia, via, que havia algo acontecendo com Radamanthys em relação ao ruivo do Chipre. Sentia-se humilhado, vencido e enfurecido. Um redemoinho de sensações na mente do poderoso Griffon que não se sentia tão poderoso assim ao ver-se morto de ciúme de Wyvern.

Enquanto pensamentos corroíam a mente de Minos, Harpia se controlava e concentrava. Os dois juízes nem o notavam direito, ou era como parecia. Melhor assim. O cosmo do espectro que guardava o Cocytes já ia bem alto, respirou fundo, aguardando uma brecha, qualquer uma. Quando Minos trocou o peso de um pé para o outro foi o bastante. Valentine deixou seu cosmo explodir na direção do Juiz de Griffon, como fizera já uma vez para afastar Flégias de si. O impacto não foi pequeno. Minos viu-se jogado para uma parede, perdendo momentaneamente o controle dos fios que afrouxaram ao redor do Espectro de Harpia.

Cosmo roxo, asas estendidas, garras afiadíssimas erguidas acima da cabeça, posição de ataque. Valentine era muita coisa, mas não era fraco e submisso, a menos que quisesse ser e não era absolutamente o que queria naquele momento.

"Ruivo inútil!" Minos recuperava-se rápido e preparava outro ataque. Era só o que lhe faltava, ser humilhado por aquele cipriota desgraçado!

"Valentine!" Rápido, feroz, agressivo. Radamanthys parou à frente do namorado com o olhar de ódio que poucos viam e todos temiam. "Minos... Dessa vez você foi longe demais."

Alheio à todo o perigo emanando de Radamanthys, Minos estava zangado. Xingou um tanto e pensou em pegar Valentine pelos cabelos, mas Radamanthys estava ali. Era um kyoto feroz, ambos eram, mas viu algo... Viu preocupação nos olhos de Wyvern. E ficou ainda mais raivoso. "Está ficando mole, Rada? Defendendo um coitadinho? Não sabia que gostava de perdedores!"

"Não se meta, vá embora. Não tenho nem quero nada com você, não mais. Para todos os efeitos, tenho um compromisso com Valentine e como sabe muito bem, eu não traio. Suma!" Wyvern ainda tentava se controlar um pouco.

"Apenas vamos embora." Valentine murmurou. Sabia que estavam na casa de Radamanthys, mas se era para evitar que aqueles dois se matassem, podiam apenas sumir de lá.

"Cale a boca, espectro inútil! Prostituta de Kyoto!" Minos andava em torno de Radamanthys e Valentine, procurando uma brecha para atacar.

"Fique atrás de mim." Radamanthys não estava pedindo. Manteve Valentine escondido atrás de seu corpo maior e mais forte.

Minos não se continha de tanta raiva. Acabou por pular em cima do Kyoto inglês, furioso. "Quem pensa que é para me tratar assim? Para falar assim? Idiota! Miserável! Não vou aceitar!" Minos derrubou Radamanthys no chão, o clamor das súrplices aumentando, os cosmos piorando o ar, o chão parecendo que iria rachar.

E rachou.

Um soco potente de Minos, do qual Radamanthys desviou, atingiu em cheio o piso de pedras, formando uma depressão e estendendo rachaduras em redor. Poeira levantou do solo e o som deveria ter sido ouvido bem longe dali. Era uma briga de Kyotos, os seres mais poderosos do inferno. Não ia ser simples.

Valentine apenas sentira mais que vira, o Kyoto ficar à sua frente, tudo tão rápido. A tentativa de Minos de segurá-lo pelos cabelos, ouviu a troca de "gentilezas", cada vez mais zangado com tudo aquilo e estava pronto a interferir quando Griffon avançou em Radamanthys. Sentiu-se ser empurrado para longe pelo Kyoto loiro e ofegou.

"Fique onde está!" Radamanthys ordenou sem dúvida. Não ia permitir que seu homem intercedesse por ele, jamais!

"Controlem-se!" Valentine falou a média voz, não ia gritar, sabia que iriam destruir tudo, iriam se ferir, iriam chamar a atenção de Hades.

"Não ouse me dar ordens!" Minos retrucou enquanto ele e Radamanthys trocavam golpes, socos, pontapés. Viu-se empurrado na parede e as mãos do Kyoto de Wyvern o enforcavam.

"Destruição... Máxima!" Radamanthys invocou seu golpe sabendo que Minos sobreviveria devido à súrplice e ao forte cosmo. Pedaços de móveis, tapetes, parede, quadros, vidro, uma explosão de poder e ódio. Minos foi atirado longe, jogado no corredor pela parede destroçada. Radamanthys em seu encalço, os pés pesados das garras de Wyvern, a súrplice sanguinária querendo mais sangue. "Rugido Infernal!" Radamanthys não estava para brincadeiras. Alçou vôo e desceu com as "patas" de metal nefando em direção ao peito de Minos que contra atacou com fios invisíveis segurando o Kyoto erguido do chão. Enrolou muitos e muitos fios no pescoço do Kyoto, enfiando-os por sob a súrplice. O loiro sentiu cortes finos no rosto, o pescoço sendo cada vez mais apertado. O barulho do osso do ombro do Kyoto estalando se fez ouvir, mas ele não gritou, nem gemeu, apenas estreitou os olhos. Não ia dar esse prazer a Minos.

"Festa para dois, Radinha?" Minos sangrava, a boca cortada, o rosto cheio de hematomas, luxações. Só não morrera pelo impacto gigantesco do golpe Destruição Máxima devido à seus reflexos rápidos, à súrplice poderosa e ao cosmo gigantesco. "Você quem pediu... COSMIC MARIONATION!" A invocação de Minos fez Rada ficar totalmente preso em fios poderosos. O som dos ossos de uma das mãos estalando. Ia ser uma luta insuportavelmente dolorosa.

Valentine jazia jogado, pelo impacto, do outro lado do corredor do castelo, mas ouvia tudo e monitorava o cosmo de seu Kyoto. Suas costelas doíam. Estaria morto sem a súrplice. Tinha certeza que havia machucado-as. Não podia ficar ali observando! Correu pela pequena distância, ignorando qualquer dor, e se atirou em cima de Minos, derrubando-o no chão, sem ligar para a imediata reação de Griffon que o chutava, socava, mas soltara Radamanthys que caiu respirando fortemente. Provavelmente Wyvern iria reclamar, mas não ligava. Brigariam, se fosse o caso, depois de se livrarem daquela confusão. Às favas o orgulho do Kyoto de Wyvern, iria defendê-lo!

"Seu minúsculo tormento! Como ousa?" Minos não estava tendo pouco trabalho. As garras de Valentine. Uma harpia ensandecida. Metal contra metal. Um golpe mais forte e o elmo de Valentine, que o protegera quando do impacto do golpe do Kyoto de Wyvern, voou longe, libertando-lhe os ruivos fios. Havia ódio nos olhos verdes, muito ódio. Inflou o máximo possível seu cosmo, sentindo-se cansado pela oposição virulenta de Minos e conseguiu cravar as unhas mortais nos ombros do Kyoto, esfacelando a súrplice de Griffon e lanhando a carne do corpo do juiz.

O soco que Valentine recebeu quebrou-lhe o nariz, mas ele levantou, mesmo assim, o sangue escorrendo e pingando no chão de pedras, a tempo de ver Radamanthys, absurdamente furioso, quebrando o maxilar de Minos com um chute bem dado.

Aquilo não ia acabar nada bem... Foi então que uma energia absurda se fez sentir.

"PAREM!"

A voz tonitruante, a força de Hades.

Radamanthys cessou qualquer movimento, sentindo-se oprimido pela imensa energia. Ajoelhou-se contrito e calado.

"Senhor?" Minos não tinha alternativa. Ajoelhou-se também calado.

"Qual o motivo dessa briga? Que dizem em sua defesa por se portarem de tal maneira? Aliás, creio que não vou aceitar motivo algum para essa demonstração de total descontrole. E vocês são a elite do inferno? Que pensam que estão fazendo?"

Silêncio constrangedor.

Valentine ajoelhara-se logo após os kyotos, ignorando o sangue que escorria dos cortes abertos em volta do pescoço, do nariz, a dor nas costelas, o corpo se ressentindo da luta feroz, e manteve-se em silêncio. Hades não se dirigira a ele, não tinha direito de falar algo, nem ousava.

"Estou esperando alguma resposta que faça algum sentido." Hades invadira o local com seu cosmo e força e logo materializou sua presença num canto do cômodo, os imensos cabelos escuros, a face perfeita e bonita, a presença completamente sufocante e plena. O cosmo de um Deus.

Wyvern pigarreou, envergonhadíssimo. Tudo que não quisera em sua vida era ser repreendido. Era um homem marcial e que cumpria com seus deveres e agora... "Senhor, é apenas um desentendimento." Não encontrava argumentos para explicar aquela altercação. Seria por demais ridículo dizer que morreria por Valentine? Talvez Hades não entendesse bem que um juiz morresse por um espectro e não por seu Deus. Deu-se conta de que seus sentimentos por Valentine eram absurdamente fortes. Sorriu intimamente ao se dar conta de que sentia algo muito forte.

Minos nem ousava dizer palavra. Iria explicar-se como? Dizer que atacara, do nada, um espectro subordinado de Radamanthys porque estava com ciúme? Seria pedir por punições bem pesadas por parte de Hades.

Um suspiro pesado e Hades apenas olhou de um para o outro por alguns momentos. Basicamente ignorava a existência de Valentine ali ao lado. Ou talvez nem tanto assim. Volveu o olhar para o ruivo e energia intensa cobriu o cipriota. Estava analisando-o. Valentine sequer se mexeu, sentiu-se invadido e não havia privacidade alguma a salvo de Hades. Apenas respirou fundo.

"Espectro de Harpia, seu pescoço está com múltiplos cortes. Seu nariz está quebrado. Algumas costelas estão luxadas, sem falar em múltiplos hematomas e cortes. Radamanthys cuidará de você. Não gosto que firam meus "filhos". Compreendeu, Minos de Griffon? Ou todos esses cortes em Radamanthys e Valentine foram feitos ao se barbearem?"

"Mas, Senhor..." Minos ainda tentou olhar na direção de seu Deus, mas estava envergonhado.

"E, Radamanthys e Valentine, não creio que o maxilar quebrado de Minos seja obra de uma queda ocasional, a boca sangrando seja de ele chupar balas, nem que a súrplice de Griffon tenha acidentalmente se partido no ombro e, incrível, perfurações de garras surgidas do nada, não é mesmo, Harpia?"

Valentine ficou completamente vermelho e envergonhado. Nenhum dos três ousava sequer respirar mais forte.

"Acabou. Fui claro? Não quero esse tipo de problema em meus domínios. Permito que façam o que quiserem com suas vidas amorosas e sexuais, desde que não interfira no trabalho e sabem disso, mas o que vejo aqui? Dois juízes se portando como garotinhos? Eu sei o que está havendo e isso vai terminar agora. Por que estou me explicando? Assunto encerrado. Espero que entendam isso como último aviso. Da próxima vez, que não haverá, obviamente, serão apenas punidos sem defesa prévia." Uma sensação de terror pairou sobre Radamanthys e Minos, o cosmo de Hades, um explícito aviso de que seriam feitos de exemplo e humilhados, isso se não fossem cortados em pedaços, se não se comportassem. Sobre Valentine, um peso menor, ou ele não iria suportar a fúria de seu próprio Deus.

"Sim, Senhor." Minos, Valentine e Radamanthys responderam sem demora.

"Cuide de seu homem, Radamanthys. Ele está sangrando. Talvez engessar o nariz após colocá-lo no lugar. Entendeu, Minos? Valentine é o homem de Wyvern. Aliás, Queen pode dar jeito em sua mandíbula, Griffon. E enfaixe os dedos quebrados, bem como o ombro deslocado, Wyvern. Se tivermos uma guerra, vocês três serão baixas incríveis. Tenham mais juízo e cuidem-se." Foram as últimas palavras de Hades que desapareceu numa bruma de poder.

O chão parou de tremer, as paredes pareciam recuperar a firmeza e dois Kyotos se ergueram encarando-se com alguma fúria ainda.

"Saia daqui, Minos." Radamanthys aproximou-se de Valentine observando os cortes.

"Isso não vai terminar assim." Minos não sabia o que podia fazer. Se novamente entrasse numa luta sem sentido como aquela, seria punido. No entanto, seu orgulho ainda estava abalado.

"Valentine é meu namorado, Minos. Eu sou um homem fiel. O assunto deve ser encerrado com você respeitando isso e comigo não querendo matá-lo pelo que fez a ele." A voz grave e segura de Radamanthys enquanto pegava uma toalha de rosto e pressionava os machucados de Valentine. "Vai melhorar."

"Você não me dá ordens, Radamanthys. Quem pensa que é? Hades?"

"Não, sou Radamanthys, e tenho honra. Vá recuperar a sua, se é que ela já existiu. Está em meu castelo, portanto saia. Venha, Valentine... Droga, olha o que fez a ele! Está doendo?" Wyvern parecia ignorar a presença de Minos totalmente agora, vendo com mais cuidado os cortes em linhas precisas na pele muito alva do namorado. O nariz inchadíssimo, sentindo com o cosmo os ferimentos de Harpia por sob a súrplice.

"Radamanthys, apenas não vou quebrar-lhe a cara pois não quero ser punido por nosso Deus. E, ora, ele é um espectro, isso aí não é nada... Ou então ele não serve para trabalhar no inferno. Eu podia quebrar as pernas dele dia desses que ele se recuperaria, não é mesmo Valentine?" Um sorrisinho idiota. Minos sabia que não poderia mais se aproximar do ruivo. O juiz loiro cuidaria que jamais conseguisse.

"Eu já falei que Valentine não tem nada a falar com você, Minos."

"Nossa, Harpia, que fraco que você é, seu homem tem que defendê-lo? Se for numa missão sozinho irá morrer, é isso?"

Valentine optara por ficar calado até então, mas já estava mais que incomodado com tudo aquilo. Rosnou baixo com o olhar estreitado e o cosmo um pouco mais elevado que seu normal. "Sabe qual é o problema, Kyoto de Griffon, é normal se defender aqueles por quem se tem apreço, precisando essa pessoa ou não. Um traço de Radamanthys que você parece jamais ter conhecido, talvez porque ele não tivesse grande apreço por você."

"E ele fala..." O olhar cretino de Minos era evidentemente de escárnio, mas as palavras de Valentine haviam doído... Talvez porque Radamanthys jamais tivesse tido apreço por ele...

"Já que você não vai, eu vou." Radamanthys não estava com vontade de discutir. Sentia dor e queria descansar. Num último esforço, usou o braço bom e agarrou Valentine rapidamente, colocando-o no ombro que não estava deslocado e sumiu com ele de lá. Foi direto para o apartamento em Londres. Era um refúgio para eles. Hades entenderia. Abriu a porta com dificuldade e entrou, fechando-a atrás deles e depositando depois o namorado na cama. "Vamos cuidar dos ferimentos."

Deixado para trás, plantado num corredor quase destruído, Minos não conseguia aceitar. O que acontecera ao Radamanthys sem sentimentos? Distante? Inalcançável? Viu-se compreendendo que jamais o teria de volta. Não ia, nem podia, criar mais problemas pois Hades fora bem claro e faria coisas que ele não queria ter que enfrentar... Voltou a seu castelo, derrotado e sentindo-se um lixo. Para sua sorte, Ayacos apareceu por lá, já informado por Hades, e logo Queen foi chamado para cuidar do Kyoto machucado.

"Ayacos... E-eu... Sinto muito." Minos tentava explicar-se. Havia tido um pequeno caso com Garuda. Não que fosse louco por ele, apenas tinham se dado bem. Traíra Radamanthys por ele e agora... Tinha ido até Wyvern, ou seja, traíra Ayacos.

Garuda ajudava Queen a arrumar os medicamentos e curativos e despiu sua súrplice, ajudando Minos a fazer o mesmo. Ficou em silêncio alguns instantes e por fim falou. "Sabe, nunca entendi essa sua paixão por Radamanthys, costumo ser até bem tolerante, mas se realmente quer algo além de sexo tórrido e conversas vazias, talvez devesse olhar para quem se preocupa, realmente, com você."

"Como eu disse, eu sinto muito." Minos tentou falar, vendo o olhar bonito do outro ficar muito sério.

"Não sou o Kyoto inglês, mas talvez, se realmente olhar para mim, descobrirá que justamente por não ser Radamanthys é que poderia dar certo."

"Eu vou pegar mais remédios..." Queen saiu de lá, estava se sentindo um perfeito intruso. Riu-se. Talvez outro casal se formasse por ali.

Dentro do quarto de Minos, o poderosíssimo Griffon choramingou. Frustrado, ferido e emocionado. Viu nos olhos de Garuda o que queria ter visto, ao menos uma vez, nos olhos de Wyvern. Descobriu-se enroscado nele antes mesmo de pensar, e seu coração se acalmou num beijo intenso. Talvez apenas...

Fosse o que deveria ser.

* * *

><p>Respostas a reviews:<p>

Shayanne: Fiquei muito feliz com seu review. Você fez com que eu e Akane déssemos ótimas risadas no MSN de pura alegria. Muito obrigada por se dispor a comentar esta fanfic. Eu sei que de vez em quando demoramos a atualizar, mas é meio complexo, pois acabaram os capítulos de frente e estamos escrevendo um por um agora. Optamos por ir com calma ao invés de encerrar abruptamente, embora muitos dos leitores já tenham ido embora, pois achamos que quem nos agüentou até aqui merece o nosso melhor. Vamos às suas perguntas. Nunca fiz, nem eu, nem Akane, fanfictions de Asgard porque gostamos de escrever com o que nos sentimos confortáveis, pois corremos o perigo de fazer algo totalmente OOC e sem nexo. Adoro os guerreiros de Asgard e acho que há muito yaoi a se fazer ali, mas tenho falta de intimidade com os personagens. Apenas por isso. Quanto ao Minos, é costume meu e de Akane, apenas isso. Adoro o Minos também, mas como vilão, achamos que ele se encaixa muito bem por conta da força, do jeito dele no anime. Também gostamos de Flégias ou Caronte como vilões. Quanto ao lado amigo de escorpião, gosto disso também, tenho uma estória com escorpianos, inclusive é o signo de Akane. Apenas não explorei, ou não exploro muito, por conta de focar em outros temas. Obrigada pelo seu interesse e carinho.

Kakau: Ah, mas você me ama vai, admite. Eu faço você sofrer, pirar, querer me matar... Que bom que ainda gosta das minhas histórias piradas. Muito obrigada por ler e sempre comentar, pois eu fico super feliz ao ver seu nome nos avisos. Espero que tenha curtido este novo capítulo.

Mabel: Olá. Eu vi todos os seus comentários. Não se preocupe, o ffnet é meio doido de vez em quando. O importante é que você está gostando, acompanhando e nos brindando com um feedback muito legal. Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo e que continue sofrendo conosco até o final dessa saga que virou essa fanfic. Abraços.


	19. Chapter 19

**HARDER TO BREATHE**

**(ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko)**

**CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO NONO**

Cenas do Capítulo Anterior

"Já que você não vai, eu vou." Radamanthys não estava com vontade de discutir. Sentia dor e queria descansar. Num último esforço, usou o braço bom e agarrou Valentine rapidamente, colocando-o no ombro que não estava deslocado e sumiu com ele de lá. Foi direto para o apartamento em Londres. Era um refúgio para eles. Hades entenderia. Abriu a porta com dificuldade e entrou, fechando-a atrás deles e depositando depois o namorado na cama. "Vamos cuidar dos ferimentos."

Fim das Cenas do Capítulo Anterior

Valentine ficou zonzo. Sentira o inglês puxá-lo, levantando-o do chão e não demorou a sentir um colchão sob seu corpo. Recusou-se a ficar deitado e sentou-se imediatamente, a face ainda contrita de irritação e um pouco de dor. Ouviu o outro e murmurou um 'certo', tentando se acalmar.

"Tirei-nos de lá, achei melhor não aumentar a confusão. Uma pena que você tenha que aguentar isso." Pegou alguns curativos e pediu a Val que tirasse a súrplice. Havia hematomas, cortes, não estava muito bom, e o ruivo continuava sangrando. A mão de Radamanthys estava péssima e inchando e resolveu que não daria conta sozinho. Chamou Zelos pelo cosmo potente e viu-o aparecer, todo solícito.

"Alteza? Precisa de algo mais? Algum remédio especial?" Claro que Zelos já soubera de tudo. Devia obediência cega ao Kyoto, mas se divertia com as brigas e ferimentos. Não era confiável, mas ao menos obedecia.

"Faça um chá de mandrágora, aprendi com Queen que tem boas qualidades curativas e traga-me também a pomada da mesma raiz." Como guerreiro que era, havia material para todo tipo de ferimento em seu apartamento em Londres.

Valentine estava cansado, dolorido, exausto. Sua súrplice montou-se a um canto e, embora não gostasse de Zelos, ficou grato por Radamanthys ter ajuda. "Sua mão está ruim, seu ombro também, não exagere." Falou num fio de voz, seu cosmo desgastado e tocou na coxa desnuda do namorado. "Obrigado por cuidar de mim."

Radamanthys ficou muito sério. Sentia a dor de Valentine como se fosse sua. Não ligava para seus próprios ferimentos. Viu-se pensando, em flashback, em todas as vezes em que fora cuidado e tratado pelo ruivo. Tantas lutas, tanto sofrimento e Harpia sempre ao seu lado. Era sua vez de retribuir.

"Não se preocupe com nada, Valentine. É hora de cuidar de você. Zelos, vá de volta ao Meikai e traga Queen aqui. Não me interessa o que ele esteja fazendo, traga-o para mim."

"Mas, senhor, ele estava cuidando de Minos." Zelos corria de lado para outro no apartamento, preparando tudo. Logo havia bandagens aquecidas em água morna para limpar os ferimentos de Valentine e Radamanthys.

"Então vá buscar Myuu de Papillon. Ele adora poções e sabe muitas coisas sobre medicamentos a base de ervas."

"Ele sabe?" Zelos espantou-se.

"Não discuta comigo. Sei quem são os espectros. Agora vá." Radamanthys viu Zelos sair e com a mão que não estava quebrada limpou o corpo de Valentine lentamente, retirando o sangue, terra, pedaços de madeira e de pedra. Deixou-o nu, coberto por um lençol nas partes íntimas e gemeu de dor com o ombro inchando cada vez mais.

"Devia estar descansando, senhor." Valentine agora se sentia mais dolorido e cansado. Depois de tanta adrenalina, quando seu corpo finalmente se acalmou, sentiu sua condição e ferimentos.

"Não sou seu senhor. E descansarei depois. Myuu chegou." Viu o espectro de Papillon entrar com uma maleta e respirou fundo, cansado. "Cuide dele, preciso de um banho." Tentou se levantar, mas ficou zonzo e foi amparado por Myuu.

"Sabe, Kyoto, sua resistência em ser cuidado é notória, mas agora eu estou no comando..." Myuu deitou o Kyoto no chão e despiu-o sob o olhar atento de Valentine. Havia muitos ferimentos, mas o principal, teria que colocar o ombro no lugar. Sentou o juiz e suspirou fundo. "Aguente firme."

"Faça de uma vez." Radamanthys estava cansado demais até para reclamar. Não fez mais que soltar um gemido abafado quando o osso estalou ao ser posto no lugar num golpe surdo de Myuu.

"Ainda bem que sou bom costurando. Quem vai primeiro? Vocês parecem bonecos de retalhos."

"Ele." Murmurou Valentine.

"Ele." Falou baixo Radamanthys.

"Que lindo parzinho vocês são." Myuu de Papillon segurou a agulha com perícia e com o cosmo refulgindo, fios de seda saíram de sua boca e ele sorriu. "Eu poderia ser uma aranha, não acham?"

"Deixe de conversa fiada. Costure Valentine primeiro, há cortes no estômago, nos braços e os do pescoço são finos demais para pontos. Eu darei um jeito no resto." Radamanthys ajudou Myuu a limpar os ferimentos do namorado com iodo e rilhou os dentes, zangado. "Vão sumir, Val, os cortes vão melhorar. São finos, não ficarão grandes cicatrizes e, se ficassem, eu não me importo. Vão doer bastante, mas aguente. Sei que você suportará." Enrolou o pescoço do namorado com faixas e suspirou. "Não é minha ideia de tarde agradável."

Myuu deslizava a agulha em variados ferimentos de Valentine, após limpar e esterilizar com cuidado. Logo terminou e observou o rosto inchado do cipriota. "Belo nariz quebrado. Precisarei por no lugar, você sabe. E vai doer. Quer um pouco de sedativo?" Perguntou solícito.

"Não." Valentine murmurou. Seu nariz doía horrivelmente, mas não ia reclamar.

"Sim, ele precisa descansar." A voz de Radamanthys se sobrepôs. O cipriota e o inglês entreolharam-se. Por fim Valentine suspirou e acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Myuu apenas riu levemente. Aqueles dois eram ótimos. Pegou uma agulha na maleta, um pequeno vidro e suspirou fundo. "Muito bem Valentine, vai ficar meio grogue, mas acho que é o melhor a fazer. Tudo irá melhorar." Aplicou uma mistura de morfina e outras coisinhas que derrubariam um elefante, afinal de contas, ainda havia a luxação das costelas, os hematomas, muitos ferimentos internos, mas nenhum sangramento grave.

Valentine agradeceu num pequeno murmúrio enquanto observava seu kyoto verificando cada ponto dado. Conteve a dor que sentia nos cortes. O nariz estava incomodando ao extremo e respirar doía por causa das costelas. Viu o olhar consternado do namorado e segurou-lhe a mão boa com carinho. "Não é sua culpa."

"Finjam que não estou aqui." Papillon pôs-se a preparar tudo para cuidar do nariz de Valentine. Não ia ser muito bonito, mas iria funcionar. Ouvia o respirar do espectro, alterado pelo ferimento no nariz.

Radamanthys apenas olhou para Valentine e pensou um pouco antes de falar. "Não é minha culpa mas eu estou envolvido. Nem sei se devíamos mesmo namorar. Pode ser perigoso para você..." Ergueu-se escondendo seus olhos dos do outro, sentindo-se covarde, pequeno e fraco.

Myuu segurou a respiração. Se conhecia Valentine, era bom o Kyoto se cuidar...

Harpia estreitou os olhos. Nem conseguia formular palavras. Ficou mais arfante do que já estava, embora o tranquilizante estivesse fazendo efeito. O que diabos aquele Kyoto BURRO pensava? "Você realmente é um egoísta cretino. O que em nossas vidas não é perigoso? Acha mesmo que vou desistir disso, de nós dois, do que sinto, apenas por Minos? Isso é o que ele quer, se não percebeu. Você... Você não podia nem pensar em algo assim!" Tentou levantar, mas percebeu-se tonto e quase apagando. Seu tom de voz fora baixo e sério.

Radamanthys registrou as palavras egoísta e cretino e não riu porque o momento não permitia, mas aquele espectro era mesmo valente... E sincero. Aproximou-se de Valentine, como era possível dadas as dores que sentia e olhou-o com carinho. "Tem razão. É que realmente eu não sei o que faria se... Se algo..." Sentiu-se péssimo quando lágrimas caíram de seu rosto e tentou escondê-las, pois afinal Myuu estava lá. Estava apaixonado. Muito apaixonado. "Valentine, eu..."

"Fale depois, Kyoto, ele está basicamente desmaiado." Myuu observou enquanto se aproximava do espectro agora deitado e mole, olhos abrindo e fechando. "Não lute, deixe a droga agir e ficará bem."

Radamanthys mordeu os lábios já feridos pelos socos e pensou que precisava de mais tempo com Valentine.

"Tem certeza que quer ver isso?" Myuu segurava uma espécie de caneta de metal para arrumar o nariz de Valentine. Até entre os humanos era um procedimento violento quando feito sem cirurgia. Eram seres do inferno, não cirurgiões plásticos. Iria encaixar os ossos no lugar, uma vez que estavam deslocados e não quebrados e depois manter no lugar com gesso. Seriam umas duas semanas para um humano normal se recuperar, mas um espectro com cosmo, talvez dois a três dias.

"Já vi coisa pior. Faça de uma vez. E depois preciso de gesso em meus dedos e mão." Sua mão estava horrendamente inchada, dedos deslocados, arroxeada. Nada bonito.

Myuu não se fez de rogado. Colocou o tubo de metal numa das narinas do espectro e ajeitou os ossos com estalos firmes. Fez o mesmo no outro lado e preencheu com gesso para firmar. Não era lindo, mas funcionava. Viu Valentine adormecido e suspirou. "Ao menos dor ele não sentirá por enquanto. Sua vez..."

Radamanthys ficou sentado e estendeu o braço. O ombro recém posto no lugar incomodava, mas logo ficaria bom. Não soltou um pio enquanto Myuu estalava os ossos de sua mão, e verificava se havia fraturas. Viu-se com a mão enfaixada e engessada com alguma frouxidão devido ao inchaço. Suspirou aliviado quando tudo terminou. "Obrigado, Myuu. Pode ir agora."

"De nada. Vou deixar algumas coisas aqui e, como eu aprendi com Queen, a mandrágora é ótima, mas não exagerem pois os efeitos dela são um tanto quentes, como você bem sabe." Papillon deixou pacotes com diversas ervas e chás curativos e saiu.

Radamanthys sabia a que efeitos o espectro de Borboleta se referia. Já tinha ficado "aceso" por mais tempo do que gostaria de lembrar por conta da mandrágora. Estava exausto. Deitou-se ao lado de Valentine e ousou dormir. Tinha certeza que Minos não teria coragem de tentar nada depois das ordens de Hades.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quatro dias depois, o cosmo forte de Radamanthys já havia dado um jeito em seus ossos, tendões e cortes e há muito já quebrara o gesso de sua mão e agora retomava alguns treinamentos no ginásio esculpido em rocha nos andares inferiores de seu castelo.

Em cima, no quarto de Radamanthys, Valentine estava louco para tirar o gesso do rosto, sem falar que queria de qualquer jeito voltar ao trabalho. Quatro dias "de molho" sem fazer quase nada além de comer e descansar, sob o olhar vigilante e maníaco do namorado, estavam deixando o espectro à beira de um ataque de fúria.

"Pronto, Valentine, vou tirar os últimos curativos, quer se acalmar?" Agora era Queen quem estava por lá e gentilmente foi livrando Harpia de ataduras, curativos e tudo o mais. "Hum, ficou perfeito. Ainda está inchado, mas logo você fica bom. Nada como um bom cosmo."

"Finalmente!" Valentine retrucou, puxando ar levemente pelo nariz, vendo se havia alguma dor, barulho ou algo assim. "Não agüentava mais respirar pela boca, coisa irritante!"

"E beijar sem respirar é complicado... Sem falar de outras coisas que se pode fazer com a boca, não é mesmo?" Queen piscou um olho, mas tinha certeza que Radamanthys sequer encostara no ruivo durante a convalescença de ambos. Aquele juiz era muito cuidadoso. No que se tratasse de Harpia então...

"Ora, meta-se com sua vida." Valentine levantou-se com o corpo meio dolorido ainda e respirou fundo, movendo o corpo, sentindo as costelas no lugar, os cortes já cicatrizados e teve certeza que estava perfeitamente bem quando sua súrplice o cobriu num rastro roxo de energia. Levemente corado por haver entendido a gracinha de Queen, acabou respondendo para o outro espectro. "Você é muito enxerido! Já não bastasse ter falado mais do que devia naquela missão, agora fica ponderando sobre minha vida amorosa."

"Nem vem reclamar comigo. Você era um nojinho antes. Agora parece que há sentimentos e um coração por aí." Pigarreou meio sem jeito e se aproximou. "Desculpe se atrapalhei sua vida." Queen podia ser insuportável algumas vezes, mas até que gostava do ruivo do Cocytes.

Valentine apenas arqueou de leve as bonitas sobrancelhas ruivas e suspirou dando um tapinha no ombro do outro espectro. "Deixemos tudo pra lá. O que importa é que estamos todos vivos e bem. Vou ver Radamanthys."

"Ah, claro, o que mais você faria além de ir correndo ver Radamanthys? Como se não dormissem juntos, acordassem juntos e tivessem ficado quatro dias trancafiados juntos. Não enjoa não?" Queen sorriu, arrumando suas coisas.

"Queen, quer sumir logo daqui ou vou testar minha recuperação em uma boa luta com você." Havia um leve tom jocoso nas palavras de Harpia, mas ele realmente seria capaz de bater no outro se as piadinhas continuassem.

"Certo, certo, já entendi... Quer ficar a sós. Oops, ficaram a sós muito tempo! Ah, sim, mas agora podem fazer sexo..."

"QUEEN!" Valentine revirou os olhos. Aquele espectro de mandrágora ERA revoltante.

"Passo por aqui amanhã para ver se estão bem... Como se eu tivesse dúvidas." Sob o olhar irônico de Harpia, Queen saiu de lá, mas sentiu o cosmo agitado do Kyoto em seu treinamento. É, aquele homem era um exemplo de soldado. Ou general.

Valentine desceu as escadarias e ficou olhando, de longe, tal como fizera há um tempo, seu agora namorado desfechar golpes pesados no punch de boxe. Tal como da outra vez, Radamanthys usava um short apropriado, preto, luvas negras, sapatos especiais e estava nu da cintura para cima.

Observar aquele conjunto perfeito de músculos, força, potência e controle fez Harpia ofegar ligeiramente. Tinha uma atração "demoníaca" por aquele homem e vê-lo em sua melhor forma, apesar de terem ficado feridos, era um espetáculo que lhe punha idéias nada puras na mente. Novamente, o cosmo de luta do Kyoto o deixou meio tonto e não percebeu seu próprio cosmo se espalhando no ambiente, alcançando o juiz que logo parou o que fazia, pegou uma toalha, enxugou o rosto e o peito e andou para Harpia, que jazia absorto na maneira agressiva que Wyvern tinha de andar e olhar.

"Controle seu cosmo, você está me excitando." Radamanthys murmurou no ouvido do cipriota, evitando as asas da súrplice arroxeada.

Valentine avermelhou de vergonha por ser tão transparente ao outro e encolheu-se ligeiramente, tratando de desfazer-se da súrplice, que se montou, obediente.

"Er, desculpe, não era minha intenção." O ruivo respondeu sem graça, sem encarar o loiro alto à sua frente.

"Você continua tímido. Isso é bem sedutor, se não sabe. Eu vou tomar banho. Quero crer que já está em forma, pois até sua súrplice já voltou a servi-lo. Posso ver também que seu nariz está levemente inchado, mas, ao que me consta, continua lindo como sempre." Virou-se sem esperar resposta e basicamente marchou para os chuveiros do ginásio, tomando uma ducha rápida, fria e refrescante. Vestiu uma calça comprida negra e uma camiseta azul marinho de alças e saiu, vendo que o namorado permanecia no mesmo lugar, quieto.

"Está treinando para árvore?" Radamanthys estava de bom humor. Era só ter alguma atividade pesada que ficava bem menos irascível.

"Não seja tão implicante, estava apenas esperando você, ora. Vamos tomar café da manhã?"

"Está com fome? Isso é algum milagre ou cansou de tanto eu o obrigar a comer tudo que era coisa na convalescença e resolveu comer por vontade própria?" Radamanthys fez sinal ao outro e começaram a subir a escadaria para o andar seguinte.

"Como se você me obrigasse a algo que eu não quisesse..." Valentine retrucou calmamente. Eles eram realmente complicados juntos, mas se entendiam.

"Adoro seu espírito indomável e você sabe. Acho que a melhor maneira de darmos certo será sempre sermos nós mesmos. Eu ainda não me desculpei o bastante por deixar Minos feri-lo e..."

"Eu já disse mais de uma vez que não foi sua culpa. Quantas vezes terei que repetir isso? Somos espectros, somos guerreiros, estamos sujeitos a esse tipo de coisa o tempo inteiro. O fato de ter sido outro Kyoto não é relevante, Radamanthys. Irei me ferir muitas vezes, você também e um dia morreremos. O que há que possamos fazer quanto a isso?" Pragmático, racional, Valentine era um homem acostumado a encarar os fatos e reagir a eles, não era de ilusões, nunca fora.

Radamanthys parou no meio da escada e virou-se para Valentine, puxou-o com força, apertando-o contra seu peito. Não estavam mais feridos, então não temeu abraçá-lo com paixão. "Se algo acontecer à você, eu... eu..." Perdeu as palavras e colou as bocas, apaixonado.

O ruivo surpreendeu-se quando foi puxado, escutando as palavras entrecortadas e sentiu o coração bater mais rápido com os sentimentos ocultos por trás do que o Kyoto quisera dizer, mesmo ele não tendo terminado a frase. Ainda hesitou um tanto mas acabou por corresponder ao beijo, abraçando-o um tanto, encaixando-se no corpo maior num abraço íntimo.

Wyvern sempre fora passional, mas agora havia alguma coisa reluzindo no contato entre eles. Viu-se perdendo-se no corpo de Valentine, abraçando-o, beijando-o apaixonadamente, fazendo carinhos pelas costas e ombros do outro e quase nem respirava. Parecia querer se fundir nele e se deu conta que podia estar machucando-o pela força que empregava. Partiu o beijo com os olhos brilhando em metal dourado puro. Seu cosmo estava alto e cheio de luxúria. Não conseguia se controlar perto daquele homem. "Desculpe o arroubo, se bem que eu gostei."

Harpia nem sabia bem o que gostaria de dizer. Estava com o cosmo voejando em torno deles dois, arfante pelo beijo avassalador e arrepiado. Sentia-se tão nu perto de Radamanthys que era quase irritante. Respirou bem fundo antes de murmurar que estava tudo bem.

Ficaram se olhando alguns momentos, parecendo que palavras eram inúteis para dizer qualquer coisa e Radamanthys desviou o olhar, segurando na mão de Valentine e continuando a subir pela escada até a sala de jantar, onde havia sido posta a mesa para o desjejum de ambos. "Esse meu jeito foi que o fez se apaixonar por mim? Confesso que eu assusto um pouco as pessoas."

"Assusta quem não o conhece ou não o compreende." Valentine sentou-se ao lado dele na mesa e cruzou os dedos embaixo do queixo, os longos fios ruivos um pouco mal cuidados por não ter podido lavá-los enquanto tinha o nariz engessado, mas ainda bonitos e cheios de vida. O nariz afilado, os lábios bem feitos e o olhar de jade dirigido ao Kyoto faziam um quadro de um homem sincero, forte e incrivelmente seguro do que sentia. Aquilo não passou despercebido ao juiz.

"Impressão minha ou você está bem mais calmo, seguro e forte?" Começou a comer, optando por frutas, queijos e sucos, além de um pouco de pão para repor suas energias.

"Talvez eu esteja apenas concentrado e ciente de que você realmente ficará ao meu lado. Não tenho a maior autoestima do meikai, mas me sinto valorizado por estar ao seu lado e por você ter lutado por mim contra Minos." Gostava de quando conseguiam conversar de maneira que fluía

"Lutaria por você contra qualquer um. Talvez menos contra Hades, mas creio que você compreende." Wyvern ainda se lembrava do que acontecera na encarnação anterior, quando o juiz matara Valentine após renascer com o sangue de Hades.

"Compreendo. Aliás, se interessa, também aprecio esse seu inesperado jeito protetor e um tanto carinhoso. São facetas suas que nem todo mundo pode conhecer e eu gosto delas, também."

"Como assim? Eu não sou apenas uma besta sanguinária?" O cosmo de Radamanthys envolveu o outro, um calor indomável fazendo o sangue do loiro acelerar. "Já lhe contaram o que penso de situações tensas?"

"Não, ninguém precisou me contar." Valentine murmurou sentindo o cosmo do outro envolvê-lo lentamente. Estremeceu de leve e respondeu. "Você mesmo me disse, antes de sairmos naquela missão."

"Foi mesmo? E o que foi que eu disse?" O olhar de Radamanthys estava positivamente ambarino, a boca num meio sorriso quente e intimidatório.

"Você está me seduzindo..." Valentine sorriu apenas de leve e suspirou devagarinho. "Eu não sou indiferente a você, e sabe bem disso. Se quer algo, diga, ou faça alguma coisa." Sentia seu corpo ficando mais e mais quente, e mais arrepiado que antes. Os fios lisos de cabelo em sua nuca pareciam tomados por eletricidade e estremeceu.

Radamanthys paralisou. Não esperava uma resposta tão direta. Decididamente, Valentine era alguém muito especial. Suspirou e parou o que fazia, fechando os olhos. "Acho que você precisa descansar." Desviou o olhar do ruivo.

"Eu o deixei sem graça?" Harpia parecia bem mais seguro de seus sentimentos. Sentia-se diferente, mais firme.

"Ora, apenas não esperava que você falasse assim, diretamente." Radamanthys estava admirando cada vez mais aquele homem.

"Talvez eu não seja tão fácil de desvendar quanto você pensa." Valentine ergueu-se e deu um selinho no loiro. "Preciso voltar ao Cocytes. Já fiquei muito tempo fora. Todos temos deveres. Isso inclui você e suas patrulhas, eu presumo."

"Ainda não permiti que me diga o que fazer." Radamanthys estreitou os olhos. Ficou indignado por não ter podido prever todas as reações de Valentine. Era natural no juiz querer saber tudo e, descobriu que não sabia tão bem assim mensurar e prever as reações de Valentine.

"Jamais lhe diria o que fazer. Estou apenas comentando." O olhar verde era firme e decidido. "Estou aqui para ficar ao seu lado, Radamanthys, não atrás de você, nem à sua frente. Quanto antes entender isso, melhor."

Wyvern ficou olhando seu namorado com admiração. Isso era raro. Ele não admirava ninguém. Nem mesmo Hades. Descobriu-se respeitando mais e mais aquele homem ruivo. "Não gosto da ideia de você sair em patrulha. Se um demônio novo aparecer ou se um escapar, você estará ótimo e perfeito com tantos cortes e ferimentos? Não testou seus poderes, não sabemos se está totalmente bem."

"Quer confiar mais em mim? Já se passaram quatro dias. Já estou perfeitamente bem. Se eu precisar de ajuda eu chamo." Riu-se internamente, deixando a súrplice cobri-lo novamente.

"Sei. Até parece que vai pedir ajuda..."

"Devo ter aprendido esse comportamento com alguém..."

Ficaram se olhando com meio sorrisos. Entendiam-se muito bem. Radamanthys revirou os olhos por fim, não tinha jeito. "Cuide-se então. Não vou impedi-lo, embora eu possa, pois sei o quanto se orgulha de trabalhar duro. Apenas... Volte pra mim." Os dourados ficaram sombrios. "Sem você, creio que sou um pouco pior do que costumo ser." Virou-se para que Valentine não visse a confusão em seus olhos e foi abrir a porta para o namorado, esperando que ele saísse. "Até mais tarde."

Harpia não comentou. Provavelmente não pediria ajuda mesmo. Parecia ficar cada vez mais fácil entender o jeito de Radamanthys. Ouvira tudo com atenção, notara a preocupação e apreciou aquilo, erguendo uma sobrancelha com a última frase que ouviu antes de ele lhe dar as costas. Por algum motivo gostou daquilo. Viu-o abrir a porta e foi se encaminhando para lá, escutando-o e concordando baixo, olhando-o antes de sair e disse. "Obrigado por estar lá para mim, por me proteger, lutar por mim e pelos curativos." Tocou de leve a face dele e murmurou um 'amo você' antes de erguer o cosmo e sair dali. Seu coração estava feliz.

Wyvern ficou olhando-o sumir e mordeu os lábios de leve. Acabou por suspirar, fechar a porta e ir para sua escrivaninha, tinha que tomar algumas notas e dar algumas ordens. Sentou-se e ficou pensativo. Não conseguiu se concentrar muito bem. Pensava no que sentia, e isso não era algo que costumasse fazer. Resolveu se concentrar o mais que pudesse e organizou trabalhos para os espectros.

* * *

><p>Obrigada por todos os reviews. Nós lemos todos. Apenas que nem sempre conseguimos responder por conta de afazeres com o trabalho, vida real e outros. Aos poucos, no entanto, vamos cuidar de todos que nos honram com seus comentários. Achei melhor postar um novo capítulo logo ao invés de esperar responder tudo para depois postar. Espero que nos perdoem. Beijos.<p> 


End file.
